O Principado de Órion
by charlote-chan
Summary: Seus olhos eram castanhos. Grandes e expressivos. Seu cabelo loiro caía em cascata pelas costas e mechas emolduravam seu rosto. Não conseguia respirar direito de tão chocado com a garota em sua frente. - N.não chega perto de mim! Arregalou mais os olhos.
1. A noite que a perdi

Um grito, depois um choro cheio de agonia. Ela tinha morrido nos seus braços. Natsu era um rapaz inconsequente, imaturo e impulsivo. Mas de uma coisa sabia. Sua amiga, a única que suportava seu jeito era tudo pra ele e agora ela morreu. Seus olhos não paravam de derramar lágrimas, sua mão ainda tentava estancar o sangue na barriga dela.

\- Lucy, por favor.

Sussurrou desesperado. E uma explosão sacudiu todo o salão.

A guerra continuava lá fora e o templo onde estavam não aguentaria muito. Os pilares estremeciam e um deles, o que estava na sua frente rachou. Natsu encarou o alicerce. Sua mente saindo um pouco do caos depois que Lucy parou de respirar. Então, mais pilares racharam, um seguido do outro e um cheiro forte veio com o vento. Soprando do outro lado do salão. Virou o rosto na direção. Enxofre e algo mais. Estreitou os olhos, farejando. Sangue humano.

O teto também começou a rachar. O som ecoando junto um urro gutural. Respirando fundo, olhou para a garota nos seus braços. Ela tinha os olhos fechados. Desde o momento que foi ferida estavam assim. Lucy gemia dizendo que sentia tanto medo. Ele mesmo se sentia assim, mas não tinha demonstrado para não assustá-la. Outro estrondo sacudiu o templo, só que desta vez o impacto foi interno. Os abalos aumentando as rachaduras no mármore negro.

A poeira caindo não o incomodou, nem o fato que uma das Feras tinha invadido esse lugar. Levantou mais o tronco dela, trazendo mais pra perto dele. Lucy tinha um rosto tão bonito. De tão perto assim, como nunca chegou de quando estava viva, lamentou tanto não ter dito isso antes, de sequer ter tentado. Se debruçou curvando a cabeça, seu braço na cintura dela a apertando enquanto colava os lábios nos dela. Frios e sem vida. Seus olhos fechados derramaram mais duas lágrimas, seu peito rasgado por dentro. Um impacto estremeceu o piso liso e também de mármore negro. O cheiro de enxofre e sangue impregnando tudo ao redor.

Natsu parou o beijo. O primeiro e o último que teve com ela. Encostando a testa na sua ainda de olhos fechados, ignorou o urro que sacudiu os pilares, rachou o teto e o chão açoitando seus cabelos e roupas. A Fera estava a meros metros dos dois. Com certeza apreciando o momento antes de atacar.

Não sentia mais medo, só resignação. Numa das poucas vezes que agia com maturidade (sério, como Lucy sempre reclamava que faltava esse tipo de atitude nele), fez uma promessa.

\- Espere por mim. Logo vou me encontrar com você.

Outro urro ecoou e um impacto de algo se aproximando derrubou um pedaço de mármore do teto perto deles. Natsu então deitou o corpo de Lucy no chão delicadamente e se levantou, se voltando para o monstro do outro lado.

O dragão vermelho escancarava a boca mostrando as presas enormes. Era um dos maiores que já tinha visto, com cicatrizes e as asas gigantescas recolhidas pelo pouco espaço. A fera se abaixou nas patas dianteiras enquanto sua cauda chicoteou para o lado, derrubando mais pilares e desabando o teto atrás. Natsu quase riu, não queria que ele fugisse?

Os dragões eram seres de grande poder. Por isso dominaram a humanidade. E por isso existiam magos como ele. Com o poder transbordando. A magia queimando. Tomou impulso e avançou na fera gritando.

O Dragon Slayer era coberto por chamas douradas quando o primeiro golpe quebrou os ossos do dragão.


	2. Selado

Naquela noite, onde toda a humanidade lutou para sobreviver, a batalha que acontecia dentro do Templo de Órion ficou escondida por todos. O dragão de lava tentava a todo custo devorar o mago de chamas douradas. Ele o tinha perseguido de propósito, saboreando o momento de quando o encurralasse, mas pra seu desgosto, era ele que estava em desvantagem. O fedelho rugia fogo e o golpeava de um modo tão feroz que quebrou sua pata traseira. A articulação da coxa triturada e queimada até os ossos, o que o deixou mais irado. Era um dragão de fogo! Como podia perder desse jeito?

Correu nas três patas, mas não conseguia voar pelo espaço limitado do salão então arreganhou a boca. Soltou o rugido de lava que derreteu o mármore cobrindo o chão. O moleque saltou para um pilar, que caía se despedaçando pelo meio e tomou um impulso. Se atirando direto para ele. Karren quase riu da loucura mas então se espantou. Que olhar era aquele? Era pura ira? Não! Os olhos do humano o encaravam vidrados de instinto. Chicoteou a cauda flamejante, mas antes de acertá-lo ele bloqueou com antebraço e agarrou as escamas da cauda. Karren dilatou as pupilas descrente quando o moleque virou um vulto de chamas e depois seu corpo, imenso de dragão, foi atirado para longe. Quebrando os pilares até se chocar na parede. O gemido de dor abafava pelo estrondo. Mal se ergueu do chão e uma chama em forma de lança cravou em sua barriga, abrindo um talho na pele grossa, mas exposta. Agora estava praticamente ganindo como um cachorro. O dragão encarou o moleque que estava parado à poucos metros na sua frente. Se atentou pro seu rosto e seus braços, para as marcas que surgiram e estreitou os olhos.

\- Dragon Force.

Sua voz era grossa como de um homem humano. Grave que saía do fundo do seu peito. Os dois se encararam dando uma trégua na batalha e o dragão lentamente mancou até se distanciar da parede. Seus passos abalando mais o teto instável, mas que não incomodava o humano.

\- Diga-me garoto, acha mesmo que pode me derrotar?

O mago que estava curvado em posição de ataque inclinou a cabeça, a franja rosada dos cabelos cobrindo um pouco seus olhos.

\- Sim.

Karren riu, o som ecoando pelo templo.

\- Quanta arrogância. Saiba que mesmo nessa forma, nem toda Força de Dragão vai te salvar.

O jovem então sorriu de canto, o que irritou profundamente o dragão.

\- Mesmo? Pois eu acho que vai perder o coração.

Karren se espantou, seus chifres protuberantes quase arranhando o teto e vendo o mago abriu o sorriso. Ele olhou para baixo, direto para a poça de sangue debaixo do dragão e a fera experimentou o que era medo. O ferimento, um rasgado profundo que atravessava sua barriga até o peito deixava exposto seu ponto fraco. Que batia acelerado e brilhante. Iluminando bem suave o piso negro e o sangue perdido.

\- Como sabe disso?

O mago o encarou lívido de ódio.

\- Não é da sua conta.

Então as chamas que o envolviam explodiram, no mesmo instante um padrão mágico surgiu no chão. O Dragon Slayer se inclinou pra frente, o corpo tensionando ao esticar os braços para baixo, cruzando com as palmas estendidas.

\- Metsuryü Ôgi...

Karren arregalou os olhos chocado, urrando de afronta e terror. A bocarra escancarava enquanto tropeçou cravando as garras na mármore, berrando indignado.

\- HUMANO MALDITO!

\- GUREN HÔÔKEN!

Os dois se atiraram contra o outro. O dragão saltando com a pata dianteira erguida para despedaçar o mago e este brilhando com as chamas douradas em forma de lâmina. O gume de uma espada. O choque causou um estrondo que desabou mais o teto e o brilho explodiu num clarão ofuscante.

Natsu atravessou o dragão. Na sua palma, o órgão pulsante e dourado. Caiu agachado, apoiando a mão livre no mármore, enquanto o corpo da fera desabava atrás de si. Arquejou exausto, encarando o coração que parou de bater perdendo o brilho e fechou os olhos abaixando a cabeça. Tinha queimado toda a magia. Só tinha forças agora para se manter de pé. Enquanto recuperava o fôlego, procurou pensar em como saíria dali e não em alguém que perdeu nos próprios braços, mas foi inútil.

Apertou os olhos, sentindo aquela dor voltar quando ouviu um barulho. Encarou o chão e o mármore estremeceu sob ele. Natsu se concentrou mais e o barulho aumentava. De repente, uma rachadura abriu onde estava seguindo até o dragão morto. A falha aumentava criando outras rachaduras. Girou se levantando e antes que corresse o piso desabou, abrindo uma cratera engolindo ele e o dragão. Na queda, percebeu que ainda segurava o coração da fera e atirou para longe. O peito aberto da carcaça despejava lava o cobrindo inteiro. Gritou cobrindo o rosto com o braço esperando a carne queimar, mas para sua surpresa, não aconteceu. A lava ficava presa nas chamas que o envolviam, como se os dois fossem compatíveis.

Era maluquice e mesmo assim acontecia. Enquanto se agitava tentando se soltar, afundou num lago subterrâneo e ao seu lado o corpo do dragão. Natsu aproveitou para tentar sair, mas a lava endurecia, restringindo seus movimentos. Quanto mais se mexia mais o prendia e em questão de minutos, não podia mais se mover. Fechou os olhos. Que ironia. Tinha feito uma promessa que logo se encontraria com Lucy, mas acabou preso como um inseto num âmbar. A última coisa que pensou antes de cair num sono profundo foi no beijo e que seria melhor se tivesse feito isso antes.

Assim, o Dragon Slayer ficou. Dormindo preso na lava que se transformou em cristal. Ninguém soube realmente o que aconteceu no Templo e muito menos com ele. Então anos se passaram, décadas e séculos. Com quatrocentos anos depois, a guerra sobre os humanos e dragões virou história e cidades foram erguidas onde antes eram campos de batalha.

O Templo de Órion ficou famoso por ser a única construção em pé desde essa época. E por isso, mesmo que só fossem ruínas, as terras que o rodeavam ficaram conhecidas como o Principado de Órion. Pertencentes à um principe justo que herdou dos seus antepassados.

Num quarto de um dormitório, uma garota lia avida e maravilhada um livro sobre a história da cidade. A guerra contra os dragões. Os famosos Dragon Slayers. Suspirou fechando o volume olhando pela janela, seus cabelos loiros soltos e usando óculos pra leitura. Se debruçando no beiral imaginou como seria conhecer de verdade um mago desses. Então, pestanejou revirando os olhos e se recriminando.

_Magos assim não existem mais, Lucy._


	3. O jovem dentro do cristal

Nas ruínas do Templo, um grupo de arqueólogos se reunia em volta de uma cratera que acharam depois de levantar uma parte do teto desabado. Eles jogaram cordas e desceram até onde havia uma caverna. Num total de cinco, o mais jovem deles, Ian Mckenze, pegou um pequeno tubo do bolso da calça. Puxou uma trava e o objeto soltou uma bola de energia verde, voando até acima do teto da caverna. Com a luz esverdeada viram o lago enorme, bem em frente onde estavam. Um dos velhos assobiou alto.

\- Já imaginou se cairmos aí?

\- Isso por que _alguém _esqueceu de soltar as luzes antes de descermos.

Gregor reclamou, fazendo Ian revirar os olhos. Então olhando para a água turva percebeu algo no fundo do lago. Franziu a testa e chegou mais perto.

\- Gregor, vem cá dar uma olhada nisso.

\- O que foi?

O jovem de cabelos vermelhos se agachou ao seu lado.

\- Acho que tem alguma coisa no fundo.

O outro apertou os olhos. Realmente dava pra ver algo e parecia gigante. Estalou os dedos e raios crepitavam na sua palma. Pegou uma bolinha de vidro da mochila e se levantando colocou os raios dentro dela e atirou para frente. A bolinha flutuou parada bem no centro do lago. Então estalou dedos de novo e várias duplicatas surgiram. Gregor abriu a mão fazendo com que todas ficassem ao redor do lago e lentamente abaixou o braço, mergulhando-as. Quando elas chegaram ao fundo, tudo o que tinha lá embaixo ficou visível. Os dois jovens ofegaram de espanto.

\- Você acha...

\- Claro que é.

Irritado com a conversa enigmática dos dois, Thomas, o mais velho foi até eles reclamando.

\- O que estão fazendo, moleques? Viemos aqui para descobrir a fonte de magia misteriosa e não para bancar os...

\- Senhor, é melhor ver isso.

Ian falou quase sem fôlego. Estranhando Thomas chegou mais perto parando ao lado do rapaz moreno e ao mirar para baixo, seus olhos cansados quase saltaram pra fora. Ele pegou os óculos e os limpou na camisa branca, mas ao colocá-los viu a mesma coisa.

\- Santo Deus.

\- Deus não tem nada haver com isso. - Gregor retrucou o olhando de lado e em seguida abriu um sorriso enorme - O Príncipe Jellal vai ficar orgulhoso quando souber.

Então voltou a encarar o fundo do lago. Os outros dois arqueólogos se juntaram à eles e também ficaram chocados. Enterrado bem no fundo eles olhavam para um esqueleto de dez metros de dragão. O animal era tão grande que sua cauda quase dava a volta ao redor da parede de pedra. Ao lado dele um lacrima gigante. A fonte de magia que o Príncipe ordenou que sua equipe encontrasse. Era a descoberta mais importante desde... Bem, desde a Lança Ten Commandments do Rei de Eramar, Cameron Haru.

_Seis meses depois._

Lucy Heartfilia tinha um sonho. Era bem simples para ela, mas uma completa perda de tempo para seu pai. Queria se tornar a maga que sua ancestral foi. Certo, não tem nada de simples nisso. Mas não se importava. Desde pequenininha escutava as histórias a respeito da garota. Sua avó e sua mãe se juntavam na biblioteca enorme da mansão Heartfilia e mostravam pra ela o quadro de uma jovem linda, de longos cabelos loiros e olhos castanhos. As duas gostavam de compara-la com a garota do quadro e sempre antes de dormir, em noites frias, contavam a história da maga estelar.

Há quatrocentos anos existiam magos de todos os tipos como hoje só que também havia os Dragon Slayers. Lucy, filha de um grande latifundiário praticava a magia dos espíritos estelares e era tão corajosa que se juntou na guerra contra os dragões. Ela tinha fugido de casa, porque não aguentava mais se esconder em porões e para fugir desse medo, saiu escondida munida apenas de três chaves douradas e uma mochila. Não se sabe muito como ela conseguiu chegar ao reino de Eramar, o Quartel General da resistência humana, mas que ao cruzar os portões sua vida inteira mudou.

Entrou para uma guilda de magos, a Fairy Tail e a cada missão de suporte para os soldados que fazia ganhava experiência e mais chaves douradas. Lucy chegou ao ponto de possuir as 12 chaves do zodíaco, virando assim a maga mais poderosa das estrelas. Ela tinha uma habilidade ímpar. Podia invocar vários espíritos de uma vez e combinar seus ataques de tal forma que foi convocada para linha de frente.

Quando novinha, era sempre nessa parte que perguntava para as duas o que foi que aconteceu com a maga e sempre sua mãe e avó sorriam divertidas dizendo que estava na hora de dormir. Lucy ficava brava e se emburrava, mas nem um beicinho e os olhos grandes implorando adiantava.

Ao fazer treze anos foi quando soube o que aconteceu com a maga e de um modo nada bom. Numa festa na mansão seu pai irado com sua insistência na magia, a puxou para um canto do salão, atrás da dupla escadaria no hall. Ele estava bravo porque a todo minuto interrompia a conversa com seus sócios falando sobre chaves douradas, guildas e aventuras. Os senhores de idade não se incomodavam, achavam bonitinho, mas Jude não gostou e por isso, se curvou para recém adolescente sussurrando

\- Nunca mais faça isso.

\- Mas porque? Magia é uma coisa incrível, papai. Seus amigos também acham.

Jude tinha apertado os dentes, estreitando os olhos.

\- Magia não é incrível. Ela tira a vida de jovens inconsequentes.

\- Porque diz isso?

\- Você sabe como termina a história da garota do quadro? – ela negou timidamente com a cabeça – Ela morreu. Na primeira vez que lutou num campo de batalha.

\- Mentira.

\- Não é. Usou tanta magia que se esgotou e foi morta. Na batalha decisiva contra os dragões.

Lucy ofegava. Chocada. Seu pai a encarou friamente e voltou para a roda de amigos, a deixando sozinha naquele canto escondido da escadaria. Não, não podia ser. Sua história favorita não terminava assim. Tremendo, saiu disparada para o corredor, correndo as cegas até a biblioteca onde entrou e fechou as portas atrás de si. Andou até a lareira, onde acima ficava o retrato. Não pode ser verdade. Ela não podia ter morrido assim. Sua aventura não acabou desse jeito e encarando a garota, que sorria de um jeito simples, Lucy demorou a perceber que estava chorando. Tocou na bochecha vendo as lágrimas na palma. Porque chorava? Só estava em negação pelo fim da história, não é? Contudo, por algum motivo sentia dor e tristeza, tudo misturado em medo.

\- Você morreu mesmo na grande luta contra os dragões?

Perguntou baixinho e só o silêncio como resposta. O crepitar da lareira chamou sua atenção e olhou para as chamas escarlates que queimavam as achas de madeira. Observou o fogo ficando mais calma e relaxando. Então, como se estivesse hipnotizada, uma imagem apareceu.

Uma pessoa de costas para ela em chamas.

Piscou atordoada, tropeçando nos próprios pés e caiu sentada no sofá. Lucy ofegava assustada. Não foi como tivesse imaginado a forma de uma pessoa no fogo. Ela viu literalmente alguém em pé, com chamas a cobrindo por inteiro que levantava suas roupas e cabelos. Seus olhos ainda estavam arregalados de susto. E o que mais a confundia era que conhecia essa pessoa. Foi nessa noite ao dormir que começou a sonhar com o rapaz das chamas.

/

Tinham passado quatro anos e ainda via a silhueta de um cara de costas para ela. Pegando fogo. Lucy sentia vergonha por isso. Nunca contou pra ninguém. Nem para sua mãe, ela não ia acreditar. E também não iria estragar sua grande chance. Depois de tanto tempo, conseguiu que a mandassem para Eramar. A cidade-sede do principado. Layla conseguiu com muito sacrificio convencer seu pai, sob o pretexto de cursar uma faculdade, mas na verdade iria entrar era numa guilda. A mesma que sua ancestral era membro. Não sabia como era na época, mas hoje para entrar tinha que estudar e ver se tinha aptidão para a magia. Desde a guerra, nenhuma guilda por decreto aceitava jovens que não fossem capazes de cuidar si. Muita gente morreu na época, principalmente da sua idade.

Há um mês tinha se mudado para o dormitório feminino, a Fairy Hills e estava sonhando de novo com cara das chamas quando sacudiram seu ombro.

\- Lucy.

\- Hum.

Não queria acordar, estava quase alcançando o braço dele.

\- Lucy, levanta.

Não, só mais um pouco. Já podia sentir o calor das chamas na sua mão quando foi puxada pra trás e um segundo depois seu corpo inteiro doeu. Arregalou os olhos. Encarava o piso de madeira e seu nariz doía pra caramba. Se virou irritada para pessoa que acordou.

\- Levy, sua doida! Quase quebra meu nariz!

A baixinha de cabelo azul sorriu pra ela. Na sua mão, a ponta do lençol que tinha puxado.

\- Anda. Tem uma coisa que você precisa ver.

Levantando emburrada, Lucy tomou o lençol da amiga e dobrou, logo se virando pra arrumar a cama.

\- Se não for uma chave do zodiaco, pode ir embora.

Atrás dela, a baixinha revirou os olhos e agarrou sua mão.

\- Vem logo, Lucy.

\- Hei!

Levy a arrastou para fora do quarto e disparou pelo corredor. Para um corpo pequeno era bem rápida. Lucy estava apenas de short e camiseta (o que não tinha nada demais, só morava garotas ali), mas ainda sim estava irritada. Nem penteou o cabelo! Levy a levou direto para sala, onde várias garotas estavam em pé, outras sentadas no chão e no sofá, assistindo o que passava o globo de lacrima. O objeto ficava num pedestal e era grande o suficiente para que visse da porta.

\- O que é?

Apontando com o queixo, ela soltou sua mão.

\- Olha só.

Um jovem de cabelos vermelhos e um senhor de idade estavam num salão do museu de história draconiana. Eles eram entrevistados por um repórter loiro de óculos escuros na cabeça.

_\- Então, vai ser liberado mesmo?_

O senhor acenou confirmando.

_\- Sim. Acabou essa semana a montagem do esqueleto do dragão que encontramos numa caverna embaixo das ruínas do Templo._

_\- E o senhor pode ao menos nos dar alguma informação?_

Lucy arregalou os olhos e se virou para Levy

\- Ele disse _dragão_?

A baixinha cruzou os braços.

\- É. Não se lembra? Eu te falei que encontraram uma ossada bem debaixo daquele templo famoso - pos o dedo no queixo, pensando - parece que não acharam antes por que a entrada tava soterrada.

Lucy levantou as sobrancelhas e prestou mais atenção.

_\- Sabemos que pertence a época das guerras e que não morreu de modo natural._

Todo mundo que estava na sala prendeu a respiração. O repórter parecia que estava quase gritando e o arqueólogo ruivo segurou um sorriso, assumindo a explicação.

\- _Não diga que..._

_\- Exatamente. Ele foi derrotado por um Dragon Slayer._

Todo mundo exclamou. Lucy piscou pasma e Levy soltou os braços.

\- Caramba!

Apontando atrás de si, a Lacrima Vision focou no esqueleto pendurado acima no teto. Os dedos do arqueólogo apontavam para o externo do dragão.

\- _Estão vendo? Aquela parte foi atravessada até a coluna. Enquanto montávamos o esqueleto ficamos perdidos, até que notamos que os dois ossos do externo foram partidos e uma vértebra estava destruída. Se olharem bem, a pata traseira direita também tem fraturas. Do fémur até a articulação. Ficou claro para nós que foi obra de um mago._

O repórter loiro sacudiu os braços, como se estivesse dando socos.

_\- COOOLLLL! Demais! E quanto ao Dragon Slayer? Acharam vestígios dele também?_

O senhor empurrou os óculos, cruzando as mãos nas costas.

_\- Infelizmente não. O que é uma pena. É a primeira vez que temos uma prova concreta da história da Guerra e não foi encontrado o esqueleto do mago no lago onde achamos o do dragão._

_\- Verona-san, mas vocês acharam outra coisa bem mais interessante, não é?_

O arqueólogo o olhou atravessado, fazendo o jovem quase dar um tapa na testa. Foi engraçado. Lucy se perguntou por que não cortaram quando percebeu que estavam ao vivo.

_\- Sim, meu jovem. Como bem sabe, nosso príncipe ordenou que se investigasse a fonte de magia que o Conselho Era detectou. E o que encontramos ao lado da ossada foi isto._

Eles andaram até ficar de frente para um lacrima gigante. Lucy arregalou mais olhos. Nunca viu um desse tamanho e de cor tão estranha. Era âmbar.

\- Que lacrima esquisito.

Levy comentou atraindo sua atenção. Então voltou a olhar para o globo.

_\- Uau! E de quanto é a magia contida no cristal?_

O senhor abriu a boca para reclamar e o jovem tomou a frente. As meninas riram.

\- Que entrevista cômica.

\- Shsss.

_\- Segundo o Medidor de Poder Mágico, ultrapassa a escala de 10 000. _

O queixo do repórter caiu. E com certeza de todos os telespectadores.

_\- O MPM não estava com defeito?_

O ruivo riu e andou até o lacrima que estava rodeado por cordas vermelhas presas naqueles pés de metal.

_\- Ah, não. Fizemos várias medidas com diversos aparelhos de MPM e o número é o mesmo._

_\- Demais! E tem previsão de quando será extraído?_

Dessa vez foi o velho que tomou a conversa.

_\- Não e nem será feito. Segundo o Conselho ficará exposto aqui no museu junto com o esqueleto do dragão, como artefato arqueológico e nada mais._

O louro fez muxoxo, mas se voltou para a Lacrima Vision.

_\- Bem pessoal, por aqui se encerra nossa entrevista. A exposição estará aberta a partir de hoje e será feito um coquetel para os convidados ilustres do evento, os Magos Santos. Jason, de Sorcerer _.

A imagem mudou e Lucy se virou para Levy.

\- Vamos?

A baixinha a olhou de canto sorrindo.

\- Aonde?

Lucy revirou os olhos.

\- Ao museu! Por favor, vai ser um máximo!

Praticamente pulava. Não era segredo para a baixinha de cabelo azul que ela amava a história dos dragões. Levy por outro, simplesmente amava história, de qualquer tipo.

\- Tá bom, mas vamos quando todo mundo estiver dormindo, entendeu?

\- Um hum.

Elas teriam que ir escondidas. A senhoria do dormitório não deixaria as duas irem e também pelo gostos das duas por livros ficaram com a fama de nerds, o que significava que as outras garotas estariam de olho nelas, se deixassem saber da escapulida que estavam planejando. Lucy não se importou. Ela iria ver um dragão! Mesmo que só fosse em osso.

Do outro lado da cidade, um grupo de magos também assistiu a entrevista de um bar. Eles estavam num canto escuro e a notícia de um lacrima daquele tamanho brilhou nos olhos gananciosos do líder. O sujeito de capa e dente de ouro se curvou mais na mesa segurando o copo.

\- Lernar.

\- Senhor?

Deu um sorriso.

\- Prepare o quatro-rodas. Vamos fazer uma visita ao museu está noite.

O homem corpulento e de tatuagens sorriu de canto.

\- Sim, senhor.

Hoje finalmente deixaria o Mestre contente.

Quando o relogio mostrou que eram 01:00 da madrugada, Lucy se levantou da cama onde fingia que estava dormindo e atravessou o quarto sem fazer barulho. Quando segurou a maçaneta, olhou para a colega de quarto. Evergreen estava largada na cama resmungando sobre estatuas. Era uma das garotas que não gostavam dela. Lucy girou bem devagar a maçaneta espiando-a então abriu a porta, apenas uma brecha para passar e então fechou com um estalido.

Mordeu o lábio, mas depois de um longo minuto esperando não escutou nada. Suspirou de alívio e correu descalça com as sapatilhas numa mão e a bolsa na outra. No hall do dormitório, Levy praticamente quicava roendo a unha. Chegou perto dela e a cutucou no ombro. A baixinha deu um pulo de susto chiando.

\- Lucy! Pelo amor de Deus, eu pensei que fosse a Oba-san.

A garota sorriu passando a alça da bolsa pelo pescoço.

\- Ela tá dormindo. Vamos?

Levy revirou olhos seguindo para a porta.

\- Tá. Deixei assim para ficar mais fácil a gente sair.

A porta pesada de madeira estava aberta graças a um Solid Script de aço que dizia exatamente a palavra. Ele estava deitado no chão. Levy conseguiu que a palavra se achatasse o suficiente para cobrir com o tapete. Ninguém percebeu. Seria mais fácil pular uma janela exceto por um fato.

\- Impossível, a Oba-san instalou alarmes que disparam se uma de nós tentar abrir. Acredite, pegou a Cana mês passado quando ela voltava de uma noitada da guilda.

Então saíram pela porta mesmo. Lucy se preocupou se não estavam deixando as outras desprotegidas barrando a entrada daquele jeito, mas logo relaxou. Elas não estavam sozinhas. Haviam duas estatuas de pedra encantadas que ficavam no portão. Elas criavam vida virando os dois arcanjos esculpidos e atacavam quem não morasse do dormitorio. Portanto, foi fácil pular as grades do portão de ferro (ou não tão fácil, já que o troço tinha 3 metros de altura) para logo correrem até um tapete que Levy escondeu na cerca viva que ladeava o muro.

A baixinha estendia o tecido grosso no chão enquanto Lucy levantava a sobrancelha, duvidosa.

\- Tá falando sério? Vamos de tapete?

Levy suspirou se sentando.

\- É, sua cética. Senta logo que não quero chegar tão tarde no museu.

\- E desde quando tapetes voam? É só um conto pra crianças.

A outra a olhou atravessada se irritando, o que deu um frio na espinha de Lucy.

\- Esse tapete era da minha avó. E sim, funciona. Sobe logo senão vou te deixar aqui.

\- Tá, tá.

Tratou de obedecer e ficou ao lado de Levy. A amiga estava sentada normal, então resolveu cruzar as pernas, incerta se devia ou não segurar no tecido. Levy olhou para baixo.

\- Para o museu draconiano.

O tapete flutuou lentamente e quando estava a um metro do chão, arrancou para o céu quase fazendo a loira gritar. Lucy agarrou no susto o tecido fazendo a baixinha rir.

\- Não tem graça.

\- Tem sim. Tá fazendo uma careta do tipo "Vou morrer!"

Ela apenas revirou os olhos enquanto a amiga soltou uma risada maior ainda. Levy tinha que dá um desconto, poxa. Era a primeira vez que viaja de tapete. As duas foram conversando quando Lucy se acostumou com a velocidade e logo já viram a cidade. Eramar. Era um lugar magnifico, suas catedrais e casas vitorianas impressionavam sempre quem na primeira vez os via. As pessoas passeavam pelas ruas de pedras e carruagens transitavam também. Bem mais a frente viram um prédio de blocos de pedras ladeado por uma cerca viva do tamanho do portão de barras negras. Levy mandou que o tapete descesse em frente a escadaria e pousaram suavemente. Transporte bacana. Lucy observou a amiga enrolar o tecido e esconder dentro de um vaso. Ela puxou as folhas da planta até encobri-lo e entraram no museu. Como sempre, ao chegar no hall, as duas jogaram a cabeça para trás admirando o afresco que cobria todo o teto. Retratava a Guerra e Lucy sempre se perguntava como o pintor conseguiu fazer isso de um realismo tão grande. Levy a puxou pela manga e as duas logo se misturaram na multidão.

Elas se divertiram bebendo e comendo do bufê servido enquanto andavam pelos salões e depois de uma hora, Lucy procurou a galeria onde estava a ossada do dragão. Acharam logo que entraram no segundo andar subindo as lances de escadas. Que esquisito. Nessa parte, não tinha ninguém e o barulho da festa era abafado pelas paredes. Quando chegaram na entrada, pararam. Atravessado no arco tinha uma corda vermelha dizendo:

\- _"Exposição Particular - Somente Convidados"_ Que droga é essa?

Levy franziu a testa, pondo as mãos no quadril. Lucy por outro lado estava ansiosa demais. Passou uma perna pela corda alheia a sobrancelha levantada da amiga.

\- Deve ser aquilo que o repórter disse de manhã.

\- Ele falou que estaria em exposição, não que seria particular.

Passou a outra perna entrando na galeria e andando devagar. Observando em volta do lugar vazio e enorme.

\- Somente para os Magos Santos. Você esqueceu essa parte.

\- Tá e me espera.

Lucy fingiu que não ouviu. Procurava com os olhos pelo salão de piso liso e colunas de marmore o dragão que viu de manhã. Chegava já ao meio do lugar quando o viu. Pendurado no teto bem acima dela. Seus olhos arregalaram de assombro. Era mais assustador do que no globo.

\- Hei, Lucy! Não me ouviu te chamando?

Levy parou ao seu lado e ofegou.

\- Minha nossa.

\- É.

Elas inclinaram mais os pescoços andando para trás, para se ter uma boa visão da coisa. As asas tinham uma envergadura que cobria lado a lado o teto da galeria. O crânio com chifres que despontavam da testa e perto das orbitas eram pontudos e grossos. A mandibula estava escancarada e deslizando os olhos para o resto do esqueleto, Lucy sentiu um involuntário arrepio. As costelas abertas do peito e barriga, as patas com as garras levantadas e a cauda que estava curvada como se estivesse chicoteando.

\- Como uma pessoa conseguiu derrotar isso?

Levy sussurrou. Olhou para ela e sem surpresa a viu assombrada. Também se sentia igual.

\- Um Matador de Dragões.

\- Sério. Ainda bem que nasci nessa época. Já pensou como era quando esses monstros existiam?

Lucy olhou para o dragão e então um eco surdo encheu seus ouvidos. Todo o salão da galeria se esvanecendo em neblina. Diante dela, um urro medonho estremeceu o ar. As ondas de choque sacudiam seus ossos, paralisando seus pernas. A fera, em carne e osso a olhava ensandecida e feliz., as escamas avermelhadas brilhantes do calor absurdo do dragão. Um zunido alto cortou o vento e a cauda gigantesca e flamejante chicoteava, a acertando. O impacto do choque havia sido bloqueado por alguém, _mas quem? _Contudo, um dos ossos da cauda tinha se cravado na sua barriga.

\- Lucy. Hei, Lucy!

Piscou atordoada. Levy estava de frente pra ela o olhando preocupada. Segurava seus braços a sacudindo pra que acordasse.

\- O que foi?

Deu um sorriso nervoso, mas ela apenas franziu a testa.

\- Eu que pergunto. Você tá tremendo.

Se soltando das mãos da amiga tentou disfarçar.

\- Não é nada, Levy. Eu só me impressio...

Um barulho ecoou. Vindo do outro lado do arco que dava para a galeria adjacente.

\- Ouviu isso?

\- Ouvi.

Foram andando até lá. Quando chegaram no arco, se encostaram e agacharam nas sombras. As jovens magas arregalaram os olhos. No centro do salão estava o lacrima e flutuando perto da parte mais escura tinha um homem com uma serra. O braço dele literalmente era uma serra. O barulho que ouviram dele cravando no cristal.

\- Estão roubando o lacrima.

\- Só uma parte dele.

Lucy estreitou os olhos e virou o rosto para o outro lado do salão. Havia uma caixa enorme com pedaços âmbar nela. Outros dois caras com roupas escuras estavam vigiando. Levy seguiu o seu olhar.

\- Ou várias partes.

\- A gente tem que avisar pra alguém.

\- Mas quem? Esqueceu que viemos escondidas?

Mordeu o lábio. É mesmo. Era claro que esses magos era de uma Dark Guild e elas eram simples magas em treinamento. Pra completar Lucy não trouxe uma chave sequer. Tinha apenas três que herdou da sua ancestral. O Touro, Câncer e Aquarius. As outras nove se perderam na guerra. De repente, ouviram um rangido. Se voltaram para o lacrima e o sujeito que o cortava passava a serra na face escurecida do cristal. Taparam as orelhas com as mãos e viram a pedra cair, sendo amparada por um sujeito corpulento. Ele o levou para a caixa como se fosse nada.

\- Meu Deus!

O sujeito que cortava os pedaços ofegava. Todos olharam para o cristal e tanto Lucy e como a amiga arregalaram os olhos. No centro do lacrima... dentro dele... tinha uma _pessoa!_

Ela pôs as duas mãos no piso se inclinando para ver melhor. Era um rapaz. Não devia ter nem vinte anos. Suas pernas e braços estavam dobrados um pouco e apontavam para todos os lados. Lucy teve um choque. Ele parecia estar se agitando. Os olhos estavam fechados e sua expressão arrependida. Porque?

\- Olha as roupas dele. Estão rasgadas.

Levy ofegou assombrada. Lucy então reparou nelas e realmente estavam em trapos. A calça escura tinha rasgos nas pernas e somente um pé tinha uma bota. Seu olhar subiu e o que foi uma blusa estava somente fechada por um cinto as abas abertas mostrando o peito musculoso e das mangas, só restava uma e ainda por cima em tiras.

\- O que é aquilo no ombro direito dele?

Levy apertou os olhos e Lucy ofegou de novo. Estavam longe do cristal, mas reconheceria aquela marca em qualquer lugar.

\- É a insignia da Fairy Tail.

\- O que?!

A baixinha gritou e os magos que estavam roubando o lacrima se viraram para entrada. As duas se arrastaram para trás e levantaram para correr longe dali quando ao virarem, um cara de cabelo verde comprido e dente de ouro sorria debochado para elas.

\- Ora o que temos aqui?

Arregalaram os olhos. Levy pensou rápido. Fechou a mão e esticou os dedos.

\- Solid Script. OIL!

Uma enxurrada do líquido caiu quando ela moveu o braço em arco. O mago de cabelo verde se espantou. Agarrando sua mão, a baixinha correu com ela gritando.

\- SE JOGA!

Lucy obedeceu atirou o corpo para o chão junto de Levy. As duas passaram deslizando pelo piso liso enquanto o homem de cabelo verde ainda estava chocado. Lucy olhou para trás e se espantou. Ele saltava de um jeito assombroso. Só havia feito três saltos e quase as alcançava.

\- Voltem aqui!

\- LEVY!

A amiga olhou também e se virando, apoiou a mão no chão conseguindo ficar num joelho. Lucy ficou impressionada com a agilidade dela. Com as duas mãos naquela posição, cruzou os braços e os abriu.

\- SHADOW!

Duas nuvens com o nome apareceram e se juntaram. Num giro de pulsos de Levy elas se torceram e cresceram acertando o mago. Ele gritou indignado quando elas pararam de escorregar. O oleo tinha acabado. Se levantaram ofegantes de susto.

\- Nossa, Levy. Você salvou a gente!

\- Não fica alegre, ele ainda pode nos pegar. Vamos.

Elas se viraram correndo. Tinham parado no meio da galeria onde estava o esqueleto do dragão. Levy teve outra ideia e parou derrapando, movendo o braço em arco.

\- FIRE!

O nome em fogo voou para o chão onde a baixinha apontava acertando o oleo. O liquido entrou em combustão. Lucy ficou de queixo caído.

\- Você é louca?

\- Quem liga? Assim ganhamos tempo até avisar alguém!

Lucy revirou os olhos e voltaram a correr. A fumaça negra misturada com sombra cobriu toda a galeria adjacente. Estavam quase chegando ao arco quando Lucy sentiu seus cabelos serem agarrados. Soltou um grito atraindo atenção de Levy e amiga se virou espantada. Lucy foi puxada pelos cabelos para o alto e logo em seguida, um braço rodeou sua cintura.

\- Peguei uma.

Um homem sussurrou.

\- LUCY!

Olhou para amiga. Estava apavorada, mas estava mais preocupada com Levy.

\- VAI!

A baixinha se angustiou, mas continuou a correr fugindo do salão. O homem que quase arranca seus cabelos saltou com ela de volta até o salão onde estava o lacrima. Quando atravessaram a cortina que Levy criou tossia engasgada pela fumaça e foi atirada para o chão. Caiu de qualquer jeito. Só não berrou por que estava ocupada tossindo. Apoiando as mãos no piso liso para se levantar, sentiu o tornozelo doer. Droga! Seus cabelos cobriam seu rosto e viu apenas três pares de botas na sua frente.

\- Era só uma, Mist?

\- Não, tinha outra. Uma baixinha. Ela conseguiu escapar, mas logo estaremos bem longe daqui.

\- Hei, loirinha!

Uma parte do seu cabelo foi agarrado e puxado devagar para cima. Lucy gritou segurando o pulso do cara. Olhou para ele com lágrimas de dor, mas não as derramou. Os outros riram da sua reação e vendo, tentou tirar seu cabelo da mão do grosseiro. O cara corpulento e tatuado.

\- Me solta!

\- Olha, como é brava.

Seu cabelo foi puxado com mais força. Ela gritou. Podia sentir o couro cabeludo rasgando.

\- Escuta aqui, loirinha. Quem mais viu a gente?

Lucy ficou calada, então o brutamontes torceu seu cabelo fazendo-a dar um berro. Não aguentou, as lágrimas desceram enquanto ofegava.

\- Responde.

\- Ninguém!

\- Mesmo?

\- Eu já falei! Me solta!

O cara riu puxando-a até ficar com o rosto perto do dela. Ele estreitou os olhos analisando e depois deu um sorriso.

\- Conheço seu rosto. É a herdeira Heartfilia, não é?

Lucy arregalou os olhos. Não! O corpulento se virou para o sujeito com o braço de serra e o tal Mist que estavam perto do lacrima.

\- Escutem só. A loirinha é a herdeira Heartfilia!

Sacudiu-a pelo cabelo arrancando mais um grito seu. Lucy não aguentava mais. Se sentia tão inutil sem uma chave. Mist saltou para perto enquanto o outro passava a serra pelo lacrima.

\- Mais que sorte. Cristal com poder mágico e uma herdeira rica. O mestre ficará com certeza satisfeito.

Sorriu mostrando o dente de ouro. Lucy se agitou mais quando este pegou no seu queixo.

\- Não!

\- Quieta, garota! Senão dou um soco no seu queixo pelo o que amiguinha me fez. Hum?

Ofegou. Ele não estava brincando. Atrás deles um pedaço de lacrima caiu num baque, Mist se irritou girando para trás.

\- Golen, mais cuidado!

Golen não ouviu. Olhava assustado para o centro do cristal. O corpulento reparou e foi andando para perto arrastando Lucy.

\- O que foi?

\- Esse... Esse cara se mexeu.

Todos olharam para o rapaz cristalizado. Lucy franziu as sobrancelhas enquanto os outros riam do companheiro.

\- Pare de asneiras. Esse moleque tá morto. Desde o tempo daquela coisa.

Apontou com o queixo sobre o ombro e Lucy entendeu. Piscou assombrada, quase esquecida de que puxavam seu cabelo.

\- Foi ele.

Seu sussurro atraiu a atenção do seu algoz que puxou de novo seu cabelo. Ela gritou agoniada.

\- Foi o que, loirinha?

\- Lernar!

Golen gritou.

\- O que?!

Então se calou. Lucy arregalou os olhos tremendo. Os olhos do mago dentro do lacrima tremiam! Ele, ele tava vivo?! Absurdo! O cristal tinha quatrocentos anos! Como pôde sobreviver esse tempo todo?

\- Corta ele!

Lernar gritou. Golen o olhou assustado, o irritando. Então Mist berrou também de onde estava empoleirado no cristal.

\- Faz logo antes que ele acorde!

Lucy olhou de um para outro. Golen engoliu em seco e jogou a serra no cristal, onde passaria pela cintura do rapaz. Ela gritou chocada e então o aço tiniu. Uma rachadura brotou de onde a serra tocava e subiu. Um silencio pesou...

E o braço direito do rapaz se mexeu.

Todos ofegaram. A rachadura desceu e a perna esquerda do mago se moveu para frente. Aumentando os trincos no cristal.

Mist saltou pra longe. Ele tremia em espasmos violentos.

\- GOLEN!

O sujeito moveu o braço de serra novamente, mas parou quando o rapaz deu um soco. O impacto reverberou no cristal com um baque sonoro. Os trincos aumentando. Ele ainda continuava de olhos fechados e recuou o braço minimamente, a cena a arrepiando. Todos recuaram devagar assombrados e a perna esquerda do mago deu uma joelhada no cristal. Os baques estremecendo o lacrima e o trincando inteiro. Lucy ofegava. O punho direito deu mais um soco tão forte que atravessou cristal, a pedra caindo deslizando. O que mais a espantou era que o punho estava coberto por chamas. Escarlates. O lado esquerdo do rapaz se dobrou socando e chutando. O lacrima trincando e soltando pedaços. O lado direito se moveu para trás. O cotovelo e perna quebrando e soltando mais cristal. Os estrondos dos baques a arrepiavam em ondas fortes.

\- GOLEN!

Mist e Lernar berraram aterrorizados. Lucy estava mais pálida e seus olhos estavam pregados no mago dentro do lacrima. Ele se agitou de novo, o cristal brilhando num clarão ofuscante e com um estrondo o cristal explodiu. Toda a parte de cima voou pelos ares caindo em pedaços. A onda de impacto estremeceu as paredes da galeria e o chão. Os magos tinham se jogado cobrindo o rosto e cabeça com os braços e ouvindo algo caindo Lucy levantou a cabeça. (o corpulento tinha soltado seu cabelo para se proteger). Ela assistiu incredula o rapaz agachado a poucos metros do lacrima. Ele tossia sufocado de cabeça baixa e se apoiava no joelho esquerdo enquanto a mão direita se espalmava no piso. Com o braço esticado ela viu claramente a insignia vermelha no ombro dele. Ele tossiu de novo e ofegou, se levantando devagar. O cabelo rosado e repicado caindo um pouco nos olhos enquanto ele olhava ao redor. Lucy prendeu a respiração. Estava tão concentrada na reação bem viva de alguém que devia estar morto que não notou. O corpo do mago estava coberto por chamas escarlates que já apagavam.

Iguais as do rapaz dos seus sonhos.


	4. Reencontro?

O cristal explodiu.

Ao redor pedaços de todos os tamanhos espalharam pelo salão da galeria. As pedras âmbar tinham até quebrado algumas janelas, cravando nas paredes. Lucy sabia que alguém do jardim as viu voando. Aliás, com certeza o estrondo foi ouvido na festa lá embaixo. Contudo, tudo o que conseguia se focar era no mago que acabou de sair do lacrima. Ele estava olhando em volta, piscando confuso e as chamas, as chamas escarlates que o cobriam por inteiro diminuiam enquanto respirava fundo. Ele olhou para a própria mão e fechou em punho. Quando o fogo apagou ele sacudiu o cabelo e pedaços de cristal pequeninos voaram.

Lucy mal respirava. Quer dizer, ele estava _vivo_ e agia normalmente. Fora o fato que suas roupas escuras estavam rasgadas e há uns segundos chamas o envolviam. Tudo bem... ele era, era... Meu Deus. Era um _Dragon Slayer!_ E ainda de fogo! O tipo de elemento que sempre se encantou e imaginou ser manipulado por um exterminador de dragão. O mago deu um passo abaixando o braço e encarou o teto, o pescoço para trás balançando as mechas rosadas a fez notar que eram repicadas, nem curtas ou compridas. Do tamanho certo.

\- Mas o quê...?

O rapaz franziu o rosto mais confuso e o ouvir xingar, baixo demais.

\- Que droga de lugar é esse?

Ele deu meia volta. Alheio as seis pessoas jogadas no chão bem na sua frente. Lucy piscou com força mais impressionada quando o mago falou. Foi tão normal. E ela entendeu perfeitamente! Os outros da Dark Guild lentamente se levantaram observando o rapaz perto do cristal. Estava de costas para eles encarando o lacrima quebrado. Lucy viu Mist e Lernar (tinha decorado os nomes naqueles minutos) trocarem uma olhada. Concordando. O corpulento tatuado abriu a mão para esquerda e um machado apareceu brilhando. Ele o agarrou pelo cabo e devagar se aproximou do rapaz. Lucy arregalou os olhos.

Respirando fundo, Lernar deu uma pequena corrida e saltou levantando o machado. Ia acertar a cabeça do cara! Ia gritar avisando quando o mesmo virou um pouco o rosto e pulou de costas para esquerda um instante antes. O machado cravou no cristal e Lernar encarou o rapaz. A franja rosada encobrindo um pouco seus olhos. Negros e sérios.

\- Quem é você, babaca? E por que queria rachar minha cabeça?

Os magos o encararam mudos, então Mist e Lernar caíram na risada. Golen estava se afastando perto do arco que dava para outra galeria. Seu rosto tão assustado quanto o dela. Lucy estava sentada no chão e tentou se levantar, mas seu tornozelo protestou. Observou os três magos perto do lacrima enquanto se arrastava. Ficando fora da área de uma iminente briga.

O corpulento arrancou o machado do cristal e o girou na mão se aproximando do sujeito de cabelo verde.

\- Para um fóssil humano até que é ágil, não é Mist?

\- Com certeza.

O objeto da conversa se indignou.

\- Como é?

\- Hei fedelho! Como ficou preso no lacrima? Caiu num poço de lava?

Os dois riram e o rapaz respirou fundo. A expressão do seu rosto ficou mais séria e apertou o punho, dando um passo.

\- Cala essa boca.

Lucy piscou surpresa. O corpo do rapaz estava ficando tenso de raiva. Havia lido o bastante para saber que magos como ele não se deve provocar. O homem de cabelos verdes deu um sorriso debochado.

\- Ou o quê moleque? Vai me dar uma surra?

Lernar riu.

\- Não. Ele só está nervoso com a pergunta. Lava o incomoda, não é? Responde! Ou vai ficar me olhando feio?

Ela ofegou. Os dois são malucos? Encarou o rapaz, o olho tremia de raiva.

\- Vocês não _tem_ _ideia_ de com quem estão mexendo.

Seu punho esquerdo explodiu em fogo, assustando os dois. Os outros recuaram para longe e o mago andou devagar até Mist e Lernar. Seu outro punho explodiu em chamas também e Lucy se arrepiou quando ele olhou para o corpulento.

\- Vou te quebrar primeiro, otário. E quanto à você - olhou para o de cabelo verde - Vou mostrar quem é o moleque.

Ele parou à dois metros dos dois. Mist e Lernar ficaram confusos. Quando o corpulento levantou o machado, o Dragon Slayer se inclinou e tomou impulso. Em segundos, puxou o braço esquerdo e deu um soco no peito de Lernar. O homem voou pro outro lado num estrondo. O berro de dor ecoou com a acustica. Mist arregalou os olhos e saltou, mas o rapaz só olhou sobre o ombro e agarrou a ponta do seu casaco, puxando pro lado e pulou girando e dando um chute, o jogando contra o lacrima.

Lernar se levantou e correu pra cima dele gritando. Lucy virou o rosto na direção. Ele abriu a mão para a direita e uma espada comprida apareceu. O mago se virou para ele e correu também. Quando ficaram proximos, Lernan desferiu um golpe de espada e rapaz girou desviando. Sua mão agarrou o punho com o machado e torceu o braço do sujeito, ignorando o xingamento do outro. Encarando de lado, ele falou.

\- Karyû no ...

Sua perna direita pegou fogo. Lucy arregalou os olhos junto do corpulento quando o cara girou.

\- KAGIZUME!

O chute de fogo acertou as costelas de Lernan, que ofegou ao ser jogado de novo, chocando-se contra parede perto dela. Olhou para ele quando caiu no baque seco no chão. Cuspia sangue os borbortões e estremecia. Sequer conseguia se levantar. O mago apagou as chamas das pernas e acendeu as dos punhos. Ele olhou para os outros dois que assistiam tremendo e deu um sorriso maldoso.

\- E vocês? Querem tentar?

Os caras deram um pulo e saíram gritando. O mago riu e correu atrás deles os alcançando em segundos. Como é rápido! Agarrou a gola de cada um e os puxou trás os jogando para o alto. Ele saltou e jogou os braços para trás. Um padrão mágico surgiu atrás dele em vermelho e chicotes de labaredas surgiram em seus braços.

\- Karyû no... YOKUGEKI!

O queixo dela caiu. Ele jogou os braços pra frente e o chicoteou as labaredas nos dois magos! Explodindo! Soltou um grito se jogando no chão de novo enquanto todo salão sacudia com o estrondo e o impacto deslocava o ar. Num vento furioso. Tossiu com a poeira se sentando de novo e olhou em volta ficando mais chocada. O outro lado do salão ficou completamente chamuscado. O lacrima destruído. Seus pedaços rolavam por toda a parte agora.

Se levantou desajeitada e tremendo, ofegando assombrada. Viu ao esticar o pescoço pro alto os dois magos torrados. Por um milagre ainda gemiam. Arquejou de susto, recuando e foi quando ele a notou. Virou o rosto na sua direção e Lucy prendeu o folego. O mago apertava os olhos para ela e depois de segundos a observando ele ofegou. Tão alto que conseguiu ouvir daqui. Em pânico o viu correndo até ela, parando ao ficar um metro de distancia.

Lucy estremecia assustada e para sua surpresa, ele também tremia. Seus olhos puxados brilhavam agitados e respirava ofegante. Ele deu um passo e ela recuou outro mancando.

\- N...n...não chega perto de mim!

Ele ficou mais chocado. Seus olhos se arregalando ainda mais. Porque? Porque a olhava desse jeito assombrado? O mago cruzou a distancia entre eles, mesmo que tivesse mancado pra trás e segurou seu rosto. Sua palma grande e quente na sua bochecha enquanto seus dedos afundavam em seus cabelos. Lucy entrou mais em pânico. Esperneou o empurrando, mas ele nem se importava. Puxou seu rosto para mais perto e disse sem fôlego.

\- Lucy?

Levantou as sobrancelhas, mais chocada.

\- C..co..como sabe meu nome?

Ele quase riu. Extasiado e... Aliviado? A expressão radiante dele a confundiu tanto quanto o suspiro fundo que soltou.

\- É você, não é? Lucy...

Seus olhos a admiravam com carinho. Os dedos roçavam hesitantes sua nuca, mal tocando. Ia perguntar de onde raios a conhecia quando uma corda, um chicote brilhante se enroscou no braço livre dele. O mago franziu a testa, se irritando ao olhá-lo.

\- Mas que...?

No instante seguinte foi puxado pra trás. Ele largou seu rosto voando e Lucy viu quem fez isso. Era Mist. E ele olhava de um jeito ensandecido pro rapaz. Foi sua deixa. Se virou para o arco e correu mancando. Ouviu um baque e olhou sobre o ombro. O rapaz estava inclinado para trás segurando o chicote enquanto Mist puxava do outro lado. O mago respirou fundo, seu braço enrolado preso pegando fogo.

\- Imbecil! Não me atrapalhe, droga!

Ele deu um puxão violento e Lucy ofegou. Voltou a correr. _"Não me atrapalhe?_" Entrou em pânico de novo e acelerou mesmo que estivesse quase pulando, arrastando o maldito tornozelo torcido.

\- LUCY!

Arquejou. Correu mais rápido. Estava quase chegado ao meio da galeria do esqueleto do dragão.

\- LUCY, ESPERA!

O que?! A voz dele soou perto! _Perto demais. _Segundos depois um peso bateu em suas costas e derrubando no chão. Gritou apavorada e depois o peso saiu. Mãos quentes seguraram seus braços a virando, deitando suas costas no chão. Começou a espernear e sacudir os braços. Dando socos e tapas no peito dele. Se espantou. Os músculos eram duros como aço.

\- Ai! Para com isso!

O mago montou nela, as pernas prendendo suas coxas e de repente seus pulsos foram agarrados. Ele abriu seus braços e segurou contra o piso. Se inclinando, pondo peso. Suas mãos estavam lado a lado de sua cabeça e olhou para cima. O rapaz de cabelos róseos sorria para ela, tão contente, tão aliviado... e também ofegava.

\- Quieta, tá?

\- Sai de cima de mim!

Tentou se sacudir, mas não conseguiu. Ele tinha uma força monstruosa e nem se esforçava. O mago estreitou os olhos, tombando a cabeça para um lado e soltou um suspiro profundo. O olhar terno dele a desconcertou.

\- Você me esperou, não foi?

\- O que?

Franziu a testa. Do que ele está falando? O cara apenas riu a observando com carinho e ternamente. Respirando fundo, ele baixou o olhar até a região de sua barriga, a deixando mais assustada e confusa quando sentiu algo molhado pingando na sua blusa. Ele levantou o rosto a encarando de novo e se espantou. Seus olhos estavam rasos d'água.

\- Achei... - ofegou sufocado - Achei que tinha... Não parava de sangrar e você...

Seu pânico sumiu enquanto as lágrimas que ele não podia mais segurar escorregaram por seu rosto. O mago abaixou a cabeça, os cabelos rosados escondendo seu choro quando ele fez uma coisa que a espantou ainda mais. Puxou seus pulsos devagar arrastando no chão, se curvando até se debruçar nela escondendo o rosto no seu ombro esquerdo. Lucy prendeu a respiração. Ele não soluçava. Nem fazia escandalo, só ficou quieto ofegando e molhava sua blusa. Olhou pro lado, vendo as mechas de cor tão incomum. Não soube o porque, mas também sentia alivio e estava tão mais calma. Sentiu vontade de afagar os cabelos dele, mas ainda segurava seus pulsos. Piscou pensativa e tentou conversar.

\- Hei, você...

As mãos em seus pulsos agarraram com mais força. Estranhou e então, percebeu que ele segurou o fôlego. O mago se endireitou ficando acima dela de novo e Lucy se espantou. Os olhos dele antes carinhosos estreitavam sérios.

\- Quem é você?

Piscou confusa.

\- O que?

Ele suspirou se irritando e apertou mais seus pulsos.

\- Ai! Porque...

\- Eu perguntei quem é você, garota.

Lucy se espantou. O tom dele eram firme e a encarava de mesmo modo como os magos que derrotou a pouco.

\- Sou Lucy Heart...

\- Não é!

Ele se inclinou com raiva, pondo mais peso.

\- Eu conheço a Lucy e o seu cheiro não é igual ao dela! Quem é você de verdade?!

Estava chocada. Ele a olhava com tanta raiva. Como se tivesse culpa, o que a irritou. Esse cara estava sendo muito injusto e nem entendia o motivo da sua raiva.

\- Vamos, loirinha! Me responde!

A sacudiu pelos pulsos.

\- Para! Tá me machucando!

\- Porque se parece com ela?! Porque tem a mesma voz?! Fala ou eu vou arrancar de você!

O encarou e a expressão determinada dele a arrepiou. Não estava brincando.

Antes que respondesse ou que finalmente o cara perdesse a paciência. Um tropel de passos invadiu a galeria e de repente, vários soldados de roupas brancas e verdes menta rodearam os dois. A ponta de uma lança encostou no pescoço do mago que parou de sacudi-la.

\- Solte-a garota e venha conosco, agora.

O mago não disse nada. Largou seus pulsos se levantando devagar, mas ainda a encarando de olhos apertados. Lucy se levantou com dificuldade e rápido seguraram seus braços. Um soldado de cada lado. Tentou se soltar enquanto a levavam pra fora da galeria. Ao seu lado, o mago também era arrastado, mas ele não resistia. Olhava a frente e apertava o queixo. Lucy se arrepiou de medo e olhou para o soldado da esquerda.

\- Pra onde tão me levando? Eu não fiz nada.

\- Isso é o que vamos ver, ande.

\- Humpf.

Encarou o rapaz. Sua bochecha estava levantada e parecia sorrir de ironia. Sussurrando, disse para ela enquanto foram escoltados para o corredor, encontrando os convidados da festa e visitantes chocados.

\- Quieta, loirinha. Ou vai acabar na prisão do Conselho antes do interrogatório.

Lucy ofegou. Prisão?

Mas ela não tinha culpa de nada!


	5. Chaves

O castelo de Eramar. Flowright. Era a construção mais luxuosa e bélica do principado. Ficava numa montanha ao norte da cidade e para se chegar até lá atravessava-se uma ponte de concreto e pedra acima do rio. Lucy olhava espantada pelas grades da janela da carruagem, para as ameias com fogueiras nos braseiros e os guardas transitando de lá para cá com uma lança nas mãos. A ponte foi abaixada e quando a madeira bateu no concreto, a carruagem balançou fazendo-a olhar para o mago sentado em sua frente.

Ele a encarava sério. Calado. Ficou assim o caminho todo e Lucy sentia arrepios na pele. Ele estava com raiva, muita raiva. Dava pra sentir nesse espaço minúsculo. A carruagem se moveu de novo, entrando no pátio do castelo e atrás deles a ponte foi levantada. Lucy olhou para os lados constrangida e tentou melhorar o clima tenso.

\- Hum... Como se chama?

\- Pra que quer saber?

Piscou espantada com o tom seco. A voz dele era tão agradável quando a confundiu com a tal garota, mas agora estava carregada de antipatia.

\- Só quero saber quem me salvou.

Ele levantou a sobrancelha.

\- Como é?

Lucy se ajeitou no banco, engolindo o nervoso.

\- Lá no museu. Aqueles caras eram de uma Guilda das Trevas. Eles iam-me sequestrar junto com os pedaços do lacrima – parou constrangida e olhou pra baixo – Enfim, você salvou.

Levantou o olhar. O mago continuou calado com a expressão vazia. Somente seus olhos mostraram algo. Irritação. Estava encostado na parede da carruagem com os pulsos entre as pernas afastadas, algemados. Lucy também estava algemada, com as mãos presas descansando no colo.

Ele não queria conversar. Deixava claro isso, mas ela não conseguia ficar quieta. Olhando para ele, timidamente, lembrou de quando explodiu o lacrima. As chamas escarlates o cobrindo por inteiro enquanto tentava respirar e seu coração acelerou de novo. Não pode ser coincidência. O cara dos seus sonhos pegava fogo como ele! Tinha que ser ele! Então lembrou de outra coisa. De quando a derrubou no chão e a segurou para que parasse de espernear.

_"Você me esperou, não foi?"_

Lucy arregalou os olhos, ainda o encarando e corou violentamente. Vendo, o mago apertou os olhos debochado.

\- Algum problema, loirinha?

\- Não, por quê?

Virou a cara, constrangida.

\- Seu rosto parece que tá pegando fogo.

Se entalou e olhou pra ele. A estava encarando irônico. Se irritou com essa atitude.

\- Escuta aqui. Não fale como se fosse por sua causa!

\- Eu não disse nada.

\- Mas insinuou! É muito arrogante, sabia?

O mago se inclinou para frente, fazendo-a se encostar na parede da carruagem.

\- O que eu sou não é da sua conta – então estreitou os olhos – e ainda não me respondeu.

A carruagem entrou num túnel, deixando o interior mais escuro. A lamparina pendurada no teto balançava criando sombras no rosto dele. Lucy não soube se sentia medo ou ficava fascinada. Ele era muito bonito.

\- Quem é você?

Engoliu em seco, encarando as íris ônix. Medo ou fascínio? Como a perturbava desse jeito?

\- J..já disse.

O mago suspirou, se irritando.

\- Não brinque comigo, loirinha.

\- Mas tou falando sério. – Tentou ficar calma se endireitando – Eu sou Lucy Heart...

\- NÃO É!

Ele berrou dando uma pisada com força na madeira, sacudindo a carruagem. Pulou de susto e o soldado que guiava, abriu a janelinha olhando para dentro.

\- Quietos aí os dois!

O homem os observou por um momento até que fechou a janelinha. Lucy tremia, pregada no banco sob o olhar fulminante dele. O mago de cabelos rosados estremecia de raiva, apertando os olhos. Então entendeu. Aquilo não era exatamente raiva. O cara tava revoltado.

\- Você não é ela.

\- Como pode dizer que não sou quem sou?

Perguntou confusa, então ele se endireitou no banco. A revolta sobrepujada pela frieza com que a encarava. Estranhou. A olhando de cima, não como se fosse superior, mas como fizesse alguém entender, o mago curvou os lábios irônico enquanto apertava os punhos.

\- Lucy Heartfilia foi ferida por um chifre de dragão... E morreu nos meus braços.

Arregalou os olhos. Chocada. Ele, ele estava falando da sua ancestral!

/

Quando a carruagem parou, dois soldados abriram a porta trancada por um feitiço e mandaram que saíssem. Natsu foi andando a contragosto ao lado da garota. Enquanto seguiam num corredor de paredes brancas com luzes em lacrimas nos suportes, a espiou de lado e novamente o assombro o tomou. Como eram iguais! O cabelo loiro, a pele clara e os olhos. Castanhos e expressivos. A única coisa que o convencia do contrário era o cheiro que a garota exalava. Algo como gardênia. Sua amiga recendia violetas, o que em sua opinião não combinava. Lucy era muito atrevida e escandalosa. Como ele.

Baixou a cabeça e o mal-estar que segurava na carruagem inundou seu estômago. Fechou os olhos com força, mas não adiantou. Um suor frio brotava na sua nuca e rosto. Logo ofegava. Abriu os olhos devagar, vendo o piso vermelho ondular.

\- Hei, tá tudo bem?

Natsu virou o rosto, segurando a ânsia de vômito.

\- Hei!

\- Me deixe em paz.

Disse sem fôlego. Andou mais um pouco trôpego e a tontura o engolfou. Jogou o ombro esquerdo na parede, apoiando todo o peso. Agora suava frio por inteiro. Fechou os olhos com força de novo. Droga! Odiava isso.

\- Hei, moleque!

O sacudiram pelo ombro. Nem se importou. Só queria que o deixassem quieto.

\- Edgar... Acho que ele que está passando mal.

Claro que estava. Teve vontade de gritar. De cabeça baixa ofegando se deixou escorregar pela parede fria até cair sentado no chão. Uma perna estava dobrada sob ele, mas não se importou. Sua cabeça doía agora. Dando voltas igual ao seu estômago.

\- O que vamos fazer?

\- Eu sei lá. Deixe ele aí. De qualquer modo, Lahar não vai prendê-los.

\- Vamos colocar mais guardas no corredor, depois interrogaremos os dois.

Escutou passos se afastando. Soldados do Rei e Conselho era mesmo um saco. E não fariam nada para ajudar, como já imaginava. Natsu encostou a face na parede. Talvez o frio nela fizesse passar mais rápido. De repente, sentiu cheiro de gardênia. Bem perto dele. Abriu os olhos devagar, tremendo e tonto. A garota estava agachada na sua frente, o encarando preocupada.

\- Você tá pálido.

Deu um meio sorriso, sarcástico.

\- Mesmo? Nem notei.

Ela apertou os lábios irritada.

\- Para com isso. O que você tem? Há um minuto tava normal.

Natsu fechou os olhos de novo. A tontura o embrulhando ainda mais.

\- Odeio isso.

\- O que?

Respirou fundo.

\- Doença de movimento.

Silêncio, então a garota se agitou.

\- Claro! Bem que eu tava estranhando na carruagem. O caminho todo você ficou normal

Abriu os olhos de novo, confuso.

\- O que?

A garota sorriu e Natsu teve um dejávu. Lucy sorria assim para ele, compreensiva e carinhosa.

\- Todos os Dragon Slayers sofrem disso, não é?

Ofegou pouco surpreso, dado seu estado deplorável.

\- Como sabe disso?

Sua voz saía fraca, sem fôlego. Ela se curvou para pegar alguma coisa na bolsa. Mesmo de mãos algemadas, conseguiu abrir uma aba e tirou um tecido quadrado. Um lenço.

\- Eu li em algum lugar. Tava um pouco rasurado, mas deu pra entender. Tem algo haver com seu corpo ter partes de dragão?

Se voltou pra ele e começou a enxugar o suor no seu rosto. Timidamente, devagar. Natsu estranhou essa atitude dela. Estreitou os olhos e vendo, ela recuou a mão.

\- Por favor, não fica bravo.

\- Não estou bravo.

A loira sorriu um pouco aliviada.

\- Certo. Já é um avanço, não é?

Não disse mais nada. Ficou observando a garota limpar com cuidado o suor do seu rosto e ao enxugar seu pescoço, ela hesitou.

\- É... uma queimadura?

Natsu fechou os olhos de novo.

\- Umhum.

\- É antiga.

\- Ganhei... quando era moleque.

Surpreendentemente, a conversa estava aliviando seu mal-estar. Já podia falar sem ficar tão tonto.

\- Escuta, você ainda não me disse como se chama.

Quase riu, ofegante.

\- Isso te importa... tanto assim, loirinha?

Ela suspirou irritada.

\- Custa um pouco ser mais educado?

Ofegando abriu os olhos de novo, e a encarou.

\- Só digo... Se você disser... O seu.

Levantou a sobrancelha, desafiando. Mas a loira ao invés de ficar indignada e insistir que era a Lucy, apertou os lábios e se sentou no chão. As mãos dela apertavam o lenço enquanto o olhava com... Pena?

\- Talvez outra hora. – franziu as sobrancelhas – Você não sabe quanto tempo passou, sabe? De quando ficou no cristal.

Natsu estranhou a pergunta. E parou para pensar.

\- Anos?

A garota piscou e olhou para baixo. Quando levantou a cabeça, o espantou. Parecia que fazia esforço pra não chorar.

\- Você não faz ideia de quantos.

Sentiu uma inquietação. Quanto tempo ficou preso naquela lava?

/

A sala era ampla. O piso de lajotas amareladas com o símbolo do principado, um constelação desenhada em prata e vermelho, com halos dourados nos pontos que seriam as estrelas, estavam gravadas em cada quadrado no chão. Nas paredes do fundo e lados também. Depois que o mago se recuperou do enjoo, os dois foram levados pra lá. Lucy estava sentada num canto afastado. A cadeira de almofadas azul real bem confortável visto que estava algemada. Olhou ao redor de novo e não conseguiu ver uma lacrima escondida. As paredes verde-musgo não tinham uma janela sequer. Estreitou os olhos, para o soldado em pé diante do mago de cabelos róseos. Ele estava sentado numa cadeira de madeira. Bem simples. E encarava atravessado o sujeito de cabelo liso escorrido. Esse homem tinha uns trejeitos esquisitos. Na meia hora que estavam naquela sala, dobrou o pulso esquerdo umas 20 vinte vezes e jogou o cabelo pro lado.

Lucy estranhava demais. Então no próximo trejeito do cara, arregalou os olhos. Apoiando uma mão na mesa de mármore branco, ele se inclinou colocando o dorso da outra mão na cintura, empinando o traseiro. Ai, não! Sério? Quando o soldado torceu os lábios, sacudiu a cabeça e olhou de novo. É verdade mesmo e o mago do lacrima pelo visto estava perdendo a paciência.

\- Vamos, moleque. Como você apareceu no museu draconiano?

O rapaz suspirou fundo apertando os olhos.

\- Já disse. Eu não sei. Você é surdo, por acaso?

O soldado tremeu o olho e se inclinou mais. Encarando bem dentro dos olhos do mago.

\- Esse tipo de resposta não me convence. Coopere que será melhor pra você.

O mago curvou os lábios irônico. Lucy começava a achar que era um gesto comum dele. Ele estava com os pulsos presos nos braços da cadeira e parecia não se incomodar. Se encostando na madeira, o mago inclinou a cabeça, a franja caindo nos seus olhos e Lucy sentiu um calor subir até seu rosto. Com as luzes das chamas brancas no candelabro, engoliu em seco, tendo consciência de como ele estava vestido. Blusa em trapos aberta mostrando o torso musculoso, as mangas arrancadas deixando a vista os braços (também fortes e definidos), junto da calça folgada com rasgos. Sem querer perdeu o fôlego.

\- Escute, gracinha. A única coisa que eu sei é que fiquei preso numa droga de lava cristalizada e sim, quebrei ela inteira pra sair - ele confirmou diante dos olhos arregalados do soldado - Vai me prender só porque fiz isso?

O soldado suspirou de raiva e deu um soco no mármore. O mago só continuou encarando com ar mais debochado.

\- Me respeite, moleque! Senão vou te denunciar pro mestre da sua guilda - então sorriu maldoso - pela marca do seu ombro a Fairy Tail, não é?

\- Faça isso e Mavis vai dizer a mesma coisa que eu, gracinha.

O homem já ia gritar quando piscou confuso e Lucy entendeu. O mago estava falando da fundadora, a primeira mestra da guilda. O soldado afeminado começou a rir feito um louco, fazendo o rapaz de cabelos róseos levantar a sobrancelha.

\- Mavis? Você é bem engraçadinho, não é moleque? - respirando fundo continuou - Mavis Vermelhion é a fundadora da Fairy Tail, o atual Mestre é Makarov Dreyar. E vou conversar com prazer a seu respeito.

O mago piscou, mais confuso ainda. Assistindo de longe, Lucy começou a sentir aquela compaixão. Ele ia saber. Antes de saírem daquela sala ia saber que passou quatrocentos anos desde que ficou preso.

\- Quero falar com seu rei.

O soldado se endireitou levantando as sobrancelhas, risonho. Começou a ficar com raiva dele.

\- Rei? Aqui é um principado, fedelho.

O mago respirou fundo e fechou os punhos.

\- É um direito meu. Ou então você vai se explicar por que um dos magos da infantaria ficou preso, em vez de se juntar aos outros.

Um outro soldado, que vigiava a porta se aproximou da mesa de mármore. Seu rosto franzia confuso.

\- Garoto, você disse "infantaria"?

O mago olhou sério para ele e o soldado de cabelo escorrido se virou revirando os olhos pra o colega.

\- Ele está inventando, Brian.

\- Quieto, Rose.

Parou ao lado dele, de frente à mesa de mármore. O mago só o encarou atravessado, sério. Franzindo as sobrancelhas, o tal Brian piscou descrente. Lucy sabia muito bem o porquê. Em um livro que comprou assim que chegou à Eramar dizia que na Guerra havia batalhões, cavalarias e unidades de suporte, mas o grande destaque era a infantaria. Composta somente por magos. De olhos pregados no rapaz, procurou controlar a respiração ofegante. Informação genuína da época dos dragões.

\- Você disse infantaria, não foi?

O mago franziu o rosto e sacudiu a cabeça descrente.

\- Claro que sim. O que há com vocês?

\- De que unidade você é, garoto?

O homem segurava a respiração de olhos arregalados, iguais a Lucy. O cabelo escorrido bufou.

\- Espere um pouco, vai deixar mesmo ele...

\- Disse pra ficar quieto, Rose.

O soldado se espantou fazendo o rapaz rir divertido e então ele olhou para o homem grandalhão.

\- Sou da 5ª unidade. Um Dragon Slayer do Fogo. Me diga uma coisa, seu batalhão é tão desinformado assim? Porque se não me soltarem logo, seu capitão vai se ferrar.

Apertou os olhos, mais debochado. Alheio ao choque que causou com aquelas frases. Ela não acreditava, simplesmente não acreditava. A quinta unidade era a mais famosa de todas. Derrotou quase uma centena de dragões. Quem diabos é ele?

O cabelo escorrido se livrou do choque e encarou lívido de raiva o mago, que o olhou entediado.

\- Isso é uma completa besteira! Eu não vou acreditar que esse moleque é um Dragon Slayer! Esses magos desapareceram séculos atrás!

Então se inclinou na mesa de novo. Ficando no mesmo nível dos olhos do rapaz.

\- Eu sei quem você é. É um ladrão, saqueador e mentiroso.

O mago suspirou e torceu os pulsos presos. Estava ficando com raiva, dava pra ver na sua expressão.

\- Você já tá me dando nos nervos, soldadinho. Com prova pode dizer que sou um ladrão e mentiroso?

O homem quase riu, então pegou uma coisa de dentro da capa azul que o envolvia como o colega, batendo na mesa de mármore.

\- Que tal isso? Estava com você quando te revistaram no museu.

Todos olharam para o objeto e Lucy estranhou. Era uma bolsinha de couro preto com costura rústica branca. O mago no entanto arregalou os olhos. Vendo, o soldado debochado pegou a bolsinha de novo e virou, jogando o conteúdo no mármore. Ela ofegou assombrada, junto com o soldado corpulento. Brilhando, reluzente, chaves douradas de todos os formatos tilintavam como sinos. Eram tantas que o som durou uns segundos. Com um sorriso satisfeito, Rose continuou.

\- As Chaves do Zodíaco. Artefatos perdidos desde a Guerra, mas você com certeza profanou alguma ruína e as roubou, não foi moleque? Responde. Ou está tão chocado por ser pego na mentira que nem consegue falar?

As chaves. As chaves da sua Ancestral! Lucy mal conseguia pensar. Olhou para o mago, e percebeu que ele não estava chocado. Estava indignado. Levantou a cabeça encarando com raiva o soldado que se espantou com seu olhar.

\- Me devolve.

O cabelo escorrido piscou surpreso e riu. Então Lucy viu o brilho de cobiça naqueles olhos fundos. O outro soldado estava tão espantando que não conseguia dizer nada.

\- Devolver? São peças raras. Eu vou é confiscá-las e entregar para o Princípe, fedelho.

Ele as apanhou da mesa aguardando na bolsinha de novo. O mago assistiu tudo se tremendo e quando o sujeito afundou a mão no bolso do uniforme, ele pulou da cadeira. O baque da madeira ecoando num estalido.

\- ME DEVOLVE ELAS, CRETINO!

\- Não.

O sujeito deu um sorrisinho cínico e o mago encarou de modo penetrante o soldado, que engoliu em seco. Pela primeira vez se intimidando. Lucy se arrepiou com aquele olhar, o ônix duro de raiva. Pior de quando os magos da Dark Guild o provocaram. Tremendo o olho nervoso, o cabelo escorrido tentou debochar.

\- Se coloque no seu lugar, moleque. Eu sou um soldado das Runas e..

\- Se coloque você, viado.

O outro soldado se engasgou com o riso surpreso e Lucy percebeu que o berro tinha chamado atenção dos demais. Mais soldados entraram a tempo de ouvir e rir do que rapaz de cabelos róseos acabou de dizer. De rosto rubro e olhos arregalados, o tal Rose se virou para os outros atrás de si.

\- Calem a boca! - se virou para o mago, sibilando - E você, eu vou...

\- Presta atenção, idiota...

O homem se entalou, mas o rapaz não ria como os outros que se reviraram em outra risada. Ele apertava os dentes, encarando o soldado do outro lado da mesa com tanta raiva, de um jeito assustador.

\- ... Essas chaves são de uma amiga minha e ela me entregou antes de morrer. Se você não me devolver agora, vou arrancar desse seu bolso e te queimar inteiro.

O homem tremeu e riu mais nervoso.

\- E como pretende fazer isso? Está preso nessa cadeir..

Arregalou os olhos de assombro. Juntos com os outros soldados. Sem deixar de encará-lo, Lucy mirou para os ferros que seguravam seus pulsos e eles estavam em brasa. O metal brilhante de calor amolecendo em segundos. Quando os ferros pingaram no chão, o mago puxou os braços para cima arrebentando os braços da cadeira. Os outros soldados que riram a um minuto agarraram suas espadas e correram até a mesa. Lucy assistir impressionada o rapaz empurrando com o corpo a cadeira ao se levantar curvado e então segurando o que restou do braço de madeira, atirar nos soldados de corriam. O corpulento se afastou de um pulo enquanto o Rose, chiou em pânico correndo para a saída. O mago apenas apoiou as mãos na mesa e saltou por ela, caindo curvado. Ao alcançar Rose, que já chegava perto da porta deu um chute das suas costas. O homem caiu sufocado, derrapando.

Os outros soldados tentaram de novo conter o prisioneiro, mas Brian gritou.

\- Não interferiam.

Os homem se espantaram e pararam, assistindo enquanto o rapaz agarrava a capa do homem de cabelo escorrido e o levantava a força. De repente, este enfiou a mão na cintura e puxou um objeto que desdobrou. Um espada. Lucy se espantou quando o rapaz pulou rápido desviando, mas não a tempo. Um corte fino atravessava seu abdômen, brotando sangue. Ele nem se importou, seus punhos pegaram fogo tão escaldante que levantava as mechas dos seus cabelos. Isso assustou o tal Rose que levantou de um pulo, apontado a espada.

\- Maldito! Me devolve logo essas chaves!

\- Não chegue perto!

O mago não se importou. Rosnou enfurecido e avançou do soldado que gritou desviando de um soco flamejante. Ele rolou para o outro lado da sala se levantando tremulo. Brian assistia impaciente o Dragon Slayer se curvar em posição de ataque, as chamas tão forte que conseguia sentir o calor de onde estava sentada.

\- Rose, entregue logo pra ele.

\- Ele é o prisioneiro, vai ficar do lado desse moleque?

\- Quem é moleque, cretino?!

Na distração, Rose não viu o mago. O rapaz corria pra ele e quando se esquivou para o lado, pensando que socaria, o mesmo girou e acertando a perna em chamas na sua barriga, o atirando pra parede. Todos arfaram impressionados e Lucy se levantou da cadeira, sibilando quando seu tornozelo doeu. O Dragon Slayer caminhou devagar e enquanto se aproximava seu corpo inteiro pegou fogo. As chamas escarlates altas refletindo sua raiva. Lucy arregalou mais os olhos. Ele, ele vai mesmo atacar o cara com toda essa magia? O homem mal conseguia ficar de pé. Rose praticamente banhava em suor, com a espada largada longe dele ao ver o rapaz em chamas.

\- As chaves. _Agora._

Atrás dela, ouviu um homem ofegar.

\- Santo Deus, é ele.

O mago esperou um segundo e como Rose continuou pregado no chão, de olhos esbugalhados, levantou o punho.

\- Você que pediu.

Ele deu um pulo e Lucy não pensou, correu ignorando a dor pulsante no pé, já que estava perto do soldado e se jogou na frente dele. O mago parou o ataque. O punho em chamas a centímetros do seu rosto. Tremendo, engoliu em seco e o encarou. O rapaz a olhava chocado enraivecido.

\- Você é louca, garota!

\- E você ia matar ele!

O mago abaixou a cabeça, apertando os olhos. As chamas que o cobriam por inteiro ardiam na sua pele, nos olhos. Que calor.

\- Sai da frente.

\- Não.

Ele suspirou irritado.

\- SAI GAROTA!

Lucy engoliu o medo e olhou para o lado. Perto do seu pé a bolsinha de couro estava jogada. O mago percebeu também, mas foi tarde. Se abaixou pegando e rolando até ficar longe dele uns passos, mas não por muito tempo. Apertando a bolsinha contra peito enfrentou o olhar fulminante dele.

\- Me entregue, loirinha.

\- Não.

O mago estreitou os olhos.

\- Eu não vou ter pena de você. Me entregue logo antes que se machuque.

Apertou mais as chaves, morrendo de medo quando ele andou até ela, que recuou mancando.

\- Essas chaves não são suas. São minhas.

\- O que?!

Todos ficaram quietos e tomou coragem, respirando fundo o encarou séria também, o surpreendendo.

\- Elas são da minha tatataravó. A Lucy que você conheceu há quatrocentos anos.

O mago arregalou os olhos, chocado. As chamas num segundo apagaram e viu que ele estremecia. Ficou com pena, mas estava com mais medo.

\- O que você disse?

Ele perguntou seu fôlego, desnorteado.

\- Que as chaves são minhas. Eu sou Lucy Heartfilia e minha tatataravó era a maga que você conheceu.

Os olhos dele se arregalaram mais. O silencio que ficou naquela sala reinou por um longo minuto até Brian sussurrar.

\- Eu não acredito. É Natsu Dragneel, o Salamander.

Dessa vez, foi Lucy que foi tomada pelo choque, ainda encarando o mago.

O QUE?!


	6. Conversa e Atritos

Natsu Dragneel.

Lucy ainda o encarava assombrada. Chocada. Olhando bem para ele se perguntou como não percebeu antes. Um Dragon Slayer do Fogo, cabelos rosados e a cicatriz no pescoço. Esse era um dos magos mais famosos da Fairy Tail! Apelidado de "Salamander", por suas chamas furiosas. E agora estava bem diante dela. O silêncio surdo e pesado naquela sala era palpavel demais. Era muitas surpresas de uma vez. Engoliu em seco, piscando e tentando se acalmar e quando abaixou as mãos, ainda agarradas na bolsinha de couro ele tremeu.

O encarou confusa e esse gesto o fez tremer de novo. Lucy lembrou do que disse antes. De revelar que era a descendente da maga que ele conheceu e o do choque que causou. O mago... Natsu. O nome dele é Natsu. Começou a ofegar, estremecendo por inteiro. Os seus olhos a encaravam brilhando e passaram a vidrar. Ai, meu Deus. Quando deu um passo, ele recuou outro negando com a cabeça. Lucy entrou em pânico. O mago ia surtar!

\- Mentira.

Sua voz saiu tremula, assustada. Ela caminhou de novo e ele recuou outra vez. Negando com a cabeça e ofegando forte, sem ar.

\- É mentira... É mentira... É menti...

Respirou fundo procurando ar, mas parecia que faltou. Lucy arregalou os olhos para ele. O fazendo a olhar como se fosse um monstro. Engoliu em seco e tentou conversar. Evitando que surtasse.

\- Olha...

\- Não é verdade!

Se espantou com o atravessado a sala e ele ao recuar de novo deu de encontro com a mesa de mármore. Natsu olhava para o chão chocado enquanto se apoiava no móvel. Seu corpo se sacudia em espasmos violentos e arquejava sem ar. Meu Deus, ele tava surtando mesmo! Tentou conversar de novo, chamar sua atenção antes que tivesse um ataque.

\- Eu sei que é muito pra entender, mas é sério. Sou mesmo a tatataraneta de...

\- CALA A BOCA, LOIRINHA!

Lucy ficou pregada no lugar com o berro e assistiu ele fechar os olhos com força. Tremendo. Então ele gritou de novo e seu punho pegou fogo. Natsu se virou para mesa e deu um soco, o baque da pancada tão alto e rachando o mármore. E agora? Viu um movimento a esquerda e o tal Brian se aproximou um passo, devagar. O que ia fazer?

\- O que a garota está dizendo é verdade, rapaz. - engoliu em seco, tomando cuidado - Faz quatrocentos anos que a Guerra...

O mago se virou para ele, o olhar ensandecido e incrédulo. Seu outro punho pegou fogo e deu um passo, ofegante e tremulo. Brian recuou assustado. Ela mesma estava. Estreitando os olhos vidrados, o Salamander quase riu de um jeito maluco.

\- Quatrocentos anos. Você tá me dizendo que fiquei _quatrocentos anos _dentro de um monte de lava? Preso e _dormindo _todo esse tempo?

Brian engoliu em seco e recuou outro passo. Natsu franziu o rosto descrente e esperando e Lucy se sentiu culpada, ele estava daquele jeito por sua causa. Os soldados se mexeram atraindo a atenção do mago e nesse instante aproveitou para se aproximar mais ainda segurando a bolsinhas das chaves. Brian pigarreou, criando coragem e disse quanto o mago voltou o olhar pra ele.

\- Lamento por você, mas é a verdade.

O mago fez uma carranca e deu outro soco as cegas.

\- NÃO LAMENTA NADA!

Seu punho acertou a quina de mesa quebrando e soltando a pedra, até voar pra parede. Se chocando num baque. Lucy se assustou junto com os outros. Todos encararam a pedra esmigalhada e depois o rapaz que apertou os olhos com força, ofegante e se virando para mesa apoiando as mãos que apagavam e tentando respirar. Brian pelo visto, assistindo o estado do mago que tanto admirou tomou uma decisão. Se voltou para os soldados e fez um sinal para que pegasse Rose e depois foi andando, direto para saída. Ao passar por ela, enquanto os outros iam embora pegou seus pulsos os puxando pelas algemas.

\- Mas o que...?

Ele a ignorou e então enviou uma chavinha na fenda entre os ferros, girando. O estalo da trava ecoando na sala e tirou suas algemas. Lucy piscou confusa esfregando os pulsos e o soldado enfiando os ferros no cinto a encarou preocupado.

\- Cuide dele.

Arregalou os olhos. Brian se virou pra saída, mas ela agarrou seu braço assustada.

\- Eu... eu não posso fazer isso.

O homem sorriu bondoso e se livrou dos seus dedos com cuidado.

\- Pode sim. Afinal, é a pessoa mais próxima dele agora.

Então, ignorando seu choque ele seguiu até a saída batendo a porta. Lucy ficou parada no lugar a encarando então se voltou para o mago. Se espantou. Ele estava virado pra ela, a encarando de um jeito tão aero e desnorteado que aumentou sua culpa. Natsu apertou os olhos, vendo ela se aproximar e Lucy estava grata que não atacava. Devia ser a pessoa que ele menos queria ver agora.

\- Hã... Posso te chamar de Natsu?

Ele quase riu, mas sem humor. Quando ficou a poucos passos dele, notou que ainda tremia, se sacudindo em espasmos. Engoliu em seco. _Por favor, não surta!_

\- E em troca você quer que eu te chame de _Lucy_, não é?

Encolheu os ombros, sorrindo sem graça.

\- Se você quiser.

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas e a olhou de um jeito, como se tivesse ofendido.

\- Pois então eu não quero! É absurdo! Tudo isso é... é...

Apertou os olhos, recuando de novo. Ele fazia um esforço tremendo, tentando entender. Mas estava em negação. Era claro pelo seu rosto. Lucy mancou de novo nervosa e preocupada.

\- Hei, você tem que se acalmar. Assim...

O mago abriu os olhos de novo e encarou com uma raiva ensandecida, de cabeça baixa.

\- EU NÃO VOU FICAR CALMO, LOIRINHA! FICA LONGE DE MIM !

Deu mais passo pra trás e suas costas bateram na parede. Natsu fechou os olhos com força. Arquejando sufocado se curvou agarrando os cabelos. Lucy assistia pregada no chão, (estava assim quando gritou com ela) ele escorregar até cair sentado de cabeça baixa entre as pernas e arquejando, tremulo. Os espasmos que sacudiam eram violentos. No silencio da sala, a respiração sufocada dele era tudo o que se ouvia e ecoando até ela, sentiu uma coisa diferente de compaixão. Era um desejo. Observando bem ele sentado no chão, percebeu surpresa que era um desejo de cuidar. Quase maternal.

Sentindo isso, esqueceu o medo dele surtar e atacá-la e foi andando até onde estava, ficando diante dele, que de imediato prendeu a respiração arquejante e Lucy se sentou devagar, dobrando com cuidado a perna com o tornozelo machucado. Guardando as chaves da sua ancestral na bolsa tentou conversar.

\- Desculpa.

Silêncio, então continuou.

\- Eu não queria te contar daquele jeito. Deve ser um choque tremendo, descobrir que ficou dormindo por tantos anos.

Ainda de cabeça baixa, as mãos nos cabelos, Natsu quase riu sarcastico (e graças a Deus, mais calmo)

\- É... Muitos anos. Quatro séculos. - suspirou tremulo - eu devia ter morrido.

Arregalou os olhos.

\- Não fala assim.

\- É melhor do que descobrir que meu mundo acabou.

Lucy abriu a boca, mas pensou melhor e não disse nada. Ele tinha suas razões pra achar assim e se fosse com ela, também pensaria igual. Ficou quieta, atenta a respiração dele e relaxou quando ela soava mais calma, sem aquele desespero. Mas ao olhar para seus dedos se inquietou de novo, eles agarravam as mechas quase arrancando e também ainda tremia. A calma na sua voz era uma distração. Pigarreou.

\- É... Puxa! Eu fiquei muito surpresa quando aquele soldado, Brian eu acho, disse quem é você.

Soltou um riso sem graça e pôs as mãos no colo. Esperou ele dizer alguma coisa, mas só teve a respiração ofegante. Continuou mesmo assim.

\- O Salamander. Eu... eu li muito sobre você e sobre a guilda também. Sabe, por causa da minha ancestral, a Lucy que você...

\- Não me fale dela, loirinha.

O mago a cortou seco e a espantando. Pensava que nem prestava atenção no que dizia. Ele finalmente levantou a cabeça, devagar e largando os cabelos. Apertando os olhos para ela, tão desnorteado, apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e olhou bem pro seu rosto, cabelos e seus olhos. Onde se demorou mais. Lucy engoliu em seco, o rosto esquentando e vendo, ele quase riu mas sem humor.

\- Por isso são tão parecidas. Eu sou mesmo um idiota.

Inclinou a cabeça pra parede fechando os olhos de novo. Se espantou com a expressão dele. Era pura dor. Natsu começou a ofegar mais forte, a assustando e tentou conversar de novo, distraí-lo.

\- Porque diz isso? Eu entendo que me confundiu. No seu lugar também...

\- No meu lugar, loirinha? - abriu os olhos de novo e eles estavam carregados naquela dor - Me faz um favor. Para de tentar me entender que não vai conseguir.

Suspirou irritada, perdendo a paciência. Poxa, ela tava era tentando ser legal com ele!

\- Então me faz um favor também. Para de chamar de _loirinha_. Já tá me dando nos nervos!

Natsu levantou as sobrancelhas e mesmo que visse o caos que ele sentia por dentro pelo seu olhar, não se importou. Fechou a cara, se inclinando irritada.

\- Meu nome é Lucy. LU - CY! Eu te falei umas sete vezes hoje!

O mago não disse nada e quase riu do seu stress. Mas então quando ia falar mais alguma coisa reparou melhor nele e aquela inquietação aumentou. Ele parecia e estava completamente perdido. Como uma criança. Para piorar, seus olhos estavam sem foco. Olhavam, mas não reparavam nela. Piscando devagar, ele suspirou com esse ar distante.

\- Porque?

Piscou confusa.

\- Porque o que?

Piscando com lentidão de novo, ele se encostou mais na parede.

\- Porque se chama assim.

\- Lucy?

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas, aero.

\- É.

Colocando uma mecha atrás da orelha olhou para o lado, alheia ao fato que esse gesto chamou a atenção dele.

\- Quando eu nasci, minha mãe e minha avó me acharam muito parecida com a garota do quadro...

\- Garota do quadro?

Se virou pra ele. O ar perdido e distante. Lucy tentou disfarçar sua preocupação com esse estado, sorrindo torto.

\- É, na minha casa tem um retrato da Lucy, sua amiga. Acho que tinha minha idade.

\- Dezessete.

Arregalou os olhos, surpresa

\- Como você sabe?

O mago deu os ombros, piscando devagar novamente. Estava exausto física e emocionalmente.

\- Adivinhei.

\- Certo - o olhou duvidosa, ficando realmente preocupada. - Então é isso, por causa da minha aparência, me colocaram o nome dela.

\- Ah.

Não disseram mais nada e aquele eco surdo, que doía nos ouvidos já estava deixando ela nervosa junto com o olhar fixo (e perdido) dele. Curvando a cabeça pro lado, ele puxou conversa.

\- As chaves que eu não tinha...

\- Sim?

\- ... estão com você?

Respirou aliviada. Pensou que ele diria outra coisa.

\- Claro. Elas não estão exatamente aqui comigo, mas eu as uso.

Falou com orgulho e feliz. Vendo o mago endireitou o pescoço e curvou para frente, as mechas caíram nos seus olhos que estreitavam.

\- Uma maga estelar.

O tom dele foi estranho e levou um segundo pra notar que era sarcástico. Lucy se irritou.

\- É, qual é o problema?

Sorrindo para ela, o mago fechou os olhos quase rindo e apoiou a cabeça na parede outra vez.

\- Não acha que está copiando até demais sua tatataravó, _Lucy_ ?

Se entalou, indignada.

\- Escuta aqui...

\- Escute você.

A cortou sério abrindo os olhos. Para alguém que estava um caos ao saber que dormiu por quatro séculos, a lucidez que viu no seu olhar era bem genuína, apesar dos olhos vidrados.

\- Fazer magia não é fácil. Ser uma maga, ainda por cima de Espíritos Estelares, também não é fácil. Eu vi sua ancestral se esforçar até o limite para conseguir o poder que tinha. Acha mesmo que pode fazer igual? Pois eu duvido.

Lucy se entalou ainda mais e se inclinou se tremendo de raiva.

\- Seu babaca! Eu posso e vou fazer. E ainda por cima vou ter o prazer de esfregar na sua cara!

O mago levantou as sobrancelhas impressionado, menos aero e se encolheu fingindo dor.

\- Ai.

\- Você... você é um completo idiota. Imbecil. Arrogante. Cínico...

\- Irônico?

\- É! - então piscou surpresa - Hei! Não coloque palavras na minha boca, BAKA!

Natsu fechou os olhos de novo, sorrindo abaixando a cabeça.

\- O que foi?

\- Nada.

Então a olhou entre as mechas, estreitando e quando suspirou de raiva de novo ele riu divertido.

\- Para com isso, senão vou te socar na cara.

O mago levantou a sobrancelha, confuso.

\- Faria isso?

\- Pode apostar, idiota.

Se levantou do chão andando até a cadeira onde estava sentada. Lucy não olhou mais pra ele, irritada além da conta depois do que disse, duvidando sobre sua capacidade mágica. Ia mostrar pra ele, faria questão disso. Enquanto isso, do outro lado da sala. Natsu endireitou o pescoço de novo a observando de longe. Ela não podia ser _ela, _mas conseguiu o milagre de acalmá-lo, mesmo enfurecido e quase enlouqueceu como estava. Se atentou para o jeito dela, o modo como se sentava, ajeitava os cabelos e apertava os lábios de pura raiva. Quase riu. Quatrocentos anos passados num piscar de olhos para ele e estava livre da Guerra, no entanto, apertando os olhos para a garota, achou que entraria em outra guerra. Mas dessa vez, seria muito mais divertido.

Inclinou a cabeça, sorrindo irônico e pensando no que sempre dizia quando estava diante de um desafio.

_Estou pegando fogo._


	7. Novo (velho) Membro - Parte 1

Imbecil.

Babaca. Idiota. Arrogante!

Era tudo o que dizia em sua mente. Desde que o Mago – Natsu era o seu nome, mas não estava afim de dizer – disse aquilo pra ela, Lucy fulminava de raiva sentada na cadeira. Havia passado cerca de uma hora desde que o soldado da Runa, Brian, deixou os dois ali. Ela não entendia por que demoravam tanto. Afinal de contas, nada explodiu. Ela não estava gritando, nem pedindo socorro. Era obvio que conseguiu acalmar o Dragon Slayer. No entanto, no processo ficou irritada.

_"Acha mesmo que pode fazer igual? Pois eu duvido"_

Apertou os dentes. Ia mostrar pra ele. Ela esfregaria naquela cara convencida e irônica que podia sim ser uma maga estelar. De repente a tranca da porta se mexeu. Girou na cadeira, olhando para ela junto do Mago ainda sentado no chão. Brian acompanhado de um guarda mais alto que ele entraram na sala olhando temerosos ao redor. Quando viu os dois quietos e afastados, o soldado respirou fundo de alivio e se virou para a garota.

\- Está liberada. Pode sair.

Lucy deu um pulo da cadeira e sibilou um pouco de dor. O tornozelo estava latejando mais que antes.

\- Sério? Que bom.

Foi andando ou melhor, mancando até a saída. Ao passar pelo Mago sentiu sua pele arder. Lucy engoliu em seco e o espiou de lado. Os olhos dele estavam cravados nela e... que olhar era aquele? Virou o rosto e apressou o passo. Mal prestou atenção quando Brian lhe deu passagem e saiu no corredor. O Dragon Slayer a encarava de um jeito penetrante, sem aquela raiva e sem a dor que sentia antes. Engoliu em seco de novo, sentindo seu estomago dando voltas de nervosismo. Era como se ele observasse uma presa pra caçar.

A loirinha tinha saído praticamente correndo, o que fez despertar mais interesse nele. A seguiu com os olhos de propósito, apenas pra o ver seu jeito e quase riu quando seu rosto ficou pálido. Interessante. Lucy, sua amiga, nunca foi tão tímida desse modo. Talvez porque estavam no meio de uma guerra e os jovens tinham que agir como adultos, mas... – se levantou do chão – Não fazia diferença agora.

Se virou para os dois soldados. Eles o observavam cautelosos. Principalmente o de armadura prateada. O queixo quadrado e pontudo dele estava travado de desconfiança.

\- Você é mesmo Natsu Dragneel?

Levantou as sobrancelhas, piscando. Então, curvou os lábios de ironia.

\- Direto você, não?

O homem apenas apertou os olhos.

\- Apenas responda.

Natsu bufou e revirou os olhos ao se aproximar dos dois. O surto que quase tomou conta dele desaparecido.

\- Sim, eu sou. E também sou um Dragon Slayer. Era essa sua próxima pergunta?

Parou diante deles entediado. Brian quase riu de surpresa e o soldado apenas levantou os olhar, mais sereno. Isso o confundiu.

\- Peço perdão pela desconfiança, afinal é muito raro se ouvir de um magos desses.

Pondo na mão no peito, continuou.

\- Sou Arcadios. Chefe de guarda do príncipe e esse é Brian, meu braço direito.

Natsu olhou de um para outro.

\- Yo.

Brian piscou, mais surpreso fazendo-o franzir as sobrancelhas. Qual o problema desse cara? O olhava de um jeito admirado, empolgado.

\- Então... – Olhou pra o tal Arcadios – Quando vão poder me liberar também?

Os dois se olharam e depois Brian se virou pra ele.

\- Sabe que não está mais na sua época, não sabe garoto?

Suspirou mais entediado.

\- Sim, eu sei. Quatrocentos anos, não é? – que loucura, mas sacudiu a cabeça – Olha, tá na cara que eu não tive culpa nenhuma do que aconteceu no museu.

Arcadios levantou a sobrancelha.

\- Não? E o salão com o lacrima de âmbar destruído e chamuscado?

Natsu pestanejou e ficou nervoso, mas estalou a língua virando a cara.

\- Tá, tudo bem. Eu fiz isso, mas só porque aqueles caras me provocaram.

Parou pra pensar e os encarou de novo.

\- A loirinha disse que eram Magos das Trevas.

Arcadios retorceu os lábios, odiando ceder.

\- Tem razão. Eram de God's Hell.

\- Fazia um tempo desde que os soldados rúnicos queriam pegá-los. Você acabou nos fazendo um favor.

Brian sorriu e Natsu o encarou de lado, sorridente.

\- De nada.

Ouviu um pigarro. Arcadios o olhava cansado. Poxa, ele também estava.

\- Devido ao seu serviço pra o príncipe, vamos escoltar você até sua Guilda e falar com o Mestre. Makarov Drejar senão me engano.

Olhou para cima pensando, então saiu no corredor.

\- Vamos.

Natsu não disse mais nada. Acompanhou aqueles dois enquanto o levavam para o pátio. Não queria admitir, mas estava nervoso. Quatro séculos! Muita coisa deve ter mudado, a cidade pelo ao menos era a mesma, o que dava um pouco de tranquilidade, mas mesmo assim... Como ia fazer pra se virar nesse mundo novo? E a guilda? Como será que ficou? A única coisa que não o preocupava muito era que não sentia saudade daquela época (Caramba, parecia ontem!). Batalhas e batalhas, medo por todos os lados e os seus colegas, agora todos mortos. Desde que se entendia por gente o mundo estava assim, dominado pelos os dragões num verdadeiro inferno. A Fairy Tail era um lugar não somente para magos se reunirem e pegassem missões. Era um lar. Para jovens fugitivos e perdidos (como ele) em busca de uma vida melhor.

Saíram no pátio, seguindo direto para uma carruagem. Também tinha outra razão pra não ter se apegado à sua vida de antes. Ele era sozinho. Mesmo com todos os membros da Guilda se divertindo como podiam, era sozinho. Não tinha um amigo e por um bom motivo. Seu pai adotivo era um dragão. E não um qualquer, era Igneel. Rei dos Dragões do Fogo.

Pensar nele doía. Era só uma criança e viu sua única família ser assassinada pelo irmão gêmeo de Igneel. Karren. Karren tinha uma fúria e vergonha por seu irmão não adotar o levante. Não seguir a "causa" e ainda por cima criar uma criança humana. Era o cúmulo.

Karren sempre o perseguia quando saía em missões. Vivia assustado e nunca contou pra ninguém. Para esconder seu medo, aperfeiçoou as magias que seu pai lhe ensinou. Igneel tinha dito que era pra se proteger, para lutar e conquistar uma vida melhor que aquele inferno. Por isso, foi pra Eramar. Por isso entrou numa guilda para lutar e vencer a guerra. Os outros magos o aturaram por que ele nunca fez nada de ruim, até surrava alguém que ousasse fazer mal à Fairy Tail, mas se mantinham distante.

A carruagem já estava diante dele e ainda calado, subiu sentando no banco. Fez um esgar. E antes que a carruagem se mexesse, fechou os olhos por um segundo, baixando o rosto nas mãos cruzadas, onde apoiava os cotovelos nas pernas. Era algo novo. Tinha acabado de aprender (ou não) Ah! Tanto faz. Quando a carruagem se balançou em movimento apertou os olhos, respirando fundo. Uma onda suave da magia o banhou inteiro por dentro e depois se alojou num canto do cérebro. No seu senso de equilíbrio. Abriu os olhos de novo e nada rodava, seu estomago continuava igual. Sorriu um pouco.

Seu pai tinha uma namorada ou sabe lá como os dragões tratam suas companheiras. Numa das missões que foi com Lucy (era pra fazer reconhecimento de um provável ninho na Floresta Senquioal) Os batedores da 7ª unidade da Infantaria tinham encontrado ou achado que encontrado fazia uns meses e Grandine apareceu os encurralando. Pregando um bruto de um susto. Lucy tinha caído aos berros pra trás, quando uma esfera de luz azul apareceu diante deles e se transformou num dragão prateado. Quebrando todas as arvores por perto com suas asas. O urro tinha sacudido suas roupas e cabelos, levantando vento e folhas do caminho onde estavam.

Estava pregado de susto no chão e antes que fizesse alguma coisa, o dragão se sentou diante dele e recolheu as asas. Seus olhos arregalados estavam confusos quando a Fera inclinou a cabeça pro lado e dizendo:

_Flashback_

_\- Natsu... Como vai meu filho?_

_Lucy recuperada um pouco do choque estava atrás dele, agarrada em sua blusa, levantou a cabeça sobre seu ombro, olhando pra o dragão._

_\- Filho? Natsu, ela te chamou de filho?_

_Engoliu em seco e a dragão a olhou com desdém, estreitando o olhar._

_\- Sim, garotinha. O pai dele era meu companheiro._

_Nesse momento, teve um estalo._

_\- Grandine?_

_A dragão sorriu pra ele._

_\- Ah. Agora reconhece sua mãe._

_\- Você não é exatamente minha mãe. Igneel nunca apareceu com você onde a gente morava._

_Seu rosto tinha se coberto de vermelho, tamanha vergonha. Lucy já mais calma, o olhou e riu disso. A encarou atravessado, mas só a fez rir mais. Grandine enquanto isso, tinha feito um som de desdém e revirou os olhos._

_\- Aquele idiota tinha receio sobre como encararia, menino. Mas você já sabia de mim._

_Bufou, o rubor sumindo agora._

_\- Como não saberia? Ia escondida até nossa clareira._

_A dragão riu e o som foi tilintante como sinos. Lucy se encantou e a observando de canto percebeu que ela estava fascinada por Grandine. Quem não estaria? A dragão era como uma dama, uma Dragão do Céu em toda sua essência. Se curvando até estar no nível de seus olhos, as íris azuis reais o miravam preocupadas._

_\- Sei por que estão aqui. Estão procurando o ninho._

_Natsu e Lucy pestanejaram de surpresa e Grandine voltou a ficar ereta. Olhando para o lado, continuou._

_\- Fica a noroeste a partir daqui. São uns dez quilômetros, mas lhe aviso Natsu. Não vá pra lá._

_Lucy deu passo, antes que a segurasse pelo cotovelo pra ficar quieta._

_\- Mas como assim? Precisamos ir. Se a ninhada for muito grande a próxima onda dos filhotes vai dizimar toda a humanidade._

_Grandine suspirou (achou que se ofenderia)._

_\- Eu sei. Mas é muito perigoso. – voltou a encarar os dois magos – Se querem vencer essa guerra devem primeiro atrair todos os machos para uma emboscada. Natsu, conte isso pra sua Mestra. Ela é uma excelente estrategista, vai entender._

_Piscou surpreso._

_\- Conhece Mavis._

_Grandine o olhou risonha._

_\- É uma longa historia. Enfim, vim apenas pra lhe dar duas coisas. A primeira já fiz._

_\- E quanto a outra?_

_Lucy perguntou. Se curvando de novo, Grandine aproximou o rosto dele e abrindo bem devagar a boca soprou um vento brilhante de um límpido azul nele. Natsu piscou tonto e tossiu engasgado. O vento tinha cheiro de uma brisa primaveril e teve um efeito estranho nele. A floresta se curvou torta diante dos seus olhos, as arvores se distorcendo e de repente, seu corpo inteiro amoleceu._

_\- O que é isso?_

_Tossiu de novo._

_Arquejou, seus pulmões cheios e impregnados do vento de Grandine então revirou os olhos caindo pra trás._

_\- Natsu!_

_\- Calma garota. Quando ele acordar diga para ele que isso se chama Troía._

_\- Porque a senhora fez isso com ele?!_

_\- Humpf. Foi um presente. – pausa, então sentiu a cabeça da dragão acima dele, observando ele arquejar, tonto e sufocado – O efeito colateral foi mais forte do que pensei._

_Se endireitando continuou._

_\- Enfim, menina. Como Natsu é um Dragon Slayer do Fogo não pode usar magias do firmamento. Somente Dragon Slayers do Céu podem. Contudo, como fui EU que joguei esse feitiço nele, basta concentrar seu senso de equilíbrio que terá o mesmo efeito._

_\- Então ele nunca mais vai enjoar?_

_\- Bom... Eu não sei. Nunca fiz isso antes._

_Flashback off_

Nesse momento, desmaiou de vez e Lucy lhe contou o que sua _mãe _fez com ele. Tinha pegado fogo de tão irritado, mas agora enquanto o usava pela segunda vez se sentiu agradecido. O problema era que o efeito passava rápido e quando foi levado para o castelo, tinha acabado ao entrarem no pátio. Só não enjoou por pura força de vontade.

Quase riu e levantou os olhos, flagrando o soldado corpulento. Ele se mexeu no banco desconfortável.

\- Seu nome é Brian, não é?

O soldado o olhou sério. Assumindo ar militar, pensou com ironia.

\- Sim. Peço desculpas pelo o que meu colega fez.

Se encostou na parede da carruagem, sorrindo torto debochado.

\- O idiota delicado.

Brian segurou o riso, torcendo os lábios enquanto que ele não aguentou. Riu lembrando dos gestos do cabelo escorrido na sala de interrogatório.

\- Rose sempre é intragável quando quer.

\- Não me diga – então deixou o deboche de lado – Eu que devia pedir desculpas. Quase matei o cara.

Pensou franziu a testa pro vazio. Que coisa rara. Nunca pedia desculpas por surrar um babaca, se bem que na verdade queria torrar o cretino por ter lhe tomado as chaves.

\- Mas não matou. Sua amiga o parou a tempo.

Olhou pra ele e tal Brian sorria. Uma súbita irritação surgiu com o rumo da conversa.

\- Ela não é minha amiga.

Brian acenou concordando.

\- Claro. A ancestral dela que era.

Não disse mais nada e então Natsu pensou na garota._ "Lucy"._ Enquanto ficaram naquela sala, depois de ter debochado dela, passou o tempo observando ela. E tentou friamente analisar a garota. O cheiro era diferente, obvio. E naquela hora de silencio percebeu outras coisas. Era um pouco mais baixa e muito, muito mais delicada. Parece que teve uma vida boa diferente da sua tatataravó. Mas o que atraiu mais sua atenção era sua raiva. A raiva era exatamente igual. Quando o ameaçou com um soco, viu nos seus olhos que iria mesmo fazer isso e senão parasse de rir dela.

_"Lucy"._

Pelo o que entendeu era uma maga estelar. E falou com muito interesse na Fairy Tail. Se curvando para frente atraiu a atenção do soldado.

\- Me diga uma coisa.

\- Sim?

\- A loirinha que estava comigo... É maga de uma guilda?

Brian parou pra pensar um pouco.

\- Segundo a amiga que veio busca-la, as duas são aspirantes à magas da Fairy tail.

Levantou a sobrancelha.

\- Aspirantes?

Brian o olhou.

\- Claro. Na sua época era diferente. Hoje por decreto todo jovem que quer entrar numa Guilda de Magia deve estudar dois anos e se no exame ficar provada sua aptidão é efetivado como mago.

Franziu o rosto. Que coisa mais complicada. Quase não entendeu direito.

\- Tá. Mas ela faz parte da Fairy Tail, não faz?

Brian o olhou meio risonho, entendendo. Mas não se importou.

\- De certo modo sim. Porque quer saber?

Se encostando de novo na parede, Natsu olhou pra lado.

\- Por nada.

Quando chegaram a Fairy Hills Lucy soube que estava enrascada. Levy pousou o tapete bem em frente à varanda do dormitório e todas as janelas estavam claras, as luzes acesas. Se levantou gemendo de dor, enquanto a baixinha enrolava o tapete colocando em seguida debaixo do braço.

\- Olha, não me culpe. Eu tive que chamar ela.

A garota a olhou atravessada com pena e Lucy temeu o pior.

\- Lucy!

Deu pulo com o grito e olhou para a porta da frente. Uma garota de longos cabelos vermelhos escarlates a encarava de olhos apertados. Estava vestida como sempre. Botas negras até os joelhos, saia pregueada azul e uma blusa cinzenta colava no corpo. Só o olhar sério assustava, mas piorava com a armadura que cobria seu torso e ombros.

\- Erza.

Descendo os degraus da varanda, a garota se aproximou emitindo uma aura fulminante. Tremeu no lugar, esperando de verdade que Erza não lhe batesse.

\- O que tinha na cabeça pra se envolver numa luta? Magos de Yami Guilda (Guilda das Trevas) são terríveis e você nem começou os seus estudos.

\- Eu sei, mas é que...

Erza apertou os olhos pra ela. Encolheu os ombros.

\- Mas nada. Você foi presa pelos soldados das Runas e levada para o castelo.

Nesse momento, Levy pestanejou.

\- Hei, Lucy. Você não estava com alguém?

Erza olhou dela pra Lucy e Levy insistiu.

\- Se sabe. Um cara.

Lucy suspirou, sentindo um pouco daquela irritação.

\- Não me fale desse babaca.

\- De quem estão falando?

Observou as duas, logo iriam saber. Botou mais peso na outra perna. Seu tornozelo latejava demais.

\- É um Dragon Slayer, muito irritante e convencido se querem saber.

Gemeu de dor ignorando o choque das outras. Erza tinha os olhos arregalados e Levy ofegava.

\- Do que você tá falando? Esses magos não existem mais.

Lembrou dele lutando, seus punhos e pernas, o corpo inteiro pegando fogo. E também o desdém com o _"loirinha"._

\- Ah existem sim. – encarou a baixinha – É o cara que estava no lacrima.

Levy arregalou os olhos ofegando mais forte e Erza reparou na sua expressão de dor, saindo do choque.

\- O que você tem?

\- Meu tornozelo.

A ruiva olhou para baixo e sibilou. Sem dizer nada, pegou seu braço esquerdo e passou sobre os ombros enquanto enrolava o outro abaixo em sua cintura. A sustentando. Foram mancando devagar, subindo os degraus e Lucy gemeu com mais dor. Ao entrar no hall, Erza a levou direto para sala, onde várias garotas estavam acordadas e esperando. Sentou-a devagar no sofá e rápido Levy se abaixou pegando uma almofada, pegando sua perna direita e colocando com cuidado em cima. Ela repuxou o lábio.

\- Lucy... Isso aqui tá horrível.

Espiou de canto e ofegou de dor. O tornozelo estava inchado e arroxeava de um jeito, com manchas escuras e vermelhas.

\- Então é verdade mesmo? Você foi presa?

Erza se virou para garota, Evergreen, que engoliu o desdém ante o olhar penetrante da Titânia.

\- Quieta. Lucy passou por maus bocados e precisa descansar.

Uma outra garota, de cabelos ondulados castanhos se aproximou com uma mão na cintura.

\- _"Descansar"?_ Não foi você que disse que faria a novata entender o que é uma Maga da Fairy Tail?

Erza nem se envergonhou.

\- Disse, mas mudei de ideia. Mirajane.

\- Sim?

Uma jovem albina, linda de olhos azuis se levantou de um sofá. Era a maga mais gentil da guilda, Lucy gostava muito dela, mas não se iludia. A Lady Demônio era mais forte e terrível que muitos magos por aí, só rivalizava com Erza em termos de magia e luta.

\- Pegue um pouco de gelo na cozinha e uns panos. Lucy torceu o tornozelo e inchou mais do que deveria.

\- Claro, já volto.

Ela saiu correndo enquanto Erza foi até outro comodo. Bem para a pequena enfermaria. Levy enquanto isso a encarou ansiosa.

\- Lucy, o que você disse é verdade?

Olhou para baixo e ofegou, se sentando mais direito no sofá.

\- Foi.

\- Mas como ele pode tá vivo?!

\- De quem vocês estão falando?

Cana se sentou ao lado dela e as garotas se calaram esperando. Massageando de leve, a baixinha explicou.

\- Lembram do lacrima que vimos hoje de manhã? Pois é, tinha um cara dentro dele.

Todas ofegaram e Lucy não pode evitar de sorrir. Evergreen estava meio engasgada de susto e descrente.

\- Vocês estão inventando.

Levy olhou para massagem que fazia.

\- Não estamos. Uns caras de uma Dark Guild estavam cortando o lacrima em pedaços pra roubar e então quando cortaram mais um pedaço, conseguimos ver que havia uma pessoa dentro dele.

Olhou sobre o ombro divertida.

\- Pasmem. É um mago da Fairy Tail.

\- Tem certeza?

Uma perguntou e Levy confirmou com cabeça.

\- Lucy viu a marca no ombro dele.

Então olhou para ela esperando, junto com todas as garotas. A atenção curiosa delas a incomodou. Mas rolou os olhos continuando a historia.

\- Enfim, enquanto quase me arrancavam os cabelos ele começou a se mexer.

Cana engoliu em seco.

\- Tipo, se mexer, se _mexer_ mesmo?

Olhou pra ela, achando graça do seu nervosismo. Mas na hora tinha ficado arrepiada.

\- É. Não sei como, mas parece que estava numa espécie de feitiço de sono. – pôs um dedo nos lábios – A lava do dragão deve ter coberto ele inteiro, mas como é um Dragon Slayer do Fogo ficou preso... Bem, ele acordou e arrebentou o lacrima explodindo.

As garotas encaravam de queixo caído, de olhos esbugalhados. Levy engoliu em seco.

\- Foi o estrondo que deu pra ouvir lá embaixo na festa?

Olhou pra ela.

\- Também, mas os magos que tavam roubando o lacrima provocaram ele. – soltou um risinho lembrando – Natsu deu uma surra neles. Precisavam ter visto, era fogo em tudo quanto é golpe. Ele socou, deu uns chutes e depois agarrou dois dos caras que fugiam e os jogou pro alto!

Lucy tinha se sentado ereta no sofá e dava golpes no ar empolgada, imitando o jeito do Dragon Slayer lutar.

\- O feitiço que ele jogou neles foi demais! Dois chicotes gigantes de labaredas e BOOM! Torrou os caras e... – encolheu os ombros – metade do salão.

Ficou uns segundos de silencio, depois as garotas começaram falar todas de uma vez, querendo saber mais então Erza entrou na sala as calando, nas suas mãos uns vidrinhos com óleos e comprimidos.

\- Do que estavam falando?

Cana se virou de olhos ainda arregalados pra ruiva.

\- Do Dragon Slayer. Acredita nisso, Erza? Um Matador de Dragões ainda vivo.

Bisca se virou pra ela, o cabelo verde preso num rabo de cavalo.

\- Ele é o cara que foi preso com a Lucy. Estava dentro daquele lacrima que vimos na reportagem de manhã.

A Titânia se virou pra ela, segurando o choque.

\- É verdade?

\- Um hum. Acho que ele vai se apresentar na Guilda por esses dias, eu não sei. De qualquer modo foi Natsu que lutou com os magos das trevas. Não eu. Simplesmente tava no lugar errado, na hora errada.

A olhou encolhendo os ombros, de repente amuada. Não gostava de irritar e muito menos decepcionar Erza. A garota era como se fosse uma irmã mais velha pra ela.

\- Hein Lucy

Se virou para Levy e se espantou. As mãos que massageavam seu tornozelo estavam tremendo, o rosto dela pálido.

\- Levy, o que foi?

A baixinha engoliu em seco, ignorando sua pergunta.

\- Você disse "Natsu", não foi? É quem eu tou pensando ou...

Lucy assumiu um ar risonho e sorriu de canto.

\- É isso mesmo.

Levy ofegou e Evergreen revirou os olhos, irritada.

\- Pelo amor de Deus, de quem vocês estão falando?

Encarando a maga de óculos. Seus cabelos soltos e castanhos cobrindo-a mais que a micro camisola. Lucy se inclinou pra frente, dizendo com prazer.

\- Do mago que foi preso comigo. É Natsu Dragneel, o Salamander. – Então levantou a sobrancelha ante o choque da garota – Você conhece esse Dragon Slayer do Fogo, não conhece?

\- Ah, mina. Desculpe a demora, mas tive que ferver a água.

Mirajane parou no meio da sala estranhando os rostos assombrados das garotas, até da Titânia e se virou pra Lucy, que encarava Evergreen convencida.

\- O que foi que eu perdi?


	8. Novo (velho) Membro - Parte 2

Um silêncio surdo e pesado ecoou na sala, até que Evergreen se recuperou.

\- Na... Na... Natsu?! Você tá dizendo que o Salamander está vivo?!

Lucy quase riu do gaguejar dela.

\- Isso.

A garota se entalou.

\- É mentira!

A maga gritou e nesse instante Erza se virou para ela, a encarando. Muitas garotas saíram do choque e Mirajane que carregava a bacia a soltou. O tinir do metal interrompendo a cacofonia.

\- Mira!

Cana se espantou e a albina se abaixou no chão, catando a bacia e com os panos que trouxe enxugando a água.

\- Ai, me desculpa.

Então levantou a cabeça, seus olhos arregalados para Lucy, que encarava irritada a maga de óculos.

\- Não é mentira. O cara que estava comigo é o Natsu.

A garota suspirou, saindo do choque e passou a encará-la desdenhosa.

\- "Natsu"... Mal conhece ele e já fala assim com tanta intimidade?

Lucy apertou os olhos, se irritando ainda mais e Erza pelo modo como encarava a maga de óculos, também estava perdendo a paciência. Se aproximou dela e de imediato a outra engoliu em seco.

\- Já chega Evergreen. Se Lucy está dizendo que é esse mago, então porque é.

A outra engoliu em seco de novo, nervosa. Mas teve a petulância de levantar o nariz.

\- Tudo bem, não vou discutir com a novata.

Ela deu uma olhada de desprezo para Lucy que se não estivesse com o tornozelo machucado, voaria nela. Esse pensamento a espantou. Nunca foi de violência, mas ouvir aquela garota lhe chamar de mentirosa ferveu seus nervos. Quando Evergreen deu meia volta, indo pro quarto, varias garotas fizeram a mesma coisa e Lucy viu nos seus rostos a mesma descrença da "medusa" (Evergreen pode transformar em pedra quem olhar direto pro seus olhos). Ficou chateada. Poxa, porque ninguém acredita nela?

As únicas que ficaram foram Erza, Bisca, Cana ao seu lado no sofá e Levy sentada no chão, ainda massageando seu tornozelo. Olhou para Erza. A ruiva fuzilava o corredor que levava para os dormitórios. Quase riu disso, se não fosse a dor latejante e insuportável no tornozelo.

Deu uma olhada pra ele e mordeu o lábio, arroxeado e inchado. Bem feito. Isso que dá correr com um machucado desses.

\- Lucy.

Se virou pra direita e se espantou. Mirajane sentava no braço do sofá e a olhava pensativa. Gostava disso nela. Sempre analisando o assunto antes de falar alguma coisa.

\- Tem certeza que o nome do Dragon Slayer é "Natsu Dragneel"?

Suspirou, estava começando a ficar cansada do assunto.

\- Sim, por quê?

Mirajane olhou pro vazio, pensando.

\- Segundo a história da guilda, na última batalha Natsu Dragneel e outro mago desapareceram depois que foram cumprir uma missão.

Erza se virou para ela, cruzando os braços.

\- É verdade. Que missão era essa?

Levy de repente levantou a cabeça, seus olhos arregalados de surpresa.

\- Meu Deus, não acredito!

\- O que foi?

Cana perguntou. Estava confusa e impaciente demais com o rumo da conversa. A baixinha olhava para Lucy de um jeito que incomodou. Era risonho e surpreso. A outra se remexeu no sofá.

\- Por que tá me olhando assim?

Levy abriu o sorriso e estreitou o olhar.

\- Ele ficou chocado, não ficou?

Com essa pergunta lembrou sem querer de quando o mago a viu. Chocado foi pouco. O Dragon Slayer a encarava completamente assombrado e quando a chamou pelo nome sentiu seu rosto esquentar em segundos. Vendo isso, Levy riu e Cana se irritou.

\- Por favor, será que dá pra explicar?

Ainda a encarando risonha, a baixinha respondeu.

\- Natsu Dragneel era um mago de infantaria. Ele sempre fazia missões com a unidade ou então sozinho. Só nos últimos dois anos antes da Guerra acabar é que ele fez equipe com alguém.

Lucy arregalou os olhos, sabendo o que a baixinha ia dizer. Levy ficou mais risonha e olhou de lado para Cana que a encarava de testa franzida, sem entender nada.

\- Lucy Heartfilia.

As quatro magas ofegaram de susto. Bisca chegou mais perto do sofá, passando por uma Titânia surpresa. As sobrancelhas ruivas levantadas quase até a raiz do cabelo. A garota de cabelo verde sentou no chão ao lado de Levy, encarando Lucy que ficou mais vermelha ainda.

\- Lucy essa não é...

\- Sim, é a ancestral dela.

Levy soltou uma risada e Cana se inclinou no sofá.

\- Puxa vida. – então olhou para ela – Você não disse uma vez que era igualzinha à sua tatataravó? O cara te confundiu, com certeza.

Todas elas a olharam, esperando que explicasse. Lucy ficou irritada e envergonhada. Não queria falar sobre isso. Era muito intimo e nem sabia porque achava isso. Mirajane a cutucou de leve no ombro, chamando sua atenção. Ela a olhava de um jeito, implorando, as íris azuis brilhando.

\- Vai, conta pra gente.

Suspirou de raiva e relanceou o olhar pras outras. Todas com o mesmo olhar. Implorando. Até Erza estava assim, mesmo tentando disfarçar. Droga de tornozelo torcido.

\- Tá, ok. Ele me confundiu e ela não é exatamente minha tatataravó. É minha tia tatataravó.

Cruzou os braços, bufando e olhando o vazio. Só disse aquilo pra ele para que deixasse as chaves com ela. Na verdade, sua ancestral tinha um irmão, Aidan. E foi pra ele que deixou as três chaves do zodíaco. Por ironia da genética, acabou nascendo igual a ela.

Levy começou a fazer cosquinhas no seu pé, fazendo-a dar um pulo e encará-la. A baixinha de cabelo azul a olhava desconfiada.

\- Não foi só isso. – estreitou os olhos – Tá cortando a história Lucy.

Abriu os braços.

\- Já contei tudo.

\- Você tá escondendo.

Levantou o olhar. Erza estava vermelha que nem os seus cabelos. Isso a espantou. De repente, Cana se endireitou no sofá estalando os dedos.

\- Mira, não tinha uma pintura no porão? Aquela que a Oba-san escondeu.

A albina deu pulo no sofá, ficando de pé.

\- É mesmo. Vou lá pegar.

A garota saiu correndo deixando-a mais confusa. Olhou para as garotas e elas sorriam travessas (exceto Erza). Ficou com mal-estar.

\- Que pintura é essa?

Bisca piscou.

\- Já vai ver.

Minutos depois Mirajane entrou na sala e olhou para trás cautelosa. Nas suas mãos um tubo longo de metal. Depois que chegou ao meio da sala se virou para as outras, sorrindo.

\- Ela não viu. Bisca, me ajuda.

\- Tá.

A garota se levantou encarando Lucy de um jeito, que a deixou mais nervosa. Sentada no sofá, assistiu as duas em pé diante dela. Mira tirou a tampa de metal, que saiu num estalo e inclinou o tubo para as mãos de Bisca. Um cilindro de tecido amarelado escorregou direto para as palmas da outra. Numa olhada, percebeu que era antigo. Muito antigo. Engolindo em seco. Imaginando finalmente o porque delas estarem tão risonhas. Até Erza parecia ansiosa, mesmo não sorrindo, mas os olhos brilhavam.

Desenrolando com cuidado. Bisca com o lado direito e Mira com o esquerdo, elas olharam para a pintura e ofegaram, seus olhos brilhando iguais as da Erza. Cana deu um tapa no sofá.

\- Parem de admirar e mostrem logo para Lucy.

Levantando os olhos para ela e sorrindo, as magas deram a volta e morderam o lábio, esperando sua reação.

No instante que viu a pintura, seus olhos arregalaram e um calor subiu no seu pescoço. Se atentou pros detalhes e o calor aumentou. Respirou fundo e engoliu em seco. Levy fez outras cosquinhas, tentando chamar sua atenção, mas não conseguiu desviar o olhar. A baixinha riu junto de Cana, que adorou o vermelhão que tomou seu rosto.

\- E então?

Ofegou.

\- Agora entendo porque a Oba-san escondeu de vocês.

Cana revirou os olhos, divertida e Mira olhou pra pintura. Ela tinha um quê sonhador, romântico. Foi o que tirou do seu espanto afogueado. Olhou pra Erza e a maga também olhava desse jeito a tela. As duas magas mais fortes da guilda se encararam e Lucy viu uma coisa que a deixou mais surpresa. Um pequeno e tímido sorriso na Titânia.

\- Quando mesmo a Oba-san contou pra gente?

Mira suspirou e olhou a pintura.

\- Acho que foi há uns seis anos.

\- Do que vocês tão falando?

Agora mal olhava pra pintura, tamanho constrangimento. Levy deu um leve aperto no seu pé e encarou a baixinha. Os olhos dela era tristes e sonhadores ao mesmo tempo.

\- Era numa festa da guilda. No dia que eles voltaram de uma missão de resgate. O filho do rei tinha sido sequestrado e eles saíram escondidos de Mavis. Pra resgatar o príncipe.

Piscou surpresa, menos afogueada. Então Mira continuou a historia.

\- Claro que Mavis não gostou. Afinal de contas, eles tinham que invadir o covil de Destro. O dragão de pedra. Dizem que gostava de sequestrar humanos e os devorava. Então, esses dois nem pensaram. Fugiram da cidade e foram salvar o príncipe.

Erza se virou para ela. Fazia uma expressão, como se segurasse um nó na garganta.

\- Esse resgate que quase deu errado foi o motivo de sua ancestral entrar na 5ª unidade da Infantaria, Lucy. A festa que fizeram para eles quando trouxeram o príncipe são e salvo, foi pra comemorar a entrada dela.

Com outros olhos encarou a tela de novo. Sentados num sofá. Um cara de cabelos rosados e repicados e uma garota loira olhavam para frente com um quê presunçoso. A garota com o cabelo preso em duas partes estava sentada entre as pernas do cara. Ela apoiava um braço no joelho da perna dobrada dele, levantada, nos dedos um anel de metal com chaves douradas. Ele estava com uma mão enluvada sem dedos apoiando na barriga dela, seu outro punho levantado e pegando fogo. Agora entendeu porque estavam vestidos daquele jeito. Ela num vestido curtíssimo e colado, com meias até metade das coxas e ele sem a camisa, somente com um cachecol envolta do pescoço e calça folgada com uns rasgos.

\- Mal deixaram eles se trocarem, não foi?

As garotas riram. E Bisca piscou pra ela.

\- A gente acha que sim. – então a encarou mais fundo, ansiosa – Reparou? No jeito deles, Lucy?

Todas agora a encararam com expectativa e novamente, ao olhar bem para pintura, aquele calor de constrangimento a tomou de novo, junto com o espanto.

\- P..pa..parecem..

\- Exatamente. Parecem namorados.

Cana disse de uma vez e engoliu em seco. Natsu e sua ancestral retratados daquele jeito com tanto realismo pareciam mesmo um casal!

Mira olhou para pintura.

\- A gente sempre se perguntou o que foi que aconteceu com eles. E quando você chegou aqui soubemos o que houve com ela.

\- Mas agora uma coisa interessante aconteceu.

Se virou pra Cana, o tom malicioso aumentando seu rubor.

\- O Salamander está vivo. – então ficou risonha – Você deve ter pregado um bruto de um susto nele, Lucy!

Ofegou agoniada e envergonhada. Constrangida além da conta pelos olhares risonhos, sonhadores e românticos das garotas. Erza pelo ao menos tentava disfarçar. Mas não foi o bastante. Bateu as mãos no sofá, tão vermelha quanto os cabelos da amiga.

\- Já chega! Querem parar com isso?!

/

A guilda realmente tinha mudado. Tanto em tamanho quanto em aparência.

Natsu tinha jogado o pescoço pra trás quando desceu da carruagem, seu queixo caído. Parecendo um pequeno castelo de pedra, o prédio da Fairy Tail nem de longe parece com a casa de três andares que tanto estava acostumado. Foi um choque. Simplesmente um choque. Mas não tanto quanto do Mestre da guilda. Arcadios e Brian acordaram o velho batendo na aldrava das grandes portões. E depois de longos minutos, Makarov Dreyar apareceu. Sonolento, de pijama branco e listrado.

Quando viu o novo Mestre, levantou a sobrancelha duvidoso e impressionado. Nem soube como conseguiu sentir isso. Apesar de ser baixinho, o velho emanava uma energia assustadora. Piscou espantado enquanto cruzavam o grande salão do bar. Com mesas cumpridas e bancos espalhados e corredores laterais. No chão um tapete vermelho. Se distraiu um pouco com o tamanho de lugar e olhando acima, viu que tinha outro andar. Lado a lado balaustradas de pedra apenas alternados pelos pilares de madeiras.

Isso trouxe um pouco de sossego. Nessa parte, ao menos era igual. No entanto, voltou o olhar para o Mestre e aquele assombro o tomou. Nunca ficou perto de um antes, mas não tinha duvidas. O novo mestre da Fairy Tail era um Mago Santo.

\- E tão? O que o chefe da guarda do príncipe e seu soldado fazem aqui?

Relanceou os olhos pra ele e Natsu engoliu em seco.

\- Ainda por cima com esse garoto?

Garoto... Piscou surpreso. Achou que o chamaria de moleque. Arcadios se aproximou do balcão onde o Mestre se sentou e assumiu um ar rígido, polido. Quase revirou os olhos.

\- Pode parecer estranho Master Makarov, mas esse rapaz é membro da sua guilda.

O velho o encarou de olhos apertados, agora realmente desconfiado. Natsu só ficou mais nervoso.

\- Me deixe ver sua marca, menino.

Não disse nada. Apenas se aproximou um pouco e se virou de lado, mostrando o ombro direito pra ele. O velho analisou por um minuto e pegou um cachimbo, acendendo.

\- Tudo bem, é verdadeira. Mas não me lembro de você. Desde quando faz parte da guilda?

Nesse instante, foi que reparou nas suas roupas e levantou as sobrancelhas, a testa enrugada se esticando.

\- Por Deus, moleque! O que aconteceu com você?

Suspirou, tava demorando. Mas não ficou com raiva. O senhor realmente parecia preocupado e dando de ombros, olhou para o lado.

\- Lutei com um dragão. A lava dele que fez esse estrago nas minhas roupas.

Arregalou os olhos, se entalando. Encarou o velho e viu que o cachimbo estava a meio caminho da boca. Ai, droga!

\- Como foi que disse?

\- Ah...

Arcadios tomou a explicação. O que deixou Natsu agradecido.

\- Isso mesmo que ouviu, Master. Esse rapaz é Natsu Dragneel. Se bem me lembro, um dos magos da sua guilda que desapareceram na guerra.

Dessa vez, o cachimbo caiu. O barulho ecoando no bar vazio. O nervoso que sentia aumentou com essa reação chocada do Mestre. Makarov Drejar tinha os olhos pregados no seu rosto e aumentavam a cada minuto que passava. Isso só ficou desconfortável.

Depois de uns longos minutos de silencio. Arcadios colocou um maço de dinheiro no balcão, quebrando atenção chocada do Mestre e o desconforto dele. Os dois olharam para o maço (era muito dinheiro) e em seguida para o chefe da guarda. O rosto quadrado impassível. Natsu se perguntou se homem alguma vez sorriu na vida.

\- É a recompensa pela captura de cinco magos das trevas. O pedido foi enviado para a Guilda, certo?

Makarov se recuperou.

\- Sim, mas ainda nenhum mago aceitou.

Brian nesse instante deu passo a frente, entrando pela primeira vez na conversa.

\- Não é preciso. Um dos seus já fez o serviço.

No mesmo instante, o velho o encarou e Natsu deu um pequeno sorriso. Nervoso. Isso realmente não estava dando certo. Aparecer desse jeito e continuar a vida como senão tivesse pulado quatrocentos anos! Caramba. Como queria que Lucy estivesse aqui. Então de repente aquela dor o tomou e virou o rosto, encarando uma parede sem ver. Não. Ela não estava aqui. E nunca mais estaria. Engoliu em seco, sentindo aquela agonia.

\- Certo. Tudo bem. Mas alguma coisa?

Ouviu o Mestre dizer. Estavam conversando como se ele não estivesse ali. Não fazia mal. Simplesmente foi até um pilar que ficava perto do balcão e se encostou nele, de braços cruzados esperando.

\- O rapaz não tem lugar onde ficar. Será que não teria como hospedá-lo por aqui?

\- Claro. – o velho deu baforada, piscou espantado. Como pegou o cachimbo? – Temos o dormitório para os rapazes. Ele pode ficar lá.

Dormitório... Realmente as coisas mudaram. Antes somente as garotas tinham um lugar para ficar e apenas algumas se hospedavam. Os quartos eram pagos, mas pelo o que ouviu. Não era mais assim. Arcadios ao ouvir aquilo acenou concordando e deu meia volta, seguido de perto do seu braço direito. Quando o som da armadura sumiu, junto com o bater das portas se fechando. Natsu encarou o Master que deu outra tragada no cachimbo e se virou pra ele. O choque desaparecido e sem aquela falsa preocupação. A expressão séria dele o relaxou.

\- Passou por um mau pedaço, não foi garoto?

Suspirou.

\- Foi.

\- Eu sei quem é você. Lamento muito mesmo pela sua amiga.

Se entalou, arregalando os olhos.

\- C.. ?

O Mestre levantou a sobrancelha.

\- Como eu sei? Simples, uma parenta dela apareceu aqui – parou pra pensar – faz um mês acho. É igualzinha a maga de espíritos estelares que tínhamos antes.

Ouvindo isso, franziu a testa.

\- Tinham?

O olhando de lado, Makarov continuou.

\- Exatamente. Eles são magos raros agora. Quase ninguém pratica essa magia. E se pratica não entram aos montes numa guilda. Se não me engano acho que tem uma maga na Blue Pegasus...

Parou pra fumar no cachimbo. A conversa tinha chamado sua atenção. Se apoiando melhor no pilar, Natsu esticou o assunto.

\- Porque ninguém quer praticar essa magia das estrelas?

O encarando de lado novamente, Makarov soltou uma nuvem de fumaça.

\- Acho que você sabe.

\- Ah.

É mesmo. Como tinha esquecido? Lucy sempre reclamava do ponto fraco desse tipo de magia. O próprio corpo. Como invocadora, não tem necessidade de treinar o físico para as batalhas, até porque sua magia flui para um objeto, as chaves, não para partes do corpo. Ela até tentou treinar com ele, mas nunca dava certo. O ponto forte dela era que nunca se deixa apanhar. Sempre precavida e derrotava o inimigo antes mesmo dele perceber.

\- Sua amiga era uma excelente maga das estrelas. A melhor que já houve. Espero realmente que a descendente seja como tal.

O comentário o tirou do devaneio. A loirinha... Lembrou de imediato duas coisas.

1º - A raiva

2º (apertou os olhos, incomodado) – O cheiro.

Gardênia.

Porque esse aroma rodava e rodava na sua cabeça? Parecia tão fraco vindo dela que só notou quando chorou no seu ombro, enquanto a confundia com sua ancestral. Gardênia... Droga! Porque não esquecia esse cheiro?! Nunca gostou dessa flor. Tinha um monte onde morava com seu pai ainda criança e o aroma o fazia lembrar de coisas que não queria. Da época que foi feliz. No entanto, lembrou de novo do cheiro. E da garota brava.

Olhou para o mestre. Ele observava o salão pensativo, com muito cuidado. Humpf. Dando-lhe tempo pra pensar.

\- Ah... Master?

\- Sim?

Parou um pouco, se decidindo. Valia mesmo a pena? Então, lembrou de outra coisa, de quando passou mal no corredor e ela... Cuidou dele. Encarou o Mestre de novo.

\- Esses magos aspirantes...


	9. Novo (velho) Membro - Parte 3

_Novo (velho) Membro – Parte 3_

A casa era de três andares. Pintada em creme e azul cobalto com o telhado dividido em três. Um para a entrada, sustentado por colunas de mármore branco. Outro no segundo andar e o ultimo acima. Cobrindo o resto do prédio. Natsu estava impressionado. O dormitório masculino era muito mais luxuoso do que pensava. De repente, ouviu um pigarro. Olhou para baixo e o Mestre o encarava com tédio.

\- Não vá se animando. O interior é um desastre.

Quase riu. Mas Mestre não achou graça nenhuma. Ele caminhou a frente indo até o portão de barras negras enquanto que apenas o seguiu. Quando chegou perto do velho (era assim que o chamava agora) duas estátuas que ladeavam o portão de ferro tremeram. Espantado olhou para elas e viu os olhos de pedra, piscando. Que droga é essa?! As cabeças giraram na sua direção, rangendo e lentamente ergueram o braço. A da esquerda com a lança, a da direita com a espada. Se arrepiou e ficou tenso em posição de defesa. Se um desses arcanjos pular nele, explodiria a pedra.

\- Relaxe, pirralho.

Virou o rosto pra o velho. Ele o olhava sobre o ombro. Calmo.

\- Ah, claro. Elas só estão me encarando.

Marakov riu dele o que fez se irritar e se virou para frente.

\- Novo – ouviu mais um risinho – _velho_ membro se apresentando. Natsu Dragneel. Mago efetivo da guilda.

Natsu que ainda observava cauteloso as estatuas viu um brilho azulado piscando nos olhos de pedra. Pestanejou desarmando sua defesa. Os arcanjos de pedra viraram as cabeças para frente e abaixaram os braços com as armas no lugar. Posicionadas e atravessadas no peito. Igual como estavam antes. O portão se abriu num rangido metálico dando passagem para um caminho de cascalho. Marakov seguiu e Natsu foi atrás, confuso.

\- O que foi isso?

Sem encarar e sem diminuir o passo, o velho respondeu.

\- Os arcanjos? Nada demais. São os vigias do Fairy Gold.

Levantou a sobrancelhas. Será que entendeu bem?

\- Vigias...

\- Exato. São os seguranças para os moleques que vivem aqui.

Subiram os degraus de mármore da varanda seguindo até a porta dupla de madeira.

\- Não que precisem.

Natsu sorriu. Estava começando a gostar dessa nova vida. Quando as portas se abriram um cheiro o engolfou de imediato e espirrou. Abanou a frente. Tentando abrir a cortina de poeira que os saudou. Foi entrando no que seria o hall do dormitório. Tossindo engasgado. As velas no candelabro que ficava acima estavam acesas e os lacrimas em formas de lâmpadas, presas ao logo do corredor, também clareavam o lugar.

Abaixando a mão piscou surpreso com o estado do lugar. O papel de parede azul cobalto descascava em vários lugares. O tapete verde musgo puído e com alguns buracos. O mestre deu um sorrisinho do seu choque e foi em direção o balcão de registro. Atrás dele, um homem de cabelo roxo, liso e desgrenhado, bocejava de sono. Ele usava uma camiseta branca (não tanto pelo estado do lugar) e podia jurar que usava aquelas cuecas estilo bermuda. O que chamou de verdade sua atenção foi a corrente e o pingente em "S" enorme. O homem apertou os olhos para ele e sorriu da sua surpresa.

\- Casa de homens.

Se debruçando no balcão, seu rosto ficou conspiratório.

\- Ah, sei.

Sorriu de canto. Achando graça. Imaginem os quartos. Ouviu um pigarro e os dois encararam o mestre.

\- Macao. Arranje o quarto pra ele.

O mago puxou um livro largo e pesado detrás do balcão depositando em cima dele. Enquanto pegava o tinteiro e uma pena, o abriu pelo meio folheando até parar numa página.

\- Nome.

Makarov o olhou achando graça e virou o rosto. Esse velho...

\- Natsu Dragneel.

O homem piscou confuso, mas não disse nada. Abriu o tinteiro e mergulhou o bico da pena, logo em seguida escrevendo.

\- Certo. Qual sua magia?

Cruzou os braços. Até isso tinha que dizer? Olhou de canto para baixo e encontrou o olhar do velho mais divertido. Apertou os dentes incomodado. Macao o encarou esperando então, cedendo, revirou os olhos.

\- Dragon Slayer. Vou precisar dizer mais alguma coisa?

O mago apertou os olhos pra ele. Que estranho. Achou que ficaria chocado.

\- Há! Muito engraçado. É sério, garoto. Qual é sua magia?

O olhou, calado e sem expressão alguma. Macao finalmente ficou confuso e Makarov deu outro pigarro.

\- Ele disse a verdade. E outra coisa. O coloque como mago efetivo.

Macao olhou do Master para ele e de novo para Master. Arght! Quanto tempo ia demorar para deitar numa cama? Mesmo que tivesse dormido por séculos, seu corpo pedia descanso. Era como se tivesse passado minutos depois que derrotou Karren e arrebentou o lacrima. Lutando em seguida com aqueles magos. Falando nisso...

\- Master, a recompensa que o soldado deixou...

O velho pestanejou.

\- Ah, claro. – enfiou a mão no bolso retirando em seguida o dinheiro – Aqui. É um bom começo, não acha Natsu?

Sorriu largamente sob o bigode branco. Pegando o dinheiro o enfiou no bolso da calça, encarando atravessado o velho. Claramente ele se divertia.

\- Pode ser.

Um baque surdo os fizeram olhar para o balcão. Macao tinha fechado o livro e dava a volta pelo móvel. Baixou o olhar. Cuecas vermelhas de ursinhos brancos. Soltou um risinho junto do Master e o homem ficou incomodado. Passou por eles ignorando os risos. Pela sua nuca vermelha, morria de vergonha.

\- Por aqui.

Foram seguindo por um corredor, logo cruzando um beiral, adentrando no que lhe pareceu um salão de entrada. À direita uma escadaria de madeira dava acesso ao segundo andar. Subiram por ela, seus passos ecoando na casa silenciosa. Ao chegarem, Macao se virou para esquerda e continuou o caminho, calado. Natsu segurou um sorriso. Por causa da cueca ridícula, com certeza. O corredor por onde entraram era ladeado por portas, cada uma com um número. O mago sonolento (e envergonhado) parou ao lado de uma. Deu uma olhada e essa tinha o número 15. O homem enfiou uma chave, girando e destrancando. Devagar a abriu deixando pouca luz entrar. O encarou confuso e Macao explicou.

\- Aqui dividimos os quartos. Para melhor se enturmar. Seu colega está dormindo então...

Ele deu os ombros como se não fosse preciso explicar mais nada. Estendeu a chave e Natsu a pegou, sentindo-se um nervosismo. Espiou o interior do quarto e viu duas camas. Ambas encostadas em cada parede. Uma delas, ocupada por um cara que devia no mínimo ter sua idade. Ficou mais nervoso, mas mesmo assim segurou a maçaneta, abrindo a porta um pouco mais. Antes de entrar, sentiu um tapinha no ombro. Olhou para o tal Macao e esse sorria.

\- Tudo bem. Todo jovem que chega aqui fica meio nervoso no seu primeiro dia, mas logo se acostuma. Até porque Fullbuster é gente boa.

Levantou as sobrancelhas e sorriu. De repente, se lembrou de uma coisa muito importante e se virou.

\- Ah, Master...

Pestanejou confuso. O velho não estava há um minuto atrás dele? Olhou para os lados do corredor e nem sem sinal de um homem baixinho de pijama. Macao riu de leve atraindo sua atenção. Coçando o queixo de barba rala o mago fez um esgar.

\- Ele é assim mesmo. – então se endireitou, segurando seu ombro e sacudindo – Seja bem-vindo a Fairy Gold. O dormitório mais louco de magos.

Natsu soltou uma risadinha e Macao piscou, seguindo provavelmente direto ao seu quarto. Se voltando para o seu, cruzou o beiral e fechou a porta atrás de si, passando a chave. Afinal de contas, a porta estava antes trancada. Nem se deu o trabalho de olhar em volta. Foi direto para a cama e sentou nela, se curvando para desamarrar o cadarço de sua bota. Humpf. Mais tarde, iria ao alfaiate e encomendaria algumas roupas, além de comprar calçados. Ouviu um resmungo e levantou a cabeça. O cara estirado na outra cama puxou o travesseiro, cobrindo o rosto. O sono dele deve ser pesado. De qualquer modo...

Se estendeu no colchão, o macio o relaxando. Puxa, estava mesmo cansado. Dobrando um braço, enfiando a mão debaixo da nuca, pensou mais sossegado em tudo o que aconteceu desde que "acordou". Era para ele ter morrido em questão de dias quando a lava endureceu, mas não foi o que aconteceu. Tinha uma teoria do porque ter sobrevivido. Era um Dragon Slayer do Fogo, pupilo e filho de criação de Igneel. Isso significava que seu poder tinha equivalência ao seu pai. Inúmeras vezes quando lutava com os dragões eles ficavam um pouco surpresos. Havia um, Atlas Flame. Enquanto sugava suas chamas de Titã ele comentou que sua presença era igual ao Rei dos Dragões de Fogo.

Estreitou os olhos. Karren era irmão gêmeo de Igneel. Por isso a lava não o feriu e como tinha sangue da fera o melando, mesmo com suas chamas douradas o evaporando, sem querer caiu num feitiço de Selo. E muito forte. Estremeceu ao cair em si. Claro! Tinha que ser isso. Senão como se explicaria estar vivo depois de quatro séculos?

Se ajeitou mais no colchão. Levantando a mão livre com sua chave do quarto. Girou distraído a pequena argola num dedo, a chave tilintando suave no silêncio no cômodo escuro. O que não fazia diferença pra ele, enxergava muito bem o teto – riu sem barulho – e suas teias de aranhas também. Podia ouvir alguns dos outros magos roncando nos outros quartos e claro, o cheiro estranho de madeira limpa. Parece que o tal, qual é o mesmo o sobrenome dele? Ah! Fullbuster! Ele limpava o cômodo. Enfim, sentidos sensoriais aguçados. Muito úteis numa batalha e convenientes também para outras coisas.

Curvou os lábios, risonho e ansioso. Depois de sua conversa com o Mestre grande parte do mal estar por retomar a vida tinha sumido, restando apenas uma expectativa quase eufórica. Tudo graças à lourinha. Ela era bem esperta. Mas ele não estava mais entrando em um colapso nervoso. Estreitou o olhar no vazio, lembrando do que ela disse na sala do interrogatório e quase riu.

A _tatataraneta_ de Lucy?

Pois bem, daria uma trégua. Uns dias seriam suficientes enquanto ajeitaria as coisas com a recompensa que ganhou de Arcadios e também o tornozelo machucado dela desinchar. Percebeu o quanto estava feio naquela hora de silencio depois que debochou dela.

Uns dias. Então iria rastreá-la. Sua voz ou seu cheiro. Um dos dois o levaria até ela no momento que entrasse na guilda. Sorriu no escuro. Tinha se tornado fazia pouco tempo antes daquele dia maldito, mas iria se aproveitar. Segundo velho, Magos Classe S tinham certas vantagens.

/

Não lembrou como pegou no sono. Só percebeu que havia dormido quando sentiu o sacudirem pelo ombro. Natsu entreabriu os olhos, sonolento. Estava de bruços e o rosto virado para parede. Seu corpo exaustado e pesado não se mexeu nem um pouco. Fechou os olhos de novo e o sacudiram outra vez. Uma mão pesada e insistente.

\- Oe. Quem é você, cara?

Suspirou de raiva. Se tem uma coisa que detestava era quando o acordavam a força. Principalmente quando era de um sono profundo.

\- Hei!

O sacudiram de novo e resmungou contra o travesseiro.

\- Faça isso outra vez e quebro sua mão.

Ouviu o cara ofegar. Surpreso.

\- Como é?!

\- Você ouviu.

Resmungou sonolento. Percebeu que o tal colega de quarto se afastou. Finalmente, agora poderia voltar a dormir. Seu corpo relaxou, respirando fundo então sem aviso, uma pedra de gelo caiu em cima dele! Tão pesada que arrebentou o estrado da cama num estrondo. Gritou de susto se enrregelando com o troço nas costas. Com o rosto enterrado no colchão, ouviu um risinho.

\- E então _colega_ ? Gostou disso?

Arquejou de raiva, fechando os punhos agarrando o lençol. Babaca. Bateu as mãos no colchão e se empurrou, pulando e jogando aquela pedra de gelo pro alto. Enquanto ficou de pé virando pro colega de quarto. Quando a pedra desceu encarou por um segundo o sujeito. Os olhos dele arregalados então deu pulo e jogou a perna no bloco de um metro quadrado. Devolvendo.

Fullbuster gritou de susto. A pedra acertando sua barriga e o jogando contra parede. Sua cama estava no caminho e como a sua não aguentou. O estrado arrebentou com o mago de gelo gemendo. Sorriu debochado.

\- Gostou disso, _colega_?

O cara o encarou de olhos apertados. De pura raiva. Humpf. Enquanto ele tirava os pedaços de gelo de cima dele e se levantava deu-lhe uma boa olhada. Cabelo negro desgrenhado, físico de lutador e... piscou várias vezes. Pelado?! Quando ficou de pé, a única coisa que tinha no corpo era uma corrente prateada no pescoço com uma cruz e pela insígnia azul-marinho do peito direito, um mago efetivo.

\- Vai pagar por isso, babaca.

\- Tente... hentaiarou.

Natsu se virou de lado, os punhos fechados. De pernas afastadas e os braços em posição, um abaixo e outro recuado, encarou com desdém o mago que só se irritou. Levantou a sobrancelha, debochado.

Fullbuster se entalou, então torceu o tronco um pouco para o lado. Sua palma direita aberta enquanto o outro punho fechado ao dizer.

\- Ice Make…

Uma rajada fria brotou de suas mãos, nevoenta junto um padrão mágico em azul. Os pelos da sua nuca se eriçaram. Droga!

\- BATTLE AXE !

Se endireitou de uma vez. O braço com a mão em punho se abrindo num arco. Arregalou os olhos, um circulo de gelo zunia até ele. Saltou para longe e o machado de batalha acertou a parede num estrondo. Gelo despedaçando. Como ele moldou tão rápido aquilo?!

De repente, viu um movimento à esquerda. Tarde demais. O mago deu um chute no seu abdômen. O golpe pesado tirando seu ar e o atirando pra trás. Natsu se chocou com a porta, arrebentando as dobradiças e batendo na parede do corredor. Levantou a cabeça, ofegante. Estava de pé e viu uma série de lanças de gelo voando até ele. Se esquivou pra direita, as lanças despedaçando ao acertar a porta arrancada.

O cara apareceu no corredor se virando pra ele. Seus olhos cheios de raiva. Pois bem. Ele se curvou de novo, as mãos naquela posição.

\- Ice Make...

Fez uma carranca e correu até o mago. Quando ficou a um metro tomou impulso e saltou, girando, sua perna esquerda pegando fogo.

\- Karyû no...

Fullbuster arregalou os olhos, chocado e Natsu teve vontade rir.

\- KAGIZUME!

O outro abriu os braços de uma vez, gritando.

\- SHIELD!

Sua perna acertou uma parede gelo entre ele e o mago. Droga! No entanto, o vapor branco que subiu do choque lhe deu uma pequena vantagem. Fullbuster tossia desorientado então aproveitou o movimento e jogou a perna direita, chutando o cara no peito. Ele voou até ao lado da escadaria. Caindo e arrastando as costas no tapete. À essa altura todas as portas do corredor se abriram com os outros magos saindo e encarando surpresos a luta. Dane-se.

Os outros gritavam mandando parar enquanto corria até o mago de gelo, que se erguia do tapete, gemendo. Natsu pulou nele, puxando o braço com o punho pegando fogo. Antes que o acertasse, o mago saltou para trás ao mesmo tempo que se dobrava, as mãos ao lado naquela posição.

\- Ice Make... HAMMER!

Um martelo de gelo gigante explodiu numa rajada fria e branca nas mãos do cara. Ele balançou o martelo antes que se esquivasse. A escultura de gelo o acertou no lado esquerdo, o peso do golpe o jogando contra a balaustrada de madeira quebrando-a e o atirando para baixo. Natsu girou o corpo se endireitando e caiu agachado, os pés derrapando na madeira polida. Levantou a cabeça, as mechas nos olhos mas mesmo assim, conseguiu encarar o cara. Se estremeceu de raiva, vendo-o usar o corrimão da escada como uma rampa e descer deslizando. Saltando no final.

Estava ficando possesso. A luta toda ficou se segurando. Evitando exagerar, mas esse cara tava pedindo...

Fullbuster pousou à 2 metros na sua frente e se curvou em posição ataque. Natsu se levantou. Ofegante de raiva. Um cara grandalhão de cabelo branco apareceu perto deles, junto de Macao e mais um outro. Um rapaz moreno com parte do cabelo no rosto.

\- Gray, pare com isso!

Gray se estalou a língua. O encarando de lado. Como detestou isso.

\- A culpa não é minha, Alzack.

Quase riu.

\- Não? E quem me jogou aquele bloco de gelo, tarado?

Gray rosnou e vários caras riram. Seu rosto ficou vermelho fazendo Natsu sorrir.

\- Calem a boca!

O grandalhão reparou como estava e então revirou os olhos, jogando um coisa pra ele. Uma toalha.

\- Pelo amor de Deus, se cubra. Ninguém precisa ver seu...

Macao pigarreou o encarando e o grandalhão revirou os olhos de novo, fechando a boca. Mais gente riu e Natsu o olhou debochado enquanto este enrolava a toalha na cintura.

\- É _Gray_. Ninguém precisa ver.

Ele rosnou de raiva posicionando de novo as mãos para a magia.

\- Não pedi sua opinião, olhos puxados.

Se entalou e agora os outros riam dele. Babaca tarado! Puxou o ar fundo virando o rosto e corpo de lado, prendendo o fôlego. Vendo, Macao arregalou os olhos. Ele entendeu, mas já era tarde demais. Seus pulmões se encheram de fogo, suas bochechas inflando. Gray quase riu achando graça.

\- Vai cuspir em mim, otário?

Estreitou os olhos. Ah _sim_ e torrá-lo também.

\- Karyû no…

Macao entrou em pânico.

\- NATSU, NÃO!

Já era. Fechou as mãos em punho na frente da boca se endireitando, uma na frente da outra enquanto gritava.

\- HOOKOO!

Uma rajada furiosa de fogo explodiu de sua boca. Suas mãos direcionando para o mago de gelo idiota. As chamas escarlates atravessaram o cômodo arrebentando a parede do outro lado. Os outros gritaram de choque e pavor e os três magos que estavam perto se jogaram pra trás. Soltou um risinho ao abaixar as mãos fumegantes. Vapor saindo de sua boca e palmas. Na sua frente um rastro chamuscado e longo até as paredes do outro lado. O rombo do feitiço tinha derrubado três e pela claridade lá fora, amanheceu. Encarou o mago de gelo. Ele conseguiu desviar. Não, atentou pro seu braço um pouco vermelho. O calor, com certeza. Porque se fosse as chamas teria torrado.

Gray o olhava assombrado, junto dos outros. Macao, o grandalhão e o tal Alzack também tinham se levantado. O homem está chocado.

\- Então é verdade mesmo.

O olhou de canto. E viu que estava pálido também. Pelo visto, ele entendeu quem era.

\- Cara...

Virou o rosto e Gray tinha se aproximado dele. A raiva esquecida e piscou confuso, admirado? O mago de gelo parecia que nem estava brigando com ele à pouco.

\- Que magia foi essa?

Natsu quase riu, achando graça do jeito dele.

\- Metsuryü no Mahou.

Gray levantou as sobrancelhas, impressionado e assobiando. Enquanto que o resto ofegou, simplesmente de choque. Ficou imaginando como iam reagir ao souberem que era membro da guilda há quatro séculos.


	10. A proposta do Dragon Slayer

_A proposta do Dragon Slayer_

_Três dias depois_

O prédio da Fairy Tail era uma construção de pedra com dois andares e uma torre de uns 10 metros de altura encabeçada por um sino. Os telhados eram velhos e em cada um deles janelas paralelas. No primeiro andar havia seis, no segundo quatro. Natsu tentou esconder o assombro enquanto andava no pátio de entrada, mal notando os outros magos o olharem num misto de choque e curiosidade.

Olhando ao redor, as mesas de madeira e bancos com estofados vermelhos lhe deram a impressão que era uma espécie de café ao ar livre. Que esquisito. Mas quando cruzou o beiral do grande prédio não conseguiu evitar o arquejo. À luz do dia era outra história. Como percebeu, havia sim as mesas cumpridas paralelas e o tapete enorme vermelho, mas não tinha notado que era a área principal. Por onde entrou se descia um pequeno lance de degraus. Se virasse para qualquer lado, podia ir para os pisos laterais. A balaustrada de mármore os rodeando até o pequeno palco no fundo.

É diferente demais e ao mesmo tempo igual. Andou um pouco para o lado esquerdo observando cauteloso e nervoso os magos da guilda. A cacofonia era geral, barulhenta. Quando dobrou a pequena curva, entrando no corredor onde havia o Request Bord (enorme, não devia esquecer), se apoiou na balaustrada e jogou as pernas pro lado, sentando nela. Se curvando um pouco olhou mais ao redor e o nervoso foi sumindo, fazendo um pequeno sorriso crescer. Enquanto a maioria bebia e comia conversando qualquer coisa havia pessoas que agiam de um jeito interessante.

Macao e um cara de bermuda e camiseta verde discutiam quem havia ganhado mais no mês passado. Eles quase gritavam na cara um do outro, então perdendo a paciência o tal cara deu uma tragada no cachimbo e uma fumaça brotou dela, se esticando e tomando a forma de um punho. O soco de fumaça acertou o queixo de Macao que caiu para trás tropeçando no banco. Quem estava perto riu então o Mago de cabelo roxo se levantou e pulou em cima do amigo. Bom, achava que era.

Escutou mais um grito e virou o rosto. O grandalhão de cabelo branco discutia com o tal Alzack.

\- Deixa de ser frouxo, Alzack! Um homem não deve ter medo!

O cara estava de ombros caídos sentado numa mesa e encarava uma caneca a apertando. Apurou os ouvidos. A conversa parecia interessante.

\- Não é bem assim Elfman.

Elfman que estava de pé esticou a coluna pondo as mãos nos quadris.

\- Se você é um homem fale de uma vez! Bisca não vai ficar sozinha pra sempre!

Tanto Alzack como Natsu pestanejaram. Um vermelho subiu pelo pescoço do outro e Natsu contra vontade também sentiu. Lembrando que ele mesmo estava numa situação igual com Lucy. Levantando de repente do banco Alzack se estremecia de raiva e embaraço.

\- CALE A BOCA, ELFMAN!

O outro só o olhou atravessado.

\- Humpf. Só disse uma verdade. A Bisca não é a garo...

\- EU DISSE PRA CALAR A BOCA!

Alzack inclinou a cabeça, o rosto se assombreando e viu a mão dele indo discretamente por dentro do poncho que vestia. Franziu a testa. O que ele ia fazer? Antes que puxasse sabe lá o quê Macao e o tal cara do cachimbo caíram em cima da mesa deles. Derrubando e jogando Elfman no chão. Alzack havia pulado pra longe. O silencio que fez foi ensurdecedor e Natsu entendeu. Agarrou a balaustrada se inclinando. Briga!

\- Um homem...

Elfmam disse devagar se levantando. Macao e o amigo também haviam se levantando. Eles olhavam nervosos para o grandalhão.

\- Um homem... Não pode ser derrubado!

Os dois deram um pulo e Elfman deu um soco às cegas acertando-os e eles voaram para outras mesas. Os caras que estavam sentados nelas se irritaram e gritaram também. No minuto seguinte uma briga coletiva girava no meio do salão. Cadeiras, bancos e canecas voando, além de alguns magos também. Um deles bateu na parede perto dele. Caindo sentado. Soltou um risinho e sujeito o encarou com raiva. Ele usava um chapelão marrom e era ruivo. Se levantou do chão espumando enquanto o encarava.

\- Tá rindo de que, novato?

Levantou a sobrancelha. O cara queria mesmo comprar briga com ele?

\- Da sua cara de idiota.

Sorriu de canto debochado e sujeito se irritou. Ah, como gostava disso. Uma boa briga pra descontrair e começar o dia.

\- Seu babaca! Eu vou...

\- Não Jet!

O cara parou. Tinha levantando o braço para lhe dar um soco e se virou pra pessoa. Uma garota baixinha de cabelo azul repicado andava até eles. Vestia um vestido alaranjado e uma faixa no cabelo, afastando a franja. Percebeu que o tal Jet murchou e olhou de canto, estranhando. Era felicidade que via no rosto do cara? Pelo visto, sim.

\- Levy.

A baixinha parou perto deles com as mãos nos quadris. Uma delas com um livro grosso na mão.

\- Eu já disse pra você parar de brigar. Não é nada maduro e você vive apanhando.

Natsu se engasgou com o riso. Ao seu lado Jet ficou vermelho vivo.

\- Não fale assim, Levy. Eu não sou um...

A garota revirou os olhos. Isso o fez pensar que não era a primeira vez que fazia isso.

\- Ah chega. De todo jeito eu vim te avisar que a Mira quer falar com você.

Jet se espantou. Quem era essa Mira?

\- Comigo?

\- É. Vai logo. Ela disse que é importante.

\- Tá, tá. Já vou indo.

O cara saiu correndo até o fundo do salão. Natsu achou graça, mas também ficou entediado. Ouviu um suspiro e encarou a garota. Ela olhava na direção que seu amigo correu.

\- Gomen. Jet é um cara legal, mas como a maioria pegou o vírus da encrenca. Todo mundo nessa guilda só pensa em brigar com os outros.

Ela se virou dando um sorriso, mas logo sumiu. Os olhos dela se arregalaram e a garota ofegou. Quase riu, mas também ficou incomodado.

\- Ai, meu deus. É...

\- É. Sou.

A garota, não, Levy era o nome dela pestanejou e engoliu em seco. Natsu assumiu um ar debochado, o incomodo sumindo. Antes de irem para o dormitório naquele dia, o Master avisou que falaria com todos da guilda sobre ele. Os magos efetivos e aspirantes. O que foi bem melhor. Não queria ficar na frente de todo mundo encarando o choque geral. Basta o que passou quando Arcadios falou com o Master. Levy piscou com força e tentou relaxar.

\- Ah... Desculpa, eu sou Levy McGarden. Maga aspirante da guilda.

\- Natsu Dragneel. Mago efetivo.

\- Eu sei!

Ela quicou no lugar animada e vendo, levantou a sobrancelha. Reparando na mancada Levy pigarreou abraçando o livro.

\- É... Eu sei. Lucy falou de você. Disse que apareceria por aqui nesses dias, mas não achei que seria logo.

Ela deu um sorrisinho sem graça, ainda nervosa enquanto que ele se endireitou no lugar. Surpreso.

\- Conhece a loirinha?

A garota franziu a testa confusa.

\- Loirinha?

Vendo a confusão dela, Natsu se xingou por demonstrar interesse e virou o rosto, emburrado.

\- Deixa pra lá.

Nesses três dias tentou se adaptar nesse mundo novo. A começar pelo convívio com o colega de quarto. Gray era um cara bacana, mas irritante também. Quando foram colocar as camas novas no quarto que dividiam (as outras ficaram destruídas na luta) o sujeito tirava a roupa sem perceber! Tinha lhe jogado uma camisa suada na cabeça, o deixando com ganas de terminar a briga e o cara ficou pelado outra vez! O que levaria apenas uns minutos para terminarem levou o dia inteiro. Com gritos, fogo e gelo pra tudo quanto lado.

Enquanto pensava notou que a garota reparava em como estava vestido. Reprimiu um sorriso. Calça cinzenta folgada, os tais tênis escuros e uma camisa sem mangas com colete negro descendo até metade das pernas. A peça era parcialmente fechada por um cinto, mas mesmo assim chamava atenção. Havia escolhido roupas parecidas como se vestia antes e ficou aliviado que não seriam tão estranhas agora.

\- Etto...

\- O que ela disse sobre mim?

Perguntou não aguentando mais. Estava morrendo de curiosidade. Se empoleirando apenas com o equilíbrio descansou os braços nas pernas.

\- Quem?

A olhou de canto. A garota parecia mais confusa ainda e isso o deixou um pouco sem jeito. Mas tratou de enterrar. Era só por causa do que conversou com o Velho, só por isso. Encarou a baixinha de cabelo azul.

\- A loirinha. O que foi que ela disse?

Levy pestanejou finalmente entendendo.

\- Ah, tá falando da Lucy. – sorriu sem graça – não muita coisa. Só da luta com os magos das trevas lá no museu e quem era você. Sabe, as garotas ficaram de queixo caído. A maioria não acreditou, mas depois o mestre disse que um novo mago entrou pra guilda e que era o Salamander. Aí elas finalmente acreditaram.

Riu divertida abraçando mais o livro. Porem soava estranho pra ele. Ela não contou nada sobre sua confusão com a ancestral dela? Reparou bem na garota a sua frente e numa olhada percebeu que era uma amante de livros. Erudita. Talvez tinham um nome pra isso nessa época.

Olhando pros lados, como se estivesse checando, Levy chegou mais perto e assumiu um ar mais conspiratório.

\- Hei. O que você fez pra ela?

Piscou confuso.

\- O que?

Levy o olhou risonha.

\- Desde o dia da prisão Lucy parece emburrada. Ela diz que é por causa do tornozelo inchado e que não pode ir pra guilda, mas tem haver com você, não é? Ela não suporta ouvir seu nome.

Natsu levantou as sobrancelhas surpreso, sentindo uma empolgação. Pelo visto a loirinha ainda não esqueceu do que disse. Assumiu um ar mais debochado e convencido.

\- Pode-se dizer que sim.

\- Kyaah! Eu sabia! Então, o que você fez?

A garota praticamente quicava, mas resolveu ficar calado. Pelas perguntas era no mínimo amiga da loirinha e podia estragar o que estava planejando. Levy percebeu que não ia dizer nada, a ansiedade desmoronou no rosto dela, mas não se importou. De repente, uma caneca de madeira voou na sua direção. A garota pulou pro lado, mas ele não teve como. O troço acertou sua cara o derrubando da balaustrada. Caiu num baque atordoado e a boca doendo pra caramba! Se levantou do chão possesso sentindo o sangue escorrer num canto dos lábios. Encarou ao redor estremecendo. Todos olhavam para ele, num silencio pesado e chocado. Limpou com o dorso da mão o sangue enquanto fechava o outro punho.

\- Quem fez isso?!

\- Eu, babaca.

Olhou na direção e Gray o encarava. O sujeito só estava de cueca e isso o irritou ainda mais. Apoiou a mão balaustrada enquanto pulava sobre ela e gritava.

\- Seu tarado! Eu vou partir a sua cara!

...

Certo, tudo bem. Se encarou de novo no espelho que ficava na porta do seu guarda-roupas. Com uma blusa de mangas alaranjada e uma saia jeans curta, Lucy ficou indecisa se usaria ou não uma meia-calça de malha. Pensou um pouco e se decidiu. Usaria. Abriu a gaveta do guarda-roupas e remexeu suas calcinhas até achar uma. Azul-marinho. Vestiu tomando cuidado, afinal seu tornozelo não estava cem por cento bem. Se olhou mais uma vez, checando se não havia nada errado então pegou sua bolsa pendurada num cabide num canto. Ao sair do quarto catou suas sapatilhas negras e trancou. Depois de três dias finalmente conseguiu se firmar no chão sem estremecer de dor.

Lucy atravessou o corredor seguindo direto para a sala e depois até o hall. Não tinha quase ninguém no dormitório. A maioria tinha ido para guilda pegar missões, outras já tinham saído em viagens cumpri-las e magas como ela, aspirantes, estudar suas magias no prédio da Fairy Tail. Na verdade, não era nem pra ela estar saindo.

Mirajane a proibiu e Erza... Bem, digamos que ela disse de modo muito convincente que devia descansar. Mas poxa, três dias eram demais. Até porque não podia perder mais tempo. Calçando os sapatos pegou um lenço vermelho da bolsa e puxou o cabelo sobre o ombro, amarrando-o firme na nuca e de lado.

Hoje também fazia três dias que não via Natsu. Não queria admitir pra si mesma. Mas depois de conhecê-lo e ver aquela pintura, seus sonhos com o mago ficaram mais nítidos. Vivos. Cruzou os portões, descendo a colina pelo caminho de cascalho e sentiu as bochechas queimarem.

Passou esses dias sonhando a mesma coisa.

Ele de costas pegando fogo. Ela correndo até ele com a mão esticada tentando alcançá-lo.

Nessa parte era quando o sonho mudava. Invés de acordar ou então ele se esvanecer como antes sumindo dela, Natsu virava um vulto de chamas escarlates, saindo do seu raio de visão. No instante seguinte estava num corredor do dormitório, parada no meio do tapete marrom sem entender como ou porque chegou ali. Quando dava um passo para investigar, sem aviso uma mão quente a agarrava pelo braço e a puxava virando-a de encontro ao um peito forte, musculoso e ofegante. Só pela mão grande e quente fez ideia de quem era, mas encarar o torso seminu pela blusa azul rasgada a estremeceu inteira. Ele a empurrou contra parede a encurralando e fazendo-a chiar de susto. Isso fez ele rir. Lucy ofegava com medo de levantar a cabeça e sentia um hálito morno no seu rosto. Chegando mais perto. Praticamente colado nela, o mago se debruçava e sorria, dizendo naquele tom debochado.

_\- Loirinha..._

No instante seguinte ele colava a boca na dela, a língua abrindo sem esforço seus lábios e deslizando para dentro, sequiosa. Seu fôlego sumiu e estremeceu ainda mais. Uma mão dele agarrou seu pulso, o prendendo contra parede. A outra no seu braço deslizou até sua mão e fez a mesma coisa. Lucy resistia miseravelmente e ele brincava com ela, juraria pelo modo como a língua passava por dentro da sua boca e como puxava seus lábios nos deles tentando arrancar uma reação, além do ofegar. Esperneava pra ele parar e isso aumentava o divertimento dele. Tentou chutá-lo, mas rápido a perna dele bloqueou e prensou a sua na parede. Depois de um longo minuto, Natsu se afastava e dizia num tom mais debochado e desdenhoso.

_\- Realmente, você não é como 'ela'._

A magoa que sentiu ao ouvir quase a deixou desnorteada, enchendo seus olhos de lágrimas, no entanto, não chorou. Enquanto ele a soltava se afastando rindo deliciado do seu estado, a raiva borbulhou e pulou em cima dele fechando os punhos. Nesse instante, era quando acordava.

Nunca gostou disso, achava um cúmulo quando um homem tratava uma mulher assim. Mas no sonho, mesmo resistindo e querendo socá-lo a fazia querer ser dominada e beijada pela primeira vez na vida daquele jeito. Mas a frase que ele dizia ao parar... Magoava e irritava demais.

Sacudiu a cabeça. Não. De jeito nenhum. Seria loucura se interessar um cara desses. Natsu no mínimo a detestava. Tinha dito até que era inútil como maga. Devia ignorá-lo. É. Se concentrando no que era importante. Evoluir na magia e se tornar uma maga efetiva. Sorriu um pouco menos afogueada. Tinha até decidido onde queria ser marcada com a insígnia e a cor. Com as 12 chaves do zodíaco, Lucy seguiu para a guilda mais confiante que nunca.

...

A briga que tinha começado há uma hora deixou o grande salão do bar destruído. Várias mesas viradas, outras atravessadas e principalmente umas sete quebradas. Os bancos também estavam revirados sem contar das canecas por todos os lados. Natsu e Gray haviam se atracado numa luta cheia de pancadaria. Muitos apenas pararam pra olhar. Afinal de contas, sabiam quem era o mago novato de cabelos róseos. O mestre havia contado para todos a respeito do Dragon Slayer e que havia acordado depois de uma magia de Selo de quatro séculos! Claro, o choque foi geral. Todos queriam ver o Salamander. Pela aparência incomum dele seria fácil de notar.

No entanto, foi uma grande surpresa, ninguém o viu quando entrou no grande salão. Ele havia se misturado na multidão barulhenta, quieto e observando. Teria ficado assim o dia inteiro se Gray não tivesse jogado sem querer uma caneca de cerveja na cara dele. O susto quando o viram espumar de raiva calou a boca de todos, mas Gray não. Ele admitiu na cara dura que foi ele que lhe atirou o objeto, ainda o chamando de babaca. Foi estopim para que Natsu Dragneel perdesse a paciência.

Rápido uma multidão torcia em meio aos golpes, explosões de fogo e estilhaçar de gelo, mas depois de uma hora Mirajane que não gostava da confusão que armavam abriu caminho no meio dos magos, (que sem pensar duas vezes deram passagem) e apareceu no meio deles. Gray tinha ficado pálido quando a viu, suas mãos no meio da posição para a magia. Natsu continuou como estava, inclinado para frente com um braço levantado e recuado. Seu punho pegando fogo.

\- Ora, rapazes. Que tal pararem com isso? Desse jeito vão destruir até o soalho de madeira.

Curvou a cabeça sorrindo simpática. Vendo isso, Gray arregalou os olhos e engoliu em seco. Natsu estranhou o jeito dele. Deu uma olhada ao redor e todos sem exceção faziam um esgar, apavorados. Voltou o olhar para a garota albina. Ela era bonita e usava um vestido magenta rodado batendo nos joelhos. O que tinha de tão terrível nela?

\- Claro, Mira. Foi mal a bagunça.

Gray rapidinho relaxou na postura de ataque.

\- Tudo bem. – se voltando pra ele – E você? Seu nome é Natsu, não é? Não precisava mais ficar brigando.

Estreitou os olhos desconfiado. O sorriso meigo que ela lhe dava era estranho demais.

\- Quem é você, gar...

Do outro lado, Gray arregalou os olhos mais apavorado e nuns segundos correu até ele, tapando sua boca. Os outros caras tinham prendido a respiração assustados. Se virando pra a albina, Gray sorriu amarelo e pra sua confusão suava frio. Dava pra notar pela mão tapando sua boca e o braço lhe dando uma chave.

\- Não é nada não Mira. O Natsu concorda com você, não é?

Olhou pra ele, implorando pra acenar, demonstrar qualquer coisa, mas tudo o que fez foi resmungar se sacudindo pra se livrar da chave. Isso só deixou o mago de gelo mais apavorado. A garota apenas encarou os dois de olhos baixos e foi quando Natsu entendeu. Um arrepio enregelou sua espinha sob o olhar sinistro dela.

\- Ah sei.

Dando meia volta ela saiu da roda com os outros rapazes abrindo caminho. Quando já estava longe um suspiro de alivio coletivo foi ouvido e Gray o arrastou pra um canto, onde algumas mesas ainda estavam no lugar. O soltando de um safanão, sussurrou irritado.

\- Baka! Quer morrer por acaso?

Natsu olhava para a direção onde a garota havia sumido. Sua espinha ainda sentindo o calafrio.

\- Quem é ela?

Sussurrou também. Bufando, Gray puxou um banco e sentou apoiando os cotovelos na mesa.

\- É a Mirajane. Mais conhecida como Lady Demônio. Se você tivesse dito uma besteira teria te surrado até dizer chega.

O encarou espantado. Pelos olhos sérios do mago tarado não estava brincando. Deu pulo se jogando e sentando em cima da mesa, olhando para longe. Encontrou a garota albina com um livro grosso nas mãos, conversando com um mago de cabelo arrepiado.

\- Então ela é uma dos cinco.

\- Hã?

\- Deixa pra lá.

Gray resmungou coisa qualquer, mas não se importou. O velho havia lhe contado várias coisas naquela noite. Desde aquela conversa estranha que teve com a loirinha e ficaram sozinhos na sala de interrogatório do castelo, lhe veio uma ideia. Era estranha e causaria meio mundo de perguntas, mas a ideia não lhe saía da cabeça. Com a história dos tais magos aspirantes duvidas vieram e por isso tirou todas com o Velho. As respostas não agradaram muito, porem como era um Mago Classe S tinha um jeito. Nessa parte, foi quando ele explicou que na guilda havia cinco magos Classes S. Duas garotas da sua idade (19 anos) e dois caras um pouco mais velhos. Havia mais um, mas esse raramente aparecia. Contudo, não importava. Bastava saber que o poder desse apenas era ultrapassado pelo próprio mestre.

Então quer dizer que a albina era uma das garotas... Detestava admitir, mas ela lhe dava agora um pouco de medo. Lucy o encarava daquele jeito quando ficava possessa com ele. Por isso parou de se agitar da chave de Gray. Mulheres bravas e fortes eram pior que um dragão! Homem nenhum aguentaria tanta fúria.

\- Hei, esquentado.

Estreitou os olhos ainda encarando a frente. Esse cara volta e meia o chamou assim nesses três dias.

\- O que hentaiarou?

\- Seu... Esquece. O que vai fazer agora?

\- Sobre o quê?

Perguntou com azedume. Mas Gray não se importou.

\- Aquele dinheiro que ganhou já tá acabando, não é? Não vai pegar uma missão?

Se estressou com o rumo da conversa. Vários magos ainda o encaravam e cochichavam disfarçadamente. Sem saberem que podia ouvir tudo. Enquanto ajeitavam as mesas e os bancos, se livrando dos moveis quebrados, entreouviu uns dizerem que esperavam mais. Um Dragon Slayer era tão fraco assim? (mesmo que lutasse muito bem). Humpf. Ele nem usou metade da magia. E podia apostar que o mago de cueca também não. Até porque gastar sua energia toda em besteira não valia pena.

\- Oe. E aí? Vai pegar uma missão, ou não?

Suspirou irritado. Por acaso era da conta dele quando ia trabalhar?

\- Escute aqui, tara...

Um cheiro veio com a brisa que entrou por uma porta aberta perto deles. Ela soprou circulando e passando em sua volta, o calando enquanto sentia. Arregalou os olhos se endireitando, respirando fundo.

\- Ei! O que ia dizer olhos puxados?

Gray tinha um tom carregado de irritação, mas não se importou. Virou o rosto na direção que a brisa vinha, estreitando o olhar. Havia uma porta atrás deles, no corredor lateral que dava acesso ao andar de baixo. E era de onde o cheiro vinha. Ignorando o mago pulou da mesa e correu até a balaustrada que ladeava o corredor. Agarrou o mármore e num movimento se içou jogando as pernas pro lado. Caindo curvando no corredor lateral. Isso chamou atenção, mas pouco se importou. A brisa parava de soprar e assim o rastro sumiria logo. Enquanto correu para a porta notou que Gray ia atrás dele. Sem dúvida curioso.

Não fazia mal. No corredor escuro, iluminado apenas por chamas brancas encantadas nos archotes nas paredes, correu sentindo uma ansiedade crescer e sem perceber sorria animado. Farejou um instante e teve certeza.

\- Gardênia.

Sussurrou risonho sob o fôlego. Ah, loirinha... Dessa vez ela não escapa.

Parou num corredor lateral derrapando. Atrás dele Gray vinha tropeçando, como se estivesse pulando e correndo ao mesmo tempo, mas não olhou pra trás. Levantou um pouco o rosto dando uns passos entrando no corredor lateral. Era igual ao outro. Carpete azul, parede de pedra e archotes com chamas brancas.

\- Hei, Natsu. O que tá fazendo?

\- Shss.

Fechou os olhos se concentrando. Droga de cheiro fraco. Demorou uns instantes e encontrou. Virou o rosto para a esquerda abrindo os olhos e voltou a correr. Atrás dele, Gray vinha resmungando que era um idiota e ele próprio mais ainda em segui-lo. Sorriu achando graça. Idiota ou não, pouco importava. A trégua que havia dado acabou.

No fim do corredor podia ver uma luz e rápido diminuiu a passada. Gray também parou de correr. Cauteloso e sem fazer barulho cruzou o beiral de pedra entrando num cômodo amplo abarrotado de estantes de livros nas paredes. Indo do chão até o teto. À sua frente havia uma pequena passarela de madeira com um gradil de ferro e seguiu por ela, com Gray por perto.

\- A sala de arquivos. O que a gente tá fazendo aqui?

Natsu nem respondeu. Se virou com raiva pro outro, passando um dedo esticado na frente da boca, chiando. Gray se calou contrariado e então ele se virou para frente, encarando lá embaixo. Havia um pilar de pedra bem do lado direito dele e rápido se escondeu atrás. Gray estranhou, mas fez o mesmo. Natsu percebeu. O cheiro de gardênia era mais forte lá embaixo. Se encostando na pedra se abaixou até se agachar e se virou, chegando perto do gradil de ferro prendendo o fôlego.

Porque prendia o fôlego? Isso o irritou, mas mesmo assim olhou para baixo. No vão que ficava entre as estantes uma garota loura de blusa laranja, saia justa e meias escuras estava sentada em cima de uma mesa, de pernas cruzadas e lendo absorta um livro pesado. Sentiu um espasmo o percorrer, junto com um estranho torpor. A cena que via prendia sua atenção, hipnotizando-o. Mesmo se dizendo que não era Lucy a loirinha lhe causava uma sensação de letargia. Nunca viu sua amiga ler, nunca a viu quieta desse jeito e com certeza nunca viu os cabelos loiros amarrados daquele modo, puxados para um ombro e mostrando a curva do pescoço. Causava uma vontade nele de soltar aquele lenço...

Sem perceber respirou mais forte, querendo sentir mais seu cheiro fraco. Observando-a desse jeito curioso e letárgico, estranhou o fato que ela estava ali, quieta e lendo. Como entrou na guilda sem ele perceber?

\- Ah, é a Lucy. Ela sempre vem aqui pra ler.

Gray sussurrou o tirando desse estado aero. Piscou sacudindo de leve a cabeça. Tinha esquecido que não veio sozinho, alias, tinha esquecido até da razão de ter vindo aqui.

\- Porque?

Quis saber. Tanto pra disfarçar o entorpecimento de antes como a curiosidade também.

\- Segundo Lucy, a ancestral dela era uma maga daqui. Usava o mesmo tipo de magia que ela e por isso...

\- ...Os registros devem ter os tipos de feitiços que usava.

\- É.

Estreitou os olhos, quase rindo. Pelo rosto tenso de concentração ela se esforçava em entender o que tinha naquele livro. Achou mais graça.

_Está indo pelo meio mais difícil, loirinha._

Relanceou os olhos ao redor, procurando.

\- Natsu.

\- Hum?

Onde estava? Tinha certeza que ela trouxe. De repente achou. Bem perto dos últimos degraus da escadaria. Para aumentar sua satisfação. Uma parede recuada cobria os lances dos degraus.

\- Porque a gente veio até aqui?

Se afastando do gradil recuando, sorriu malicioso, sentindo o cheiro de gardênia quase encoberto pelo mofo e poeira. Acima, bem perto do teto, janelas estavam abertas. A brisa deve ter vindo delas.

\- Oe?

\- O que vai fazer hoje à noite?

Encarou o mago. Gray também tinha recuado e franzia a testa confuso pra ele. Nesse instante percebeu que usava uma calça, deve ter vestido no caminho.

\- Nani?!

Ficou calado, então o mago o encarou um pouco mais, pestanejando.

\- Você vai aprontar.

Sorriu surpreso e divertido e Natsu sorriu também, travesso.

\- É isso aí.

Se virou andando o mais abaixado possível. Indo direto até o alto da escadaria. A primeira parte do que planejou já estava dando certo. O resto dependeria de hoje à noite, mas daria certo também. Depois do que viu a loirinha fazendo com certeza seu plano funcionaria.

/

A água caindo nas suas costas era relaxante. Mas estava cansada. Cansada e amuada. Na sala de banhos do dormitório, de piso e paredes cinzentas estava sentada num banquinho branco, esfregando uma esponja com espuma pelo colo enquanto escutava.

\- Eu tou dizendo, Bisca. Alzack quase puxa briga com Elfman por sua causa.

Cana tinha um tom malicioso. Deu uma olhada pro lado e viu a garota de longos cabelos verdes corar violentamente. Bisca olhava para baixo encabulada e coberta de sabão.

\- M..ma..mas porque tá me dizendo isso?! Elfman nunca falaria mal de mim.

Cana se inclinou na beira da banheira atrás delas, se debruçando mais.

\- _Alguma coisa_ ele falou. Não tá nenhum pouco curiosa?

\- Não!

Puxando fundo o ar pelo nariz, ela pegou o pequeno chuveiro pendurado na parede em sua frente e começou a se lavar da espuma. Nesse instante, Levy se sentou ao seu lado. Num outro banquinho. Pegando uma esponja na bancada de mármore e despejando um líquido roxo nela, começou, assim sem querer nada..

\- Hein, Lucy. Ele foi na guilda hoje.

Franziu a testa pra amiga, enquanto ensaboava o cabelo.

\- Quem?

\- Natsu.

Prendeu o fôlego e Levy reparou na sua reação, pois segurou um sorrisinho. Atrás delas na banheira Cana perguntou animada.

\- Verdade? E como ele é?

Levy se virou sorrindo.

\- Igualzinho a pintura. Eu nem acreditei! Jet queria brigar com ele, mas como sempre não deixei e então quando fui pedir desculpas meu queixo caiu.

\- Ah, que droga! Eu queria ter visto também.

Lucy não disse nada. Encarava a bancada sentindo um pânico irracional. Ele estava lá? Mas desde quando? Será que a viu na guilda?! Sacudiu a cabeça respirando mais sossegada. Não. Ele não viu. Se tivesse a teria abordado. Se bem que... Natsu não teria motivos pra conversar com ela.

\- Minha cara, como ia ver o Dragon Slayer se só chegou de uma missão agora?

Suspirou revirando os olhos. Evergreen azeda como sempre. Pegou o chuveiro na parede e o ligou para tirar o sabão.

\- Fala sério. Você também queria ver.

Silêncio e depois as garotas soltaram risos.

\- Tá, tudo bem. Eu vi sim de relance e ele não é lá essas coisas. Nem ganhou uma briga com o Gray.

\- Não é bem assim. Eles pararam porque a Mira interrompeu. Mais um pouco e quebrariam o bar inteiro.

Arregalou os olhos. Mas ficou quieta. Laki, uma garota estranhamente sádica e doce se inclinou da borda da banheira também.

\- Eu vi a briga. Ele lutava com fogo! Do jeito como a Lucy disse. Se bem que ninguém se machucou.

Franziu a testa estranhando e se virou no banco. A garota de cabelo curto e roxo fazia um muxoxo decepcionada.

\- Laki!

Ela a olhou entediada.

\- Qual é? Você contou que ele praticamente quebrou os magos das trevas no museu. Só queria ver de perto.

Deu os ombros e mergulhou na banheira. Lucy arregalou os olhos. Laki às vezes era violenta demais. Terminou o banho e pegou um roupão pendurado no cabide a um canto perto da porta. Levy acabou junto com ela, então saíram juntas. Podia ouvir as outras comentam a respeito da briga de Gray e Natsu e como ele estava vestido, o físico dele e etc, etc, etc...

Isso a irritava.

Enquanto caminhavam pelo corredor, percebeu que Levy a olhava risonha. Estreitou os olhos. Ela queria dizer alguma coisa. Sentia isso. Entrou no quarto junto com a amiga e a mesma fechou a porta. Enquanto pegava uma muda de roupa no guarda-roupas (blusa e short) além da calcinha, suspirou.

\- Fala Levy.

\- O que?

A outra tinha um tom divertido e ansioso. Lucy se vestiu se irritando ainda mais.

\- O que não me disse lá banheiro. Eu sei que tem haver com aquele imbecil.

Se virou pra amiga. Levy soltou um riso, o cabelo preso num coque com umas mechas azuis caindo envolta do rosto.

\- Que isso, Lucy. Ele me pareceu bem legal, apesar de debochado.

\- Eu disse que ele era!

A outra arregalou os olhos.

\- Calma. Sinceramente essa sua raiva já está estranha.

Lutando com todas as forças contra o rubor que lhe subia pelo pescoço, pegou uma escova e penteou o cabelo, usando como desculpa pra não encará-la. Levy apenas a olhou mais risonha e desconfiada. Droga.

\- Olha, eu tenho meus motivos e ainda não disse o que escondeu das meninas.

A espiou entre as mechas. A baixinha tinha uma expressão divertida e quase quicava.

\- Ele te chama de loirinha.

Seu rosto esquentou. Engolindo em seco, se virou ao guardar a escova no criado-mudo e pegou um lenço. Enquanto amarrava no cabelo, de lado, tentou deixar a voz tranquila.

\- E daí?

\- _E daí?_ Lucy é como se ele não quisesse te chamar pelo nome!

A olhou e Levy quase riu incrédula e mais risonha.

\- Sério. Toda vez que eu dizia "Lucy" Natsu fazia um gesto com o rosto. Incomodado.

Levy riu mais e pelo seu olhar brilhante achava tudo muito engraçado. Bem, ela não achou. Sentou na cama e pegou a bolsa roxa que sempre usava. Gostava muito dela, a tinha fazia um tempo. Remexeu suas coisas até encontrar a bolsinha de couro com as chaves.

\- Pouco me importa se ele não gosta. Afinal o nome é meu. Hoje fui na guilda e dou graças a Kami que a gente não se viu.

Pegou a bolsinha e um nervoso a tomou. Ofegou arregalando os olhos. Apertando o couro e estremecendo. O troço... estava quase vazio.

\- Você foi?! Lucy a Mira te proibiu! Se bem que ela é legal. Se Erza estivesse aqui... Ainda bem que viajou numa missão.

Nesse instante, Levy reparou no seu estado. Desesperado.

\- O que foi?

\- As chaves...

Sussurrou ofegando. Ainda encarava sua mão apertando a bolsinha de couro e seus olhos ardiam. Não!

\- O que tem elas?

\- Roubaram as minhas chaves, Levy!

A encarou e a garota pestanejou surpresa.

\- Mas co...

Uma explosão. Forte e sonora vinda do lado de fora assustou as garotas. Lucy levantou da cama enquanto as duas se encaravam. Num misto de confusão e espanto.

\- O que foi isso?

Levy ofegou. Mal a baixinha acabou de falar e outra explosão estourou. Sacudindo a casa. Elas se equilibraram com os abalos e se olharam. Não disseram mais nada. Saíram correndo do quarto e dispararam pelo corredor. Lucy ainda sentia um aperto no peito. Desespero em saber quem fez isso. Quem roubou seus preciosos amigos dela. Ainda agarrava a bolsinha de couro e seus olhos ardiam. Mais de angustia do que de raiva. Seja quem for essa pessoa ia pagar. Ia pagar muito caro.

Já chegavam na sala, encontrando as outras garotas quando ouviram.

\- SEU BAKA! EU DISSE QUE ELES IAM NOS MATAR!

Todas elas ofegaram. Mira que estava de camisola e penhoar arregalou os olhos pro vazio, chocada.

\- Foi... um cara?

Cana se virou pra ela, seu longo cabelo castanho num rabo de cavalo alto. Estava com um blusão vermelho e nada mais. Alias todas as garotas estavam seminuas.

\- Parece ter sido o Gray.

Outra explosão.

Todas correram para as janelas, enquanto que Lucy, Levy e Bisca correram para o hall do dormitório. Quando chegaram havia um rombo na parede. Levantando poeira e uma nevoa branca. Fria...

\- Itai!

Levy deu pulo. Olharam para baixo e no chão, pedaços de gelo rolavam.

\- Isso é obra do Gray, com certeza. O que esse idiota tá fazendo aqui?

Cana resmungou e correu para o rombo na parede, saindo no jardim gramado da frente. Ela tinha descido pra ver de perto, pelo visto. As outras a seguiram. De inicio, não viram nada de estranho até que escutaram.

\- KARYÛ NO... YOKUGEKI!

Viraram a direita e viram um cara saltando no ar, com chicotes gigantes de fogo e labaredas nos braços. Ele os chicoteou no seu alvo e ficaram mais pasmas. Um arcanjo com uma espada e toga branca, com armaduras no torso e os ombros. A explosão estourou levantando poeira e estremecendo o ar. O vácuo do impacto as atingindo em cheio!

Lucy que já estava angustiada com suas chaves roubadas. Ficou apavorada. Simplesmente apavorada. O que esse Dragon Slayer irritante tava fazendo aqui?!

Tossiram engasgadas com a poeira e fumaça e as garotas que assistiam de janela ofegaram.

\- Isso foi...

\- Hei! Cuidado!

As quatro levantaram as cabeças e arregalaram os olhos. O arcanjo tinha parte do rosto quebrado, estava sem um braço e voava direto até elas. As garotas deram um pulo gritando e correram pelo gramado, desesperadas.

Levy saltou uma pedra, agarrando firme as duas abas do roupão, seu cabelo solto do coque.

\- PORQUE ELE TÁ ATACANDO A GENTE?!

Bisca que corria ofegante, suas tranças se desfazendo gritou de volta.

\- COMO VOU SABER?

Ouviram um bater de asas e encaram acima. O arcanjo mergulhava, dando um golpe com a espada. O vento as açoitou com força e antes que fizessem um feitiço para se defenderem uma parede de gelo brotou da esquerda delas. Crescendo num segundo e bloqueando o ataque. Lucy que estava mais frente foi separada das amigas então ouviu um zunido, bem atrás dela.

Com o coração batendo enlouquecido girou no lugar e viu o outro arcanjo. Era igual ao outro destruído. Toga branca, armadura prateada, asas douradas reluzentes e uma lança de uns cinco metros na mão recuada apontada pra ela. Gritou em desespero tropeçando nos próprios pés. Mal prestava atenção ao redor, focada do arcanjo que mergulhava no ar. Chegaria em segundos para empalá-la quando uma mão quente agarrou seu braço e puxou com força pra trás. Bateu as costas no peito de alguém, também mais quente que o normal. Mas invés de tirá-la do caminho, como pensou, o cara enrolou o braço a sua cintura a apertando. Arregalou os olhos. Parada e presa nos braços do mago irritante enquanto assistia o arcanjo crescer na sua frente.

5 metros, 3 metros, 2 metros.

No ultimo metro gritou fechando os olhos esperando a lança de ferro a atravessar. Um vento sacudiu seus cabelos e sua roupa, mas não sentiu dor. Estranhando e tremendo abriu os olhos devagar e arquejou. O arcanjo estava parado. Bem na sua frente e o braço esticado com lança paralisado no golpe. Ele estremecia, mas não se mexia.

\- Eu sabia.

A voz debochada e divertida a irritou.

\- Você!

Esperneou de raiva tentando se soltar, mas como sabia, ele tinha uma força monstruosa. Nem afrouxou o aperto. O peito colado em suas costas tremeu de riso enquanto Natsu curvava o pescoço e dizia, perto da sua orelha.

\- Yo, loirinha.

O arrepio que sentiu a fez corar violentamente e espernear de mais raiva.

_Momentos depois_

\- Então, posso saber o que vocês vieram fazer aqui ou terei que chamar o Master?

Mirajane pôs as mãos nos quadris, estreitando o olhar irritada. Lucy também se sentia assim e tentava passar toda a raiva pelos olhos enquanto Natsu a encarava. Debochado e irônico. Que ódio.

Depois que o segundo arcanjo parou o ataque, Mira apareceu correndo onde estavam. Entre arquejos ela deu uma olhada rápida em volta e declarou em alto bom som que os babacas invasores eram convidados. Os arcanjos então desarmaram a postura ofensiva (principalmente o que lhe apontava a lança) e bateram asas, voando até o portão de ferro. Somente nesse instante Natsu a soltou e se afastou dele. Tremendo e arrepiada. Além de estar com pouca roupa nunca ficou tão perto assim de um cara. E ver que lhe agarrar e usá-la como escudo não tirou o sorrisinho irônico dele a irritou sem palavras.

Agora estavam todos na sala com o globo de lacrima. A maioria das garotas olhava curiosa e risonha para Gray e Natsu. O mago de gelo que parecia ter alergia a roupa estava sem a camisa mostrando o físico musculoso e Natsu, bem, chamava muito atenção. Empoleirado num braço do sofá, ele estava inclinado para frente e a encarava com o ar irônico. Isso a irritava, junto com a franja caindo nos olhos, os braços definidos a mostra pelo colete negro longo e a calça folgada. Esse jeito despojado a irritava além da conta... E queimava seu rosto e pescoço de embaraço.

\- E então?

Mira perguntou outra vez. Olhando de Gray para Natsu, esperando. Gray olhou o outro confuso e Natsu se endireitou um pouco.

\- Queria falar com a Lucy. É muito importante.

Todas a olharam e seu rubor aumentou. Mexeu os pés desconfortável com a atenção e encarou o mago. Ele sorria divertido. Idiota!

\- Mas tinha que invadir a Fairy Hills à essa hora da noite? Podia ter esperado pra falar comigo na guilda.

Natsu a olhou risonho, alheio ao choque e fascínio que causavam na maioria das garotas.

\- É assunto de interesse seu, loirinha.

Enigmático e não explicando nada. Suspirou fechando os punhos ao lado do corpo. Sua mão ainda com a bolsinha de couro quase vazia.

\- Eu não tenho nada pra falar com você.

Sibilou estressada. Pela visão periférica viu as cabeças das garotas se voltarem para Natsu que levantava as sobrancelhas, fingindo confusão.

\- Ah, não? Pois eu achei que teria.

Enfiou a mão no bolso da calça cinzenta e no silêncio do cômodo, tamanha a atenção constrangedora neles ouviu um tilintar. Ofegou. Curvando os lábios Natsu puxou a mão e nos seus dedos, uma argola de metal com várias chaves douradas penduradas. Arregalou os olhos, chocada. Num movimento sutil e rápido ele jogou a argola para cima e enfiou a mão passando por ela, o objeto parando em seu cotovelo.

\- MINHAS CHAVES!

\- Não são não.

Apertou os dentes de raiva o fuzilando e atravessou o cômodo quase correndo.

\- Me devolve, babaca!

Quando estava a poucos passos dele, Natsu quase riu e saltou pra longe. Perto de outro sofá. Lucy correu até ele de novo e saltou esticando o braço, mas o sacana afastou o dele para trás se inclinando e sorrindo. O que mais irritava era que ninguém a ajudava, só assistia.

\- Me devolve elas, Natsu!

Pulou de novo pro lado e ele jogou a argola para outra mão. Esticando-a para o alto e longe do seu alcance. Lucy a essa altura tremia de nervoso, raiva e embaraço.

\- Não. E se eu fosse você desistia. Essas chaves não são suas.

Parou de pular, tremula e vermelha de raiva. A platéia entretida e quieta. Droga!

\- Claro que são. Eram da minha...

-_ Tia_ tatataravó.

Parou no mesmo minuto. Seus olhos arregalando e engasgando de susto. Vendo, ele soltou um risinho cínico e se sentou no braço do sofá atrás de si. Lucy não conseguia dizer nada. As garotas e Gray tinham até se acomodado no resto do cômodo. Como se estivessem assistindo uma peça.

\- Você é descendente dela. Admito. Mas _não_ direta. Lucy nunca teve filhos, ela nem teve tempo. – então estreitou os olhos, com mais prazer do seu espanto – Você é tatataraneta de Aidan. Portanto, _loirinha_, as três chaves que ela deixou pro irmão ficam com você.

Ofegou de choque e escutou um "Caramba". Deve ter sido Cana. Era adorava esse tipo de coisa.

\- O que você quer?

Perguntou trêmula e ofegante. Natsu sorriu de canto divertido do seu rosto pálido e apoiou os braços nas pernas. O pulso dele, com a argola das chaves, começou a girar. O tilintar a matando de mais vergonha.

\- Agora quer conversar. Incrível como uma verdade dura te deixou mais mansinha, loirinha.

\- PARA DE ME CHAMAR DE LOIRINHA!

Gritou nervosa e alguém riu. Olhou pro lado e várias garotas disfarçaram. Exceto Levy e Cana. Essas achavam muito graça.

\- Baixe o tom comigo, senão mudo de ideia.

O encarou de novo. E ficou mais nervosa. Pelo olhar e sorriso, esse Dragon Slayer se divertia perversamente. Engoliu em seco, apertando mais a bolsinha de couro na mão.

\- Mudar de ideia sobre o quê?

Piscando calmo, ele parou de sorrir, mas seus olhos continuaram risonhos. Droga!

\- Tenho uma proposta pra você. Vai te beneficiar muito. Interessada?

Ofegou agoniada. Pra quê esse suspense? Então encarando a expressão dele debochada entendeu. Estava se vingando. Por tê-lo enganado. Gemeu internamente. Como não disse nada, ele continuou.

\- Vou tomar esse silêncio como sim. – então inclinou o rosto, a franja rosada caindo nos olhos – Forme equipe comigo.

Um longo minuto passou e tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi gaguejar.

\- O..o.. quê?

Ele quase riu.

\- Vou ter que repetir? Eu disse pra formar equipe comigo.

Piscou atordoada. Era uma brincadeira. Ele estava claramente brincando com ela.

\- Isso é uma piada?

Não olhou a pessoa, sabia bem quem era. Evergreen estava num choque indignado pelo tom de voz.

\- Não é piada.

Natsu respondeu sem olhá-la e percebeu que se irritou um pouco. Era sério mesmo.

\- Você não pode chamar essa garota pra formar equipe. Ela nem pode fazer parte de uma já formada. Magos aspirantes...

\- Podem fazer equipe sim, se o parceiro for um Mago Classe S, coisa que eu sou – Natsu encarou atravessado Evergreen, irritado – Então não se meta garota.

Ela calou na mesma hora. Natsu então a olhou de novo e a irritação sumiu. Ele sorriu um pouco do seu choque.

\- O que me diz? Vai ser efetiva como Maga logo, até porque eu posso te ajudar mais na Magia das estrelas do que aquele livro que leu hoje a tarde.

Se entalou. Então foi nesse momento que roubou as chaves dela! Natsu riu do seu espanto e se irritou com isso. Mas controlou a raiva, o que ele estava oferecendo era muito tentador pra ela. Muitos benefícios, no entanto...

\- Porque tá fazendo isso?

Perguntou cautelosa e fingiu pensar ele se levantou do braço do sofá.

\- Digamos que estou pagando pra ver.

\- Como?

Estreitando os olhos convencido, ele sorriu de canto.

\- Você disse que esfregaria na minha cara.

Um rubor tomou seu rosto. Então era isso?! Só por causa do que disse naquela raiva?! Natsu a encarou esperando e suspirou fundo, apertando os dentes. Pois bem.

\- Tá.

\- Tá o quê?

\- Faço equipe com você.

Muita gente ofegou, mas não olhou pro lado. Encarava o sorrisinho cínico a sua frente.

\- Decisão esperta, loirinha.

Passando por ela, guardou a argola com as chaves no bolso. Mas em vez de seguir lhe empurrou um papel amassado. O pegou confusa.

\- Que isso?

\- Nossa missão. Ajeite tudo até amanhã, porque no outro dia vamos viajar.

Arregalou os olhos chocada. Girou no lugar encarando o colete longo e negro enquanto ele ia embora. Gray foi atrás dele sem dizer nada também. No momento que a porta bateu, as garotas quase pularam em cima dela.

\- Lucy!

\- Você é louca?

\- Porque aceitou?

\- Que sortuda! Lucy.

\- CHEGA!

Cana gritou impaciente, calando as demais. Então sorrindo pra ela de um modo malicioso se curvou sobre seu ombro.

\- Qual a missão de vocês?

\- Eu não sei.

Franzindo as sobrancelhas, abriu o folheto e leu rápido. Piscou surpresa e várias garotas ofegavam, fazendo um esgar enquanto que ela reprimiu um gemido.

Natsu estava mesmo desafiando-a ou queria se vingar dela?


	11. Apaziguadora

_Apaziguadora_

Ela aceitou.

Natsu mal acreditava. Era certo que contava com isso (por essa razão pegou as chaves de volta), mas agora que estava feito...

Puxa. A loirinha aceitou mesmo fazer equipe com ele!

Quando chegou ao dormitório Gray avisou que jantaria na guilda. Nem se incomodou em chama-lo. Afinal de contas, nas últimas vezes recusou. Até porque teria o quarto só pra ele por umas horas. Fechou a porta e seguiu direto para a cama, se livrando dos sapatos chutando. Depois arrumaria. Soltando um suspiro se virou de costas e se jogou no colchão, encarou o teto enquanto pensava.

O Velho tinha deixado bem claro. Um mago aspirante ficaria na responsabilidade daquele de Classe S que o convidou para equipe. Essa era a condição. E ele nem pensou muito nesse termo. Agora, depois que ela aceitou parava pra pensar no porque de realmente ter feito isso.

Parte do motivo foi porque realmente queria vê-la evoluindo na magia das estrelas, se era capaz. Mas também havia outra razão. Não era pela semelhança incrível com Lucy. Se fosse teria sido gentil com ela desde que percebeu seu cheiro diferente lá no museu. Estreitou os olhos. O cheiro... Natsu suspirou se sentindo lento naquele torpor outra vez. Porque era tão fraco? Quando a agarrou no jardim, usando-a como escudo para que aquele arcanjo maldito não o atacasse de novo, o cheiro invadiu seus pulmões no instante que respirou em seu cabelo. Estava úmido e isso potencializou a fragrância. Como pôde um aroma afetá-lo tanto assim?! E além do mais, ela estava gelada e arrepiada. Riu um pouco. Porque a agarrava.

Essa timidez era o que intrigava-o nela. Tinha que admitir que estava gostando e também todos aqueles rubores... Riu mais lembrando da conversa de há pouco. Ela estava brava com ele, sem dúvida, mas também corava sem parar. Um rubor se misturando no outro. Isso o divertia e inflava seu ego. Por isso a provocava e a loirinha ficava mais nervosa alternando o vermelho com a palidez. Era muito divertido, mesmo tratando de um assunto sério se enchia de prazer em provocar essas reações nela.

Suspirou de novo, soltando o cinto e abrindo o colete. Na verdade, quis formar equipe com ela por um motivo. Era constrangedor, mas era verdade. A loirinha o apaziguava. No instante que soube que perdeu quatro séculos, cristalizado e selado dentro de um lacrima, sua mente desmoronou. Simplesmente isso. Todo aquele caos que segurava pela morte de Lucy, pela missão que quase matou os dois o abateu como um golpe violento. Ia enlouquecer. O stress e raiva além da angustia se misturou num só sentimento. Desespero. Ainda sentia uma pontada disso e seu peito doía sufocando, mas quando lembrava da loirinha falando com ele. Tão normal e gentil (depois brava, mas não vinha ao caso) seu espirito relaxava.

Ela o acalmava.

Tinham um nome pra isso. Lembrava que alguns companheiros da unidade falavam disso, mas nunca entendeu. Afinal de contas nunca precisou. Sentiu um incomodo, recordando da sua reação ao vê-la na guilda hoje. Espasmos e entorpecimento. Por isso que o cheiro dela de gardênia (apesar da sua veemente negação) ele... Gostava tanto...

Gemeu amargurado. A loirinha era sua apaziguadora.

Fechou os olhos de desgosto. Sua mão agarrando o tecido da blusa. Porque? Porque ela? Queria tanto que Lucy fosse! Até pensava que seria, mas no maldito dia... Tudo desmoronou. Talvez fosse por isso. Pensou ao encarar o teto outra vez. Talvez, ao perceber que a garota loira em sua frente, com roupas tão diferentes da última vez que a viu, não fosse quem ele queria e entrou numa raiva revoltada. A ponto de machuca-la.

Ela era forte, não demonstrava dor. Mas viu como estavam seus pulsos. Quando a loirinha começou a explicar a razão do seu nome, ela mexeu no cabelo, colocando atrás da orelha pra disfarçar a tensão e o hematoma que viu o desconcertou um pouco. As mangas de sua blusa eram longas, por isso ao caírem um pouco no gesto, o deixou com um pouco de remorso. Nunca foi grosseiro com uma mulher. Sabia de sua força, sempre evitava isso quando se irritava com uma e... Seu rosto subitamente quente... Sempre maneirava quando ia procurar em bordeis o que não podia ter com Lucy. É vergonhoso, mas seu libido era aumentado do mesmo jeito que seus sentidos sensoriais. Transformar para sempre seu corpo num hibrido de dragão causa isso. Igneel lhe avisou e na época nem entendeu. Era só uma criança. Mas quando a idade chegou... Fechou os olhos. Caramba. Parecia que iria explodir.

Sentia vergonha quando tinha pensamentos e fantasias nada puras com Lucy e isso era muitas vezes o motivo de brigarem por qualquer besteira. Ela não entendia. O chamava de babaca imaturo. E sentia que era mesmo um, mas às vezes era porque não queria pensar nela assim desse jeito. Não como fosse uma meretriz, como uma qualquer. Ela era sua amiga, sua parceira de combate e era... Seu amor. Que droga! Porque tudo aquilo foi acontecer? Porque não fez como combinado? A deixou desprotegida e Karren apareceu. Ele sabia que o dragão tinha uma obsessão assassina por ele e mesmo assim esqueceu. Lucy ficou sozinha por um minuto. Um minuto apenas. E o dragão de lava a atacou.

Até agora não entendia como não o percebeu. Sempre sentia Karren. A energia era parecida com o de seu pai. Quando ouviu o urro tinha estremecido de terror e se atirou na frente dela bloqueando o chicote da cauda flamejante. A teria esmagado. Mas depois... depois... Agarrou com mais força a camisa, seu folego de repente faltando. O pior cheiro que podia sentir impregnou o ar. O cheiro do sangue dela. Fechou os olhos outra vez, tentando com todas as forças segurar a dor. Sentia se rasgar, seu peito latejante e ardendo de uma ferida que não era real, mas doía tanto...

Arquejou no escuro. Lucy morreu por sua causa e nem conseguiu dizer que a amava. Virou de bruços e enterrou o rosto no lençol. Não queria que Gray o visse chorar. Era uma humilhação que podia ficar muito bem só com ele.

Enquanto isso suas lágrimas rolavam, ouviu um tilintar e franziu o rosto. Esquecendo-se um pouco da dor. Tateou as cegas até enfiar os dedos no bolso da calça e sentir um frio de metal. Respirou fundo e puxou a argola com as chaves, trazendo pra perto dele. Enquanto encarava as chaves tilintando suaves a cada vez que mexia a argola lembrou de alguém. E para sua surpresa, não foi a razão do seu choro. Ele lembrou da loirinha. De imediato, seu peito parava de doer e suas lágrimas cessavam. Quase riu surpreso e sarcástico. Só a lembrança dela o acalmava. Fechou os olhos, sentindo-se de repente tão cansado e suspirou.

Definitivamente fez a coisa certa ao chama-la pra sua equipe.


	12. A Missão Classe S - Viagem de trem

_A Missão Classe S – Viagem de trem_

Distante, bem distante. E ainda assim perto.

Estendia o braço esticando sua mão, mas não conseguia alcança-lo. O rapaz das chamas continuava parado de costas em sua frente com o fogo escarlate o cobrindo por inteiro. O calor a aquecia e daria impressão até de queimar. Mas ela sentia que não ia machucar. Ele nunca a machucaria. De repente, quando gritou chamando-o, ele olhou um pouco pra trás sobre o ombro e Lucy teve um assombro.

\- Natsu.

Antes que assimilasse que era ele, um sorriso se abria lento no Dragon Slayer e então se esquivava para o lado. Seu corpo virando um vulto de chamas. Lucy ainda mal tinha se recuperado do susto quando seus pés pararam numa superfície macia. Olhou para baixo estava descalça e ainda encarando seus pés viu um tecido leve, de algodão, começando no meio de suas coxas até parar em seu busto. Piscou mais confusa. Porque estava de camisola? O tecido mal colava no seu corpo. Ainda por cima era a pior camisola que tinha. Velha de mangas compridas e branca. Levantou a cabeça observando envolta e relaxou um pouco. O corredor estreito com papel de parede salmão ladeado por portas de madeira. O dormitório. Claro. Estava dormindo. Mas... Franziu a testa confusa. Como foi parar ali? Não lembrava de ter saído do quarto.

Quando deu um passo para procura-lo uma mão quente a agarrou pelo cotovelo. Arregalou os olhos. Antes que reagisse, essa mão a puxou com força a virando e Lucy bateu num peito forte, musculoso e ofegante. Coberto por uma camisa branca. Ela ficou mais nervosa, trêmula e então ele deu uns passos, a empurrando contra parede. O colete negro estava aberto e as abas longas farfalhavam nas suas pernas. Sabia o que veria a seguir e de jeito nenhum ia deixar. Antes que o mago cobrisse a boca com a sua virou o rosto fechando os olhos com força.

Escutou um risinho cheio de deleite e estremeceu mais odiando isso. Natsu se aproximou mais dela. Suas mãos agarrando seus pulsos e prenderam contra parede. Ofegou tremendo mais. Ele arfava e sorria ao se debruçar nela. Lucy apertou os lábios e os olhos com mais força. Rezando pra que isso acabasse logo, no entanto. Ele não virou o rosto para o seu. Arfando mais, sentiu o hálito morno no seu pescoço e arregalou os olhos. Se apertando nela, a ponto de prensá-la na parede se arrepiou com a temperatura alta dele, o peito arfante a impedindo de respirar direito. Devagar ele se debruçou mais.

Lucy arquejou e tentou se soltar, mas sequer conseguiu se mexer dessa posição embaraçosa, intima. Seu rosto queimou de vergonha. Suas pernas tinham entrelaçado, mas ele nem se importava. Natsu respirava perto do seu pescoço de jeito lento e a deixando curiosa e nervosa. Antes que o espiasse ele se curvou mais enfiando o rosto no seu ombro. Um choque disparou nos seus nervos e fechou os olhos tremendo. Sentiu o rosto dele roçar por cima do tecido, seguindo o arco do seu pescoço até enfiar o nariz atrás da sua orelha. Se arrepiou soltando um gemido. Seu corpo esquentado contra vontade como o dele. A respiração lenta e profunda a derreteu, junto com a voz enrouquecida.

\- Seu cheiro é tão gostoso, _ghrá_...

Entreabriu os olhos confusa. Ghrá?

\- Lucy.

Que voz é essa? Não foi o mago que cheirava seu pescoço. Foi...

\- Lucy.

Piscou, quase incrédula. Foi uma garota!

\- Lucy!

De repente, Natsu se esvaneceu e a parede a engoliu ao ser puxada para trás. No minuto seguinte seu corpo inteiro doeu. Abriu os olhos gemendo de dor. A centímetros do seu nariz encarava o piso de madeira lisa. Respirou com raiva e apoiou a mão se sentando e virando. Levy a encarava risonha de short e camiseta. Mirou para sua mão e a ponta do seu lençol estava nele. Ficou com mais raiva.

\- Levy, para de me acordar desse jeito! Um dia vai acabar quebrando mesmo meu nariz!

Levantou tomando o lençol da amiga que a encarava mais risonha. O que só a irritou. Enquanto dobrava o tecido a garota sentou na sua cama a olhando de lado e curiosa. Suspirou estranhando e continuou dobrando o lençol.

\- O que foi?

\- Com o que você tava sonhando?

Piscou confusa por uns segundos. É mesmo. Com o que sonhava? Ao dar uma última dobra a lembrança a engolfou. Parede, camisola e a respiração quente em seu pescoço.

\- Há! Seu rosto ficou vermelho! Agora tem que falar.

Ofegou um pouco e encarou Levy. Ela sorria animada. Suas mãos apoiando no colchão ao se inclinar.

\- Não foi nada.

Desconversou colocando o lençol em cima da cabeceira. Levy levantou do colchão, observando divertida enquanto se atrapalhava ao arrumar a cama.

\- Ah, sei. Então porque ficou vermelha?

\- Não é nada, já disse.

Se virou pra ela irritada, mas a baixinha de cabelo azul apenas estreitou os olhos. Lucy foi até o armário. Dando falta pela primeira vez que acordou de Evergreen.

\- Cadê a medusa?

Era assim que a chamava pelas costas. Enquanto procurava umas roupas Levy respondeu despreocupada.

\- Acordou cedo e saiu em missão. Você sabe, Laxus convocou a Raijinshuu e então...

\- Ah.

Já tinha encontrado uma roupa. Mas estava revolvendo as peças penduradas, enquanto esperava suas bochechas pararem de queimar. Droga de sonho!

\- Hein, Lucy. Que sonho foi esse que te deixou tão vermelha?

Se virou com raiva. As bochechas ardendo o dobro.

\- Não estou vermelha!

\- Ahã.

Levy a encarava risonha, então suspirando atravessou o quarto direto para porta. Antes de sair fingiu pensar.

\- Sabe. Acho que não foi nada mesmo. – a encarou de lado – Afinal, você gemendo dengosa _faz cocegas_ pode ser qualquer coisa.

Arregalou os olhos com a imitação de Levy. A baixinha caiu na risada e com o pescoço queimando junto com o rosto atirou a primeira coisa que viu. Levy deu pulo batendo a porta e o ursinho de pelúcia se chocou num "pof" na madeira, caindo no chão.

Franziu a testa, confusa e envergonhada.

\- Eu disse isso?

Gemeu derrotada e foi pegar o ursinho. Era um presente da sua avó, agora falecida. Ao limpá-lo e abraça-lo contra o peito, pensou no sonho. Ele mudou outra vez. Diferente de três dias atrás a deixou mais quente e arrepiada quando lembrou. Escondeu parte do rosto na cabeça do ursinho, andando até o armário.

\- O que quer dizer _ghrá_?

/

/

No escritório comprido e amplo do Master, o piso de madeira era coberto por um tapete em vermelho e as paredes pintadas em amarelo-claro. Lucy se encontrava sentada numa cadeira em frente a mesa de mogno. Se esforçando pra esconder seu nervoso. Fazia um certo tempo que estava ali.

\- Você entendeu tudo, mocinha?

Acenou concordando.

\- Sim.

Master Makarov olhou dentro dos seus olhos e engoliu em seco de nervoso. Depois que Natsu saiu do dormitório ontem à noite Mirajane a avisou que deveria ir até a guilda hoje de manhã e conversar com o Master. Ele explicaria sobre formar equipe com um Classe S. Segundo ele, Natsu em primeiro lugar ficaria responsável por ela. Isso quer dizer que estaria sob sua supervisão. Seu queixo tinha caído ao ouvir e o velhinho a encarou esperando então fechou a boca, quieta. Mas mesmo assim...

\- Ah, Master?

\- Hai?

\- Só não entendi uma coisa.

Ele a encarou mais entediado e retorceu as mãos.

\- Só o Natsu pode escolher as missões?

Suspirando, o Velho remexeu numa gaveta e viu espantada ele puxar um cachimbo de marfim. Logo acendendo ao responder.

\- Sim. É uma das condições. Afinal de contas dos dois ele é o que tem mais experiência.

Ofegou.

\- Mas a missão que Natsu escolheu é do nível dele!

Makarov deu uma tragada no cachimbo e a olhou risonho. Lucy gemeu por dentro. Sem dizer nada estendeu a mão livre e Mira que estava à um canto do cômodo se aproximou com um livro menor. A capa de couro em vermelho. Encarando-a com pena e dando um sorrisinho abriu numa página e entregou para o Master. Lucy teve uma pontinha de esperança. Talvez quando ele visse fizesse aquele mago irritante mudar de missão. No entanto, tudo que Makarov fez foi analisar calmo o pedido e levantar os olhos pra ela, dando outra baforada.

\- Não vejo nada demais. É a de recompensa mais baixa de todas e mesmo assim uma boa soma. 3 milhões de jewel.

Seu queixo caiu outra vez. Mas de ofensa. O velho pouco se importava se morreria nessa empreitada! O Master deu um sorriso torto do seu pavor.

\- Vai desistir então Lucy?

Fechou boca e a determinação a tomou.

\- Não.

\- Muito bem. Mira vai leva-la até a sala onde marcamos os Magos Efetivados e não se esqueça. O período é de seis meses.

\- Tá.

Levantou da cadeira dando uma olhada triste nos quadros à esquerda. Retratos de todos os Masters da Fairy Tail. O primeiro era de uma garota linda de cabelos encaracolados e dourados. Seus olhos verde-jade espertos. Mavis Vermelhion. A fundadora. Apostaria que se fosse ela sentada na cadeira do outro lado da sala, faria aquele Dragon Slayer debochado mudar de missão.

\- Vamos Lucy.

Levantou a cabeça. Mira a esperava segurando a porta e acenando sem dizer nada cruzou o beiral. A garota fechou a porta e foi andando a sua frente. Seguindo o corredor de pedra e carpete azul, Lucy se sentia entalada. Mas não ia desistir. Era uma chance de ouro. E também iria mesmo esfregar na cara dele o quanto era boa na magia.

\- Lucy.

Piscou. Mira a olhava sobre ombro sorrindo meiga.

\- Relaxa. Se o Master não viu problema então não precisa ficar com medo.

Dobraram uma curva. As chamas brancas nos archotes iluminando forte o lugar.

\- Eu sei. Mas poxa. Tinha que ser justo uma missão Classe S? O que aquele babaca tem na cabeça?

Mira deu um sorriso amarelo e cruzaram um corredor lateral. Por ele vinham magos conversando animados. Quem dera se sentisse assim.

\- Olha. Se fosse você eu não diria essas coisas por aqui.

Franziu a testa confusa. Olhando os cabelos brancos da amiga balançarem com seu andar.

\- Como assim?

Mira entrou numa sala. Parecia uma oficina de carpinteiro incrivelmente organizada e limpa. Ela andou até o final onde havia uma mesa comprida e polida depositando o livro de pedidos. Se virando para um armário de gavetas ela foi puxando umas e fechando, procurando algo...

\- Hum, senão me engano Matadores de Dragões tem sentidos aguçados. Onde está?

Resmungou para si puxando mais uma gaveta e Lucy entendeu. Caminhou até a amiga se encostando na mesa.

\- Eu sei. Audição, olfato e visão. Tudo ampliado como de um dragão. Mas Natsu não pode ouvir através das paredes. O que você tá procurando?

\- Carimbo. – puxando uma gaveta embaixo, a albina sorriu – achei. Você disse que queria cor-de-rosa, não é?

Lucy sorriu de repente esquecida da sua raiva pela missão.

\- Sim.

Mirajane a olhou carinhosa e se virou para outro armário. Dessa vez com prateleiras. Nele pegou dois frascos pequenos. Um com um líquido cor-de-rosa berrante. Outro com um incolor, mas quando trouxe para a mesa a luz no lacrima refletiu no liquido num tom prateado. Destampando os frascos, ela começou a preparar o carimbo continuando a conversa.

\- Eu não sabia que conhecia sobre Metsuryü no Mahou. Onde você quer?

Levantou o carimbo. Ela havia pingado uma gota daquele líquido incolor depois que aplicou a tinta rosa. Ansiosa Lucy estendeu a mão direita na mesa. Tão nervosa e feliz.

\- Aqui.

Mira colocou o carimbo nas costas de sua mão pressionando e Lucy sentiu um calor ao mesmo tempo que um ralo saía das bordas do carimbo.

\- Sempre me interessei por esses magos e os dragões. Tenho um monte livros em casa. – franziu o rosto, subitamente confusa – nunca entendi por que.

Com um estalo Mira retirou o carimbo e sua atenção voltou para sua mão. Linda e reluzente a insígnia da Fairy Tail tinha um leve brilho enquanto a admirava na luz. Vendo, Mira explicou.

\- É o temporizador.

\- O quê?

Encarou a amiga enquanto ela guardava as coisas.

\- O líquido incolor que adicionei no carimbo. Quase não é usado. Na verdade, nem lembro quando foi a última vez.

Franziu o rosto e pegou o livro em cima da mesa seguindo para a saída.

\- Enfim. Lembra do que o Master te explicou?

De repente, Lucy ficou amuada.

\- Sim.

\- Pois é. Uma gota equivale à seis meses. Até lá se Natsu não achar seu desempenho bom sua marca vai sumir e...

Abraçou o livro de pedidos Classe S, encolhendo os ombros. Lucy estava agradecida que não disse. O mestre foi bem claro. Seis meses era o estado probatório para que tivesse a marca. Já que sairia em missões ficaria fácil provar se tinha aptidão pra magia e nada mais que certo o Mago Classe S a avaliar. Seu estomago dava voltas. Apesar de conseguir abrir perfeitamente qualquer portão tinha problemas pra lidar com dois dos três Espíritos Estelares. Taurus era por falta de palavra melhor um tarado e Aquarius... mordeu o lábio enquanto saía com Mira no grande salão. A sereia a detestava. Sempre que tinha oportunidade tentava afoga-la. Talvez seja por isso que aprendeu a nadar e prender a respiração enquanto mergulhava.

\- Eu tenho cuidar de umas coisas.

Levantou a cabeça saindo do devaneio. Mira olhava para o grande salão com a testa franzida. Estava uma bagunça, claro.

\- Tá. Enquanto isso vou procurar o Natsu.

Ela acenou concordando e seguiu pelo piso lateral. Lucy enquanto isso dava uma olhada em volta pelas mesas compridas e os magos conversando. As vozes e as canecas batendo numa cacofonia. Estava procurando um cabelo rosado repicado. Mas enquanto seguia a balaustrada não viu um sinal. Suspirou se apoiando as mãos no mármore e parando. Pelo visto ele não veio hoje.

\- Procurando por mim, loirinha?

Deu um pulo. Se virou arregalando os olhos pra direita e viu o mago a olhando convencido e encostado num pilar de madeira. Estava vestido do mesmo jeito que ontem. Colete negro longo e a calça cinzenta. Os braços cruzados a fizeram engolir em seco. Lembrando do sonho... De olhos estreitados, Natsu segurava um sorriso. Logo entendeu, suas bochechas queimavam. Pigarreou disfarçando e se aproximando dele.

\- É. Queria falar sobre nossa equipe.

\- À vontade.

A voz dele saiu baixa e arrastada. Isso aumentou o calor que sentia e seu pulso já disparado pelo susto acelerou. Natsu a encarava de um jeito risonho e esperando. Resolveu ficar séria. Ignorando suas bochechas vermelhas. Não podia ficar lembrando a toda hora do sonho. Engoliu em seco fingindo uma calma que estava longe de sentir.

\- Eu conversei com o Master e ele me disse que você vai ficar responsável por mim.

Falou com azedume e vendo o mago riu. Lucy procurou não se atentar para o som. Vibrante e divertido.

\- Pois é. Em outras palavras vou te avaliar. Conveniente, não?

Curvou os lábios e uma súbita irritação a tomou.

\- Escuta aqui, se você pensa que vou te obedecer feito um cachorrinho, pode esquecer idiota. Eu não vou...

\- Onde foi marcada?

Piscou confusa com a interrupção. Achou que brigaria com ela. Mas Natsu apenas a encarava curioso. Como continuou calada ele continuou.

\- Eu vi você saindo com a Mirajane daquele corredor. Ela te levou para ser marcada com insígnia, não foi? Onde escolheu?

Se ajeitou mais no pilar. Lucy franziu as sobrancelhas. Essa atitude descontraída... Era muito diferente de quando se conheceram. Levantando a mão direita deu um passo pra mais perto e virou pra ele.

\- Aqui.

Encarando o dorso da sua mão os olhos dele se arregalaram um pouco. Para aumentar sua confusão, Natsu soltou um braço e agarrou sua mão puxando para mais perto e ver melhor. Lucy arfou de leve tropeçando. Ele não fazia nada, só olhava para sua marca da guilda calado e estreitando os olhos. Ficou nervosa. Ele estava se irritando, com certeza estava. Depois de um longo minuto não aguentou a curiosidade.

\- O que foi?

Levantando o olhar para ela a encarou desconfiado, ainda segurando sua mão.

\- Porque aqui e dessa cor?

Piscou confusa. Estava bravo? Não, os olhos deles eram apenas desconfiados e sinceramente agitava seu estomago já nervoso.

\- Eu gosto dessa cor. Quase ninguém tem e também não ia marcar a insígnia na minha coxa ou no colo como a maioria das garotas.

Natsu suspirou e soltou sua mão. A desconfiança incomodava.

\- Qual o problema?

A encarando com insistência ela viu uma coisa que arrepiou inteira. Um sorriso lento e debochado

\- Parece que não conhece sua ancestral tanto assim. – ante ao seu olhar de interrogação ele curvou a cabeça. O sorriso sumindo, mas os olhos divertidos – A marca de Lucy era rosa e nas costas da mão direita. Segundo ela, quis assim justamente por seus motivos, loirinha.

Sorriu de canto do seu rosto pálido e chocado.

\- Você realmente me intriga.

Desencostando do pilar deu meia volta, seguindo o resto do piso lateral, mas antes que se afastasse parou a olhando sobre o ombro.

\- Estação de Trem. Cinco da manhã. E não se atrase.

Seguiu caminho sumindo no movimento dos magos no fim do corredor. Lucy ainda encarava o vazio e engoliu em seco. Escolheu ser marcada exatamente com a "Lucy" e Natsu não brigou com ela. Nem fez piada. Agir sem querer como a namorada morta dele a espantou. Principalmente pela reação despreocupada do mago.

/

\- Lucy tem certeza?

\- Tenho.

Levy enrolou o tapete debaixo do braço. Estavam na estação de Eramar. Nem tinha amanhecido e as duas garotas estavam bocejando de sono. De tão nervosa com a missão Lucy só conseguiu pregar os olhos às três da manhã. Dormir tão pouco a deixava cansada e piscando a todo momento. Com uma mochila nas costas foi andando até a escadaria e entrando no prédio. Levy ia ao seu lado com a mão na boca. A garota só estava de vestido e chinelas.

\- Por que tem que ser cinco da manhã?

Falou entre um bocejo e o outro. Levy piscando com ar de sono olhou em volta. Havia quase ninguém na estação e perto das plataformas um trem já esperava chiando e soltando fumaça.

\- Sleep Hollow fica a 15 horas de Eramar. Acho que vão chegar no fim da tarde ou a noite.

A baixinha bocejou deixando Lucy mais sonolenta. Não disse nada. De tênis branco, uma saia pregueada rosa e camiseta vermelha, podia muito bem passar por uma mimadinha fugindo de casa. Claro, vestida do jeito mais errado. Levy e ela pararam perto do trem olhando em volta. Onde será que estava Natsu? Pelo relógio passavam dez minutos.

\- Sabe, sobre essa missão de vocês...

\- Hum?

Olhou mais envolta e sentindo um nervoso.

\- Não acha estranho pedirem 3 milhões de Jewel por um resgate de pessoas desaparecidas?

\- Sim, mas eu até entendo. Quer dizer, o lugar é isolado e ninguém quer ir pra lá.

Soltou um bocejo ficando preocupada. Natsu não tinha brincado com ela, tinha? Cinco da manhã... Ao seu lado Levy franziu as sobrancelhas, um dedo na bochecha enquanto pensava.

\- É isso que me intriga. Essa quantia e ainda de nível Classe S. Porque essa missão é tão perigosa?

\- É o que quero saber também, garota.

As duas deram um pulo. Se virando pro lado Natsu as encarava atravessado e apoiado na coluna de ferro esverdeada. Em suas costas também uma mochila e estava abarrotada. Lucy arregalou os olhos. Há quanto tempo estava ali? Desencostando da coluna ele caminhou até elas a olhando chateado.

\- Que demora loirinha.

\- Eu não cheguei tão tarde assim. Né, Levy?

Olhou pro lado e o lugar estava vazio. Girou no lugar e no grande pátio de pedra nem um sinal de uma garota baixinha de cabelos azuis. Ouviu um risinho e encarou o mago. Ele sorria divertido dela. Se emburrou com isso.

\- Ela é bem rápida.

_E uma bela amiga_, mas não disse nada. Foi andando até a porta de embargue do trem com Natsu seguindo quieto atrás dela. Ao entrar no vagão, um homem de uniforme azul e chapéu alto a olhou sério. Quando ia cobrar os bilhetes Natsu entregou pra ele. O súbito calor em suas costas a assustou um pouco. Mas continuou andando no vão entre os bancos com estofados vermelhos e madeira. Como esperava estava deserto, mas nem se importou. Escolheu um lugar e tirou a mochila das costas, jogando no canto da janela. Pretendia tirar um cochilo até pelo ao menos três estações.

O apito do trem soou e logo um tranco sacudiu o vagão. Com as luzes acesas no teto Lucy observou o mago largar a própria mochila no chão e sentar na sua frente. Não a surpreendeu. Sabia que ele não queria sentar do seu lado. Antes do trem de fato se mexer. Natsu se encostou no estofado fechando os olhos e respirando fundo. Franziu a testa. Não durou nem um minuto e logo ele entreabria os olhos a encarando. O trem saiu da estação pegando velocidade e logo se afastavam da cidade. Piscando pra ela, Natsu quase riu.

\- Perdeu alguma coisa, loirinha?

Seu rosto esquentou. Ficou encarando ele quanto tempo? Olhou pro lado tentando disfarçar.

\- Nada.

Silencio. Parecia quando foram levados para o castelo, só que dessa vez não sentia hostilidade nenhuma emanar dele. Deu uma espiada e engoliu em seco. Natsu a observava com uma atenção que incomodou. Fingindo não notar enfiou a mão num bolso da mochila, pescando o papel da missão. O "S" em vermelho no canto superior direito e deu outra olhada. Seus pés se torciam de nervoso.

\- Hum... Essa missão é meio estranha mesmo. Porque escolheu ela?

Continuou encarando o papel. A sua frente, ouviu um estalo e um enfurnar. Parava e repetia. Através do papel uma luz se acendia e apagava.

\- O que diz o pedido?

Franziu as sobrancelhas esquecendo seu nervoso.

\- _"Ajudem-nos. Pessoas desaparecem sem vestígios há anos em nossa vila e não temos a quem recorrer"_

Piscou abaixando o papel no colo. O estalo e enfurnar se repetindo. A sua frente o mago quase riu.

\- Estranho, não?

\- Desaparecem sem vestígios... Isso...

Ficou mais confusa ainda encarando o papel.

\- Exatamente, é uma grande mentira.

Levantou o olhar e piscou. Natsu encarava a própria mão pensativo. Agora entendeu o barulho e a luz. Ele estalava os dedos e uma chama escarlate aparecia. Estalava de novo e a chama apagava. Fazia isso com um ar tão despreocupado sem pensar que podia sem querer tacar fogo no vagão inteiro!

\- Quer parar com isso?

Levantou os olhos para ela.

\- Isso o que?

A chama acendeu e apagou. Lucy começou a se irritar.

\- Isso. É irritante, além de perigoso.

Ele sorriu de um jeito maroto e estalou os dedos outra vez. A chama foi mais alta e Lucy arregalou os olhos.

\- Para!

Natsu riu e acendeu os dedos de novo. Dessa vez a chama se retorceu tomando a forma de uma bola de fogo. Lucy engoliu o nervoso e o fulminava. Curvando a cabeça ele se inclinou pra frente, fazendo-a se encostar no banco. Sua mão abaixada segurando fogo que crepitava. A todo momento esperava ela escapar da mão dele e cair no piso, no banco...

\- Calma, loirinha. Eu controlo minhas chamas. Se eu quiser começar um incêndio pode ter certeza que vai ser de proposito.

Sorriu pra ela e o encarou engolindo o seco. Impressão ou Natsu estava brincando com ela? E não de um jeito debochado. Se endireitando fechou a mão engolindo a chama e voltou a estalar os dedos. Suspirou, retomando a brincadeira irritante. Se ajeitou no banco, pela janela o terreno por onde passavam continuava escuro e montanhoso. Tinha que admitir, estava gostando viajar de madrugada, mesmo que seja na companhia dele.

\- Voltando ao assunto, porque disse que era mentira o que dizia no papel?

Ainda encarando sua mão, os dedos acendendo e apagando, o mago apoiou um pé na mochila jogada no chão.

\- Ninguém some no ar, sempre tem uma pista. Pessoas sumindo por anos e os homens não fizeram nada? Nem encontraram um culpado? O cidadão-chefe com certeza está escondendo alguma coisa, loirinha.

Levantou os olhos. Como estava encostado de cabeça baixa umas mechas caiam neles e Lucy prendeu o folego. Quando estava sério, Natsu era intimador mas ainda por causava esse calor involuntário quando a encarava desse jeito. O mago era perigosamente lindo e por um momento quase esqueceu do que ele acabou de falar. Pigarreando, olhando pra janela.

\- Tem razão. Acho que Master sabe, quer dizer, pra classificar o nível de perigo do pedido.

\- Com certeza. Por isso nós dois vamos até lá.

O olhou e estava sorrindo. Lucy finalmente entendeu aquele ar que passava desde que se viram a dois dias. Empolgação. Estava animado que sairia em missão com ela! Curvando a cabeça, Natsu parou de sorrir a olhando mais risonho.

\- Vai ser um belo teste pra você.

Seu humor lisonjeado azedou. Claro, o divertimento dele era porque estava por falta de palavra, na palma de sua mão. Com as aquelas chamas idiotas. Acendendo e apagando.

\- Claro que sim, por isso escolheu essa missão _tão_ fácil, não é?

Natsu riu do seu sarcasmo. Ao longe o céu começava a se tingiu num azul claro. Lucy invés de se emburrar mais, ficou amuada. Ele devia se divertir muito com sua ancestral, mas devia ser mais alegre e ela era uma garota pelo tudo que leu tão forte e determinada como Erza. Suspirou se inclinando no banco e encostando a cabeça na mochila, se sentindo tão cansada.

\- O que foi, loirinha?

O riso tinha parado, mas voz continuava risonha. Se ajeitou mais puxando a pregas da saia, o papel dobrado na mão.

\- Nada. – piscou sonolenta – Natsu, o que é ghrá?

Perguntou só por perguntar. No entanto, invés de uma piadinha o estalo dos dedos dele parou.

\- Onde ouviu isso?

No meu sonho, mas ficou calada. Podia estar morrendo de sono, mas de jeito nenhum contaria pra ele.

\- Não lembro direito. É um apelido, não é?

Bocejou juntando as mãos debaixo da bochecha.

\- É irlandês. Foi um homem que te disse isso, não foi loirinha?

Estranhou. Que tom era esse? Abriu os olhos e se espantou. Todo ar maroto tinha sumido do rosto de Natsu. Ele a encarava sério com um cotovelo apoiado na perna levantada.

\- Porque diz isso?

Dando um sorriso irônico o mago estreitou o olhar. Lucy sentiu um nervoso.

\- Porque só um homem diria isso e não minta que não foi pra você, _loirinha_.

Engoliu em seco e tratou de dormir. Mas demorou a pegar no sono. O ar no vagão parecia igual aquele dia da carruagem. Carregado e sua pele ardendo do olhar irritado dele.


	13. A Missão Classe S - Sleep Hollow

_A Missão Classe S – Sleep Hollow_

O trem percorria veloz na estrada de ferro cortando a cadeia de montanhas que atravessavam. Já haviam parado em duas estações e o vagão aos poucos era ocupado por mais passageiros. No entanto, ninguém sentava nos lugares vagos ao lado deles. Não que Natsu se importasse. Ainda estava sentado do mesmo jeito quando saíram de Eramar. Encostado no banco, sua perna levantada com o pé na mochila e observando a garota deitada nos bancos em sua frente.

Como havia amanhecido o sol entrava pela janela e mesmo com a luz batendo no rosto, ela ainda continuava dormindo. Estreitou os olhos, suspirando.

_"- Natsu, o que é ghrá?"_

Ghrá... Seus dedos enrijeceram, crispando. Desde que ouviu isso todo seu divertimento evaporou ficando um mau humor. Ela tratou de dormir sem lhe explicar, (seus dedos enrijeceram mais) fugindo. Claro, isso confirmava que estava certo. Alguém a chamou assim. Um homem. Suspirou mais irritado. Nessas três horas de viagem ficou se perguntando quem era essa pessoa e depois se recriminava que não era da sua conta. Afinal, ghrá era uma palavra comum. O problema era como lhe soava. Chamar alguém desse modo era um gesto carinhoso e ele não gostou nada que chamaram a loirinha assim.

Deu-lhe uma boa olhada enquanto ela dormia a sono solto e ficou mais irritado. Até esqueceu que seu estomago começava a se revolver. Sinal que o efeito do feitiço estava acabando. Apoiando a cabeça na mochila como travesseiro, as mãos juntas sob a bochecha, ela se encolhia pelo frio matutino e também pelas roupas leves. Uma camiseta e a saia pregueada. A peça era um pouco curta e subiu quando ela se deitou. Tinha que admitir, era uma visão e tanto das pernas lisas e torneadas. Fazia quanto tempo (fora os séculos que perdeu) que não via as curvas de uma mulher? Contudo, essa irritação cortou qualquer indicio de malicia. Tudo o que percebia era o quanto frágil a loirinha parecia e instigaria um homem no mínimo interessado a chama-la de amor.

Era isso que ghrá significava. _Amor._

E o irritava demais!

A porta que conectava o vagão no outro se abriu e logo se fechou. Bem um passageiro trocando de vagão. Humpf. Os passos da pessoa soaram atrás dele até pararem perto do seu banco. Natsu franziu a testa e olhou de lado pra pessoa. Um cara ruivo bem arrumado nas roupas brancas carregava sua bolsa atravessada e os olhos dele estavam cravados nas pernas da loirinha. Seu humor já péssimo inflamou. A porta se abriu outra vez e mais dois conjuntos de passos chegaram e ficaram perto do sujeito. Os três caras agora olhando cobiçosos a garota dormindo. Seu punho se fechou e nesse instante o cara olhou pra ele sorrindo simpático. Idiota.

\- Yo, o ultimo vagão tá lotado. Posso...

\- Não.

O sujeito arregalou os olhos. Ele não tinha gritado, mas seu tom foi seco. Alguns passageiros começaram a observar. Natsu pouco se importou. O sujeito ignorou sua resposta e aumentou o sorriso se sentando ao seu lado. Os dentes a mostra lhe dando ganas de quebra-los.

\- Qual é cara? É chato viajar de pé.

Os outros dois se sentaram nos assentos a sua direita. Suspirou irritado, ainda olhavam as pernas da loirinha.

\- Me chamo Jacob e você?

Nesse instante ele olhou pra seu ombro, se empolgando com a insígnia vermelha.

\- Puxa vida! Você é um mago da Fairy Tail? Caraca, eu adoro essa guilda. Sempre arranjam confusão, além de que tem muitas gatinhas nela.

Relanceou o olhar para Lucy concentrando no quadril, nos seios e nas coxas dela. Trincou os dentes, a ira aumentando. Sorrindo deliciado, o cara esticou as pernas quase tocando nas dela.

\- Diz aí. Essa gostosa é maga dessa guil...

O cara sufocou, se dobrando e chiando enquanto seu punho se enterrava no estomago dele. Não se moveu brusco. Só queria calar a boca do babaca. Tudo o que fez foi balançar o braço que estava ao lado do cara e bater com o punho bem fechado em seu estomago. Apenas quem estava perto viu e continuaram calados. Ótimo. Ainda encarando a frente, enterrou mais o punho. O chiado do sujeito aumentando enquanto esbugalhava os olhos.

\- Tire as patas de perto dela ou vai doer mais.

Torceu o punho sentindo os ossos das costelas. Os amigos do cara assistiam pálidos. Os encarou irritado e rápido desviaram o olhar. Natsu se concentrou no cara que sufocava. Ele tinha virado um pouco o rosto e estava assustado.

\- Você...

Tentou falar sem folego e percebeu que ainda esticava as pernas pra Lucy. Estremeceu de raiva e deu outro soco. O cara bateu as costas no estofado e dessa vez ouviu um estalo. Pálido e suado o sujeito tremia, as pessoas que assistiam arregalaram os olhos. O encarando com medo o cara finalmente recolheu as pernas.

\- É... Sua namorada?

Levantou as sobrancelhas. Apesar da raiva se divertindo um pouco. Dando um sorriso maldoso retorceu o punho apertando e quase riu quando o sujeito gemeu agoniado e se inclinou sussurrando.

\- Não te interessa, idiota. Agora se manda daqui antes que te quebre de verdade.

Estreitou os olhos parando de sorrir. Nem foi preciso outro incentivo. Ao recolher o punho o sujeito arrumadinho se levantou do banco segurando a costela quebrada e à um olhar fulminante seu, os outros dois também nos lugares ao lado levantaram. Os três atravessaram ligeiro o vagão abrindo a porta do fundo e entraram no outro. Natsu se recostou mais no estofado, bufando e observando contrariado a paisagem pela janela. Cara estupido. Ele e os colegas safados. Se Lucy estivesse sozinha sabe lá o que eles fariam com ela. Que idiota, dormindo desse jeito. De repente, pestanejou.

Encarando a garota ele piscou espantado.

A, acabou de chama-la pelo nome?! Certo, na verdade ele _pensou_, mas mesmo assim... Isso significava que estava aceitando a garota?

Antes que entendesse seu estomago embrulhou. Forte e repentino. Fechou os olhos se curvando e ofegou. O familiar suor frio brotou na sua nuca e depois se espalhou pelo corpo inteiro. Ofegando, bem devagar baixou o pé que apoiava na mochila e apertou mais os olhos. Natsu sentia os sacolejos do trem revolvendo seu estomago, o deixando tonto. Droga! Como odiava isso. A dor de cabeça, o suor frio brotando em meio à tontura e a sensação do vazio o revirando. Através do zumbido nos seus ouvidos escutou o apito do trem e a velocidade diminuiu. O feitiço acabou cedo demais.

Abraçou em si mesmo maldizendo essa doença. Enquanto chegavam a estação teve uma vaga noção de um movimento a sua frente, junto com um bocejo.

\- Quanto tempo eu dormi?

A loirinha perguntou sonolenta, bem no instante que o trem parou na plataforma chiando alto. No entanto, sentia o lugar inteiro girar, o engolfando.

\- Natsu?

Apertou os olhos, preferindo ficar quieto. De repente, o cheiro de gardênia ficou mais perto. Estremeceu ofegando, tentando respirar de um jeito uniforme. Ainda bem que não comeu nada, senão teria vomitado. O assento ao seu lado afundou o fazendo estranhar. De repente, ela se inclinou sussurrando.

\- Ai não. É... aquilo?

Uma onda de enjoo o embrulhou e acenou concordando. Dessa vez estava tonto demais. Lembrou amargurado que ainda faltavam horas pra chegarem. Seria uma tortura. Ainda inclinada pra ele, Lucy o olhava atenta.

\- Você tá péssimo.

Quase riu sarcástico.

\- Não precisa me dizer, loirinha.

Ela prendeu a respiração, com certeza estalada de raiva. O trem deu um tranco se movimentando outra vez, logo ganhando velocidade. Ouviu um movimento a sua direita e entreabriu os olhos. Ela tinha se curvado pra a própria mochila, remexendo num bolso...

\- Volto já.

O encarou atravessada. Achou um pouco engraçado, ela estava irritada. Mas mesmo assim... Franziu a testa estranhando, assistindo-a enquanto ela se levantava e seguia para o corredor. Natsu resolveu ignorar, estava mais preocupado em segurar a ânsia de vômito e o estomago embrulhado. Estremeceu mais fechando os olhos. Droga de enjoo. Odiava essa doença. O enfraquecia de um jeito que não conseguia sequer se manter de pé. O presente de Grandine era um remédio milagroso, mas durava tão pouco. Três horas. Depois voltava a essa tortura.

Ainda tonto não percebeu que a garota voltou. Arfou tremulo ao sentir dedos delicados em sua nuca. Prendeu o folego. O que ela estava fazendo? Despercebida do seu susto, ela se inclinou preocupada.

\- Hei, deite a cabeça no meu colo. Parece que a qualquer minuto vai desmaiar

Nem contestou. Se inclinou pra direita estendendo o corpo até ficar com o tronco deitado. Virando o rosto descansou a cabeça no colo dela. O tecido da saia forrando as coxas tremulas. Quase riu. A loirinha deu pulo quando fez o que pediu, sem nem reclamar. Calada, os dedos dela afundaram hesitantes em seus cabelos. Alisando e remexendo. Suspirou menos tonto ou será que ficou mais? De tão perto assim, o cheiro dela pouco a pouco o entorpecia, diminuindo esse mal estar.

Afastando sua franja, um tecido frio e molhado cobriu sua testa.

\- Melhor?

Ah. O tecido molhado era um lenço. Agora entendeu o que ela foi fazer. No entanto, não respondeu. Preferiu ficar quieto ofegando e estremecendo. Lucy hesitou por um momento e voltou a mexer nos seus cabelos, hesitante e devagar. Desse momento em diante perdeu a noção de tempo. Os dedos iam e vinham, repuxando de leve seus cabelos. Apesar da tontura e do vazio nauseante no estomago o afago o estava deixando grogue. Não se lembrava quando ficou assim uma vez.

Depois de um tempo, ouviu um suspiro aliviado.

\- O suor parou. Mas ainda tá pálido.

Natsu continuou calado, seus olhos fechados. Ela falava mais pra si mesma do que com ele e talvez se abrisse a boca diria uma besteira. Além disso, estava concentrado demais nos dedos afagando seus cabelos, de uma maneira lenta e tão gostosa que suspirou estremecendo. O cheiro dela impregnava o ar em sua volta. Podia sentir. Floral e perfumado.

Apaziguadoras eram tão boas assim para seus Dragon Slayers?

Sentiu outro afago e relaxou mais. Sim, com certeza eram.

/

Ele dormiu.

Piscou pasma ainda mexendo nas mechas rosadas. Lucy nem acreditou nisso. Ainda estava surpresa por Natsu ter feito o que pediu sem reclamar. Quando se estirou no assento deitando a cabeça em seu colo deu um pulo de susto. Mas dormir? Olhou atentamente pra ele, analisando se realmente estava dormindo. E depois de uns minutos se recostou no assento. Realmente, Natsu tinha pegado no sono. Piscou pensativa, seus dedos remexendo nas mechas rosadas. Ele ainda estava pálido e respirava um pouco ofegante. Doença de movimento era horrível mesmo.

Havia lido que Magos Dragon Slayers escondem isso a todo custo. Por ser um ponto fraco debilitante. Agora entendeu porque. No castelo, apesar dele passar mal não era como agora. Quando acordou no trem Natsu ofegava tremulo e pálido, suando demais. Tocou de leve no seu rosto e suspirou mais sossegada. Estava um pouco morno. Quando sentou do seu lado reparou na palidez anormal e tocou sua nuca. Gelada. Natsu estava a ponto de desmaiar. Por isso ofereceu seu colo e de bom agrado ele aceitou.

Sorriu um pouco. Observando enquanto ele dormia. Apesar da situação era um pouco engraçado. Mais cedo estava nervosa só de ficar perto dele, tudo por causa do sonho, mas agora se sentia bem calma. Até esqueceu que ele ficou bravo com aquela história de ghrá.

Falando nisso...

Natsu disse que a palavra era irlandesa. Pensou um pouco a respeito. Dos magos que leu sobre a guilda sempre gostou de um. Além de sua ancestral. O Dragon Slayer Salamander. Suas bochechas coraram enquanto o olhava. Realmente, não era como o imaginava. Nos livros nunca tinha gravuras ou pinturas dos membros da Fairy Tail, apenas uma descrição física e sobre seus feitos. O imaginava mais velho, afinal de contas, era um mago de infantaria. Um soldado. Remexeu nas mechas pensando. Quantos anos será que ele tem? Fora os 400 anos que ficou selado?

Natsu aparentava ser tão jovem, o jeito debochado...

Suspirou. Puxa, ele era tão bonito dormindo. Se Natsu quisesse sempre o deixaria descansar a cabeça no seu colo. Assim fazia carinho nos cabelos macios, o afagando a ponto de ele dormir...

Peraí. Mas o que é isso, Lucy?! Acorda, garota! Sacudiu cabeça. Que burrice! Eles nem eram amigos pra pensar assim.

No que estava pensando mesmo antes de "viajar"? Ah, sobre o que leu do mago. Não dizia muito sobre sua vida antes da guilda, só que foi criado por um dragão e se juntou a Fairy Tail ainda criança. Piscou mais pensativa. No seu sonho, Natsu a chamou de ghrá. Quando foi perguntar pra ele o que dizia, ficou irritado. Dizendo que a palavra era irlandesa e pelo seu jeito, significava algo um tanto comprometedor. Contudo, que novidade. O mago sabia irlandês?! Quer dizer, ele falava? Difícil de crer.

/

\- Oie.

Alguém a chamou sacudindo seu ombro. Lucy sentiu sua cabeça balançar de um lado pro lado. De repente, um solavanco a jogou pra cima e acordou no susto. Soltou um gritinho sentindo sua saia levantar e depois caiu sentada de qualquer jeito no banco, agarrando a roupa no susto. Ofegando escutou um riso e levantou a cabeça. Sentado num banco em sua frente Natsu ria divertido. Seu rosto queimou de vergonha e se emburrou.

\- Qual é a graça?

Tentando engolir o riso, ele respirou fundo.

\- Você disse _Kyaah!_ – riu mais um pouco – Foi um falsete bonitinho.

Apertou os lábios num esforço tremendo, mas quando ficou mais vermelha ele não aguentou. Se engasgou no riso praticamente rolando no banco. Nesse instante, Lucy percebeu os sacolejos de lá pra cá e piscou pasma olhando mais atentamente em volta. Sob a luz do crepúsculo e da lamparina pendurada no teto, eles seguiam dentro de uma carruagem fechada e pequena. Escorregou no banco ignorando os risos para olhar na janela. Arvores e arvores. Atravessavam pelo o que lhe pareceu um bosque. As folhas secas farfalhavam no vento forte, mas podia sentir o odor úmido e lamacento de pântanos.

\- Quando saímos do trem?

Se virou para Natsu desnorteada, até onde sabia estavam no vagão. Com lágrimas de riso ele se recostou no estofado escuro franzindo as sobrancelhas.

\- Não lembra?

Lucy ficou mais confusa.

\- Do que você tá falando?

Suspirando ele se inclinou pra frente, os cotovelos se apoiando nos joelhos.

\- Quando chegamos à Estevalle, um guarda do trem avisou que ninguém ia mais embarcar e te disse que a seguiríamos sem paradas até Suany Town.

Se endireitou no banco, lembrando...

_Flashback_

_\- Tem certeza?_

_O homem de uniforme azul fez uma careta compreensiva._

_\- Claro, senhorita. A estação mais próxima de Sleep Hollow é Suany Town._

_\- Mas como se chega até lá?_

_\- Uma carruagem talvez os leve. Isto se chegarmos antes do anoitecer. Do contrario terão que dormir na estação até a primeira viagem no dia seguinte._

_Seu queixo caiu. A vila é mais isolada do que pensou. Olhou pro sujeito que dormia no seu colo. Tomara que Natsu esteja melhor quando chegarem. Seria impossível carrega-lo até pra fora do trem, quanto mais enquanto procurava uma condução. Suspirou olhando para o nada desanimada. Ainda estavam no meio da viagem e tinha mais essa com que se preocupar. Resolveu tirar um cochilo. Já que o vagão ficaria vazio, ninguém os roubaria._

_Flashback off_

\- Ah.

\- Pois é - O mago se recostou outra vez no banco - Eu tentei te acordar quando chegamos, mas você nem se mexia. Então te carreguei pra fora do vagão e agora estamos aqui.

Deu de ombros a olhando calmo. Ao contrario dela, que se entalou.

\- Espera. C..co..como assim me carregou?

Natsu se ajeitou no banco, olhando interessado a paisagem pela janela.

\- Te joguei no meu ombro com minha mochila nas costas enquanto levava a sua na mão. Falando nisso... – a olhou atravessado – devia usar uma coisa menos chamativa que essa saia. Sua calcinha apareceu por mais que eu puxasse as pregas.

Sua garganta travou enquanto seu rosto queimava de vergonha. Arregalou os olhos enquanto se encostava no banco, para o mais longe dele.

\- Seu... seu tarado!

Vendo, Natsu deu meio sorriso. Debochado.

\- Como é?

Ela se irritou.

\- Não se faça de idiota. Aposto que...

Um choque violento. Bem do lado direito onde estavam jogou a carruagem pro lado, quase tombando. Os cavalos relincharam e o condutor gritou em pânico enquanto eles foram jogados nos bancos, nas paredes. As mochilas subindo e levantando ao escorregarem debaixo do vão. Lucy olhou pra o outro lado, em tempo de ver pela janela um vulto negro correr até eles. Arregalou os olhos. Por um meio segundo um par de orbes avermelhadas apareceu e depois outro choque jogou a carruagem pra direita. Natsu e ela gritaram e bateram no teto de madeira, nos bancos enquanto tudo girava numa confusão de luz da lamparina, as mochilas e estofados. No meio do caos, Natsu agarrou numa tabua no teto, pegando apoio e então se dobrou chutando a lamparina pela janela. A carruagem rolou mais umas duas vezes até bater numa arvore. Lucy caiu toda torta na parede (que ficou na horizontal) e Natsu estava estirado no chão. Pela portinhola, balançando empenada nas dobradiças, viram ao longe uma fogueira alta. A lamparina que Natsu jogou pra longe e se espatifou nas folhas secas.

Ela ofegou tremula, encarando a fogueira enquanto sentia o corpo inteiro doer.

\- Mas o que...?

Ouviu um ofegar e olhou pra baixo. Se sentando, Natsu estreitou os olhos.

\- Não querem a gente aqui pelo visto.

Ela engoliu em seco. Se levantando, Natsu pegou as mochilas em cima do banco onde estava e saiu pela portinhola. Lucy criou coragem e saiu também. Já fora da carruagem olhou para a mesma e viu que tinham mesmo batido numa arvore. As rodas giravam enquanto as hastes que deviam segurar os cavalos estavam partidas. Engolindo em seco correu até Natsu, que seguia para um caminho lamacento bem ao lado da grande arvore onde bateram.

\- Aqui.

Ele lhe estendeu a própria mochila e sem dizer nada passou os braços pelas alças. Encarou os próprios tênis sentindo vários machucados nas coxas, costas, braços e quadril distenderem. Pra completar, o crepúsculo cedeu e a noite caiu. Junto com o vento que soprava mais e mais forte. Ouviu um quase riso e levantou o olhar para o lado. Natsu encarava a frente, a mochila abarrotada nas costas. Havia um pequeno corte na sua bochecha, mas pelo visto não lhe incomodava.

\- O que foi?

Sua voz saiu meio tremida. Droga! Porem, não ouviu uma piadinha muito menos um riso debochado. Inclinando o rosto, a franja rosada quase encobrindo os olhos, Natsu deu um passo pra perto dela sem parar de andar.

\- Você viu, não viu?

O sussurro lhe deu um calafrio, descendo enregelante pela sua espinha enquanto lembrava. O vulto negro e orbes avermelhadas.

\- Sim.

O olhar dele ficou mais sério.

\- Os cavalos e o condutor sumiram. Mas nos atacaram tarde demais.

Lucy ficou mais confusa.

\- Como assim?

A olhando de canto, Natsu explicou.

\- Aquela arvore é a entrada da vila. Estamos no caminho que leva até lá.

Pestanejou e deu uma parada girando no lugar. A grande arvore, um carvalho negro que ficava ao lado do caminho lamacento onde estavam e num galho comprido, a metros do chão uma placa de madeira balançava com o vento forte. Nela em letras rusticas diziam. "Sleep Hollow".

\- Hei, loirinha!

Lucy girou nervosa no lugar se xingando. Natsu tinha parado e pelo tom estava aborrecido. Correu até ele logo avistando um conjunto de casas mais a frente, porem apesar das lanternas nos beirais e em algumas tochas postas entre as esquinas, ninguém andava pela rua principal por onde entravam.

\- Lugar calmo.

O mago ao seu lado bufou em resposta. As janelas de vidros fechadas. Mesmo com as luzes acesas através das cortinas indicando que tinha sim gente nas casas, nos comércios. Havia uma igreja bem distante no final da rua. Lucy reparou nela por causa da pintura branca e a torre de sino.

\- Sinceramente, isso tá ficando esquisito.

Natsu comentou enquanto seguiam direto pra estalagem na primeira esquina. Um prédio grande de madeira em três andares. Nesse instante, um trovão estourou e Lucy gemeu.

\- Por favor, não.

O vento ficou mais forte e antes que dessem mais um passo, uma chuva torrencial caiu os encharcando em segundos. Ao seu lado, ouviu um suspiro irritado e virou o rosto.

Natsu estremecia travando os dentes. Os cabelos grudados na cabeça e umas mechas no rosto.

\- Agora admito. Estou _odiando_ esse lugar.

Lucy sentiu os ombros caírem de desanimo, todo seu corpo doendo do acidente de minutos atrás. É, ela também.


	14. A Missão Classe S - Noite na Estalagem

_A Missão Classe S – Noite na Estalagem_

Que azar.

Era o que pensava enquanto corria até a grande casa no meio dessa chuva. Em segundos estava encharcada. Os tênis brancos chapinhavam e guinchavam, umas mechas do seu cabelo grudavam no rosto. De repente, um trovão estourou e Lucy correu mais rápido. Natsu que disparava ao lado dela lhe deu olhada desconfiada, mas não ligou. Atravessaram a rua lamacenta chegando à estalagem subindo de dois em dois os degraus da varanda de madeira. O vento soprava forte enquanto escurecia mais e mais. O frio junto da roupa molhada a estremeceram. Abraçou em si mesma, sentindo os dentes começarem a bater.

\- Argh.

Levantou a cabeça. Natsu sacudia de um lado pro outro o cabelo. Parte da água caindo em cima dela. Deu um pulo pra longe.

\- Hei.

\- Ah! Desculpa, loirinha. Mas eu detesto chuva.

Lucy arregalou os olhos. Passando a mão no rosto, tirando o excesso de água Natsu andou até a porta dupla de madeira. Segurando a argola da aldrava, alias esquisita (uma cabeça de boi) bateu umas três vezes. Lucy encarou a mochila abarrotada nas costas dele. O mago pediu _"desculpas"!_ Antes que se mexesse outro trovão estourou alto e mais perto. Chiou dando um pulo e correu pra junto dele, que franziu a testa a olhando torto. Se controlando, rápido levantou o queixo.

\- O que foi?

Piscando ele voltou a encarar as portas

\- Nada.

De repente, enquanto esperavam Lucy ouviu um barulho estranho... Um chiado abafado bem ao seu lado. Deu uma olhada e piscou. Parado e encarando a porta vapor saía das roupas, mochila e dele próprio enquanto Natsu sacudia com uma mão os cabelos. Em segundos estava seco e ainda ela completamente molhada! Podia apostar que debaixo dos seus pés tinha uma poça d'água.

\- Ma..mas isso não é justo!

Ele parou de bagunçar as mechas para olhá-la.

\- Do que tá falando?

Lucy estremeceu mais. Estava ficando gelada e esse vento frio só piorava seu humor.

\- Você! Pode se secar e ainda disse que detesta chuva!

Se emburrou apertando mais os braços. Estreitando o olhar, ele deu um sorriso debochado, estranhamente agitando seu coração.

\- Não gosto de ficar molhado, mas se quiser posso resolver seu problema. É disso que você tá reclamando, não é?

Engoliu em seco, arregalando os olhos. Natsu parou de sorrir, mas o olhar era malicioso. Contra vontade suas bochechas queimaram e uma fraqueza súbita tomou suas pernas. Vendo isso, o mago soltou um risinho a irritando. Lucy virou a cara.

\- Dispenso.

\- Você que sabe.

O tom debochado a irritou mais. Sujeito convencido.

Com a demora Natsu bateu a aldrava outra vez então ouviram uma trava pesada se mexer. Trocaram um olhar estranhando e as portas de madeira devagar se abriram dando passagem para um salão movimentado e iluminado. Bem diferente da rua deserta e sombria. Lucy mais que rápido entrou agradecendo pelo ambiente aquecido e Natsu cruzava o beiral olhando em volta. As portas atrás dele se fecharam e virou um pouco, vendo as duas garotas ruivas de vestidos longos e simples colocarem uma tábua grossa e comprida nos apoios de ferro, atravessando nas portas. Que esquisito.

Se voltou para o salão de novo tentando encontrar a loirinha. Ela estava tiritando de frio. Percebeu o quanto estava ensopada (além de irritada com sua brincadeira de há pouco). De teto baixo com um candelabro cheio de velas e alicerces de madeira, o salão da estalagem estava abarrotado de mesas onde pessoas comiam e bebiam aqui. Bem ao fundo, uma lareira enorme estava acesa e ao lado dela um balcão comprido e de madeira se estendia. E era onde Lucy estava.

Saiu do pequeno hall, entrando na multidão barulhenta enquanto desviava das mesas. Estava tão concentrado na garota parada ao balcão que não percebeu a servente a um palmo dele. Trombou com a garota e rápido estendeu o braço segurando a bandeja com a caneca caindo. Pelo o odor acre era cerveja. A moça que soltou um gritinho o encarou impressionada. Era robusta apesar de alta, o coque acastanhado prendia a maior parte do cabelo, mas havia mechas caindo no seu rosto corado e no colo descendo no decote. De imediato os seios fartos dela, presos no corpete chamaram sua atenção. Droga.

Pigarreou devolvendo a bandeja, se forçando a olhar o rosto dela e não no decote profundo, apertado... Droga!

\- Ah, toma.

Ela sorriu suspirando e inflando os seios, parecia de propósito.

\- Não tem de quê. É novo aqui senhor. Como se chama?

\- Ah...

\- NATSU!

Sorriu sem graça e passou pela servente. A moça girou no lugar o encarando desejosa, enquanto chegava ao balcão perto de Lucy. Ela quicava no lugar apertando os olhos para ele. Estava brava, deu pra ver.

\- O que foi?

\- O que você tava fazendo? Fiquei te chamando e nem me ouvia.

A encarou atravessado se virando para mulher franzina e de cabelos negros atrás do balcão. Essa... garota... Apesar de seu jeito quieto e tímido, (que involuntariamente estava aprendendo a gostar) olhava para ele com ar de reprovação, como se soubesse do porque de não escutá-la mesmo com a barulheira ao redor. Ele não prestava atenção, mas não diria a ela.

\- Estava te procurando. – olhou para a mulher – Dois quartos.

A mulher suspirou observando eles. O olhar vagando de um para outro. O modo receoso o deixou mais desconfiado.

\- São magos.

Viu um movimento a sua esquerda. Lucy tinha se apoiado no balcão, tirando o cabelo do rosto.

\- Sim. Viemos pelo pedido.

A loirinha sorriu um pouco, tentando ser simpática mas a mulher pouco se importou. A olhando enfadada pegou duas chaves e saiu detrás do balcão.

\- Era o que eu pensava. Sigam-me. Os quartos de vocês ficam lá em cima.

Sem olhar para trás ela foi direto à outra parte do salão. Deste lado não havia mesas. Várias crianças corriam de lá pra cá brincando. As mães também brincavam com elas e algumas apenas estavam sentadas em cadeiras e sofás, perto das paredes azuis desbotadas vigiando. Lucy observava as crianças quieta enquanto seguiam a mulher do estalajadeiro (pelo ao menos ele achava) e ficou intrigado. O modo como olhava os pirralhos, que sorriam e discutiam era... como podia dizer? Triste? Não. Prestou mais atenção quando chegaram a uma escadaria de madeira, rente a parede. Era tristeza com um pouco de inveja.

Que estranho.

Subiram os degraus e entraram num corredor. As paredes também desbotadas, o piso de madeira. Havia velas nos castiçais pendurados, mas estavam gastas demais. Mal iluminavam aqui.

\- De guilda vocês são?

\- Fairy Tail.

Respondeu distraído. O vento uivava e pela janela no fim do corredor, a chuva não ia passar tão cedo.

\- Já ouvi falar. Meus filhos gostavam muito quando os magos da Fairy Tail paravam aqui. Pessoas divertidas elas são.

Piscou confuso. A mulher suspirou cansada. Lucy que andava na sua frente curvou a cabeça

\- Como assim paravam?

Dando outro suspiro a mulher dobrou uma curva, entrando em outra ala. Desse lado as janelas estavam trancadas e as cortinas puxadas.

\- Sleep Hollow é uma vila pequena, mas muito boa. Há dez anos as pessoas vinham aqui por causa dos nossos pomares e nosso folclore local. – deu um risinho amargurada – Meu marido vivia orgulhoso de contar a todo viajante que se hospedava aqui.

Parou se virando os fazendo pararem também. Natsu e Lucy escutavam a história curiosos e intrigados.

\- Aqui era uma estação de muda. Por essas bandas qualquer cidade é longe demais, então... Bem, vocês perceberam quando vieram pra cá.

Se virou para uma porta, enfiando a chave na fechadura e destrancando-a. Abrindo a porta, pegou um castiçal na parede e entregou para Lucy. Ela o pegou junto da chave que a mulher lhe estendeu.

\- Este é o seu quarto. Depois Daisy vai leva-la a sala de banhos. – sorriu minimamente. O gesto mostrando o quanto era nova. Isso os espantou – Está ensopada menina.

Natsu olhou para Lucy bem no instante que ela corou. O rosado tomando o seu rosto de embaraço. Soltou um risinho e ela rápido o encarou emburrada.

\- O que foi?

Ele quase riu achando mais graça.

\- Nada. Depois te empresto uma coisa pra vestir.

Para seu divertimento o rubor dela dobrou. A loirinha praticamente deu um pulo se afastando dele, a chama da vela tremendo enquanto o encarava.

\- Po..por..porq-que que e-eu ia qu-querer?

Sorrindo, percebendo que a mulher assistia entretida ele estreitou o olhar debochado, segurando o riso. Ela gaguejando era muito engraçado.

\- Se não percebeu loirinha suas coisas também encharcaram. Só vão secar de manhã. Te empresto uma roupa minha, mas vai ter que me devolver.

Ela apertou os olhos se emburrando. O tremor diminuindo com a raiva. Começava a gostar mais vendo ela assim do que envergonhada. Parecia um filhote querendo briga.

\- Eu não vou ficar com uma coisa sua – desviou o olhar – de manhã te devolvo.

Se virou entrando no quarto e bateu a porta. Pode ouvir a tranca se fechando e segurou um risinho.

\- Vocês...

Olhou para a mulher. Ela piscava admirando a porta.

\- Sim?

Ela o encarou. Os olhos negros e cansados sorrindo um pouco. Natsu estranhou.

\- Não tem importância. Venha, o seu quarto fica por aqui.

Seguiram mais a frente e então ela abriu uma porta. Pegando o castiçal na parede o entregou junto da chave.

\- Descanse um pouco e depois de acomodar sua amiga, Daisy vai trazer seu jantar. Imagino que esteja com fome.

Sorriu um pouco e Natsu por um momento lembrou da servente. Fome... Ele sentia o estômago reclamar, mas outra parte do seu corpo se agitava também.

\- Rapaz?

Piscou atordoado. Droga! Estava se distraindo de novo

\- Sim?

\- Estou muito agradecida por terem vindo. Esse pesadelo está deixando os cidadãos doentes.

Suspirou baixando o olhar. Natsu ficou intrigado.

\- Como assim?

O encarando os olhos dela se carregaram de magoa.

\- Amanhã o Edgar Durke vai lhe explicar. Foi ele que fez o pedido.

Se virou andando no corredor. Natsu entrou no quarto fechando a porta. Definitivamente tinha alguma coisa errada aqui. Caminhou até a cama e tirou a mochila das costas, jogando-a no chão. Se sentou no colchão, chutando os sapatos e se jogou de costas, um braço cobrindo os olhos. Suspirou pensativo. Essa missão pelo visto não vai ser nada fácil e pra completar aquele seu "probleminha" estava voltando. Só de pensar naquela moça, sua barriga contraía leve e um calor pesado tomava sua calça. Merda! Parecia um pervertido. Os seios dela chamaram sua atenção e daí? Vai ficar fantasiando? Pra começar ele não gostava do jeito como eram. Exagerados. O calor dentro da sua calça passou e respirou mais sossegado. É... celibato é uma droga.

...

\- Aqui está.

Lucy entrou no cômodo sentindo o vapor envolve-la. Comprida e com paredes lisas a sala de banhos era do tamanho do banheiro da Fairy Hills. Havia três tinas enormes de madeira e uma delas estava cheia d'água. Caminhou até ela, enquanto a moça alta e robusta seguia atrás.

\- Pode usar o que quiser. Ali ficam os sabões e as toalhas naquele canto.

Lucy levantou os olhos e viu a parede onde a moça apontava. Encostada nela uma estante de madeira esbranquiçada estava cheia de toalhas brancas e amarelas nas prateleiras. Ao lado dela, no canto da parede quatro cantoneiras portavam caixas e vidros. Se dirigiu até lá e percebeu que os frascos eram águas de banho. Pegou um com liquido violeta e tirou a tampa, cheirando... Orquídea.

Não gostou desse. Tampou o frasco pondo no lugar e pegou outro. Esse era pequeno, cabia na sua mão e o liquido era caramelado, quase transparente. Destampou e aspirou um pouco. Lucy fechou os olhos, sorrindo.

\- Qual é a essência desse?

Se virou pra moça. Não, Daisy era o nome dela. A garota um pouco mais velha que ela olhou para o frasco que mostrava e desdenhou. Lucy franziu o cenho.

\- Jasmim-do-cabo.

Se virou andando até um braseiro baixo, mas largo. Acima dele uma panela de metal estava pendurada numa trava de ferro. As hastes presas no chão sustentando-a. Daisy pegou um pano grosso e segurou a alça da panela. Franzindo o rosto segurou com a outra mão aquela com o pano e caminhou até a tina cheia. Despejou metade e depois colocou de volta. O tempo todo lhe dando umas olhadas contrariadas. Lucy não entendeu isso

\- Precisa de mais alguma coisa?

Parou se virando pra ela, tentando esconder um mau humor. Fingindo não notar caminhou até a tina levando a água de banho, uma toalha e sabonete.

\- Não.

\- Como quiser.

Saiu andando e Lucy lhe deu as costas, colocando a toalha pendurada na borda da banheira de madeira e o sabonete junto do frasco num banquinho perto. Revirou os olhos tirando a saia molhada e a calcinha quando ouviu.

\- Ah... Sem querer incomodar, mas aquele mago que veio com você...

Franziu o cenho estranhando e girou no lugar. A moça estava parada na porta, olhando para os lados retorcendo as mãos.

\- O que tem?

Puxou o lenço que prendia seu cabelo e sacudiu as mechas.

\- É solteiro?

Se entalou arregalando os olhos. Lucy a encarou reparando nas bochechas rosadas e o sorrisinho. Lembrou que viu a garota uma hora atrás servindo as mesas e Natsu mesmo com os ouvidos de dragão não escutou quando o chamava...

Uma irritação borbulhou.

\- Não.

A garota a encarou espantada, mas invés de ter vergonha insistiu no assunto

\- E a namorada deixa ele viajar sozinho com você?

Lucy se irritou mais. Porem, suspirando tirou a blusa jogando na pilha no chão, logo levando as mãos pro fecho do sutiã.

\- Claro que sim. A esposa me pediu pra cuidar dele, se é que me entende. – sorriu de um jeito venenoso pra garota tirando o sutiã – Ela é minha prima e como sou da família...

Deu os ombros, pegando o frasco pequeno. Ao despejar um pouco na agua escutou com prazer o engasgo dela.

\- Esp..p..posa? Ele é...

\- Casado? É.

\- Ah.

Os ombros nus de Daisy caíram e ela saiu do cômodo, quase correndo. Lucy parou de sorrir e bateu o frasco no banquinho. Oferecida! Essa... Essa vadia já queria se jogar em Natsu e claro, ele ia adorar. Irritada entrou na tina logo mergulhando. Ao levantar pegou o sabonete esfregando nas mãos, criando espuma. Tá, mentiu descaradamente mas e daí? Eles estavam aqui pra trabalhar e não... sentiu o rosto ficar quente, fazer esse tipo de coisa.

Só esperava que Natsu não soubesse do que fez. Ele podia ficar bravo.

...

Onde estava essa garota?

Natsu andava no corredor do terceiro andar. Ele havia tirado o colete pesado e o continuou descalço. A camisa branca e calça cinzenta ainda estavam úmidas e frias, porem era melhor assim do que aquela peça pesada. Depois que arrumou suas coisas desceu pra jantar e reparou no salão quase vazio. A mulher que os acomodou explicou que era por causa do horário. Aqui as pessoas dormiam cedo. _Cedo até demais_. Mas ficou quieto. Ela aproveitou para se apresentar e dizer que cuidava sozinha daqui. Magdalena era como se chama e ficou calada quando perguntou do seu marido. Os olhos da mulher ficaram temorosos e empalideceu.

Estreitou o olhar dobrando uma curva. Isso não parecia que foi sequestro normal. Parecia que algo realmente ruim aconteceu. De repente, sentiu cheiro de gardênia e andou mais rápido. Nas mãos levava uma camisa limpa. Era pra loirinha. Sorriu um pouquinho. Ficaria uma camisola nela. Ele havia ido até seu quarto deixar, mas a porta estava trancada. Então foi seguindo seu cheiro na casa. Queria entregar logo e dormir.

Já chegava perto de uma porta quando o cheiro ficou mais forte. Franziu a testa estranhando. Sempre exalava fraco. O que estava fazendo? Parou no beiral, vendo a luz amarelada das velas e o ar quente o envolvendo. Piscou confuso e ouviu um chapinar de água. Olhou pra direita pronto pra reclamar e seu fôlego faltou, o estomago caindo de surpresa.

Em pé e de costas, Lucy se ensaboava numa tina. Prendeu a respiração sentindo o ar quente se entranhar nele, o esquentando ao deslizar os olhos nela. A pele molhada e corada da água quente, o vapor envolta dela e soltou o fôlego devagar, sua mente ficando mais lerda enquanto baixava os olhos encarando as nadegas redondas e arrebitadas. Suas palmas formigaram, sentindo um súbito desejo de apertá-las e subir as mãos até a cintura fina, agarrando. Arfou levantando o olhar. Ela ainda não o viu e agradeceu isso. Lucy se virou um pouquinho e perdeu mais ar. O seio se mostrou balançando de leve e estava coberto por umas mechas douradas. Sua calça de repente ficou muito, muito apertada. Sua virilha em brasa como o resto do corpo todo. O seio dela parecia ser tão macio... que gosto será que tinha?

Sua mente ficou mais lenta e embaralhada. Já estava pensando em se juntar no banho quando ouviu vozes no corredor. Piscou arregalando os olhos. Droga! Saiu dali sem fazer barulho, Lucy quase o pegando na porta nesse estado vergonhoso. Entorpecido e excitado. Se escondeu numa sombra, vendo outras mulheres entrarem ali. Fechou os olhos se xingando e depois suspirou. Isso era a ultima coisa que precisava. Ver a loirinha nua e ainda tomando banho. Sua calça ainda estava apertada e suava demais.

Ele não ia esquecer tão cedo disso.

...

Lucy andava no corredor batendo os dentes. Enrolada numa toalha e outra nos cabelos. Chegou ao seu quarto agradecendo que ninguém apareceu aqui. Não queria ser vista de toalha. Entrou batendo a porta e passou a chave, logo guardando em cima do criado-mudo perto da cama. Suspirou estendendo a camisa que segurava no colchão. A mulher da estalagem a entregou na sala de banhos. Segundo ela, Natsu deixou consigo para que lhe entregasse. Ela disse que ele estava nervoso e corado. Obvio o motivo que lhe veio foi aquela garota oferecida. Será que estava com ela depois que Daisy saiu de lá?

A irritação a tomou. Com certeza. Homens são todos iguais. Não podem ver uma saia que já querem se enfiar nela. Arregalou os olhos. Ela... ela pensou mesmo isso?! Mordeu o lábio, tirando a toalha e pegou a calcinha que torceu e deixou perto do castiçal numa mesinha. Estava quase seca, mas era melhor que nada. Suspirou amuada ao se vestir. Aquarius tinha razão. Pensando desse jeito ela nunca vai arranjar um namorado. Perdeu a conta de quantos caras espantou com suas criticas, suas mancadas. Eles gostavam dela até abrir a boca e então não olhavam mais na sua cara.

Tirou a toalha do cabelo e vestiu a camisa branca. Quando desceu a roupa ajeitando-a a bainha parou na parte alta da sua coxa. Ela sumia dentro da peça. Achou engraçado e nesse instante um trovão estourou. Deu pulo estremecendo. Fechando os olhos apertados até o barulho passar. Quando o rimbombar parou soltou o fôlego aliviada e subiu na cama, sentando no meio cruzando as pernas. Em cima do lençol estavam suas chaves. Elas eram lindas. Passou a mão de leve nelas, acariciando. Teria que pensar num jeito de carrega-las o tempo todo. Podia usar uma argola ou talvez a bolsinha de couro. Pôs um dedo na bochecha pensando. Não, podia se atrapalhar no momento que fosse usar. Curvou o pescoço, mais pensativa. Talvez as pendurasse numa pulseira, assim ficaria fácil na hora pegar.

Estava planejando comprar uma amanhã quando ouviu um barulho. Piscou confusa. Parecia a madeira estalando então um som ecoou a arrepiando inteira. Ranhuras, lentas e abafadas bem debaixo da sua cama. Lucy engoliu em seco, seu sangue fugindo pra algum lugar do corpo quando uma respiração ofegante soou em seguida. Os arranhões no piso de madeira aumentaram e estremeceu. Devagar estendeu a mão para as chaves, vendo o quanto ela estremecia. Nesse instante, a vela apagou e os barulhos pararam. Prendeu o fôlego.

\- Hahn...

Seu coração bateu errado. Um bafo fétido pairava acima da sua cabeça. Estremecendo sentiu a coisa se aproximar e entrou em pânico. Um vento passou à sua esquerda e gritou. O monstro soltou um gemido e Lucy agarrou suas chaves enrolando na cama e caiu no chão. Ouviu um baque e um rasgo. Depois uma coisa grande voou chocando na parede. Se levantou correndo até a porta e sentiu um vulto as suas costas. Se jogou pro lado e a coisa bateu na madeira, quebrando. Pela claridade fraca no rombo da porta o monstro era alto, quase esquelético e completamente negro. Ele girou a cabeça na sua direção e Lucy viu dois olhos grandes e vermelhos. Arfou estremecendo. O monstro sibilou arreganhando os dentes pequenos e brancos, depois correu pra cima dela. Gritou desesperada e correu pra longe, pegando as cegas a primeira coisa na mesa. Quando o monstro pulou nela parou girando e atirou o objeto. Acertou bem na cabeça e bicho que caiu grunhindo.

Correu pisando em cima dele e disparou para porta, pulando no vão que o monstro abriu. Meu Deus, Meu Deus. Meu Deus! O..o..que era aquilo? Atrás dela no corredor ouviu uns baques e depois as passadas velozes. Correu mais desesperada. O gemido sufocado soando cada vez mais perto. Quando dobrou uma curva, quase batendo na parede segurou uma chave e apertou as outras duas na mão. PORQUE NINGUÉM OUVIA ISSO?!

\- HAAHHNNN!

Arregalou os olhos. Um braço bateu nas suas costas, a atirando para o fim do corredor, saindo onde ficava a escada. Ia despencar degraus abaixo. Fechou os olhos gritando cobrindo a cabeça com os braços. Na queda, porem, uma mão quente a agarrou pela cintura, girando e puxando. Bateu num peito quente e nu e abriu os olhos, mal acreditando. A encarando aparvalhado Natsu ofegava de susto.

\- O que tá acontecendo?

\- Eu..eu..

Um grunhido medonho. Bem acima deles. Os dois levantaram as cabeças e o vulto preto de orbes avermelhadas pulava. Natsu a soltou para bloquear, mas não deu tempo. Os três se chocaram, quebrando o corrimão da escada e caindo no salão. Natsu e o monstro caíram rolando um no outro e ela aterrissou o tapete, a queda deslizando e embolando o tecido. O estrondo com os gritos finalmente fizeram as pessoas saírem. Gemeu frustrada e se apoiou numa mão, conseguindo ficar agachada freando a queda. Ao levantar o braço com a chave sentiu a mesma esquentar, um brilho dourado do padrão mágico ao lado dela. Encarou a frente através dos cabelos no rosto, em tempo do monstro atirar Natsu pra onde ela estava. O mesmo rosnar de raiva se endireitando na queda enquanto os punhos pegavam fogo.

\- _Abra! Portal do Palácio do Touro Dourado_ – Balançou o braço na sua frente, o brilho da chave riscando – _TAURUS!_

Um ranger de uma imensa porta se abrindo soou pelo salão e depois um estrondo de abrir a terra. Natsu caiu curvado a sua frente. Ele tomou um impulso se atirando puxando o braço que pegava fogo e um brilho dourado tremulante apareceu um segundo depois junto com um poderoso um mugido. Numa leve fumaça, através do brilho dourado e tremulante um touro musculoso de 2 metros de altura, pelo branco e manchas negras apareceu. Nas suas costas um machado duplo, enorme de batalha. Na lâmina gravado em ouro estava seu símbolo do zodíaco.

\- Lucy-san...

\- VAI PEGÁ-LO!

Taurus deu um risinho e se curvou, levando uma mão ao cabo do machado.

\- Como quiser.

Em seguida correu mugindo e levantando o machado. Natsu que estava na frente, girou para trás no instante que Taurus balançou o machado. Descendo no monstro. Por pouco não o acerta! Porem, a lamina ao passar no monstro acertou sombras. Os três franziram a testa. Lucy ainda agachada no chão com a chave brilhando, Taurus com o machado levantado e Natsu curvado em posição de ataque. Os hospedes chegaram bem no instante que Taurus tinha aparecido e todos falavam ao mesmo tempo.

\- O que é isso?

\- Porque esse touro?

\- Vão destruir o salão!

Lucy se irritou quase se desconcentrando. Já ia mandar calarem a boca quando Natsu virou o rosto para trás. Um instante depois uma mulher gritou em desespero. Todos viraram o rosto na direção e Natsu disparou até lá, com ela o seguindo e o Espirito Estelar. Chegaram no salão que dava para o hall. Uma mulher estava aos prantos sentada no piso, nas suas mãos um ursinho. Natsu passou por ela. Gritando deu um soco nas portas da entrada arrombando e caindo na varanda. Lucy parou derrapando, ficando pra trás.

\- Lucy-san...

\- Agora não Taurus. Fique aí guardando a entrada.

Ofegou engolindo em seco. Tentando controlar o pânico.

\- Mas essa muuuu blusa ficou perfeita em seu corpão.

Gemeu frustrada. Vendo Natsu na rua se encharcando da chuva. Como ia ganhar respeito se seu Espirito falava assim? No entanto, continuou concentrada, tentando ignorar os raios e o vento forte. Depois de uns segundos, Natsu estourou rosnando.

\- Droga!

\- O que foi?

Olhando pra ela, ele ofegou mais possesso. Ficou com certo medo, mas ignorou.

\- Eu não consigo sentir o cheiro dele. A chuva encobriu.

Franziu a testa.

\- Mas...

\- Não adianta. Ele sempre pega o que quer.

Lucy girou no lugar. A mulher aos prantos estava sendo consolada pela senhora da estalagem. Natsu correu para varanda ficando ao seu lado. Dando uma olhada em volta, ela percebeu que todos os rostos dos hospedes estavam tristes.

\- Pegar o que?

Dando tapinhas nos ombros da mulher e abraçando-a, Magdalena explicou.

\- Quem ele quer. Homens, mulheres, mas principalmente as crianças.

Levantando os olhos pra eles, a mulher suspirou cansada.

\- O Duhb não se importa se fizeram algo bom ou ruim. Ele os pega e arrasta pra floresta.

Lucy sentiu toda sua coragem se esvair e um trovão estourou a fazendo pular e estremecer. Natsu lhe deu uma olhada confusa e sem surpresa, a chave parou de brilhar mandando para casa o Espirito de Taurus. Estranhando sua atitude o mago se inclinou.

\- Oe.

\- D...Du..Duhb?

Perguntou pra mulher gaguejando e dando um suspiro, Magdalena assentiu.

\- Sim. É como chamamos.

Outro trovão estourou e sem querer deu um pulo pra perto de Natsu, agarrando em pânico seu braço. Ele a encarou surpreso mas não deu importância.

\- O que foi?

Engolindo em seco. Lucy pediu tremula.

\- P..po..posso dor..dormir no..no..no se...seu q..qu..quarto hoje?

Natsu arregalou os olhos, se entalando espantado, mas ela de jeito nenhum dormiria sozinha esta noite. Monstros embaixo da cama, pegando crianças malcriadas. Ela viveu nesse terror bem pequenininha e agora viu seu pesadelo em carne e osso.

...

Natsu suspirou encarando o vazio, ao seu lado no colchão a loirinha dormia encolhida e enrolada na coberta. Sentado na cama ele pensava no que houve mais cedo. Como aquele bicho entrou nessa casa? Ele sequer sentiu o cheiro da coisa. Ouviu um gemido e pensou que a noite vai longa pra ele. Lucy estava aterrorizada. Não é pra menos, afinal o monstro a atacou no próprio quarto e podia apostar pelo comportamento dela quando se hospedaram que tinha medo de trovões. Porque mais ficaria pálida e tremula a cada vez que um soava? Por isso deixou que ela ficasse aqui. Ele deixaria a cama pra ela enquanto dormiria no chão.

Nesse instante, um trovão estourou perto, forte e sonoro a ponto do som reverberar nas paredes. Como imaginava, o colchão sacudiu. Suspirou enfadado e olhou de relance para a direita e prendeu o fôlego, seu pulso de repente acelerado. Por causa do barulho do trovão Lucy se agitou jogando a coberta pra longe e agora mostrava as pernas nuas sem querer.

Natsu engoliu em seco e espiou rápido seu rosto. Ela dormia, num sono agitado pelas pálpebras tremulas, mas dormia. Soltou o ar devagar, procurando se acalmar e encarou o colchão abaixando a cabeça. Ela estava aqui somente porque sentia medo. Da tempestade e daquele vulto. Nada mais. Não podia ficar lembrando de vê-la nua. Foi sem querer. Mas... estreitou o olhar, sentindo um calor formigante lhe subir e descer enquanto arfava. A água escorregando na pele clara, o vapor subindo enquanto ela se mexia ao se ensaboar, o seio redondo balançando de leve...

Prendeu o folego de novo, apertando os olhos. Droga! Sua virilha já estava em brasa com a lembrança. Por que... Diabos... A viu tomando banho?! Agora isso não saía da sua cabeça. Agarrou os cabelos frustrado. Um movimento a sua direita chamou sua atenção e estremeceu num espasmo. Largando os cabelos seu folego mais fraco a ponto de ofegar, Natsu encarava com o olhar baixo as pernas dela. O calor que sentia aumentava a medida que subia o olhar e ficou mais ofegante. Lucy tinha virado o rosto no travesseiro, se entortando um pouquinho fazendo a blusa subir. Olhou na direção, mais abaixo e a bainha estava enrolada no quadril dela, lhe mostrando a calcinha branca e pequena.

Porque ela usava calcinhas assim? Na estação quando a jogou no ombro a saia levantou e não pôde deixar de olhar. A renda mal cobria a intimidade dela, só o suficiente pra fazê-lo esquentar. Claro, naquela hora não sentia esse calor absurdo dentro da calça, aumentando enquanto continuava olhando a peça branca. Natsu suspirou ficando tonto e pensou em tempos atrás. As mulheres das Casas de Pecados sempre lhe ensinavam coisas. Como tocar, como beijar, como invadir com seu sexo quente e excitado um corpo de mulher, de várias formas e fazer a parceira se empolgar. Elas sempre gostavam de ensinar um rapaz sem experiência alguma, mas havia uma coisa que nunca fez.

Usar a boca pra estimular e provar o sexo.

Ele nunca quis isso. Elas se deitavam com qualquer um, carregavam nelas o cheiro desses homens e isso lhe embrulhava só de pensar. No entanto, olhando para calcinha da loirinha sua boca ressecava fazendo sua barriga contrair de ansiedade. Homem algum tocou nela. Tinha certeza absoluta, pois não havia aquele almíscar que sempre ficava, não importa quanto tempo passe, sempre tinha o odor masculino e a loirinha não tinha. O cheiro dela era limpo. Gardênia, morno e de mulher.

Suspirou mais tonto. Ele queria agora tanto prová-la... Saber como é colar a boca ali e beijar...

Estremeceu de leve e tirou os olhos da calcinha branca para o rosto dela. Lucy estava franzindo o rosto, seu braço debaixo do travesseiro o levantava um pouco enquanto a mão agarrava a fronha. Seu outro braço estava por cima da barriga, dobrado e tenso. O calor que sentia, principalmente na virilha o esquentou de uma maneira... deixando sua mente lenta e irracional. A loirinha parecia que estava tendo um pesadelo. Bem, ele podia resolver o problema pra ela.

Se virou no colchão devagar, apoiando na mão direita enquanto se inclinava e passava a perna esquerda do outro lado do corpo da garota, ficando acima da loirinha. Seu peso afundava um pouco o colchão, mas tinha muita calma. Ele não queria acordá-la rápido. Natsu se arrastou um pouquinho, sempre olhando para o rosto adormecido e então se abaixou, parando ao se inclinar pra barriga dela. Arfou estremecendo, seu coração batia forte deixando ele surdo com o pulso nos ouvidos. Estava a um palmo dela e se arrepiava. Apoiando o peso num braço, segurou devagar o pulso delicado com a mão livre e tirou com todo cuidado estendendo o braço dela no colchão. Lucy se mexeu um pouquinho e rápido parou levantando o olhar. Quando ela suspirou e ele voltou os olhos pra barriga dela, ainda coberta pela sua blusa.

Sua blusa... Ficou mais excitado.

Esticou o braço livre para trás e agarrou a bainha enrolada no quadril dela. Foi puxando lentamente, enfiando os dedos por dentro da blusa quase tocando na pele quente, macia... Natsu estremecia de antecipação. Quando subiu a blusa até o fim dos seios dela, largou o tecido. Ao esticar os braços lado a lado dela, agarrando o lençol abaixando a cabeça. Fechou os olhos abrindo os lábios, dando um beijo leve na barriga dela e suspirou. Macia. Era só o que pensava e voltou a beijar. Primeiro quase a tocando e depois foi curvando o pescoço espalhando mais os lábios, querendo sentir mais a pele branca na boca, os beijos ficando famintos e molhados.

A loirinha se agitou de novo, mas ele não quis parar. Foi subindo, escorregando os lábios para cima deixando uma trilha úmida para trás. Quando chegou onde a bainha da blusa estava, entreabriu os olhos vendo um pedaço do seio esquerdo dela. O monte macio subia e descia pelo arfar. Fechou os olhos encostando o rosto nele e mordiscou. No mesmo instante, a garota prendeu o fôlego acordando. Ouviu um gritinho e rápido tampou sua boca com a mão se deixando cair pesado sobre ela.

Lucy se retorceu embaixo dele. Estremecendo e esperneando. Entrelaçando as pernas nas suas enquanto tentava se soltar. Natsu arfou apertando o rosto no seio dela, o corpo do seu enrijecendo de espanto e então as mãos o agarraram pelos ombros, tentando empurrá-lo. Era em vão. Ele não ia parar. Abriu a boca e fechou sugando por cima do tecido. Ela deu outro gritinho o tirando um pouco da nevoa que estava em sua cabeça. Não queria que gritasse. Ele não ia machucar.

Lucy sacudia a cabeça tentando se livrar da sua mão. Parecia que dizia alguma coisa... Era _"para!"_? Talvez seria seu nome. De qualquer jeito não ia lhe soltar. Foi esfregando o rosto abocanhando e sugando, fazendo a garota se agitar mais e ele deixava. Sem querer ela se esfregava nele e começava a ficar gostoso. Ao se agitar de novo com seus chupões, o mamilo foi direto a sua boca e o abocanhou com vontade. Sugando e babando a blusa. Lucy não usava sutiã, o que ele agradeceu muito. Com o esperneio dela a blusa subiu mais e parou de sugar por um momento. Mordeu a sobra do pano, puxando para cima. O seio saltou para fora e gemeu com a visão.

Nem grande ou pequeno. Era o tamanho que ele gostava. Pesado o suficiente e encheria sua mão se apertasse. Ofegando enterrou o rosto nele e começou a lamber com gosto, gemendo. Lucy estremeceu e parou de se debater. Sentiu na sua palma um som abafado como um ronrono. Retirou a mão da boca dela e com umas das pernas, enfiada nas da loirinha empurrou a coxa da garota abrindo. Escorregou a mão livre na lateral do corpo dela até chegar ao quadril. Se levantou um pouco e enfiou a mão entre eles descendo na barriga lisa que estremecia com o toque, pelo ventre até chegar a intimidade dela. A loirinha se arqueou o agarrando com mais força e aproveitou. Tomou o mamilo e espalmou o sexo dela.

Esfregou a palma pra cima e pra baixo, enquanto sugava forte o seio. Lucy balbuciava coisas estranhas, se retorcendo e mantinha a perna empurrando sua coxa macia, mantendo bem afastada. Queria tocar direito. Sentiu o ponto de prazer dela inchar e arfou largando seio. Levantou um pouco e ainda de olhos fechados colou o rosto no dela. Ela ofegava no seu ouvido o deixando tão excitado e roçou o rosto no dela até tocar os lábios em sua orelha. Beijou o lóbulo antes de sussurrar.

\- Agora vou te deixar _louquinha_, loirinha.

Parou de esfregar a mão e agarrou a borda calcinha. Rosnando baixinho deu um puxão. Um rasgo se ouviu e arrancou a calcinha destruída atirando às cegas pra longe. Ela arfou espantada e voltou a espalma-la. Sorriu a sentir o calor. Tão quente e sensível. Lucy estremeceu e tentou fechar mais pernas, mas ele não deixou. Usando os dedos foi deslizando e apertando, girando ao subir e descer. A loirinha estremeceu e ouviu arquejo alto. Levantou a cabeça e curvou o pescoço. Aproveitou outro arquejo dela e colou a boca nos lábios rosados, se apossando num beijo molhado. Ela arfou surpresa e sugou sua língua, ao mesmo tempo em que puxava seus lábios nos dele ofegando forte, sem parar de estimula-la.

De repente, de tão concentrado no beijo desesperado seus dedos foram se molhando. Ele e a loirinha gemeram e sentiu o cheiro no ar. Morno e um pouco doce. Parou o beijo e a massagem e foi escorregando para baixo. Ouviu um resmungo confuso, mas não se importou. Deslizou as mãos pelo quadril redondo até as coxas e agarrou. Puxando colocou as pernas dela nos seus ombros. Percebeu seu tremor ao sentir seu hálito na sua intimidade. Natsu a encarou tonto. Rosada e úmida. Escorregou os braços e a agarrou pelos pulsos prendendo contra o colchão e enfiou o rosto ali. Fechou os olhos aspirando e lambeu devagar, provando...

Bom, o gosto dela era muito bom.

Estremeceu voltando a lamber, segurando Lucy que dava pulos arquejando. Balbuciando outra vez tudo embaralhado. Sorriu arfando, seu ego inflando (e outra coisa também). Dava lambidas e sugadas, passando em todo o local. Em segundos o liquido que saída pela fenda aumentou o melando, mas não se importou. Isso era viciante. Podia ouvir o barulho estalado enquanto a sugava. Retorcendo a língua para abri-la e invadir a fenda pequena, pulsante. A loirinha gemeu alto e ele estremeceu, sua mente ficando mais lerda enquanto gemia rouco. Continuou beijando e lambendo, sentindo seu membro tão endurecido. Vez ou outra imitava com a língua o que fariam daqui a pouco. A deixaria bem molhada, escorregadia pra ele.

Mal pensou nisso e ela se arqueou engolindo o folego. A segurou com mais força e segundos depois o líquido quente o encharcou. Bebeu tudo até senti-la cair frouxa no colchão. Ouviu a respiração falha e ofegante e voltou a lambê-la. Espalhando bem o orgasmo dela. Só então a soltou e agarrou suas coxas, tirando dos seus ombros e pondo no colchão abrindo bem as pernas dela. Levantou o olhar, limpando o excesso do líquido no seu rosto. Lucy ofegava de olhos fechados, estremecendo e suada. Os cabelos loiros espalhados em desalinho no travesseiro. Sorriu satisfeito. Agora iam realmente começar. Subiu em cima dela, agarrando o cós da calça e abaixando, liberando seu membro que fez questão de encostar na intimidade dela. Quente e úmida. Mordeu o lábio, agarrando o quadril enquanto enterrava o rosto no seio descoberto

As mãos pequenas e macias logo o espalmaram nas costas, o segurando com nervosismo. Fechou os olhos se ajeitando melhor, puxando-a para si e a corpo dela ficou tenso. Ofegou forte ao deslizar uma mão pra debaixo do quadril dela, o erguendo um pouquinho. Por algum motivo começou a se esfregar nela. Como se já estivessem transando. Ela gemeu e o arranhou. Natsu sugou o mamilo em desespero quase a ponto de explodir. Por um segundo lembrou que ela era virgem e enquanto usava os dedos e a língua notou a barreira firme demais. Gemeu agoniado, se esfregando mais forte. Ele não fazia sexo há meses ou séculos... Ah, tanto faz. Não estava controlado o suficiente pra ir com calma. Era um milagre que conseguiu ao menos se segurar até aqui. Resolvendo a ergueu mais deslizando a ponta do seu membro até o pequeno anel.

A loirinha arfou. Tomando impulso se apertou entrando todo nela. Ela soltou um gritinho e as unhas furaram suas costas. Ofegante e suado recuou um pouco e continuou, se enfiando dentro dela outra vez. Estocava forte, rápido, ofegando louco sem parar sugar o seio macio. Tão gostoso. Vagamente ouvia os gemidos dolorosos e se deu safanão. Droga! Parou de repente e eles estremeceram. Ela de dor e ele de agonia. Não queria machucar. Largou o seio dela arfando, deixando-o mamilo e o local ao redor dele vermelho e babado.

Virou o rosto deitando no colo macio e agarrou o lençol, apertando com a outra mão bem forte o corpo dela nele. Voltou a se mexer, entrando e saindo. Se obrigando a ir bem devagar e a loirinha relaxou um pouquinho. Engoliu em seco se concentrando nos movimentos e arfou apertando os olhos. Caramba! Ela era bem apertada e o orgasmo a deixou como queria, bem escorregadia. Nesse instante, uma das mãos deslizou nas suas costas até a chegar sua nuca. Os dedos delicados afagando seus cabelos. Ficou mais grogue. Soltou um gemido indo mais rápido sentindo ela se curvar o puxando pra cima, até sua boca encostar na sua orelha.

A penetrando forte ouviu uma respiração arfante.

\- Natsu...

De repente, o corpo debaixo do seu sumiu. Arquejou abrindo os olhos. Enterrado e se sufocando ele abraçava um travesseiro e de fato, estava de bruços e seu sexo molhado. Fechou os olhos gemendo frustrado. Agora lembrou. Lucy ao perguntar se podia ficar no seu quarto Magdalena ficou histérica e mandou que dormisse com a garçonete. Ele seguiu para cá dando os ombros. Devia ter caído no sono no instante que deitou.

Rolou pro lado, caindo de costas e trazendo o travesseiro ainda no rosto, retirava a outra mão de dentro da calça. Bem melada como naquela parte da roupa.

_Inferno de sonho..._

Suspirou chateado.

_... Por que acabou tão rápido?_

_**Notas da autora:**_

_**Sabem a água de banho da Lucy? Jasmim do cabo também é como Gardênia se chama ^^**_


	15. A Missão Classe S - Parte 4

A Missão Classe S – Metsuryu e Seirei Mahou I

O som tamborilante no telhado a acordou. Lucy gemeu sonolenta abrindo os olhos devagar. Após se espreguiçar piscou algumas vezes encarando o teto branco e inclinado. Onde estava? O quarto do dormitório não tinha um teto assim. Foi quando uma dor latejante nas costas explodiu atordoando-a e lembrou frustrada. Gemendo outra vez se sentou o mais devagar possível. Estava em missão, numa vila onde um monstro magro e negro sequestrava pessoas e por acaso, esse monstro lhe deu um bom golpe nas costas.

Suspirou tirando umas mechas do rosto e olhou ao redor. No quarto pequeno, outra cama jazia ao lado da sua e nela estava a servente mal humorada. Os cabelos castanhos emaranhados no travesseiro. Deu uma espiada na janela e gemeu de desgosto. Escuro. Ah, droga... Devia ser de madrugada. Jogou a coberta pro lado. Pela chama fraca da vela no castiçal conseguiu enxergar sua mochila e se esticando pegou a escova num bolso e penteou os cabelos. Logo trançando e pondo num ombro.

Sua boca estava seca e a chuva não havia parado. Pelo ao menos os trovões não soavam mais. Demorou um bom tempo para dormir além de tentar esquecer o que houve mais cedo. Suspirando, guardou a escova e vasculhou a mochila procurando uma roupa mais seca. Achou um short preto e folgado. Pelo tecido fino estava frio, mas teria que bastar. Vestiu ainda sentada, depois com toda calma se levantou. Mordeu o lábio. Droga. Não eram só as costas. Suas coxas e um dos braços doíam também. Contusões do acidente quando chegaram.

Tinha achado um milagre não estar doendo tanto, mas pelo visto as horas de sono distenderam seus machucados. Com certeza os hematomas ficariam visíveis mais tarde, se não é que estejam agora.

Praticamente se arrastando caminhou até a porta e destrancou, saindo no máximo de cuidado para não acordar a tal Daisy. Diferente do comum, os quartos dos empregados ficavam no ultimo andar. Junto com a sala de banho e onde Magdalena a acomodou era um "cômodo" no sótão. Nada contra, apenas o barulho do vento uivando pelas paredes contribuiu para sua noite mal dormida.

Foi atravessando o corredor, mal reparando na decoração enquanto caminhava. Tudo o que queria era um copo d'água e um remédio para seus machucados. Talvez encontrasse isso na cozinha. Desceu as escadas até o lance que dava para o salão do primeiro andar. Foi se apoiando na parede, o corrimão estava quebrado da confusão com o monstro. Sentiu um involuntário arrepio ao lembrar.

Duhb... Ainda não acreditava nisso. Quer dizer, era apenas uma lenda. Uma história boba para assustar crianças, mas então lembrou do que Magdalena disse mais cedo.

_"Sleep Hollow é uma vila pequena, mas muito boa. Há dez anos as pessoas vinham aqui por causa dos nossos pomares e nosso folclore local... Meu marido vivia orgulhoso de contar a todo viajante que se hospedava aqui."_

Folclore... Piscou seguindo até uma porta no final do salão. Será que seria sobre o monstro? Bem provável e pelo visto havia mais coisas que esconderam quando fizeram o pedido. Suspirando desceu a pequena rampa de pedra entrando na cozinha. O ar aromático lhe deu uma sensação de nostalgia. Quando pequena, vivia brincando e assistindo as empregadas da mansão cozinharem. Era divertido já que... Não havia mais ninguém com quem brincar. Seus ombros murcharam e seguiu direto para um dos armários de madeira, abarrotados de louças. Havia uma mesa comprida no centro do cômodo e em cima jazia um jarro d'água. Pegou um copo e colocou um pouco para ela. Emborcava o copo quando ouviu atrás de si.

\- Sem sono loirinha?

Cuspiu de susto e se virou tossindo para a pessoa. Sentado numa cadeira, apoiando o encosto na parede, Natsu a equilibrando nos dois pés e a encarava com um ar despreocupado. Como se fosse normal pregar susto nas pessoas. Além disso, ele vestia apenas uma calça folgada, negra como seu short. Um rubor incomodo subiu do seu pescoço apesar de ainda estar tossindo.

\- Qual é – tossiu mais um pouco – o seu problema?

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas.

\- Nani?

Controlando a crise de tosse bateu o copo na mesa.

\- Você aparece assim do nada. Eu quase me engasguei.

Soltando um risinho ele se balançou na cadeira, os braços largados aos lados. Lucy sentiu seu rosto esquentar mais. Lembrando da pintura que as meninas lhe mostraram._ Definido_ era pouco para descrever o físico dele. Natsu era magro, mas musculoso. O peito forte e os braços dele a fizeram imaginar como seria estar ali... Aninhada e apertada num abraço. Piscou atordoada e vendo ele soltou mais um risinho, estreitando o olhar.

\- No que estava pensando loirinha? De repente ficou vermelha...

Apertou os punhos se emburrando.

\- Não te interessa.

\- Ah sei.

A malícia aumentou com o tom debochado. Então do mesmo modo que isso surgiu, Natsu piscou surpreso em seguida desviando o olhar, suspirando. Parando de se balançar na cadeira encostou-a na parede e espantada ela viu um leve rubor subir no seu rosto, enquanto o mago estreitava os olhos para o vazio.

\- O que foi?

\- Não te interessa.

Pestanejou com o tom emburrado. Espere um pouco. Foi ele que começou! E agora agia como se fosse culpa dela? Cara esquisito. Se apoiou na mesa atrás de si, observando o rubor dele aumentar enquanto pensava longe, a deixando curiosa. Pigarreou pra quebrar o silêncio.

\- Por que veio pra cá?

\- Não conseguia dormir.

\- Hum...

_Até que esse ar envergonhado é fofo._ Pensou enquanto o rosto dele ficar mais avermelhado do rubor.

\- Por que não conseguia dormir?

Suspirando forte ele virou o rosto, a encarando exasperado.

\- Já disse que não interessa Lucy!

Arregalou os olhos, ofegando.

\- Você disse.

\- Disse o quê?

Engoliu em seco, alheia ao olhar irritado dele.

\- O..o meu nome.

Cruzando os braços, Natsu quase riu inclinando o rosto. Isso fazia as mechas caírem nos seus olhos.

\- E daí? É chato ficar te chamando de "loirinha" o tempo todo, _garota._

Suspirou irritada. Garota... Natsu disse isso porque não queria _dizer_ seu nome outra vez, deu pra ver. E lá estava o deboche de novo. Pensou que tinha passado, mas pelo o modo como ele se comportava ainda vai demorar muito para esse mago irritante mudar.

Contudo, resolveu engolir a raiva. Não seria infantil como ele.

\- Natsu, como era na guerra?

Ele piscou surpreso.

\- O que?

Dando os ombros Lucy continuou, encarando o piso de pedra.

\- Li muito a respeito e maioria dos autores dizem que era um caos. Quer dizer, a maioria das cidades e vilas estavam destruídas e os reinos eram independentes. Mas mesmo assim... como tudo isso começou?

Ouviu um suspiro e levantou o rosto. Ele encarava o vazio, os olhos focados num passado agora distante. Lucy se arrepiou com aquela expressão séria em seu rosto. Era como se tivesse ficado muitos anos mais velho.

\- Tinham razão. Era um inferno.

Engoliu em seco com a sinceridade. Piscando ele continuou, sem precisar que o incentivasse.

\- Tudo o que sei era o que os mais velhos contavam. Um dia todos viviam normalmente até um vento quente, vindo do oeste, soprou assustando todos que moravam no reino de Aingord. O vento tinha cheiro de enxofre e ferrugem. Depois as muralhas estremeceram e as arvores nos bosques quebraram como trovões.

A encarou sorrindo minimamente do seu rosto pálido.

\- Cem dragões irromperam dos céus destruindo o reino em horas.

Empalideceu ainda mais.

\- Quan..quando foi isso?

Suspirando Natsu virou o rosto.

\- Há mais ou menos cem anos – piscou confuso – quer dizer, quinhentos.

Meu Deus! Estremecia de medo apenas imaginando a cena que descreveu. Imagine na vida real?

\- Devia ser horrível.

\- Era.

Silêncio. Havia tantas coisas que queria perguntar, mas pelo jeito abatido dele tentaria em outro momento. Então lembrou de uma coisa, com certeza Natsu responderia.

\- Como eram suas campanhas com a unidade?

Ele a encarou sério e perdeu um pouco da coragem.

\- Quer dizer, vocês deviam se arranjar na hora das batalhas, não é?

Soltando os braços ele puxou um fio solto da calça, abaixando a cabeça enquanto enrolava num dedo. Teve a impressão que não queria encará-la.

\- Não lutávamos juntos. Não o tempo inteiro. Eu só participei algumas vezes com a unidade toda. Matadores de dragões são temperamentais e é difícil cooperar em lutas.

Soltou um risinho amargurado.

\- Então...

\- Eu travava as batalhas com Lucy. Havia mais dois Dragon Slayers e ela era nossa maga de suporte, mas...

Mas era muito forte, mesmo não usando magias mortais como às dele. Ela percebeu que o tom da sua voz ficou mais leve ao falar de sua ancestral. Para amenizar mais o clima tenso puxou a conversa para outro assunto.

\- Soube que ela podia abrir vários portões de uma vez. Devia ser incrível.

Bem atenta as reações dele, esperando que talvez se irritava se surpreendeu quando se recostou na cadeira, fechando os olhos ao suspirar.

\- Areia. Água. Luz do Rei e Força bruta.

Entreabriu os olhos a encarando sereno.

\- Sabe o que é isso loirinha?

Piscou confusa até ofegar.

\- Quatro portões. Esses são atributos de..

\- ... Scorpio, Aquarius, Leo e Taurus – quase riu lembrando – Era o combo preferido dela.

Engoliu em seco. Espantada.

\- Três dos espíritos são os mais fortes. Consume muita magia.

Natsu deu os ombros.

\- Isso não era problema.

Seu queixo caiu. De repente, ele pousou as quatro pernas da cadeira.

\- Falando nisso...

Se levantou, andando até ela enquanto enfiava a mão no bolso. Lucy apesar do nervosismo com essa aproximação conseguiu ouviu um tilintar. Olhou para baixo e viu a argola com as nove chaves do zodíaco. Ele as carregava o tempo todo?

\- Quero tratar algo com você.

Levantou o olhar, sentindo as bochechas queimarem. Natsu estava bem do seu lado, mas não a olhava. Ele colocou a argola na mesa e espalhou as chaves, de modo que ficassem como ralos dourados no anel de metal.

\- Esse monstro que leva as pessoas...

\- Duhb.

Corrigiu e ele revirou os olhos.

\- Que seja, ele me parece muito difícil de se pegar. É muito rápido, ágil e ainda entrou na casa sem arrombar uma janela.

\- O que?

Ele levantou o rosto.

\- Vasculhei cada canto mais cedo e não achei nada. Nem o resquício do cheiro dele.

\- E o meu quarto?

O cômodo estava interditado depois do ataque. Natsu encarou as chaves outra vez.

\- Nada também.

Isso era estranho. Ela percebeu que a tensão pairava sobre os dois.

\- Talvez quando a gente for conversar com o cidadão-chefe ele explique mais.

\- Quem sabe.

Natsu também duvidava. Suspirando ele mexeu na argola, separando algumas chaves das outras.

\- Quando esse monstro aparecer, vamos lutar e quero que você use elas.

Lucy olhou para a argola e pestanejou.

\- Do..dois portões?

\- Quatro.

\- VOCÊ TÁ LOUCO? EU NÃO POSSO ABRIR MAIS DE UM PORTÃO AO MESMO TEMPO!

\- Quieta loirinha.

O mago sibilou irritado e se xingou pela mancada. Olharam para a porta, checando se alguém vinha por causa do seu grito e depois se encararam. Natsu assumiu uma expressão séria, a fazendo engolir em seco.

\- Não será ao mesmo tempo. Vai abrir cada um simultaneamente. Me perguntou qual era o meu estilo de lutar com Lucy e era assim. (olhou para as chaves na mesa) Ela atacava com seus combos de espíritos e eu com minhas chamas. Claro que não vai ser a mesma coisa, a qualidade dos ataques será menor...

Se entalou. Como ele planejava a próxima luta deles e ainda a ofendia?! E ela não perguntou nada disso! Suspirando, ele continuou.

\- ... Mas pelo ao menos não precisarei ficar gritando tudo o que tem de fazer.

Piscou. Do que estava falando agora?

\- Como assim?

A olhando de viés, ele explicou.

\- O sequestro de ontem à noite. Quando aquele monstro nos jogou no salão você agiu invocando Taurus. Conseguimos atacar juntos mesmo que por pouco tempo.

O calor no seu rosto voltou a deixando encabulada. Lucy baixou o olhar, fingindo que encarava as chaves.

\- Que bom que não te atrapalhei.

Sua voz apesar de tremula foi cheia de sarcasmo. Isso fez ele rir.

\- Sarcasmo e vergonha não combinam loirinha. Está toda vermelha.

Arregalou os olhos e levantou o rosto, se arrependendo em seguida. Sorrindo para ela Natsu a olhava através das mechas que sempre caiam em seus olhos. O ar divertido dele amoleceu seus joelhos e o mais assustador, era notar que não foi de propósito. Simplesmente era o seu jeito de ser. De repente, ele parou de sorrir e estreitou olhar virando o rosto para a porta.

\- O..o..que foi?

Piscando, o olhar sério ficou mais estreitado.

\- Vem vindo alguém. Depois conversamos.

Lucy assentiu. Pegando a argola de cima da mesa, Natsu a colocou no bolso e saíram da cozinha. Ao entrarem no salão não havia ninguém e isso a deixou mais desconfiada. Ela entendeu o que o mago quis dizer. Até que resolvessem o problema, não confiariam em ninguém.

**Notas da autora:**

**Minna, **

**Metsuryu é o tipo de magia que o Natsu usa (Aniquilação de Dragão) e Seirei (Espíritos Celestiais), o tipo da Lucy ^^**


	16. A Missão Classe S - Sequestro

_A Missão Classe S - Sequestro_

\- Podem sentar. Logo o senhor Durke irá recebe-los.

A empregada se curvou numa leve mesura e saiu da sala. Natsu olhava ao redor impressionado. Reparando o quanto o lugar era requintado. Paredes polidas de madeira. Sofás e divãs com estofados vermelhos. Havia alguns quadros da família Durke enfeitando as paredes sem contar no tapete esverdeado enorme que cobria o chão. Lucy e ele haviam acordado cedo e depois de tomar o café da manhã foram até lá. A mansão ficava um pouco afastada da vila, tiveram que tomar um caminho entre os pomares. A pé. Diga-se de passagem.

Enquanto analisava a sala de estar escutou um gemido e olhou na direção. Lucy ajeitava o corpete anil na cintura. O vestido azul celeste até que lhe caía bem. A saia rodada chegando aos tornozelos e a blusa clara de mangas pequenas davam-lhe um ar de camponesa. Exceto a careta que fazia o tempo inteiro. Ela se retorceu outra vez tentando afrouxar o corpete.

\- Argh! Eu detesto essas roupas.

Quase riu.

\- Eu não diria isso, a moça te emprestou de bom...

Ela o encarou com raiva. Parecia que soltavam faíscas dos seus olhos.

\- Cale essa boca, Dragneel! Ou vou te enforcar com esse vestido!

Apertou os lábios, a deixando mais irada. Fazia um esforço tremendo pra não rir. Por causa da chuva e porque não teve a ideia de estender as roupas num canto para secarem, Lucy se viu sem ter o que vestir outra vez e a servente foi bondosa o bastante pra lhe emprestar o vestido. Pena que era um número menor que a loirinha. Ela suspirava demais.

\- Então agora vai me chamar assim.

Resolveu provocar e como esperava ela se emburrou, virando o rosto para encarar algo qualquer na parede, as bochechas tinham manchas vermelhas de raiva.

\- Escuta aqui, eu não dormi direito a noite toda. Por causa de ontem estou cheia de hematomas e ainda fui obrigada a usar essa coisa! Que machuca só pra afinar a cintura! Eu odeio espartilhos!

Puxou a barra da peça exasperada batendo o pé. Quase riu disso.

\- É um corpete.

\- Tanto faz!

Lucy revidou possessa. O cabelo amarrado e puxado sobre o ombro bagunçando.

Soltou um risinho, lembrando daquele dia quando o ameaçou com um soco. A loirinha sempre foi simpática, tímida e as vezes irritada. Mas essa raiva... Invés de também irrita-lo causava outro efeito. Parou para pensar enquanto a via suspirar por causa da roupa apertada e entendeu. Essa raiva dela... o atiçava. Certo que se divertia com essa explosão, mas depois do sonho... Bem, seria mentira se dissesse que não se imaginou repetindo e repetindo o que fizera, sendo mais carinhoso ao toca-la e ela devolvendo fogosa.

Antes que se refreasse fitou o colo o arfante dela. O decote em "U" dando-lhe uma bela visão dos seios apertados. Suspirou sentindo um calor subir e lhe descer. Podia afrouxar os laços se ela quisesse. Lucy ia gostar por respirar direito e ele mais que feliz descansaria a cabeça ali, fazendo carinho enquanto lhe levantava as saias...

Pestanejou. Acordando da fantasia.

Inferno! Se virou saindo de perto da garota, fingindo que olhava para a janela. Ela não ia gostar de jeito nenhum. _Afrouxar o corpete_, que tipo de favor é esse? A loirinha não era uma vadia. Só mesmo sua cabeça burra para achar que não haveria mal nenhum. Suspirou cansado. A noite em claro fazendo sua cabeça doer. Por causa do sonho não conseguiu dormir e depois de se encontrarem na cozinha, mesmo que nada demais tenha acontecido, descobriu que tinha um fetiche.

Ver uma garota usando apenas suas blusas.

Rolou na cama inquieto até o dia amanhecer.

Nesse instante um pigarro interrompeu o silencio. Giraram na direção e viram junto a porta um homem de meia idade, cabelos castanhos e casaco longo. As botas chegavam aos joelhos e a calça escura junto da blusa verde de babados lhe acrescentavam um ar aristocrático. Para completar uma gravata bufante e vermelha estava em seu pescoço.

Janota. Foi tudo o que pensou do homem quando este caminhou até uma poltrona perto deles, acenando para um sofá.

\- Sentem-se.

Lucy se acomodou com todo cuidado, enquanto ele se sentou ao seu lado encarando o homem à sua frente. O sorriso fácil dele o deixava desconfiado.

\- Bem... à que devo o prazer da visita?

Levantou a sobrancelha. Esse sujeito é um idiota?

\- Viemos por causa do Duhb senhor Durke. No pedido que entregou na guilda não havia nada a respeito disso.

Lucy se pronunciou, disfarçando bem em suspiros seu desconforto. O cidadão-chefe se recostou na poltrona os observando calmo.

\- Bem senhorita, acho que deve concordar. Dizer que um monstro de contos infantis sequestra cidadãos de suas casas soa uma loucura.

\- O que é exatamente essa coisa?

Perguntou ganhando sua atenção. O homem esticou a mão para uma mesa alta ao lado da poltrona, em cima dela uma caixinha. O anel de sinete no polegar luziu enquanto Edgar Durke pegou um charuto. Ao acende-lo com um fosforo o encarou com paciência.

\- Meu jovem, o que geralmente os pais dizem quando seus filhos são malcriados?

Franziu as sobrancelhas.

\- Ah...

\- Comporte-se bem ou o Bicho-Papão vem te pegar.

Se virou no sofá. Lucy engolia em seco e o rubor que antes tomava seu rosto sumiu dando lugar para a palidez. Ela estava... Com medo?! Ainda surpreso ouviu um risinho e olhou para o dono. Durke soltava uma baforada se divertindo do pavor da loirinha. Uma raiva borbulhou dentro dele.

\- Então a senhorita já sabe.

\- Sabe do que?

Seu tom foi seco e isso incomodou o anfitrião. Conseguiu perceber.

\- O Duhb é um tipo de bicho-papão, Natsu. Por isso que ele apareceu debaixo da minha cama.

A olhou de soslaio, ela não disse isso quando conversaram na cozinha. Lucy encarava suas mãos cruzadas no colo. Porem engolia em seco, ficando mais pálida.

\- Então veja bem rapaz. Sleep Hollow é uma vila fundada por imigrantes dos reinos leste-centrais. Junto com a agricultura os fundadores trouxeram essas histórias de fantasmas. Tudo ia bem. Havia até festivais de colheita e o Duhb era uma das nossas atrações, porem... No ultimo festival há sete anos três crianças desapareceram de seus quartos e as casas estavam devidamente trancadas.

Natsu estranhou o relato.

\- A dona da estalagem nos disse que há dez anos a vila era movimentada pelos viajantes.

Durke quase riu. O som lhe soando de escarnio.

\- Sim. Mas nossa vila parou de ser visitada nesse meio tempo. Culpa do progresso e a ferrovia. Por três anos o comercio foi definhando, nossas macieiras atacadas por pragas. Um grande festival era nossa saída, mas não aconteceu como esperávamos.

\- Hum.

Nesse instante, as portas se abriram e uma empregada trazia uma bandeja de chá e biscoitos. Ela pôs na mesinha de centro e depois saiu sem dizer nada.

\- Aceitam?

\- Eu vou querer o chá.

Lucy se serviu sorrindo um pouco, mas pela mão que segurava a xícara estava tremendo. Isso o deixava intrigado, mas também lhe causava um mal estar. Não estava gostando de vê-la assim. Frágil.

\- E você rapaz?

Piscou saindo do devaneio e encarou o homem. Ele sorria simpático e sinceramente, estava detestando.

\- Com que frequência são os ataques?

Durke pestanejou, logo sorrindo em seguida.

\- Ataques? Acho que não entendeu. As pessoas são...

\- ... ontem quando chegamos esse monstro atacou nossa carruagem. Como senão quisesse estranhos aqui. O condutor e o cavalo sumiram.

\- Bem...

\- E minha parceira quase foi morta ontem.

Ouviu um engasgo ao seu lado, mas continuou olhando o janota. Algo nele alertava seu instinto, dizendo que esse homem escondia algo. Batendo as cinzas num pote de cristal, Durke suspirou dramático.

\- Sinto muitíssimo pelo incomodo. Um dos meus homens estava lá e me contou como lidaram com esse monstro. Infelizmente mais alguém foi levado.

Lucy tossiu mais um pouco e se agitou no sofá. Pelo visto ainda surpresa do que falou.

\- Por isso viemos até aqui. Magdalena disse que esse... que esse monstro leva adultos também e arrasta para a floresta aqui perto. Vocês devem ter ido atrás dele várias vezes.

O homem suspirou.

\- Sim e não encontramos nada. Nem um rastro. Eu mesmo montei vários grupos de busca com meus homens e ainda sim...

Deu os ombros. Natsu estreitou o olhar.

\- Então nesses anos todos não acharam o covil desse monstro.

Durke o encarou por míseros segundos e empalideceu rapidamente. _Eu sabia_.

\- Não, infelizmente.

\- Bem senhor. Nós vamos pegar o Duhb e se possível trazer as pessoas de volta.

O tom de Lucy foi corajoso e Natsu de repente teve uma ideia. Se levantou do sofá logo acompanhado da loirinha.

* * *

_Horas depois_

Ele estava estranho.

Lucy piscou um pouco enquanto caminhava entre as estantes poeirentas. Depois que saíram da mansão seguiram direto para a estalagem. Natsu não lhe dirigiu uma palavra sequer. Mal entraram na casa e ele sumiu no movimento do salão, a deixando sozinha. Ficou um pouco amuada com isso, porem notou algo mais sério. Nervosa, percebeu que estava se acostumando com sua presença. De estar ao seu lado o tempo todo. Inquieta com isso, seguiu direto para o quarto que dividia com a servente, que alias a olhava o tempo todo com um sorrisinho debochado.

Que ódio. O vestido foi uma vingança. Ela percebeu quando foi almoçar. Agora só não sabia se era por dormirem no mesmo quarto ou se pela mentira que contou. Afinal, todos a viram se pendurar, tremendo de medo no braço de Natsu e Magdalena gritou sobre bons costumes e que rapazes não devem dividir o quarto com moças solteiras. Ah, que isso. Ela estava morrendo de medo e além do mais, ele não tentaria nada com ela. Na verdade... (seu rosto esquentou enquanto olhava para os objetos nas prateleiras) A única vez que Natsu realmente se mostrou carinhoso foi quando se conheceram. Inconscientemente levou a mão ao rosto. A palma dele era tão aconchegante e quente na sua bochecha... O sorriso aliviado e feliz ao dizer seu nome.

Suspirou chateada abaixando a mão.

Mas não era com ela que ele falava. Era com sua ancestral. Aquela inveja que sentiu no trem enquanto viajavam voltou, ainda mais forte quando lembrou da conversa que tiveram de madrugada. Natsu gostava muito dela, o tom dele ao falar da garota demostrou isso. Seu coração agitado com os pensamentos se apertou um pouco. Ele era apaixonado por ela. Não, lembrou da pintura e suspirou chateada. _Eles_ eram apaixonados um pelo outro. Como todo casal de namorados sonhava em ser. Natsu disse que a viu morrer e... enquanto a confundia com ela, chorou angustiado. Lembrando. Seu peito ficou mais apertado. Agora entendia melhor a raiva dele quando descobriu seu cheiro. Tão diferente do dela.

Era uma lembrança constante da garota que amava e perdeu.

Espere aí.

Amava? E se for isso porque então a chamou pra formar equipe? Se o incomodava simplesmente por se parecer com ela, porque fez isso? Sacudiu a cabeça. Droga! Não precisava ficar pensando nessas coisas. Por isso evitava divagar. Era uma tortura simplesmente por não saber. Ou... suspirou enquanto se afastava. Se sentia mal porque _sabia_ dos sentimentos dele em relação à ela. Desprezo e indiferença. Soltou mais um suspiro (fazia muito por causa da maldita roupa) Sua ancestral era bonita, determinada e forte. Abrir quatro portões... Como ela conseguia isso?! E ainda os mais fortes! Natsu disse que não tinha problema. Puxa, e ele esperava que ela abrisse um atrás do outro. Até que os espíritos que ele escolheu não gastavam tanto para invocar. Mas eram espíritos estelares do zodíaco e isso era grande coisa. Bom, com certeza a _Lucy_ dava conta do recado. Pensou irônica.

Depois que estendeu suas roupas seguiu até o armazém da vila. Ficava quase ao fim da rua secundária. Notou essa manhã ao irem para a mansão dos Durke ao pé da colina. Realmente era um lugar pacato e pequeno, no entanto, esse ar severo que pairava estava lhe dando mal estar. A filha da cozinheira. Ellen. Foi cordial o bastante para lhe mostrarem o caminho. Dizendo que era fácil se perder entre os pomares.

Porem... Caminhou mais um pouco, entrando em outro vão. A conversa esta manhã não lhe animou em nada. Pior, minguou sua determinação enquanto aquele senhor debochado confirmava suas suspeitas. O monstro que sequestrava as pessoas era um Bicho-Papão ou um Duhb. Riu sozinha, engraçado que apenas falando soa uma besteira, ou como o próprio senhor disse, uma maluquice. Mas ver e ser atacada pelo o mesmo era bem diferente.

Até porque, o monstro era mais assustador do que pensou. Rápido, olhos vermelhos e garras. Não contou à Natsu, mas suas costas doíam do golpe e dos arranhões. Milagre não ter sangrado. Parou diante de uma caixinha de vidro. Nela, varias joias baratas enchiam o fundo. Remexeu nelas pensativa.

No caminho pra estalagem Natsu estava bastante pensativo. Quando puxou assunto ele nem se incomodou em olha-la. O que será que estava planejando? Ainda remexendo encontrou três argolas no fundo. As pegou experimentando-as nos pulsos. Duas delas ficaram largas demais, porem a ultima ficou perfeita. Estreita mas ainda solta. Foi em direção ao balcão onde um senhor de cabelo grisalho lia aborto um livreto.

\- Quanto custa?

Ele deu uma espiada meio contrariada e suspirou.

\- 100 jewels

Arregalou os olhos

\- O que?!

\- 100 jewels, menina. Vai levar ou não?

Se entalou indignada.

\- Esse preço é um pouco alto.

O velho ergueu o olhar sardônico do livreto, dando um sorrisinho debochado.

\- Pode ser. Mas é a única loja de magia na Vila.

Estreitou o olhar. Ladrão!

\- E que tal se fosse 80 jewels?

\- Não.

Encarou as paginas amareladas outra vez. Droga!

\- Então 85?

\- Não.

Suspirou irritada, apertando sua bolsinha com o dinheiro.

\- 90 jewels, hum?

\- 100 jewels e não se fala mais nisso.

Velho muquirana!

\- Tudo bem.

Tirou o dinheiro colocando no balcão. Nesse instante ele realmente deu um sorriso genuíno. Era mesmo um oportunista.

\- Fez uma boa compra senhorita.

Estreitou o olhar. _Ah, com certeza._

Sem lhe responder deu meia volta e caminhou em direção à saída. Antes que puxasse a porta escutou.

\- Vocês deviam ir embora.

\- O que?!

Se virou piscando confusa. O senhor não tinha mais o sorriso e o ar sardônico. Com o livreto fechado e no balcão, ele a encarava sério. Tão penetrante que lhe deu um calafrio

\- Você e aquele rapaz. Devem ir logo embora daqui.

Lucy sorriu sem graça, tentando afastar a sensação de incomodo

\- Por que diz isso? Ainda não resolvemos o...

\- O problema desta vila moça não são os sequestros e sim o que acontece com aqueles que tentam ajudar.

Engoliu em seco. O terror involuntário varrendo sua espinha.

\- ..como assim?

Se inclinando no balcão, à luz difusa das velas, o rosto do senhor ficou sombrio com as sombras.

\- O monstro os atacou na estalagem, não foi? – esperou uma confirmação e ela assentiu, tremula – O Duhb não invadiu o lugar para pegar a criança. Ele fez isso por vocês.

Arregalou os olhos. Suspirando cansado o senhor se endireitou e pegou o livreto, folheando-a enquanto se endireitava no banco. Lucy agarrou a maçaneta e escapuliu dali. Seu coração disparava pelo aviso do velho.

* * *

Mais... que droga! Como aquele sujeito some assim? No ar? Natsu cruzava o salão desviando das mesas e das pessoas. A essa altura abarrotada com o inicio do jantar (além da bebida). Estava irado com o que houve mais cedo.

Durke havia dito na conversa que um dos seus empregados estava na estalagem. Portanto, não faria sentido ele ter ficado surpreso quando foram até sua casa. Estava desconfiado. Edgar Durke não parecia com um homem responsável por uma vila. Era mais um arrogante senhor de terras, onde seu dinheiro o fazia ter poder. Quando voltaram de sua mansão seguiram direto para cá e Natsu sentiu o cheiro desse homem. Era parecido com o cheiro da casa do patrão.

Não podia perder tempo e nem se explicou com a loirinha. Seguiu o cheiro até encontrar o sujeito nos fundos da estalagem e depois até a mansão dos Durke. Ele sequer entrou na ala dos empregados. Ficou na varanda, num ponto escuro perto de um carvalho e conversou com alguém. Natsu estava escondido entre os galhos, esperando (algo que detestava, mas aprendeu a fazer) e escutou toda a conversa:

_Flashback_

_\- Durke-sama, eles estão quase..._

_\- Não me venha com desculpas. Apenas faça o seu trabalho. Aquele mago não acreditou como os outros._

_\- Senhor, a carruagem deles foi atacada no caminho para cá e ainda a moça quase foi morta ontem!_

_\- Eu sei disso, inútil! – suspiro preocupado – ainda bem que mais um foi levado. Tudo seria diferente se fizesse como eu te pedi!_

_A sombra do homem se encolheu e pôde sentir cheiro de medo. O mais intrigante, era que o cheiro vinha dos dois. Durke se recompôs e suspirou_

_\- Continue como antes. Não deixe que os vê. Espero que dessa vez esses magos façam seu trabalho._

O janota entrou na mansão e o homem foi embora. Bem devagar saiu do seu esconderijo, saltando dos galhos da arvore, caindo sem fazer barulho e foi atrás. Ele estava quase alcançando o empregado medroso (pretendia ter uma conversinha com ele) quando o homem enfiou a mão no casaco e pegou um objeto de lá. O mesmo brilhou na sua palma e então o homem continuou caminhando, entrando na vila. Correu até ele, porem quando dobrou uma esquina... Simplesmente sumiu.

Inferno!

Sentou numa cadeira, caindo pesado. A única pista sumiu. Agora tinha que esperar outro sequestro acontecer. Nesse instante uma caneca foi posta na sua mesa. Levantou o olhar, encontrando os olhos azuis e cabelos castanhos. A servente.

\- Como foi seu dia, senhor?

A voz se arrastou sedutora. Franziu a testa se ajeitando na cadeira. Impressão ou ela se curvava de proposito? Para que olhasse seu decote?

\- Nada demais, porque?

Piscando com seu tom indiferente ela se endireitou porem não saiu de perto. O cheiro dela era floral e com almíscar. Escondeu um sorriso. Agora entendendo as atitudes dela.

\- Bom, o senhor e sua amiga foram à mansão dos Durke. Já devem saber do nosso problema

\- Sim.

Piscou olhando para o vazio. Percebendo que isso irritou a moça. Estranho, agora não sentia nenhuma atração, principalmente por saber que não era uma donzela. Quase riu em pensamento. Moças como ela buscavam uma única coisa. Conquistar um homem usando seus dotes na cama. Assim podiam casar e sair dessa vida. Podia ser que Daisy odiasse viver aqui e não tiraria sua razão, a vila era macabra com esse monstro. Mas ele... não se sentia tentado. Nem um pouco. Uma noite com ela resolveria seu "problema" e ele nem precisaria se preocupar com as consequências. Nulas, para deixar claro. No entanto, não sentia _nada_ e olha que ela praticamente se debruçava nele tagarelando.

Do que estava falando mesmo? Perdeu a maior parte da conversa.

\- ... sua amiga ainda não apareceu para jantar. Seria bom se ela...

Pestanejou se virando. Quase enfiou o rosto nos seios da garota e se inclinou para longe, irritado. Daisy percebeu e se afastou.

\- Desculpe, eu...

\- O que disse?

Daisy franziu o cenho confusa.

\- Como assim?

Suspirou se irritando.

\- Acabou de dizer que Lucy não apareceu ainda.

\- Ah... bem. Ela esteve aqui mais cedo, porem saiu à tarde.

Sentiu uma inquietação. Sem dizer nada levantou da cadeira e saiu dali atravessando o salão até a escadaria. Ela não podia estar lá fora, podia? Afinal já estava anoitecendo e a casas seriam trancadas. Caminhou inquieto no corredor, seguindo o cheiro dela até o quarto. O rastro era fraco e sinceramente estava deixando-o nervoso. Quando chegou ao ultimo andar, correu até a única porta no corredor e bateu. Ela tinha que estar aqui, não é? No entanto, não ouviu nada. Nem um barulho. Bateu outra vez, seu nervoso aumentando.

\- Lucy. Sou eu.

Nada. Arfou agoniado. A chamou pelo nome! E ela nem se mexeu. Se for uma brincadeira... Perdendo a paciência se afastou um pouco e deu um chute no trinco da porta, arrombando.

\- Ei, loirinha! Não me ouviu te cham...

Parou arregalando os olhos. O quarto estava arrumado. As duas camas postas e a mochila dela no chão. Porem... Não tinha ninguém aqui.

Arfou agoniado e saiu correndo. Alguma coisa aconteceu! Desceu as lances de escadas saltando e agarrando o corrimão ao pular para outro corredor. Ao cair curvado respirou fundo voltando a correr. Era um idiota. Porque a deixou sozinha? Lucy não voltou pra estalagem desde que saiu! Correu desesperado chegando ao ultimo corredor e disparou por ele, saindo naquele lance de escadas no salão do primeiro andar. Os homens se afastaram de um pulo quando atravessou correndo. Mas não se importou. No salão onde ficavam as mesas eles o xingaram enquanto chegava ao pequeno hall. As portas novas estavam sendo fechadas e rápido atravessou o beiral entrando na varanda. Ninguém o parou. Devem ter o achado um louco. Mas pouco se importava.

As portas foram trancadas e logo mais as janelas. Correu para a rua tentando encontrar no meio dessa agonia o cheiro dela. Não seria difícil, a vila era pequena. O vento soprava forte, sinal de que outra chuva estava chegando e se apressou mais. Logo a noite caiu e as ruas ficaram desertas. Natsu tentava se acalmar. Se desconcentrasse podia passar despercebido o rastro. De repente, sentiu cheiro de gardênia, junto com um odor acre, ferroso. Arfou entrando sem querer em pânico. Ele conhece esse tipo de cheiro, o sentiu muitas vezes em batalhas. Dobrou uma esquina, perto da igreja abandonada. Correu até ela, tomando impulso e pulou no portão enferrujado. Escalando rápido e depois pulando no terreno.

O cheiro ficava mais e mais forte. O vento trazendo até ele.

_Por favor!_

Deu a volta no prédio entrando no cemitério. As lápides gastas e quebradas, junto da grama úmida dificultaram sua correria, mas não parou. De repente, uma cor azul, tremulante chamou sua atenção. Derrapou na grama e virou para direita. Ofegando correu até a lápide e estremeceu com o que viu.

Um pedaço de pano. Azul-celeste igual à saia do vestido dela e... estava manchado de sangue.

* * *

Lucy gemeu atordoada. Estava balançando de um lado pro outro e sua cabeça doía, latejando. Piscou em dificuldade, saindo do torpor e então um arrepio enregelante desceu por sua espinha. Engoliu em seco. Escutando as passadas desajeitadas, ignorando a fisgada de dor na perna direita. Estava de cabeça para baixo, atravessada num ombro magro e ossudo. Seus cabelos estavam soltos e cobria seu rosto, mas conseguia ver o piso de pedra. Pelo eco deviam estar numa caverna fria e úmida. Engoliu em seco, sentindo um terror se apossar enquanto tentava ficar calma.

Quando saiu do armazém, seguindo para estalagem... O Duhb a pegou.


	17. A Missão Classe S - Parte 6

_A Missão Classe S – Metsuryu e Seirei Mahou II_

Os trovões soaram estourando no céu nublado. Raios riscaram iluminando o cemitério escuro, mostrando em segundos as fileiras esparsas de lápides quebradas e tortas. O terreno em declive parecia ceder e a grama alta estava escorregadia pelo orvalho e umidade, no entanto, o rapaz que encarava o pedaço de pano tremulante pelo vento forte sentia-se alheio a tudo isso.

Natsu estremecia, arfando com a sensação horrível que lhe apertava por dentro. O vento soprou mais forte, sacudindo seus cabelos no rosto enquanto balançava as abas soltas do seu colete. O pano se soltou da pedra esvoaçando e girando para ele. Ao passar perto do seu rosto agarrou antes que voasse para longe e ficou a fitar o vazio. Um gosto amargo lhe subindo pela garganta. Ele fez de novo. Deixou alguém sozinho num lugar com um monstro à solta. Arfando mais tremulo, sua mão agarrou com força o pano molhado de sangue. Se sentia tão... completamente... _idiota._

A loirinha não conseguia se defender sozinha. Ela... não pôde.

Levantou o rosto, observando atordoado e buscando em volta. Algum sinal do que aconteceu aqui. Foi quando notou três estacas da pequena cerca derrubadas. Não... Elas foram arrancadas. Caminhou até lá apressado, o vento uivando mais forte. Quando desviou de uma lapide seu pé afundou numa passada, quase se desequilibrando. Olhou para baixo e viu uma vala. Seguiu com o olhar o rastro e encontrou outro pedaço de pano tremulando. Preso num galho quebrado de uma arvore alta, seca e torta. O tronco retorcido e os galhos compridos sem uma folha. Correu até lá. Os trovões estourando junto aos raios, iluminando em segundos o cemitério. Como o primeiro que encontrou, o pedaço de pano se soltou do galho voando para longe. A sensação horrível que lhe sufocava aumentou. Ele nem precisava ver. Pelo cheiro no vento, o tecido também estava manchado de sangue.

Fechou a mão em punho, cerrando os olhos enquanto arquejava. Esse monstro não a levou simplesmente. Ele.. ele a atacou. Engolindo em seco, imaginou as cenas. Lucy devia estar correndo para cá. O monstro rapidamente a alcançou e a jogou. Ela se chocou naquele galho e... se feriu. Caindo na grama abrindo aquela vala.

Apertou os olhos encostando a testa no tronco, as rajadas de vento ficando mais fortes e o som de enxurrada ecoaram. Logo, gotas de chuva caíram pesadas, saturando seus cabelos e suas roupas. Em segundos estava encharcado. Mas não se importava, a culpa o estava corroendo. Pelas chaves que mantinha com ele sabia que a loirinha não possuía nenhum espírito tão rápido e forte. Nenhum que pudesse ter usado para se defender. Ele era mesmo um idiota. Não conseguia nem ao menos cuidar de alguém!

Apertou ainda mais o pano que segurava e esmurrou o tronco, com toda força e raiva abrindo um rombo. O impacto da madeira estourando ecoou alto, junto com os estilhaços voando para todos os lados. O estrondo da árvore caindo estremeceu o solo, misturando-se com o ribombar dos trovões. O som reverberou dentro dele. Pôde sentir. Abriu os olhos, pouco se importando com a árvore que acabou de quebrar. Ela sentia medo disso.

\- Lucy...

Engoliu em seco. Sentindo as gotas da chuva escorrerem por seu rosto. Seus cabelos. Ele ia acha-la. Nem que revirasse a floresta inteira, mas ia encontra-la e depois pediria desculpas.

\- Ahn!

Arregalou os olhos e virou o rosto na direção. Levantando apressado da grama enlameada ao longe um homem de casaco seguia para a floresta. Ele olhava ao redor apreensivo e rápido puxou o casaco para cima da cabeça, correndo em direção às árvores. Estreitou os olhos, respirando fundo com a raiva que lhe subia.

O maldito empregado.

* * *

\- Ei! Me sol..solta!

Ela gritou se debatendo, estremecendo de terror. O Duhb apenas soltou aquele gemido sufocante e continuou correndo pelo túnel. Lucy estava enjoada e assustada. De uma hora para outra esse monstro esquelético parou de andar e depois saiu desembalado. Os sacolejos e a velocidade a deixaram tonta e aumentaram a dor que sentia na perna. Ela formigava e sangrava. Além do fato de estar suja de lama, o que aumentava seu incomodo. A única coisa que não a fazia entrar em desespero total era que ainda mantinha as chaves com ela.

Enquanto andava pela rua tinha parado perto da igreja e resolveu colocar suas três chaves na pulseira que comprou. Seria um teste, só isso. Apenas queria achar um modo de usa-las quando precisasse. Havia acabado de criar um jeito, girando o pulso numa volta e meia e pegar uma chave, quando um arrepio enregelante varreu sua espinha. Mal olhou para trás e viu o monstro aparecendo de dentro da sombra de uma casa. Se desprendendo do chão e virando aqueles olhos vermelhos para ela. Estremeceu de pânico e correu para a igreja, sem prestar atenção em nada. Isso foi patético. O monstro não só a alcançou como a jogou para o alto. Só lembrava de ter acertado a perna num galho e depois cair na grama se arrastando. O atrito esfarrapando o vestido e a arranhando. Pela fisgada na têmpora ela deve ter tentado fugir e bateu a cabeça ou o monstro a jogou contra uma lápide. Não lembrava. Tudo o que entendia agora era que estava _muito_ encrencada.

De repente, o monstro se curvou. Estreitou os olhos e então ele saltou da abertura do túnel. O uivo do vento quase encobrindo seu grito. Tudo no seu estômago subiu e desceu enquanto o Duhb pairava no ar e então caiu em cima de uma passarela de pedra. Olhou em volta, escutando o som de enxurrada e borrifos de água ao redor. Eles estavam dentro de uma câmara da caverna. Acima aberturas no teto de pedra davam vazão para a enxurrada, a fazendo entender que estava chovendo. O monstro então voltou a correr na passarela larga até o outro lado. Ela podia ver de relance mais sombras se encarrapitando nas paredes da câmara. Os olhos vermelhos seguindo-os. Arfou descrente. Estremecendo ainda mais.

O monstro entrou em outro túnel que era iluminado por tochas nas paredes cinzentas. Isso a fez estranhar. Mal cogitou o motivo das tochas ali e o Duhb parou derrapando. Girando o corpo no movimento. Agarrando-lhe para cintura, ele a tirou do ombro e jogou para baixo. Gritou enquanto caía no vazio, o buraco escuro a engolindo. Esperou se chocar no chão, se quebrando inteira com o impacto. No entanto, invés do choque com a pedra ela afundou num monte de palha, quase engolindo-a. Atordoada se endireitou se sentando e olhou para o alto, mas não conseguiu ver nada. Somente uma nesga de luz das chamas nas tochas. Gemeu agoniada. Como ia escalar aquele poço? Porque para todos os efeitos, ali era um poço. Piscou ofegando, numa tentativa de se acalmar. O ar úmido se prendia em seus pulmões, além do fundo do poço ser mais largo do que a entrada. Relanceou o olhar para frente e acima. O teto de pedra era baixo demais. O único lugar que havia claridade e altura suficiente para ficar de pé era onde estava. Agarrou as saias em nervosismo.

O que ia fazer?

De repente, vozes e pés se arrastaram. Virou o rosto prendendo o fôlego, ao mesmo tempo em que estreitava os olhos procurando enxergar.

\- Qu..quem está aí?

Os murmúrios aumentaram e pôde entender o que diziam.

\- Mais outra?

\- Sim. Uma moça.

\- Pobre garota.

Engoliu em seco. O amargo da bile lhe subindo pela garganta.

\- Er.. vocês são...

\- Aye.

Arregalou os olhos, se virando para o lado oposto às das pessoas. Perto de sua mão a palha se mexia sacudindo. Como se uma coisa estivesse subindo do monte.

\- Todos foram pegos.

Levantou a sobrancelha. Que vozinha era essa? A palha se mexeu mais e então duas orelhas peludas e felinas apareceram, seguidas da cabeça então para o corpinho miúdo do gato. Piscou com força encarando o bichano. Os olhos grandes e negros eram redondos e tristes. Os pelos azuis estavam bagunçados e a mancha branca na barriguinha, suja de poeira como a ponta de seu rabo, balançando de um lado para outro ansioso. O gato estremecia causando um sentimento terno nela, porem ele a encarava curioso.

\- Quem é você?

\- Lucy. Sou uma maga e vim ajudar com um amigo.

O gatinho estremeceu mais, os olhos brilhando.

\- Ele foi pego também?

Suspirou olhando para baixo.

\- Não. Natsu não ia deixar.

O gatinho ficou quieto enquanto suspirava outra vez pensando em Natsu. Ele com certeza teria derrotado o monstro e não corrido como ela. Ouviu um movimento na palha e levantou o rosto. O gatinho estava em pé em sua frente, as patinhas cobrindo o focinho enquanto a encarava risonho.

\- Você gosssssssssssta dele.

Se entalou. Um calor subiu do seu pescoço de repente e o gatinho vendo soltou um risinho. Isso a irritou além da vergonha.

\- Não é nada disso gato sarnento!

\- Aye.

Gemeu desconfiada e sem graça. Ele estava brincando com ela.

\- Qual é o seu nome?

\- Happy.

_Até que combina_. Observou vendo o ar jovial do gato. Então o bichano novamente colocou as patinhas no focinho.

\- Mas você gosssssssssssta dele, não é?

\- CALA A BOCA!

Tacou um punhado de palha no gato enquanto seu rosto queimava de vergonha.

* * *

A floresta era extensa e fechada. Suas árvores enormes e negras possuíam muitos galhos e muitos deles se encontraram com os outros. Das árvores próximas e em redor. Natsu estava agachado num deles observando tudo do alto. O tempo inteiro se segurando para não fazer uma burrice. O empregado andava apressado, escorregando varias vezes na terra preta e molhada. Mais trovões estouraram e o covarde deu um pulo estremecendo. Isso o estava irritando. Há minutos seguia esse homem e ele continuava se embrenhando na floresta seguindo trilha alguma. Quando o sujeito escorregou subindo em um barranco sua paciência estourou. Se inclinou no galho e saltou, mergulhando entre os galhos. Esticou os braços e se agarrou um, jogando o corpo para frente, balançando e se soltando no alto. Girando o corpo desviou de outros galhos retorcidos e caiu inclinado num monte de terra. Sua mão no chão amortecendo a queda. Os cabelos caíram nos olhos, mas isso não era problema pra ele.

Arfando de raiva correu até o homem que se levantava desajeitado, agarrando o chão inutilmente. Quando estava há poucos metros dele, o sujeito parou e então olhou para trás. Tarde demais. Arregalando os olhos, ele assistiu quando saltou e caiu em cima dele. Seu joelho o acertou nas costas, os gritos de espanto e terror ecoaram. Eles rolavam descendo o barranco e na queda o agarrou pelo maldito casaco e firmou o pé. Freando e girando atirou-o para longe e o sujeito soltou outro grito esganiçado, caindo estatelado na lama. Isso o irritou ainda mais. Se levantou e disparou até ele, ainda estirado no chão ao tossir engasgado. Pulou em cima dele novamente, acertando o cotovelo no queixo dele quando tentou se levantar e agarrou seu pulso, girando e torcendo enquanto jogava o empregado de cara na terra. Ele estremecia agoniado em dor.

\- Nã-nã-não! Meu braço!

\- Pare de gritar.

Retorceu o pulso que segurava, sua outra mão agarrando e o empurrando pelo ombro contra o chão. O chiado foi mais alto. Arfando o homem cuspiu terra, virando o rosto para o lado tentando enxerga-lo.

\- Por favor, nã-não mate.

Estreitou os olhos, arquejando de raiva.

\- Eu não vou fazer isso, imbecil.

\- Ent-tão o que vo-você quer?

O homem estremecia, o medo exalava pungente dele. Desprezível. Torcendo ainda mais o pulso, ignorou o grito que o outro saltou. Apoiando um joelho nas costas dele pressionando, se inclinou ouvindo os ossos do braço do sujeito protestarem.

\- Preste atenção, só direi uma vez. Eu sei que você e seu patrão são responsáveis por esse monstro.

O homem engasgou, em pânico.

\- Mas não fizemos por mal! O senhor Durke...

\- CALE A BOCA!

Empurrou-o mais contra a terra. Rosnando de raiva. O empregado ganiu de medo esgotando sua escassa paciência. Estremecendo inclinou o rosto, virando de uma vez o pulso dele para cima. O homem gritou de dor.

\- Não me encha de desculpas. Eu só quero saber uma coisa. Onde é o covil desse monstro?

O empregado começou a balbuciar. O rosto macilento estremecendo.

\- E-eu não posso dizer.

Natsu soltou um pequeno rosnado. Jogou o homem no chão outra vez, quase quebrando o braço dele.

\- NÃO ESTOU PEDINDO, COVARDE! PARA ONDE ELE LEVA AS PESSOAS?

Tossindo ele tentou encará-lo, genuinamente confuso.

\- Porque quer saber?

\- Grrrrr

Levantou o punho que o segurava pelo ombro, explodindo em fogo. Socou a terra perto da cabeça dele. O buraco chamuscado e queimando.

\- P-po-por favor!

Então de repente, ele pestanejou. Agitou desesperado, tentando se soltar dele. Natsu estreitou o olhar, confuso.

\- Meu amuleto! Eu...eu perdi meu amuleto!

O que? Se inclinou mais.

\- Que droga é essa?

O sujeito o ignorou. Ele estremecia mais forte, o tirando um pouco da raiva. Então lembrou. O objeto que ele segurava. O brilho anormal e então...

\- Não! Não pode ser! Ele tem que estar aqui em algum lugar!

O puxou um pouco pela gola. Sua impaciência e confusão aumentando.

\- Que amuleto é esse?

O homem arfou desesperado, o fazendo estranhar ainda mais. O medo que dele exalava aumentava rapidamente.

\- Você não entende. Sem isso, eles vão me achar!

Franziu a testa. "Eles"?

\- Quem são...

Passadas rápidas, desgovernadas. Natsu virou o rosto na direção e um vulto se atirava, a centímetros deles. Arregalou os olhos quando um peso bateu em si e garras cravaram em seu peito, rasgando e o atirando para longe. O empregado chiou de pânico e rolou se afastando. Ele engatinhava apalpando o chão com uma mão, desesperado. Ainda no ar, Natsu girou o corpo e caiu inclinado no chão. Seu corpo virando para o lado com a força, os pés abrindo duas valas se arrastando. Seu peito ardia e empapava num liquido morno. Arquejou irritado piscando com força pela chuva. Sangue. Distante em sua frente, o vulto negro estava curvado. Os olhos vermelhos como faróis o analisando. De repente, ouviu um arquejo eufórico e encarou atravessado. O empregado de joelhos segurava um pedaço de ferro no alto. Parecia uma cruz, só que um laço formava sua outra ponta. Objeto brilhou e incrédulo viu o sujeito sumir. Desaparecer.

\- Hahnnn.

Droga!

Se atirou para o alto. O Duhb caiu um instante depois no lugar onde estava. As garras rasgando a terra. Estreitou os olhos. Amaldiçoando essa chuva. Não conseguia sentir o cheiro dele. E ainda essa coisa tinha intenção de mata-lo. Se curvou batendo o pé num tronco. Tomando impulso e se atirou, seus braços jogados para trás pegando fogo. As chamas viraram um clarão na floresta escura. O monstro negro e esquelético arreganhou os dentes finos e brancos para ele e deu um salto, se atirando também. Quase riu. Ao ficarem frente a frente, apagou as chamas e o monstro arquejou. Jogando a perna para o lado, a mesma pegou fogo ao girar e acertou o monstro. Ossos quebrando e voou para baixo. O gemido sufocante ecoou agoniado. Ele se chocou com uma arvore. O estrondo quebrando o tronco, estilhaços de madeira espalhando por todos os lados. Natsu caiu no chão, girando e encarando curioso. O monstro estremecia esganiçando. Caído no chão e se contorcendo. O golpe que havia dado ainda queimava e então teve uma ideia. Correu até ele. Ao saltar de uma arvore caída, suas palmas pegaram fogo. O clarão iluminando a escuridão mais uma vez.

Ao chegar perto das raízes do tronco, saltou. As chamas em suas mãos aumentaram e já iria atacar quando um zunido veio a sua esquerda. Arquejou e se dobrou para o lado esquivando. Sentindo um algo passar a centímetros da sua cabeça. Um choque ao longe ecoou e então girou o corpo ainda no ar, juntando as mãos. As chamas inflamaram.

\- KARYÛ NO... GOUEN!

Jogando os braços, atirou a imensa bola de fogo. Ela acertou o monstro caído explodindo, derrubando as árvores por perto. No entanto, ele girou para o lado de onde veio o ataque. Estreitando os olhos na chuva, enquanto o monstro esganiçava de dor, o cheiro de carne queimada impregnando o ar. Arquejou olhando para os lados. Escutando os trovões estourando.

Os gritos medonhos pararam e explodiu os punhos em chamas outra vez. Então essa coisa não suporta fogo. Isso era bom. No entanto... Quem atirou aquilo nele? De repente, os pelos em nuca se eriçaram. Arquejou incrédulo e se esquivou para trás. Tarde demais. Um peso caiu no alto de suas costas. Batendo e o jogando no chão arrastando. Uma dor lacerante se entranhou num dos seus ombros e agarrou a terra molhada, se empurrando e virando ao pegar fogo. O gemido sufocante saiu esganiçado e se jogou para trás. Parado perto de um barranco arquejava incrédulo. Em sua frente um par de olhos vermelhos o encarava. O monstro arreganhou os dentes para ele se eriçando. Enquanto o encarava, de repente, garras o seguraram pela perna. Baixou o rosto espantado e segundos depois puxaram rápido e com força o atirando para longe.

O uivo do vento tapou seus ouvidos. Mal saiu do choque e um estrondo de pedra se misturou com os trovões. Uma imensa dor explodiu pelo seu corpo todo. Principalmente na cabeça. Atordoado ouviu pedras se erodindo, ao mesmo tempo em que pendia para frente, caindo no vazio até encontrar o chão. Folhas e terra o melavam, pedras esmigalhadas caíam e rolavam em sua volta. Arfando notou que o jogaram contra uma rocha. E um lado do seu crânio ardia com a água da chuva. Junto à um liquido quente melando seu cabelo.

Três vultos pousaram ao seu redor. Chiando e gemendo. Tentou a todo custo se manter acordado, mas a dor... o deixava tonto demais. Mais um trovão estourou e fechou os olhos, apagando.

* * *

O som de borrifos o despertou um pouco do torpor. Suas pestanas tremiam e sua cabeça latejava demais, principalmente atrás da orelha... Estava tendo um sonho esquisito. Ele e uma garota discutiam. Ela como sempre amarrava seu cabelo na nuca, puxando as mechas loiras e presas sobre um ombro. Ele gostava e detestava. Gostava porque assim mostrava o arco do pescoço dela, o penteado desleixado a deixando mais atraente, mas detestava por que o cheiro dela se espalhava ao redor. Isso o deixava possesso. Ele não queria que ninguém sentisse o cheiro gostoso da garota. Era morno e aconchegante. Convidativo para qualquer um. Ela reclamava das atitudes dele. Que estava sendo imbecil. Nem se importou. Simplesmente enlaçou com o braço sua cintura e puxou-a para si. Colando-a em seu corpo ao aperta-la sentiu seu coração disparado e sussurrou, a centímetros de seus lábios ao encara-los.

_\- Você é minha loirinha. O único Matador de dragão que te merece sou eu._

Arquejou sem fôlego. Acordando atordoado e estranhou o lugar ao seu redor. Por um momento tudo o que via era paredes cinzentas e úmidas e depois o barulho abafado. O ar estagnado. Estreitou o olhar, sentindo seus pulsos doerem. Estava acorrentado e pelo o que percebia em ferros chumbados na pedra. Deu uma olhada em volta, cauteloso. Pelo espaço redondo e limitado se encontrava numa cela. O cheiro aqui dentro era de putrefação. Mirou na parede a sua esquerda. Encontrando ossos e roupas amontoadas. Fazia no mínimo uns sete anos que eles morreram e pelo odor, não foi por fome ou sede.

Encarou o piso úmido. Pensando... Essa cela lembrava as prisões em masmorras. Aqui seria um castelo? Não. Pela proximidade da vila devia estar nos subsolos de alguma ruína. De uma fortaleza abandonada há séculos. No entanto, invés de continuar pensando na sua atual situação desastrosa lembrava do sonho. Ele... realmente disse aquilo? E porque disse? Reivindicar a loirinha como se fosse algo seu... Isso soava territorial demais. E por um motivo tão trivial. O cheiro dela. Estreitou os olhos, seu corpo um pouco inclinado para frente e suspirando... Como queria sentir um pouco agora. O perfume natural dela o relaxava tanto! Faria sua cabeça parar de doer...

Pestanejou. Mais o que foi que disse?!

De repente, ouviu passadas. Desajeitadas. Continuou como estava. Em pé com o corpo pendendo de cabeça baixa. Ele ouviu o monstro entrar. Não havia celas ou barras de ferro e o gemido sufocante finalmente trouxe um cheiro. Seu corpo ficou tenso. Era o mesmo que exalava nesse buraco. Sangue e carne. Esse monstro era um carniçal. Escutou mais uns três conjuntos de passos e suspirou. Não... _esses monstros_ eram. Quando sair daqui com a loirinha faria aquele janota sarcástico gritar de dor.

Os passos desajeitados e os bafos fétidos chegaram mais perto. Eles sibilavam, pareciam conversar. Quando um deles esticou a mão, as garras se aproximando do seu pescoço, puxou os braços de uma vez. Arrebentando as correntes. Os monstros saltaram para trás gemendo de susto. Natsu não perdeu tempo. Curvado se atirou para o meio de cela e explodiu em fogo. As chamas o cobrindo e tomando todo esse lugar. Gritos esganiçados mostraram que deu certo. Saltou para o arco de pedra. Deixando as chamas que queimaram com ardor. Ele entrou pelo que parecia um túnel de pedra. Correu para esquerda. Seguindo o som de água. No caminho, enquanto disparava ele viu apesar da semi escuridão celas e mais celas. Dessa vez com barras selando a saída. Os vultos dentro deles correram para as grades, procurando ver quem era. Simplesmente, passou por eles. Tomando o cuidado de lembrar do caminho. Teria primeiro que destruir esses monstros. Depois libertaria as pessoas.

Chegou a um intrincado de túneis. Parou derrapando por um momento. Fechou os olhos. Era uma chance remota, mas ela devia ter passado por aqui. O ar úmido soprou levemente e virou o rosto na direção. Inspirando. No segundo sopro conseguiu sentir. Abriu os olhos encarando o terceiro túnel. Gardênia. Correu até ele, seus passos ecoando nas pedras. Isso era mal, mas inevitável. Iria atrapalhar um pouco, mas não ia impedir. Quase riu sentindo uma descarga de adrenalina percorre-lo. Finalmente entraria numa boa luta.

* * *

Lucy olhava irritada para o gato. Esperando mais uma de suas gracinhas quando escutou. Uma explosão. Ela reverberou pelas paredes sacudindo. Arregalou os olhos arfando. Já havia sentido uma vez esses tremores. Levantou da palha jogando o pescoço para trás, enquanto outra explosão estourou. Pela abertura no alto conseguia ver clarões escarlates. Sorriu extasiada.

\- Natsu.

\- Que cara é essa Lucy? Tá assustadora.

Apertou os olhos virando o rosto para o gatinho. Esse bichano ria debochado dela outra vez.

\- Escute aqui gato. – as paredes estremeceram mais uma vez e involuntariamente sorriu – É o meu amigo chegando.

As pessoas no poço gemeram assustadas e Lucy voltou o rosto para cima. Esperando. De repente, uma rajada de chamas passou pela abertura. O calor tão forte que podia sentir aqui embaixo. O gato, não, Happy falou perto do seu ouvido.

\- O que foi isso?

\- Eu falei. É o mago que veio comigo. Natsu deve ter encontrado esse lugar.

Se virou para o lado e arregalou os olhos. Happy pairava no ar, em suas costas asas brancas batiam freneticamente.

\- Você pode voar!

\- Aye.

O gato a encarou. Mas mesmo assim...

\- Se voa porque ainda tá aqui?

As orelhas abaixaram e Lucy se arrependeu.

\- Eu não podia ir muito longe. Eles me pegavam.

Seu coração apertou. E pelo visto não simplesmente o jogavam aqui de volta.

\- LUCY!

Arfou virando o rosto para cima. Ele... ele disse seu nome? Como para se confirmar viu no alto alguém se debruçar na abertura. Estava quase escuro, mas seu coração acelerou.

\- NATSU!

\- COMO FOI PARAR AÍ?

Piscou um pouco amuada. Pensou que a chamaria pelo nome de novo.

\- ME JOGARAM!

\- É seu amigo?

O tom do gato parecia impressionado. Apenas acenou concordando.

\- Tudo bem. Vou te levar até ele, Lucy.

\- O que?

Sentiu algo se enroscando em sua cintura e pestanejou, encarando abaixo. Happy tinha acabado de enrolar seu rabo nela. Então foi puxada rápido para cima. Soltou um gritinho. Tanto de surpresa como da perna machucada. Havia um pedaço de madeira cravado e segurando a dor, arrancou com a ajuda do gato. Tinha rasgado uma parte limpa da bainha da saia, estancando o sangue numa atadura improvisada. No entanto... O gato subia veloz e podia facilmente carrega-la. Quando o vento da subida de repente parou, o rabo enrolado em sua cintura a soltou de uma vez. Chiou de susto, pensando que iria cair no poço, mas mãos a seguraram e puxaram. Levantou a cabeça, pisando tonta na pedra. Natsu a encarava tão de perto. O peito dele arfava e tinha fuligem na bochecha e nos braços junto com ... Arregalou os olhos.

\- Sangue! Você se machucou?

Quase rindo, ele a soltou. A encarava desdenhoso.

\- Isso não é nada.

Então olhou para o gato azul e alado. O bichano o fitava admirado, parecia que queria dizer alguma coisa, mas não conseguia. Apenas balbuciava. Natsu sorriu para ele.

\- Pode me fazer um favor?

Happy acenou mudo. O mago apenas o olhou risonho.

\- Tire as pessoas que estão nesse poço e diga que fiquem aqui. É muito importante.

\- Aye, sir.

Lucy assistia estranhando. Só faltava o gato bater continência para Natsu. O bichano voou para dentro do poço ao mesmo tempo em que o mago se virou para ela. A expressão determinada.

\- Vamos.

\- Hum.

Correram pelo túnel, ela ignorando as dores na perna direita. Todas as paredes estavam chamuscadas. Pelo visto ele tinha aberto um caminho. Quando chegaram ao arco de pedra, pararam derrapando. A grande passarela estava deserta. Eles olharam ao redor cautelosos entrando devagar na câmara de pedra. A enxurrada da chuva torrencial ainda caía na abertura. Encarava as paredes. Lembrando do que viu antes.

\- Natsu... aqui tinha...

Engoliu em seco. Droga! Agora não hora pra isso!

\- Eu sei. Pelas minhas contas devem ser mais de uma dezena.

Arregalou os olhos, prendendo o fôlego.

\- Te-tem certeza?

\- Unhum.

Entrando na passarela. Ele observava embaixo. Caminhou um pouco atrás dele, olhando em volta enquanto arrepios variam sua espinha. Aqui era uma imensa câmara de pedra. A passarela por onde andavam era a mais próxima do alto e mais larga. Encarou lá embaixo. Um lago cobria todo o fundo da câmara e a enxurrada caindo aumentava cada vez mais seu volume.

\- Loirinha.

Piscou levantando o olhar. Natsu ainda andava a frente, mas não a encarava. Além disso, a chamou como antes. Suspirou desanimada.

\- O que?

Engolindo em seco ele continuou andando devagar, observando o lago e outras passarelas intrincadas lá embaixo.

\- Eu...

Prendeu o fôlego. O tom dele era contido e hesitante. Mal acreditava no que pensou.

\- ... eu queria que soubes...

Um estrondo. Vindo de cima. Ela parou levantando o rosto e arquejou. Estalactites caíam do teto da câmara, junto meia dúzia de Duhbs, chiando e arreganhando as bocas. Eles esticavam os braços, suas garras distendidas. O medo a paralisou e sentiu garras apertando sua perna machucada. Um segundo depois foi puxada para o lado, despencando em queda livre. Gritou em pânico e girou no ar, uma passarela de pedra crescia em sua frente. Antes que se chocasse, bateu a cintura em elos de ferros, balançando para frente e rápido se agarrou. Arquejou olhando para os lados e notou que se travava de uma corrente. Presa nas paredes atravessando a câmara.

Estremecendo encarou lá embaixo, vendo o quanto estava distante do chão. Ouviu um rosnado e uma explosão. Levantou o rosto. Natsu estava pairando no ar. Seus braços envoltos por labaredas de fogo. Ele girou o corpo e as chicoteou. Os monstros que corriam até ele foram engolidos. Os gritos e pedras voando junto com as chamas para todos os lados. Apertou os dentes e engoliu em seco. Agarrou a corrente com força e soltou o corpo. Ao ficar pendurada no movimento jogou o corpo para trás se balançando. Queria chegar até a passarela em frente a dele. Quando a corrente a balançou, de repente um Duhb pousou na passarela. Arfou arregalando os olhos, a corrente a jogando para trás. Ao ir novamente para frente, o monstro arreganhou os dentes se curvando e saltou para ela. Soltou a corrente e se inclinou para trás. Sentiu o monstro zunindo ao passar por ela. Com as pernas esticadas sentiu quando caiu em cima da passarela se arrastando. Rolou na pedra. Parando apoiada num joelho e freando.

Ofegando suas pernas ardiam mais e sua palma direita também.

\- HAHNNN!

Levantou os olhos, seus cabelos quase os encobrindo. O monstro havia escalado num pilar da passarela acima. Tomando impulso e se atirou até ela. Arquejou e se levantou, virando para o lado oposto e correu. Escutou um baque sonoro e a pedra onde corria estremeceu. Que espírito ia usar? Taurus era forte, mas lento em comparação com o monstro. Aquarius nem podia. Não havia água. Decidindo parou derrapando e girando, seus pés descalços freando e segurou uma chave recuando o braço. Respirou fundo assistindo o Duhb correr desembalado até ela quando um ar quente soprou.

\- KARYÛ NO... HOUKOÔ!

Droga! Se jogou para trás enquanto uma rajada de chamas escarlates passaram. Atingindo o Duhb que gritou esganiçado. Ouviu um corpo cair na água e se levantou tremendo, indo até a beirada da passarela. Chamas queimavam no monstro que boiava e afundava. Torrado e morto.

\- CUIDADO!

Levantou o rosto. Outro Duhb se atirava do alto. Assustada ela viu mais saltarem do teto da câmara. Eles estavam encarrapitados nas estalactites e eram muitos. Olhos vermelhos cobriam todo o teto. Arfando se levantou e correu. Seu fôlego queimavam, suas costelas doendo de esforço para respirar. Maldito vestido. O monstro pousou na passarela, sentiu o tremor mais não parou de correr. Uma ideia louca passou pela sua cabeça e não pensando duas vezes, correu para a beirada e se jogou. O vento uivando tapou seus ouvidos enquanto encarava mais correntes atravessadas e outra passarela. Queria cair no lago. Assim podia usar seu espírito mais forte. Já estava faltando pouco e ouviu uma explosão estrondosa. A onda de impacto a jogou para as correntes. Ficando suspensa como numa rede de ferro.

Gritou de susto e levantou o rosto. Poeira e pedras caindo por todos os lados. Arregalou os olhos. A passarela secundária estava destruída. Olhou atordoava em volta. Onde estava Natsu?

\- LUCY!

Arfou com o chamado, virando o rosto para o alto e atrás. O mago estava com o colete em trapos, saltando no ar e atirava alguma coisa para ela. Estreitou os olhos e um brilho dourado reluziu nas chamas das explosões. As chaves! O que fez em seguida foi pura loucura. Agarrou as correntes onde estava e se jogou para o alto, esticando um braço. A argola das chaves passou perto dos seus dedos e rápido se esticou enfiando o braço no anel de metal. Caiu em cima de uma pedra. Rolando e apoiou numa mão se arrastando e arfando. Se levantou no movimento. Seu corpo virando ao parar. Estava em outra passarela. Uma que ficava debaixo da principal.

Enquanto os gemidos e gritos esganiçados ecoavam suspirou fundo se concentrando. A sua frente os monstros caíam nas correntes e nas passarelas acima. Debaixo de seus pés um padrão mágico dourado surgiu brilhando e girando. Levantou o braço e girou o pulso com a argola das chaves. Mechas de seus cabelos esvoaçaram com a força do feitiço e recitou, todas as nove chaves brilhando em ouro e esquentando.

_\- Eu sou aquela que abre o caminho para o reino dos espíritos! Respondam ao meu chamado e atravessem o portão!_

Parou de girar a argola e agarrou uma chave. A sua frente os monstros saltavam para ela. Pensando que era fraca. Pela primeira vez se irritou com isso. Aumentando sua magia, a passarela estremecendo.

_\- Abra! Portão do Palácio das Escalas, LIBRA!_

Balançou o braço num arco. Outro padrão mágico girando. O ranger de uma imensa porta ecoou se abrindo e num brilho dourado tremulante uma mulher de pele acobreada surgiu. Seus cabelos negros estavam presos. Seus braços esticados para os lados com pequenas balanças douradas suspensas em seus dedos. Fosse por que estava com raiva ou porque fazia o contrato com nove espíritos de uma única vez, Libra apenas assentiu para ela e moveu os braços, pendendo para cima e abaixo. Uma força gravitacional despencou nas passarelas e nas correntes. Destruindo e quebrando enquanto os monstros gritavam chocados. Viu um movimento a sua direita e girou a argola, seus dedos passavam leves pelas chaves até agarrar uma. O espírito de Libra tremulando e desaparecendo.

_\- Abra! Portão do Palácio de Escorpião, SCORPIO!_

Balançou o braço num arco e outro ranger de porta ecoou. O padrão dourado onde pisava não parava de girar. O espírito estelar de um homem moreno e calças vermelhas tremulou em sua frente. A cauda de metal de um escorpião era fixada em suas costas. Ele se inclinou para frente, areia girando ao seu redor.

\- Sand Burst!

Uma rajada de areia atingiu um pilar. Exatamente onde três Duhbs corriam escalados. Estreitou o olhar balançando a chave e Scorpio seguiu seu movimento, arrastando a tempestade de areia em todos os pilares. Acima dela, escutou.

\- METSURYÛ ÔGI...

Levantou o rosto. Natsu estava outra vez no ar. Suas mãos explodiam em fogo ao se curvar. Uma figura em chamas escarlates e douradas tomando a forma de uma fênix em seu redor. Ela viu mais dezenas desses monstros correrem desembestados pelo o que restou da passarela secundária e sentiu o espírito de Scorpio ir embora como Libra. Correu na passarela, saindo de perto da área de impacto. Ela vagamente percebeu uma aura dourada em seu redor e pensou em mais uma vez. Parou derrapando e girando o corpo, seu pulso com a argola das chaves brilhantes e tremulantes. Agarrou uma e de imediato o padrão sob seus pés expandiu. Quase engasgou com o repuxou da magia e estreitou os olhos.

_\- Abra! Portão do Palácio de Leão! LEO!_

Acima dela, enquanto um ranger de uma porta ecoava pela câmara escutou Natsu gritar.

\- GUREN BAKURAIJIN!

Tudo o que pôde perceber foram duas coisas. A primeira, que uma rajada furiosa em chamas se retorceu estourando e explodindo tudo o que estava em seu caminho. A segunda, uma luz dourada na figura de um leão rugir e destruir todos os monstros encarrapitados nos pilares e correntes que subiam. O estrondo dos golpes estremeceu as paredes de toda a câmara de pedra. A enxurrada caindo com mais força com os abalos e pedras enormes caindo. Lucy abaixou o braço, ofegando exausta. Ela viu a figura de um rapaz bem vestido num terno negro e seu cabelo desgrenhado como uma juba de leão. Porem ele tremulou sumindo como os outros. Teve a vaga impressão que havia se virado sorrindo para ela.

Vai entender. De qualquer modo, se sentia satisfeita. Mesmo que as dores pelo seu corpo latejarem, principalmente em sua perna direita, não importava. Ela conseguiu lutar! Perdeu o medo e agiu!

No entanto, seu rosto se acalorava de um jeito estranho. A roupa parecia mais apertada do que antes e ainda se sentia estremecer por dentro. Vagamente escutou um pequeno baque surdo. Metros a sua frente. Levantou o olhar. Vendo a figura de Natsu borrada numa confusão de negro e cinza. Mas não conseguiu ver mais nada. O calor aumentou e suas costelas doíam. Revirando os olhos sentiu-se cair para trás, escutando um grito chocado.

\- LUCY!

* * *

Estremeceu assustado. A loirinha simplesmente caiu da passarela. A queda era de mínimo 10 metros de altura! Arquejando correu até onde ela estava e se atirou, mergulhando no ar atrás dela. O vestido azul esvoaçava, os cabelos cobriram o rosto dela, mas arfou mais assustado. Ela não se mexia, nem gritava. Rangendo os dentes esticou os braços a frente, cortando mais o ar. Na queda viu a argola sair do pulso dela e rápido se esticou e agarrou. A loirinha caiu no lago afundando e espalhando água. Segundos depois ele mergulhou também. Eles afundaram na água escura. Iluminada pelas chamas do feitiço de minutos atrás. Ele havia afundado mais que ela, rápido nadou até a garota que lentamente caía mais para o fundo. As pedras ao redor deles também mergulhando para o vazio. Agarrou-a pela cintura, enrolando um braço nela e nadou para superfície. Arquejando num fôlego tomando ar. Enquanto boiavam percebeu uma coisa mais inquietante. Ela estava gelada. Arfando mais nadou até a margem. Precisava tira-la logo da água. Em minutos alcançou e passou o outro braço atrás das pernas dela, erguendo no colo enquanto se levantava. A água batendo em suas pernas ao andar se arrastando até subirem nas pedras e areia negra. Sentou com ela em seu colo, tirando rápido as mechas do seu rosto.

\- Ei! Você está bem?

Estreitou o olhar esperando, mas nem se mexia. Arfou mais agoniado, estremecendo. Uma sensação horrível lhe tomava, tirando seu fôlego. Então ele notou. Deixando a argola das chaves de lado, levantou a mão tremulo e colocou acima do rosto dela. Arregalou os olhos aos poucos, o choque aumentando. Ela... não respirava.

Um terrível dejavu passava por sua mente. Sangue, a palidez anormal da garota em seus braços e ela... não respirava mais. Um pânico subia lentamente, sua mente quase paralisando enquanto outro som ele escutava. Um fraco batimento abafado. Piscou sacudiu a cabeça e baixou o olhar. O batimento vinha de dentro dela, dentro do seu peito. Viu o corpete e entendeu. Deitando-a nas pernas segurou a peça com as duas mãos e rasgou no decote. No mesmo instante, ela tossiu engasgada. Água expelindo de sua boca e a virou de lado, puxando com a outra mão a maldita roupa, jogando para longe.

Ela tossiu por um longo minuto e arquejando em busca de ar. Virou-a outra vez, ajeitando no colo. Piscando lentamente, ela estremeceu forte o encarando com o olhar desfocado. Ele apenas arfava olhando-a de volta. Sorrindo fracamente, ela estremeceu ainda mais.

\- Eu disse... que conseguiria.

\- O que?

Estreitou o olhar. Arfando, ela fechou os olhos.

\- Ser uma maga... estelar.

Então desfaleceu outra vez. O corpo gelado amolecendo do desmaio. Quase riu fechando os olhos, a puxando para perto apoiou a testa na dela. Apertando a garota contra si gentilmente.

\- Loirinha idiota...

_... Não me assuste mais desse jeito._

A aninhou mais, roçando o rosto no dela. Parando ao escutar a respiração fraca em seu ouvido. Nunca esse som foi tão reconfortante. O alivio se espalhava dentro dele, junto com o cheiro impregnando ao seu redor. Não sabia quanto tempo ficaram assim. Ela já estava se aquecendo por ficar abraçada nele, no entanto, aquele alivio se transformou em algo mais. Em algo entorpecente e fazia estremecer. Inconsciente de como agia, roçava o rosto no dela outra vez. Inspirando o cheiro morno e calmante. Como gostava. Era igual a sua pele, tão macia... Num roçar seu rosto se inclinou mais e seus lábios se tocaram de leve. Estremeceu mais, o torpor o tomando. Roçou os lábios outra vez nos dela e arfou com a sensação que o apossou.

Ânsia. Uma forte e inesperada ânsia.

Vagamente lembrava que ela estava desmaiada. E que isso seria errado. Mas o outro pensamento foi mais forte.

_Apenas essa vez._

E gemendo, colou os lábios nos dela. Encaixando. Estremeceu por dentro e deslizou os lábios num beijo lento, deslizando a língua sinuosamente para dentro da boca dela, contornando os lábios rosados numa lenta caricia e curvou mais a cabeça, sua mão deslizando na nuca dela a puxando para mais perto. Seus dedos se afundando nos cabelos loiros e macios. Como toda ela parecia. Regojizando a apertou contra si e arfou sedento. Passando a língua na dela, sugando lentamente e soltando ao continuar tomando os lábios macios.

Pouco importava se tirava o escasso ar dela, afinal ela mal respirava. Mas _apenas dessa vez_ ele faria o que queria.

Então continuou beijando-a enquanto essa chuva não parava.


	18. Extra - Fascínio

_Extra - Fascínio_

Completar uma missão sempre foi algo de que gostava. Afinal de contas, era simplesmente uma comemoração. Em vários sentidos. Primeiro, porque derrotar uma fera dezenas de vezes maior do que ele era extasiante. Segundo, o ritmo eufórico da batalha fazia a adrenalina correr por suas veias como se fossem chamas, o deixando acelerado. E terceiro, porque _ela_ estava com ele. Lucy era sempre dos dois quem encontrava o culpado, desvendava o mistério. Quanto à ele ficava a questão das batalhas. Podia ser o quanto idiota fosse, mas se tratando de lutas ele era um estrategista quase tão bom quanto Mavis.

Foi numa dessas lutas, precisamente quando eles fugiram sem uma ordem da Master que se descobriu apaixonado pela amiga. Naquele resgate eles fizeram algo durante a batalha que nem um mago estudando por anos conseguiria. Metsuryû e Seirei Mahou não se complementam e ainda mais somente os dois não conseguiriam derrotar sozinhos um dragão com centenas de anos. Os mais velhos sempre eram os mais difíceis de matar. O couro era reforçado demais, as pedras de escamas de Destro eram impenetráveis. Não era por acaso que se tratava de um dos Cinco mais fortes do Levante.

Estavam quase perdendo. O príncipe de Cameron, herdeiro do trono de Eramar assistia a tudo apavorado dentro de uma gaiola de ferro. Quando Destro se desmembrou em pedras, seu rugido estremecendo como um terremoto Lucy e ele simplesmente agiram. Enquanto ele desviava da chuva de pedras, a avalanche quase destruindo a caverna ela se jogou do alto de um monte e por reflexo agarraram as mãos. A qualidade de magia entre eles de repente havia mudado. Crescendo e se envolvendo de uma maneira... que antes de notarem toda a caverna estava repleta de chamas escarlates e brilho dourado. Luz celestial de estrelas. Nem soube qual feitiço ela usou, não foi um espírito. Quanto à ele invocou um Ôgi. O nível mais alto de um metsuryû mahou. Tomado de surpresa o dragão de pedra recebeu uma chuva de estrelas com chamas escarlates. O caleidoscópio das magias o explodindo ao atingi-lo.

Parte da montanha desmoronou junto com o dragão. A caverna ruía e eles não tiveram outra opção se não libertar o príncipe da gaiola de ferro e fugir. Bem, não foi então surpresa o tamanho da balburdia quando chegaram à cidade. Os cidadãos estavam eufóricos. O Rei sem palavras e todos os chefes de unidade da Infantaria intrigados _como_ eles conseguiriam derrotar Destro. Mavis sabia e fez questão de contar ao Rei, porem em troca ficaria em segredo. Lucy então foi admitida na 5ª unidade e os membros da Fairy Tail ficaram tão eufóricos que fizeram uma festa. A bagunça durou três dias e logo no começo Redifus os obrigou a posar para uma pintura. Queria que ficasse registrado, ora. Então enquanto todos bebiam, cantavam e dançavam Lucy e ele (regados à álcool) caíram num sofá, perto do bar ao fundo. Certo, na verdade ele caiu e a puxou, fazendo a garota parar em cima dele. Estava bêbado e ela também. E sinceramente eles eram amigos. O que havia demais? Era uma festa. Eles derrotaram sozinhos um dos Cinco do Levante! Uma porcaria de uma pintura não era nada! Apenas para debochar de Redifus ele a ajeitou colocando-a entre suas pernas. Lucy entendendo pediu que a abraçasse e se recostou no seu peito. Quase se deitando de costas nele. Para melhorar a extravagancia da pose ele levantou uma perna e Lucy cruzou as delas. A maga sabia o quanto era bonita e se aproveitava. Apoiando um braço o joelho dele ela fez questão de mostrar suas chaves e então ele levantou outro punho e explodia em chamas.

Redifus ficou chocado e muito envergonhado. Mal conseguia encara-los. Eles simplesmente o mandaram criar coragem e pintar.

Sinceramente, só mesmo bêbado para fazer uma coisa dessas. Lucy estava mais embriagada que ele então de certo modo, podia ter evitado. Afinal tinha mais tolerância a álcool que a maioria. Por isso lembrava, todo confuso com uma sensação de euforia, mas lembrava. Quando o nakama mostrou a pintura pronta seu rosto se tingiu de vermelho tamanha vergonha. Lucy mal o olhava na cara por dias. Mavis simplesmente havia achado bonita o retrato e pendurou no alto da parede do fundo. Quem entrasse no prédio a primeira coisa que veria seria a maldita pintura.

Foi um inferno.

Todos os rapazes e homens caçoavam dele dizendo _"Os dois magos namorados"_. Perdeu a conta de quantas brigas arranjou por causa disso. No entanto, discretamente ele observava a pintura e gradualmente um sentimento foi crescendo dentro dele, junto todas as outras sensações. Desejo de ver Lucy, o nervosismo por ficar perto dela, o habito estranho de ficar analisando cada gesto, cada maneira de falar. Sem perceber foi se encantando e então veio o golpe final. Quando sua libido atacava a cada certo período do mês ele havia sonhado com a melhor amiga. Acordou todo suado e excitado além de assustado. Desde esse dia, cerca de um ano e meio quando formou equipe com ela havia se apaixonado perdidamente por Lucy.

Agora por que pensava em tudo isso? Bem, a resposta podia ser simples. Ele estava em missão, com uma maga estelar e por acaso, devorava os lábios da garota enquanto a mesma permanecia desmaiada. Isso além de errado era muito gostoso. Se sentia extasiado, grogue pelo gosto de sua boca. Não chegava a ser doce, tinha um toque crítico lá no fundo quando movia nos lábios lentamente nos delas. Passando a ponta da língua a cada vez que provava. Suspirando de prazer. Deixava um pouco de espaço para ela respirar, não queria sufoca-la e também esperava internamente que continuasse desacordada.

Nem ele sabia porque fazia isso. E se explicar quando ela o pegasse no flagra estava fora de questão. Apenas havia certeza de duas coisas. Primeira, a ânsia que sentia era demais, precisava beijá-la. Segundo, ele sabia plenamente que era a loirinha.

Na luta de há pouco ele por um momento se distraiu ao ver pela visão periférica um brilho dourado. Seu pulso acelerou de expectativa e virou o rosto na direção da loirinha. Prendeu o folego. Surpreso com a visão que estava tendo. O padrão dourado das magias celestiais girava sob os pés dela. As saias do vestido esfarrapado levantavam esvoaçando nas suas pernas e os cabelos loiros dançavam ao redor do seu rosto. Até aí foi nostálgico rever a mesma cena, no entanto, não chegou a se confundir. Virada de lado, girando a argola com as chaves no pulso a loirinha encarava raivosa os monstros que corriam até ela.

Chocado escutou o feitiço do contrato múltiplo. Vendo as nove chaves brilharem em ouro. Os Duhbs atraídos pela luz dourada que dela irradiava o esqueceram e por uns instante pode admirar fascinado ela invocar Libra e Scorpio. Sem ordenar os espíritos cumprirem suas ordens. Ela não olhava as chaves na argola, simplesmente girava no pulso e agarrava uma. Chamando o espirito portador. Ele nunca viu nada igual. Parecia uma fada orgulhosa, mostrando que mesmo machucada de frágil não havia nada. E de fato, ela era uma _fada_. Uma maga efetiva da Fairy Tail.

Mais tarde perguntaria para ela como conseguiu fazer o contrato com todos aqueles espíritos ao mesmo tempo. Principalmente do Palácio de Leão. Loki. Sorriu na boca dela, a loirinha o chamou por "Leo". Deve ser por isso que o golpe não foi tão estrondoso, mas mesmo assim destruíram os monstros.

Ajeitou-a no seu colo, puxando as pernas dela em cima da sua. Estava ficando sem ar. Seus pulmões já reclamavam e ofegando foi afastando devagar o rosto, mordiscando os cantos dos lábios rosados e agora inchados. Ela sugou uma golfada de ar, por um momento o assustando. Será que acordou? Abriu os olhos arquejando, mas não encontrou outro par o encarando de volta. Suspirou aliviado e... um pouco desanimado. Apoiou a testa na dela, arquejando e pensando. O que estava havendo com ele? Parecia com o que houve com a ancestral da garota. Não, isso nem chegava a ser perto. Ele estava se envolvendo demais com a loirinha. Seu jeito, seu cheiro, seu lado frágil e ainda a maneira como usava sua magia.

Estremecendo engoliu em seco, a observando tão de perto e junto dele. Aquela sensação de insegurança o invadia, mais forte do que antes. Assustado percebeu que estava fascinado por ela e que isso era apenas um passo para se transformar algo mais.


	19. A Missão Classe S - Recompensas

_A Missão Classe S - Recompensas_

_Um som estrondou. Forte e profundo estremecendo as paredes. Arquejou de susto abrindo os olhos. O quarto estava às escuras. As velas nos castiçais sobre a mesinha ao lado da pequena cama, apagadas. Ela nunca gostou do escuro. Sua imaginação fértil lhe pregava bastantes peças, fazendo-a achar que qualquer barulho era um monstro, querendo lhe pegar. Encolhida debaixo das cobertas, observou atentamente ao redor, mas não conseguia ver nada. O uivo do vento foi mais alto. A chuva aumentando. Tremula engoliu em seco, se encolhendo ainda mais._

_\- Espeto-san?_

_Sua voz saiu tímida e tremula. Ninguém respondeu. Sua babá não estava aqui? Lucy estremeceu mais. Desde que se entendia por gente, a senhora cuidava dela. Era uma segunda avó, mas se ela não estava aqui... Um trovão estourou. Tão forte que encheu seus ouvidos, o barulho ecoou dentro dela. Soltou um gritinho cobrindo a cabeça, sentindo de repente, o quarto ficar menor, encolhendo... Com falta de ar, jogou as cobertas para longe e pulou da cama. Sua camisola branca chegava aos tornozelos. Com os braços esticados para frente andou tateando o escuro, seguindo de memória o caminho até a porta. Suas pequenas mãos encostaram a madeira e rápido se esticou, ficando nas pontas dos pés. Alcançou a maçaneta e puxou, abrindo a porta e saindo do quarto. Deixando o mesmo aberto, seguiu às cegas pelo corredor estremecendo ainda mais pelo frio. As chamas nos castiçais nas paredes tão fracas... quase não enxergava nada. Seus pés se encolhiam da temperatura baixa. Com uma mão tocando na parede, foi andando até o quarto dos pais._

_Seu otou-san não ia gostar. Ele até mesmo queria que dormisse sozinha, tinha seis anos. Já bem crescida na opinião dele. Mas mesmo assim não ela conseguia. Tinha pesadelos estranhos. Pessoas gritavam, urros medonhos a perseguiam e estava sempre sozinha. Correndo e chorando pedindo por socorro, mas ninguém... aparecia. Ela sentia muito medo desses pesadelos. Dessas coisas que urravam como trovões e corriam atrás dela. O vento uivando sempre mais forte enquanto sentia algo gigante e assustador crescer acima dela, chegando mais e mais perto._

_Já saía do corredor entrando no patamar para a dupla escadaria do hall quando um estalo ecoou. Mordeu o lábio, segurando o gemido e parando no lugar. Era o barulho da casa, só isso. Engolindo em seco, olhou a distancia até o outro lado do patamar. O quarto de seus pais ficava lá. Caminhando devagar atravessou, olhando cautelosa envolta. Vendo as formas vagas dos sofás, das estátuas lá embaixo através da balaustrada de mármore. Já chegava ao meio da passarela quando ouviu um barulho agudo. Lento e doía em seus ouvidos. Parecia... um garfo arranhando um prato. Parou de andar._

_\- Qu-quem é?_

_O barulho parou. Seu pequeno coração disparava. Aqui estava ficando mais escuro, o vento uivando mais forte com a chuva lá fora. Pensando que imaginava coisas voltou a caminhar e então todo seu corpo se arrepiou. Ofegante olhou em volta e pode sentir, bem real, que era observada. Sem esperar correu em direção à entrada do outro lado. O som dos seus pés descalços fazendo barulho. Estava o alcançando, um pouco aliviada quando puxaram sua camisola para trás. O trovão estourando abafando seu grito. Em seguida, uma risada fina e doente soou deixando a menina em pânico. Se debatendo foi erguida e jogada de qualquer jeito no ombro de alguém, ossudo e peludo. O pânico e terror aumentaram. A coisa se curvou se inclinando e saltou, caindo no hall há sete metros de altura. Seus gritos eram apavorantes, o monstro corria em direção à janela aberta da sala, lá fora a chuva caía sem piedade encharcando o gramado, o jardim. Saltando para a janela, raios riscaram iluminando em segundos a sala escura e ela viu a sombra na parede daquilo que a levava. Era corcunda, magro e seus braços e pernas compridos demais, finos como gravetos. Outra risadinha soou e aquilo a apertou com força._

_\- Uma criança... uma criancinha vou jantar._

_Os céus estouraram num estampido ensurdecedor._

\- Lucy!

Abriu os olhos, arfando. O teto de madeira girava a deixando tonta. Patinhas macias e mornas balançavam seu braço, que de imediato pulsou de dor.

\- Itai.

\- Você está bem?

A vozinha perguntou, junto uma cabeça peluda e felina apareceu perto do seu rosto. Espere, felina? Virou o rosto, encarando os olhos grandes e negros do gato azul. A surpresa não poderia ser maior.

\- Happy?

\- Aye.

O gato se sentou e pasma olhou em volta. Estava num quarto. Precisamente deitada numa cama grande e macia. Ainda chovia pelo barulho nos telhados e o vento uivando.

\- O que, que você faz aqui? Onde estamos?

Observou mais uma vez, vendo as paredes azuis desbotadas, uma cômoda onde duas mochilas uma amarela, outra verde repousavam no chão de madeira.

\- Na estalagem. Depois que os Duhbs foram destruídos soltamos todos das celas e saímos de lá. Você desmaiou depois da luta e Natsu te carregou pra cá.

Seu rosto queimou na ultima parte. Rápido abaixou a cabeça, escondendo as bochechas vermelhas com os cabelos.

\- Ah ...

Agora lembrava. Naquele momento, um calor doentio se alastrava por seu corpo e não conseguia respirar. Devia ter caído da passarela e Natsu a salvou. Envergonhada, seu pulso acelerou quando lembrou de uma... bem, uma cena um tanto constrangedora. Certo, foi _muito_ constrangedor. Depois do "apagão" que teve, acordou outra vez. Seus pulmões ardiam, gorgolejando. Sentia um frio insuportável e não parava de vomitar água. Um braço a virou de lado ao mesmo tempo em que tiravam rápido uma peça de roupa dela. Seus seios e o tronco pararam de doer, o aperto havia sumido. Quando parou de tossir, novamente a viraram. Vagamente sentia que estava deitada nas pernas dobradas de alguém. Tão acomodada que o susto de quase se afogar passou. Pelo calor anormal da pessoa sabia quem era. Mesmo enxergando tudo borrado.

Apesar da situação, jogou na cara dele que ela conseguia ser uma maga estelar. Natsu parecia confuso e arfava tanto. A ultima lembrança que teve foi de desmaiar dizendo isso. Mas... havia outra coisa. Algo que perturbou mais seu coração, o calor diferente da vergonha subindo até seu rosto. Seus lábios formigavam, a medida que relembrava a mesma sensação. Morno e úmido, algo macio se mexia sobre seus lábios, adentrando sua boca. Um fôlego soprava e sugava o seu. E parecia ter tanta fome ao mesmo tempo em que não tinha pressa. Aquilo mexia seus lábios, puxando e deslizando. Um toque úmido o acompanhando junto um barulho abafado, parecia... gemidos. De prazer. Sem ar pensou ter visto uma ultima coisa. Mechas rosadas e molhadas a centímetros do seu rosto.

\- Lucy. Para!

Pestanejou arregalando os olhos. Happy a olhava confuso. Há quanto tempo ficou ali, imaginando besteiras? Porque foi uma besteira, não é? Quer dizer, o sonho não foi o mesmo de sempre. Ela nem conseguia se mexer, nem respirar direito, mas... Natsu não a agarrava, ele na verdade a abraçava. Tão apertado sem machucar. Curiosamente o cenário do sonho mudou. Os dois molhados dos pés as cabeças, ele sentado na areia (a sentia sob os pés) e ela deitada no seu colo. Inerte, entregue. Para ele fazer o que bem entendesse.

_Como me beijar..._

\- ... devia comer alguma coisa.

\- O que?

Acordou do devaneio. Happy não se importando (ou simplesmente não viu) abriu as asas brancas e voou pairando sobre a cama, ficando diante dela subindo e descendo, as asas batendo freneticamente.

\- Você gastou todo seu poder mágico. E seus machucados precisam sarar, principalmente da sua perna.

Surpresa foi quando notou as faixas envolta dos seus braços, uma enrolada em sua testa e outra bem apertada na perna. Levantou os lençóis brancos. Suas pernas estavam arranhadas, sua coxa direita tinha uma atadura bem firme. Um cheiro adocicado e etílico vinha dela fazendo a ferida formigar. Seus arranhões nos joelhos e panturrilhas também ardiam, mas não pulsavam de dor. Exceto quando apertava e aí sim doíam. Então reparou bem na roupa que vestia e arregalou os olhos. Não era uma camisola, era... uma camisa. Larga e negra e cheirava à incenso amadeirado. O aroma marcante e queimado. Estremeceu arrepiada.

\- Happy, que-quem cuidou de mim?

\- As mulheres da casa. Magdalena, a cozinheira, a filha dela. Tem a Daisy também, mas...

\- Mas o que?

Fitou o bichano. Happy voava até uma mesinha perto da cama. Não havia notado ela. Levantando uma tampa de barro, Lucy viu um prato cheio de caldo fumegante. O gato pegou a colher ao lado e mergulhou na sopa, segurando o prato e voando com todo cuidado até ela, logo que entregou, se sentou ao seu lado.

\- Eu não sei direito. Quando foram te dar um banho, Natsu entrou bravo aqui dentro e agarrou a Daisy pelo braço, dizendo que ela não ia cuidar de você. Arrastou até tira-la do quarto e depois ele entregou essa camisa preta para dona da estalagem, dizendo que você ia usar.

Arfou estremecida. Entregando um travesseiro, Happy a ajudou a colocar sobre suas coxas e descansou o prato de sopa nele. Sentando outra vez, o gato continuou.

\- Isso foi estranho.

\- É.

Mexeu o caldo caramelo. Os pedaços de legumes e carne boiando

\- Todo mundo pensou que ele ia bater nela.

Sorriu sem graça, pegando um pouco da comida com a colher.

\- Natsu causa essa impressão mesmo.

\- Depois dessa o pessoal acha que vocês são casados.

Cuspiu a sopa, engasgando de susto. Happy soltou uma risadinha e se irritou.

\- Que mentira é essa, gato sarnento?

Balançando o rabo de um lado para outro, ele sorriu. Os olhos grandes brilhando.

\- Não é mentira. Eu ouvi as conversas na festa lá embaixo. Todos acham que vocês vieram brigados pra cá. Por isso pegaram quartos separados. Mas quando você foi sequestrada e ele te salvou, fizeram as pazes e lutaram juntos. Estavam chamando vocês de casal.

Seu rosto esquentou tanto, junto com o calor da sopa se entranhando nela

\- Isso é uma completa besteira.

\- Também tão dizendo que seus filhos vão ser lindos e também...

\- Já chega Happy.

Ele colou a boca, mas pôs as patinhas no fofinho, engolindo o riso. Gato debochado. Foi tomando devagar a sopa, se sentindo mais e mais confortável. Apesar do constrangimento. Casados, humpf.

\- Mudando de assunto, gato. Estão dando uma festa?

Agora conseguia escutar os barulhos dos salões no primeiro andar.

\- Aye. Vai durar até amanhã.

\- Hum... – engoliu outro bocado de sofá – e o Natsu tá fazendo o que? Bebendo com todo mundo?

\- Não, na verdade ele foi resolver o assunto da recompensa de vocês.

Se espantou.

\- Mas já? Eu nem ainda me recup...

\- Ele disse que não precisa. E tem razão, Lucy. Falando nisso... com o que você sonhava?

Cabeça Franzia

\- Como assim?

\- Ainda pouco antes de você acordar estava tendo um pesadelo.

Empalideceu com a lembrança. Abaixou o rosto, achando de repente, a sopa bem interessante.

\- Não é nada.

\- Tem certeza? Você tava suando frio. Dizendo _"socorro"._

Não disse nada. Simplesmente terminou sua sopa, sentindo uma agonia e sufoco ao lembrar daquilo. Nem sabia do que realmente aconteceu naquele dia. Tudo o que lembrava era daquela _coisa_ a perseguindo, levando embora. Todos da mansão e os empregados afirmavam que tentaram lhe sequestrar. Um inimigo de seu pai nos negócios. Mas ela sabia do que viu. E criança nenhuma esquece.

* * *

Na mansão dos Durkes havia um clima nada agradável. O patriarca da família estava mais agitado do que o normal. Sua filha o observava cautelosa escondida atrás da porta. Já fazia anos que notava esse comportamento estranho do pai, mas quando tentava conversar ele a repreendia, contudo... O viu ir até o balcão de bebidas, se servindo de uma garrafa de conhaque, parecia que desta vez Edgar Durke teria um infarto de tão nervoso que estava.

De repente, passos apressados soaram da sala e... gritos? Arregalou os olhos se virando para o corredor. Um grupo de homens dobrou a curva da passagem, entrando e andando para lá. Eleanor arfou espantada. Todos eles... estavam surrados, as roupas sujas e gastas, no entanto, o líder deles foi o maior espanto. Seus braços e rosto tinham fuligem, sangue melava partes de suas roupas e ainda estavam em trapos. O rapaz de cabelos rosados arrastava pela gola um homem que se debatia freneticamente. Se espantou ainda mais.

\- Colin?

O sujeito virou o rosto macilento para ela suando de terror.

\- Senhorita! Por favor, me salve! Eles...

\- Cale essa boca.

O rapaz o sacudiu com violência. O pescoço dele quase quebrou. Assustada recuou pra longe e se arrepiou quando pararam diante da porta dupla e pesada de madeira. Inclinando o rosto, o mago abriu um sorriso empolgado e perverso.

\- Agora... Vamos ter uma conversinha com o senhor Durke.

Seu punho esquerdo explodiu em chamas escarlates, enquanto recuava o braço. O calor aumentando junto o clarão.

* * *

Um soco e as portas explodiram estilhaçando em vários pedaços. Natsu ouviu o berro de terror do janota e viu com prazer ao entrar na sala ele jogado contra uma mesa. Pedaços de madeira em fogo caíram em cima dos tapetes, das cortinas. Logo entraram em chamas e sem cerimônia atirou o empregado para frente, o mesmo caindo num baque e gritando de dor. Havia quebrado seu braço quando o encontrou na festa da estalagem. Oh... Esse sujeito tinha coragem em aparecer por lá e simplesmente estava sem paciência pra nada. Se arrastando e suando em bicas o tal... Colin agarrava o braço, o olhar implorando para Durke. O janota assistia tudo atônito.

\- Mas o que significa isso?

Quase riu baixando o olhar. O homem tremeu. Gostou muito de ver.

\- Missão cumprida, senhor. Achamos todas as pessoas desaparecidas e os monstros foram mortos.

O homem engoliu convulsivamente, atrás de si escutou passos entrarem. Bem, ele não tinha problema em armar mais o barraco.

\- Dessa forma, Posso saber?

Natsu sorriu. Todos assistiam sem entender nada do que estava acontecendo.

\- Torrados e destruídos. A ruína também não ficou lá essas coisas, mas... – deu um passo, chegando perto do empregado no chão que gemeu de medo – o senhor não se importa não é? Aquela propriedade não é cuidada pelos Durke há séculos.

\- Pai! Do que ele esta falando?

Tsk, mulheres.

\- Fique fora disso Eleanor!

A moça se aproximou. Sentiu um pouco de pena dela, mas era hora de todos saberem do canalha que Durke era.

\- Mas...

\- Eu disse para ficar fora disso!

O janota o encarou. Estremecendo o queixo gordo se endureceu. Quase riu.

\- Quanto você rapaz, é bom que pare de me acusar de coisas que não sei. Propriedade? Eu nem conhecia aquelas masmorras.

\- Oh... E como sabe que são masmorras? Eu não disse isso.

Todos arfaram. Então o calor dentro da sala ficou mais forte, o ar abafado e queimado.

\- Fogo! As cortinas estão pegando fogo!

Durke arregalou os olhos e todos começaram a correr para a saída. Natsu estremeceu de raiva, o canalha engomado correu como os outros, tentando escapar. Rápido disparou, ficando em seu caminho e girou, chutando forte o peito dele. O sujeito caiu esparramado no tapete, ao lado do empregado tossindo sufocado. Uma mulher gritou e rápido uma figura branca caiu no chão também, ficando ao lado do janota. Arfou de raiva. Seu punho recuado em chamas. A garota de camisola abraçou o pai o encarando com os olhos marejados. Inferno!

\- Pare! O que está fazendo?! Meu pai quem pediu...

\- Seu pai que começou isso tudo garota! Cale-se!

Abaixou o braço. Porem não apagou as chamas. A sala já estava quente e nevoenta com a fumaça. Todos que continham o incêndio parados. Estreitando o olhar, fechou os olhos respirando fundo e jogando o pescoço para trás. Todas as chamas que tomavam as cortinas, as paredes e os moveis voaram para ele, para sua boca enquanto as sugava. Em segundos seus pulmões encheram-se de fogo, suas entranhas queimaram. As chamas se absorveram nele, fazendo parte si. Quando respirou fundo inclinou o rosto. Tudo estava escuro e chamuscado, mas nada queimava. A garota, junto ao pai e o empregado covarde tinham os olhos arregalados, pálidos de espanto.

\- O..o que é você?

Limpou a boca com o dorso de uma mão, se afastando um pouco deles.

\- É um monstro!

Virou o rosto para o sujeito. O homem estremecia e sem cerimônia soltou um risinho.

\- Eu _mato_ monstros. Sou um mago treinado pra isso.

Encarou serio os três no tapete. Nenhum ousava dizer nada.

\- Agora, vamos contar a verdade. Porque os Duhbs apareceram de repente senhor Durke?

\- Eu.. eu não...

\- E porque seu empregado tomava conta das pessoas que eram sequestradas?

A garota baixou o olhar, fitando desnorteada o janota.

\- Pai.

\- Não acredite nele minha filha. Eu nunca...

\- Pare de mentir, velho! – todos pularam de susto, rápido agarrou a gola do casaco do empregado, que gemia de medo enquanto o sacudia na frente dele – Esse verme me disse tudo! Porque diabos pediu pra ele invocar esses monstros? Não pensou nas pessoas?!

Um trovão estourou. Os raios riscaram iluminados em segundos a sala, mas o choque era forte demais. Os homens que vieram com ele, que estavam presos há anos balbuciavam, estarrecidos.

\- Senhor...

\- Porque?

Durke engolia convulsivamente. Seus olhos agitados encaravam a todos desesperado. Antes que reagisse, rápido ele empurrou sua filha e se levantou correndo até a janela. Surpreso, Natsu assistiu o janota pular as vidraças, caindo do segundo andar. Largou o empregado e correu trás, fechando os braços ao pular a janela também quebrando o resto do vidro e girou o corpo, caindo rolando na grama e escorregando. Agarrou o chão e se levantou no movimento. Era fácil pra ele, mas o janota foi mesmo um idiota. Nem a três metros a sua frente viu o homem gritando de dor. O alcançou vendo a perna torta, o joelho virado pro lado contrario. Ai... isso deve doer.

\- Você é mesmo burro. Uma queda de seis metros te arrebentaria todo. Sorte que foi só joelho.

Durke o encarou estremecendo, sangue escorria de seus lábios e de sua testa. Porem a revolta nos seus olhos era maior, isso o fez sentir mais raiva dele.

\- Tem ideia do que fez? Faz _realmente_ ideia do que fez, moleque desgraçado?!

Levantou a sobrancelha. O sujeito era maluco? Se inclinando ele tentou se sentar, a cabeça erguida.

\- Eu sou herdeiro do baronato de Rosemary! Barão Edgar Rosemary Durke! Acha mesmo que eu ficaria parado enquanto toda minha fortuna acabava?! Acha?! Eu fiz o que tinha de fazer! Esses monstros são folclore da vila! Das minhas terras! Tenho todo o direito de usar magia para invoca-los! Tudo foi culpa de vocês magos incompetentes, que não sabem controla-los! Sua guilda de merd...

Rosnou possesso explodindo em chamas. De imediato o homem parou de gritar.

\- Meça as palavras velho. O pedido que entregou foi de resgate e não de assassinato. Minha paciência já tá no limite com suas maluquices.

Ao longe gritos chegavam perto deles. Queria resolver esse problema de uma vez, se não acabaria estourando e torrando o maldito.

\- O.. o que você quer?

\- A recompensa e que se entregue para o exercito.

Os olhos do sujeito se arregalaram de espanto.

\- Eu não posso fazer isso! Três milhões é muito dinheiro!

Quase riu. Ele nem se importava de ir pra prisão.

\- Azar o seu. É a politica dos trabalhos para guildas. E... você o tem dinheiro sim.

O alcançou em segundos e puxou pela gola. As roupas rasgadas dele entraram em combustão, queimando. Durke se agitava tentando se soltar e bateu a perna no joelho quebrado dele. O berro de dor foi estridente.

\- Pare! Você vai...

\- Cale essa boca.

Rosnou baixo e sujeito parou de gritar. Durke o encarava pálido, estremecido de medo. Natsu sabia o porque. Não era por estar coberto de chamas. Nem por terminar de quebrar o joelho dele. Quando a ira, verdadeira, nadava por dentro dele seus olhos ficavam cinzentos, as pupilas de fendas dilatadas e negras. Esse era o sinal quando um Matador de dragão sente ganas de matar, com toda a furia das feras.

\- Tudo isso é culpa sua. Se ela tivesse morrido hoje _eu_ te quebraria mais que esse joelho e depois te queimava até virar carvão.

Pálido demais, Durke percebeu de quem falava e também que não estava blefando. Ótimo. O largou com nojo, procurando se acalmar enquanto esperava os outros chegarem. Talvez leve um pouco mais de uma hora até voltar pra estalagem. Lucy estaria dormindo e... bem, ele ainda precisava de um tempo pra raciocinar quando estivesse perto dela, acordada. O gosto de sua boca era bom demais pra esquecer... E o atiçava em provar mais.

* * *

_No dia seguinte._

Vozes... agitadas e barulho. Gemeu sonolenta se encolhendo. Porque tanto barulho de manhã? Pareciam que estavam mudando os moveis de lugar. Ela sentia enquanto saía do torpor seu corpo relaxado demais. As pernas doloridas e ardendo, além do mais aqui estava tão quente, aconchegante. Geralmente seu quarto era frio logo cedo. As cobertas pesadas até diminuíam, mas ela não se cobria com isso. Na verdade, sentia um tecido fino, todo embolado em volta dela. Suspirando se virou no colchão, se encolhendo mais. Uma respiração morna soprou no seu rosto seguida de um gemido sonolento. Prendeu o fôlego, despertando de uma vez. A centímetros dela, Natsu suspirava dormindo! Chiou de susto se inclinando pra longe e ele se mexeu. Um braço se esticou enlaçando sua cintura e puxou-a de volta, apertando. Ofegou se vendo de encontro ao corpo dele. Todos seus pelos da nuca se arrepiaram com a descarga de adrenalina. Estava com a testa colada na dele, os cabelos rosados a milímetros do seu rosto e o braço a aperta-la mais contra o peito nu. Quente e musculoso. Uns instantes assim e relaxou toda, lânguida numa sensação entorpecente.

_Então é assim..._

Engoliu em seco. Arfando o mais leve possível e quieta. Ele parou de se mexer e ainda atordoada procurou pensar em varias coisas que disparavam em sua mente.

Porque ele estava aqui? Porque ela não o acordava de uma vez? Porque dividiam até mesmo o lençol?! O cheiro dele era tão bom... Era igual ao que tinha na camisa que vestia. Incenso amadeirado. Ainda não conseguia identificar qual era especifico, mas esse cheiro a fez relaxar e dormir mais tranquila, sem voltar a ter pesadelos outra vez. Ele respirou fundo e sentiu o peito dele se apertar nos seus seios, tendo consciência explosiva de como estavam. Arregalando os olhos, notou que a bainha da blusa subiu, ficando toda enrolada na sua cintura e como estava somente de calcinha sua intimidade ia de encontro com uma das pernas dele, enfiada entre as delas. O tecido da calça era macio mas... a parte intima dele pressionava seu ventre e o sentia todo. Natsu não vestia nada por dentro da calça!

Nervosa se agitou empurrando o braço de sua cintura e ele gemeu. Tensa sentiu _aquilo_ crescer, endurecer. Bateu as mãos fechadas no peito dele, esperneando.

\- Natsu!

Resmungando, o braço dele afrouxou e conseguiu se afastar. No entanto, quando se livraria do lençol ele a puxou de volta a girando e suas costas bateram no peito dele. Ofegante, sentiu o membro dele pressionando sua bunda, se excitando mais!

\- Natsu! Acorda!

Um suspiro soprou em sua nuca.

\- Volte a dormir. É cedo.

Parou de espernear.

\- Vo-você tá acordado?

\- Humpf. Claramente sim.

O rosto dele se enterrou em seus cabelos, esfregando até encontrar a pele exposta de seu pescoço. Apertando-a contra ele, o sexo quente e excitado a pressionou mais e contra vontade, ela sentiu sua intimidade esquentar... latejar. Engoliu em seco, agarrou o braço dele puxando.

\- Me solta ou eu vou...

\- Ahn ..

O gemido rouco a estremeceu. Prendendo-a forte no lugar, ele engoliu o gemido enquanto ela fechou os olhos arfando. O sexo dele ficou entre suas nádegas, quase a tocando lá. Ficou mais latejante e quente. Parecia que nem estava de calcinha e ele com a calça.

Arquejando, Natsu estremeceu. O tremor a arrepiando inteira tanto quanto o tom da voz. Rouco... selvagem...

\- Pelo amor de Deus loirinha, fique quieta. Ou então não vou mais me segurar.

Abrindo os olhos, Lucy arfou. Conferindo rápido tudo. Os machucados, a cama, o corpo quente dele e o sexo em sua bunda.

_Não é um sonho, não é um sonho, não é um sonho!_

\- Então porque não me solta?

Outro suspiro. O peito se mexendo em suas costas a latejava mais, isso a queimava de vergonha.

\- Não consigo.

\- O que?!

Antes que se mexesse ele explicou rápido, a respiração ficando mais ofegante.

\- Se ficar quieta vou me acalmar e então eu te solto.

\- Mas...

\- Acredite, não vai querer perder a virgindade assim. Não transo com ninguém há meses. Não vou ser paciente com você.

Arquejou de espanto. A franqueza dele esfriou o calor que sentia, acalmando seu sexo. Triste e tremula encarou o vazio.

\- Você...

_Só me viu como um pedaço de carne, não é?_

\- O que?

\- Nada.

Era mesmo muito burra. Aos poucos foi sentindo ele se _acalmar_. A vergonha e humilhação se amargavam em sua boca. Então se espantou.

\- Aguarde! Co-sou ... como você sabe disso?

\- Virgem? – o idiota sorriu e ficou com raiva – Eu sinto o cheiro.

A vergonha quase a matou. Esperneou de raiva.

\- Seu idiota! Babaca estupido, tarado!

\- Lucy, parágrafo!

De repente foi virada de costas no colchão. Bateu o corpo e voltou e em seguida, um corpo bem maior que o seu subiu em cima dela. Ofegante seus pulsos foram agarrados e presos contra o colchão. Assustada levantou o rosto. Natsu estava acima dela, arfando e com o olhar tão negro que não conseguia ver as pupilas das íris. Com os cabelos bagunçados, a expressão quase enevoada, ele parecia... outra pessoa. Se inclinando pra ela, a madeira da cama estalando com o movimento ela se encolheu contra o colchão. O coração disparado.

\- Por que tem que ser tão teimosa, loirinha?

Ele arfou mais descendo o olhar, fitando sua boca. Prendeu o fôlego.

\- Natsu, eu...

\- Daijubou. – um sorriso malicioso se abriu lento nos lábios dele, estremecendo-a – Só vou provar um pouco sua boca, recompensa por me deixar tão excitado _loirinha._

Arquejou arrepiada. Quase rindo ele se debruçou nela de uma vez, pressionando os lábios nos seus e os forçou, a ponta da língua se empurrando até abrir sua boca. Logo um folego soprou ofegante e puxando o seu, enquanto ao inclinar mais a cabeça, Natsu conseguiu moldar seus lábios nos deles, afundando a língua por dentro da sua boca e enroscou na sua, puxando e soltando. Atordoada esperneou, mas não conseguiu empurra-lo, na verdade um riso abafado e reprimido ecoou pelo peito se apertando nela, prendendo-a mais contra o colchão. Tonta sentiu a saliva quente adentrar e se misturando com a sua. O beijo forçado ficando molhado. Seu corpo inteiro queimou, arfando em busca de ar que ele fazia tanto gosto em lhe tomar. Seus lábios se moviam involuntários, tentando acompanhar, mas ele era vigoroso demais... sedento demais. Logo sentiu dentes raspando de leve os cantos da sua boca, a arrepiando e esquentando mais. descendo até sentir sua intimidade palpitar, acelerada igual ao seu coração. De repente, se erguendo um pouco, ele tomou seus lábios, deslizando nos deles enquanto roçava o rosto no seu virando e prendeu seu lábio inferior, gemendo um rouco enlouquecido. Embriagada relaxou no colchão, deixando ele beija-la como quisesse. Era muito melhor que no seu sonho... sem comparação e ainda, com o calor subindo e esquentando seu rosto, soltou um gemido tímido, envergonhado.

Seu sexo estava tão quente e latejante que já inchava e sua calcinha molhava. Rápido demais a matando de vergonha. De repente, os lábios sumiram dos seus e abriu os olhos lentamente, arfando e entorpecida.

Acima dela, Natsu arquejava com o olhar mais escuro, o rosto rosado e febril. Sorrindo, ele apoiou uma mão na cabeceira e outra no colchão. Só então percebeu que suas mãos estavam livres e que esticavam pra ele, como se... se estivesse...

\- Você gosta tanto assim do meu cabelo, loirinha?

\- O que?

Piscou confusa e um pouco grogue. Quase rindo, Natsu soltou a cabeceira e se inclinou para longe, sentando do outro lado do colchão diante dela. Envergonhada, Lucy se sentou de uma vez, reparando que a camisa estava toda amassada e enrolada em sua barriga. Rapido a puxou para baixo e ouviu um risinho. Levantou o rosto, encontrando-o bem relaxado, apoiando um cotovelo na perna levantada.

\- Qual é a graça?

Ele apenas sorriu mais safado, que ódio!

\- Não adianta se cobrir. Eu já vi tudo mesmo.

Arregalou os olhos.

\- O que? Como assim?

Inclinando o rosto, ele deixou mechas caírem nos seus olhos. Isso disparou seu coração atordoado e o sorriso dele aumentou mais. Merda! Ele ouviu!

\- Interessante.

Sem se lhe responder levantou do colchão e foi até a mochila verde perto da cama. Lucy assistiu confusa e envergonhada.

\- O que vai fazer?

\- Tomar um banho. Já peguei a recompensa com o Durke. É melhor se banhar também, depois de tomarmos café vamos embora.

Se virou com umas peças de roupas braço jogando uma toalha no ombro. Andando até a porta despreocupado Lucy sentiu desnorteada e magoada. Abrindo a porta, Natsu dei de cara com Happy. O gatinho pairava no ar segurando um peixe.

\- Oi, Happy. Queria falar mesmo com você.

\- Sério?

Os olhos enormes brilharam empolgados e então os dois foram embora, fechando a porta atrás de si. Encarando o lençol amassado, experimentou tremula e tocando os lábios. Eles estavam inchados, formigavam e... querendo mais. Seus olhos arderam e tirou a mão da boca, socando o colchão. Que ódio! Ele fez o que quis com ela e ainda por cima gostou. Tanto que sua calcinha estava molhada demais. A matando de vergonha por ainda latejar leve.

Fungando, Lucy abraçou o travesseiro, ignorando as feridas da luta de ontem. No fundo, bem no fundo queria que ele a tivesse beijado por gostar dela e não porque era a garota mais disponível. Enterrou o rosto no travesseiro, chorando de raiva.

_Dragon Slayer idiota_


	20. Kurogane no Gajeel

_Kurogane no Gajeel_

A água caía forte sobre sua cabeça e os ombros, fria e perfeita para sossegar. Sim, sossegar essa libido maldita. Droga. Fechou os olhos encostando a testa na parede fria de pedra. Procurando se acalmar. Foi por pouco, muito pouco se deixou dominar. Não queria que tivesse acontecido. Não, para ser sincero queria sim, mas não daquele jeito. Ainda dizer que a viu nua...

\- Natsu. Vai demorar muito?

Pestanejou com o chamado. Do outro lado da porta de madeira, Happy o esperava.

\- Não.

\- Ah... Sabe, ela não se lembra.

Prendeu a respiração. Aquela sensação entorpecente sumiu abruptamente dando lugar para a insegurança.

\- Tem certeza?

As batidas das asas ficaram mais altas e olhou para a esquerda. O gato pairava acima da parede de pedra. Tinha uma expressão inocente, serena. Quem dera se sentisse assim.

\- Aye. Quando acordou ela quase não tocou no seu nome, apesar de ter ficado vermelha quando contei que a carregou.

Ele segurou o riso, colocando as patinhas no focinho. Sorriu de lado, mas por dentro queria apenas... Pensar. Entender. Abaixando a cabeça fechou o registro, logo se virando ao pegar a toalha presa no gancho, esfregando os cabelos. As cegas abriu a porta e caminhou até o balcão de madeira. Em cima dele havia sabonetes, frascos com águas de banho e toalhas. Enquanto se enxugava percebeu que Happy o observava, quieto. Pelo visto, não era tão bobo como parecia. E descobriu isso da pior maneira.

Na câmara das passarelas, quando ofegava depois de roubar um beijo da loirinha, de repente, percebeu que não estavam mais sozinhos. Espantado levantou o rosto e encontrou o gato pairando no ar, com os olhos arregalados e o queixo caído. Seu estômago sofreu uma queda com a surpresa.

_Flashback on_

_\- H-há quanto tempo está aí?_

_Tudo o que teve de resposta foi a inspiração sufocada do gato alado. Merda! Um segundo depois o bichano esticou um braço, apontando um dedo acusatório nele._

_\- Você beijou ela!_

_\- Shss.!_

_Riscou um dedo na frente da boca entrando em pânico. O grito ecoou com a acústica alta da câmara. Alguém deve ter ouvido!_

_\- Mas você beijou ela! A Lucy tá desmai..._

_\- Eu sei. Quer parar de gritar?_

_Arfando, observou nervoso a garota desmaiada sobre seu colo e prendeu a respiração. Os lábios e toda área ao redor deles estavam avermelhados, inchados. O nervosismo aumentou e os tocou de leve com as pontas dos dedos. Caramba... Ele praticamente..._

_\- Nossa! Com certeza, a Lucy sentiu você engolindo a boca dela._

_Se encolheu com afirmação. Nem precisou olhar, o gato estava ao lado dele. Quanto mais observava e sentia no toque as marcas o remorso apareceu, aumentando e rivalizando com o pânico._

_\- Não vai desaparecer tão cedo._

_Constatou o óbvio. O que diria para ela? Não, o que diria para as mulheres quando pedisse que cuidassem dos machucados dela? Nenhuma desculpa fajuta ia adiantar e olhe que ele era ótimo nelas._

_\- Ei! Porque a blusa dela tá rasgada?_

_Baixou o olhar e arquejou. A blusa azul claro ficou transparente pela agua e pior, tinha uma fenda descendo deste o decote até a barriga. Os seios arfavam quase livres subindo e descendo, para quem quisesse ver. Invés de luxúria, apenas ficou mais nervoso. Na pressa de tirar o corpete acabou rasgando a blusa. Quase a deixou nua!_

_\- Você fez isso?!_

_\- Fiz, mas porque ela não conseguia respirar. Kuso._

_Deitou-a nas suas pernas e retorceu os braços para trás, tirando o colete rasgado. Estava sujo e molhado, mas iria servir. Ignorando o toque da pele macia, com cuidado enrolou a roupa nela. A peça grande o suficiente para que cobrisse até suas coxas. Ajeitando-a nos braços e antes que se erguesse, pegou as argolas com as chaves. As três dela e as outras nove guardando no bolso. Virando na direção que sentia uma brisa soprar, fitou o gato._

_\- Qual o seu nome?_

_O bichano que o olhava curioso pestanejou._

_\- Happy._

_Sorriu envergonhado e preocupado. O cheiro de sangue fresco aumentava vindo de Lucy._

_\- Pode soltar as pessoas e tira-las desse lugar? – acenou para o arco no alto, onde havia o resto da passarela principal – Tem varias celas com gente presa naquele corredor. Depois eu volto pra te ajudar, mas... Não posso deixar ela sozinha agora._

_Happy o fitou impressionado. Seu olhar vagou dele para a loirinha nos seus braços e de novo para ele._

_\- Você se importa muito com a Lucy né?_

_Prendeu o fôlego e virou o rosto para o lado, sentindo-o esquentar._

_\- Cl-claro que sim. El-ela é minha amiga._

_Ouviu um engasgo e fitou o gato. Ele o olhava risonho com as patinhas no focinho._

_\- Você gosssssssta dela._

_Antes que dissesse qualquer coisa, o gato voou para o alto._

_Flashback off_

Depois disso, encontrou um corredor úmido e saiu daquelas ruínas. Ainda chovia e chegou o mais rápido que pôde na vila. Dizer que ficaram espantados com o estado deles quando arrombou as portas da estalagem foi pouco. Quase o agrediram e entrou em chamas mantendo-os longe. Estava nervoso e preocupado demais com Lucy para brigar. E só quando foi dormir ao seu lado na cama (alguém espalhou a mentira que eram casados, por isso o quarto de casal) é que pensou nesse fato.

Tudo o que suas chamas tocam queima, incinera até não restar mais nada.

Lucy estava nos seus braços quando pegou fogo de tanta raiva ao invadir a estalagem e ela... saiu ilesa. Sem qualquer queimadura ou chamuscado. Só podia significar uma coisa e isso já deixava seu coração atordoado mais pesado com o sentimento crescendo dentro dele. Não de remorso, era... Bom, quase eufórico.

\- Natsu.

\- Hum?

Jogou a toalha embolada no balcão, logo pegando a roupa intima e a calça escura vestindo-as.

\- Como a Lucy reagiu quando te viu na cama?

Quase riu ao lembrar. Pela respiração ofegante, nervosa foi... digamos que pouco. Ainda estava um pouco grogue de sono quando o colchão se mexeu. O chiado dela quase o fez rir, senão fosse pelo cheiro de gardênia tão mais perto dele. Simplesmente não se refreou. Ao senti-la se afastar esticou o braço puxando-a bem para junto dele. Queria sentir seu calor, a respiração se chocando contra a dele enquanto suas peles se tocavam, as pernas entrelaçando.

Ele não queria mais nada que isso. Somente dormir abraçado nela e parecia que ela queria também. O corpo relaxando quase de imediato contra o seu demonstrou isso, mas... inferno, ela tinha que se esfregar nele?! Certo que ela queria se soltar, mas porque não podia simplesmente continuar quieta, tão molinha junto dele e dormirem mais um pouco? Nunca teria de novo uma oportunidade dessas. E depois do que aconteceu com toda a certeza que não.

A lembrança do sonho explodiu em sua mente enquanto despertava mais e sentia o corpo _dos seus sonhos_ roçar no seu. Foi impossível seus hormônios não reagirem. Quando deu por si estava pressionando seu membro excitado entre as nádegas dela. O pouco tecido evitando o contato total lhe atiçava a rasgar a calcinha dela, tirar a própria calça e se esfregar nela até estar tão excitada quanto ele. Pôde sentir, apesar dos protestos que a loirinha estava tão envolvida quanto ele. O cheiro que exalava não deixava duvidas. Mas que droga! Ela era virgem! E a pior parte do sonho ia se tornar realidade.

Totalmente embriagado de luxuria, a penetraria de qualquer jeito machucando-a até se saciar. E demoraria horas. Ele costumava se trancar com duas, três cortesãs num quarto e somente saía de lá ao amanhecer. Tudo porque ele não tinha uma namorada. Uma garota que pudesse gostar dele tanto quanto dele a ela e sempre que a desejasse, não se refrearia. Ao contrario, a amaria com toda calma, do jeito que ela merece. Não é qualquer mulher que pode ser amante de um Dragon Slayer. Primeiro, a força anormal que esse mago tem pode machucá-la sem querer. Segundo, a libido aumentada significa uma mulher com resistência e isso era raro. Porem, o mais raro ainda era um _póg an dragon_. Somente pode ser feito uma vez e tem que ser a escolha certa. A mulher seria única, sua parceira tanto de batalha como na vida. Em outras palavras, sua companheira.

Ele nunca notou possibilidades disso vindo da ancestral da loirinha. Lucy nunca demonstrou que o amava também, nunca lhe deu brechas que queria algo mais que amizade. Por isso ele se reprimia demais, por isso cometia a burrice de quase enlouquecer com os hormônios e fazer a extravagância de possuir mais de uma mulher numa noite, nunca uma era o bastante. E ele não queria isso pra loirinha.

Contudo, ao ajeitar o casaco vermelho sobre a camisa cinzenta, o beijo que roubou... alias viciante, não lhe atiçou mais. Ao contrario, o acalmou. Mesmo enxergando tudo tão intenso, sua mente clareou mais. Até ao acaricia-la ele soube ter cuidado. Simplesmente, curtiu o momento. E o cheiro de excitação dela aumentou o fazendo parar.

De repente, arregalou os olhos.

\- Inferno!

\- O que foi?

Pegou a toalha e as roupas usadas correndo até a porta. Happy o seguia totalmente confuso. Já no corredor disparou até o lance de escadas que via ao longe.

\- Natsu, o que foi?

Mordeu o lábio. _Ela vai me odiar. Não, ela já me odeia._

\- Lucy acha que a usei.

\- O que?!

Encarou atravessado o gato que voava ao seu lado. O queixo dele estava caído. Arquejou contrariado.

\- Não desse jeito. Quer dizer, quase.

\- O que foi que você fez?

Baixou o olhar. Agarrando o corrimão simplesmente içou jogando o corpo dobrando e caindo no lance de degraus. Happy nem se espantou ao fazer isso sem olhar. Reflexos, só isso.

\- Não foi o que fiz, foi o que eu disse.

\- Não entendi.

Suspirou terminando de subir e voltou a correr.

\- Não precisa.

O salão de banhos que usou ficava no segundo andar. Tomara que ela ainda esteja no quarto. Senão... a viagem de volta seria _bem_ longa.

* * *

_Idiota, idiota, idiota!_

Enxugou outra lágrima teimosa correndo pela bochecha. Estava terminando de arrumar a mochila e praticamente soca as roupas com toda a raiva que sentia. Depois da sua crise de choro, tentou se levantar da cama e caiu achatando o rosto no soalho. Dor e ardência dispararam de todos seus machucados e seu nariz sangrou. Gemendo tentou se levantar e uma dor lancinante a atordoou, vindo da ferida na perna direita. Olhou o machucado encontrando a atadura com uma mancha úmida e vermelha. Podia além do que aconteceu piorar? Chamou por Natsu inutilmente e quis chorar de mais raiva. Teve que praticamente se arrastar até a sala de banhos e passar uma dolorida hora de higiene.

Ainda não soube como conseguiu ter forças pra chegar até o quarto e se arrumar. Vestia uma saia drapeada azul marinho, chegava um pouco acima dos joelhos e camisa rosa claro de botões combinava com o suéter branco sem mangas que colocou por cima. Somente não daria para usar as botas. Com esses arranhões o couro iria irritar.

Estava enxugando outra lágrima teimosa quando a porta abriu de rompante. Pulou de susto, encarando a pessoa e a irritação borbulhou. Natsu ofegava segurando a maçaneta. Happy estava atrás dele voando e numa olhava para ela rápido escapuliu dali. Pensou ter ouvido "Lucy estranha". Humpf. Ela todo o direito de estar.

\- O que foi?

Seu tom emburrado não o assustou. Na verdade, suspirando ele fechou a porta se aproximando dela. Ignorou com todas as formas o efeito que isso lhe causou. As pernas de repente, ficarem moles. A dificuldade de respiração com calma e ainda a aceleração do coração. De todos esse era o pior. Encarou raivosa esse mago debochado, esperando uma piadinha, um sorrisinho irônico.

\- Você... – piscou espantado – se machucou de novo?

Isso só a irritou.

\- O que você acha? Eu tive que ir _sozinha_ até a sala de banhos e voltar _sozinha_ até aqui. É normal algumas feridas abrirem depois de lavar não acha?

Ele estreitou os olhos respirando fundo. Isso aumentou sua pulsação e reparou como estava vestido. Calça negra, um casaco longo vermelho. Tinha o comprimento daquele colete, só que as mangas estavam enroladas até os cotovelos e pela abertura na gola usava por debaixo uma camisa cinzenta. O casaco era desbotado e tinha uns desenhos simétricos, brancos. Esse tipo de roupa... Combina tanto com ele. Piscou confusa e voltou a se emburrar. Tinha que parar de admirar. Ele não merecia.

Dando um passo, Natsu se aproximou amoleceu seus joelhos e o movimento veio acompanhado daquele cheiro. De imediato, sentiu-se tonta, ou será que foi por fraqueza? Preferia a segunda opção.

\- Perguntei porque não é normal alguém cheirar a sangue, loirinha e você sangrou muito ontem.

O tom serio dela a desarmou. Natsu parecia... Preocupado com ela. Isso a espantou. Segurando seu cotovelo a fez sentar no colchão afastando com a outra sua mochila pra longe, dando-lhe espaço para sentar. Muda o viu o analisa-la até olhar para baixo. Segurando as pregas de sua saia ele a subiu e se espantou. Agarrou o tecido puxando para baixo, nervosa.

\- Para! O que você...

\- A ferida na sua coxa. Uns pontos abriram.

Parou de puxar a saia e baixou o olhar. Realmente... A ferida estava sangrando e doía tanto. Somente agora percebeu. O colchão se mexeu e viu Natsu pegar um pote, parecia um creme. Sem aviso ele pegou o lençol e rasgou uma parte da barra.

\- Ei! Esse lençol...

\- É meu. Não tem problema em rasgar um pouco.

Pela terceira vez ficou muda. Assistiu ele terminar de rasgar a tira e então analisar com cuidado sua ferida costura. Se curvando um pouco para ela, levantou o olhar, serio.

\- Vou ter que tirar os pontos que arrebentaram.

Empalideceu.

\- Tá.

Ele sorriu para ela e seu coração se agitou, junto com o estômago vazio revoando. Que sensações eram essas?

\- É corajosa, loirinha. Vou ser rápido, tudo bem? Segure meu braço.

Piscou com confusa.

\- Como assi...

Um puxão a fez soltar um berro. Parecia que passaram uma lamina quente em cima da ferida, abrindo mais. Rápido, agarrou o braço livre dele estremecendo e sentiu algo cremoso cobrindo a ferida, acalmando a dor. Olhou de relance. Uma pasta rosada estancava o sangue e ainda podia jurar que formigava, dando uma sensação de dormência. Natsu então passou a tira de pano por debaixo da sua coxa enrolando rápido e apertando até amarrar no lugar.

Largando o braço dele, ofegou encarou o curativo improvisado.

\- O que você colocou? Não sinto nada.

\- Papoula. Vai tirar a dor enquanto voltamos pra casa. Falando nisso, você devia tomar um pouco desse chá também.

Sem esperar sentiu os braços dele se enfiarem atrás dos seus joelhos e derem a volta pelas suas costas. Tirando da cama, Natsu se voltou para a porta a carregando nos braços como se não pesasse nada. Seu rosto queimou de embaraço. Nem mais lembrava da raiva que sentia dele.

\- E-ei! Ainda não terminei de arrumar minha mochila.

Segurando a maçaneta ele abriu a porta sem problemas.

\- Depois eu faço isso. Agora vamos tomar café. Estou morrendo de fome.

Fechando a porta à chave ele caminhou pelo corredor enquanto o encarava muda. Percebendo, a encarou de soslaio curvando os lábios.

\- O que foi loirinha?

Virou o rosto, estava mais quente que antes.

\- Na-nada. Só não entendo porque tá fazendo isso.

\- Isso o que?

A voz soou risonha. Droga!

\- Sendo legal comigo.

Suspirando ele entrou nos lances de escadas, descendo e entrando no outro corredor do segundo andar.

\- Duas coisas. 1º – fui um tremendo idiota mais cedo. 2º- você é minha apaziguadora. Eu tenho cuidar daquilo que me acalma.

Ofegou arregalando os olhos.

\- Como foi que disse?

Pasma o viu inclinar um pouco o rosto para baixo, um tom avermelhado fortemente.

\- Outro dia te explico.

Dito isso, ele ficou calado. Lucy sentiu que havia um significado maior sobre isso.

* * *

Mais tarde nesse dia um trem cruzava a cadeia de montanhosa. Sinal que estavam chegando perto de Eramar. Natsu havia comprado três passagens para uma cabine. Com Lucy machucada e ele com sua doença de movimento correriam o risco de serem assaltados. Então seguiram a maior parte da viagem trancada dentro da cabine. Happy estava voltando com eles. Simplesmente não puderam deixá-lo naquela vila. Ele tinha ideia de conversar com o Master para efetivar o gato como membro da guilda. Apesar de todos os contratempos nessa missão, Happy ajudou bastante. Mais que certo ele voltar com eles. Deitado num banco de couro, a cabeça apoiada na mochila como travesseiro virou o rosto para o lado, observando Lucy dormir. Estava toda encolhida. A perna machucada erguida e apoiada no braço do banco. Havia dado mais de uma vez o chá da mesma erva que usou em sua perna. Era um narcótico, servia tanto para causar um sono induzido como anestesiar a dor.

Quando se vive anos sozinho aprende se arranjar. E ela precisava. Sem isso as horas na carruagem e agora de trem seriam simplesmente insuportáveis. No meio da noite, o vagão esfriou e então tirou o casaco e cobriu-a. Happy estava deitado em cima do colo dela, Lucy o abraçando dormindo. Passariam somente por mais três paradas e então chegariam. Durante todo esse tempo, ficou pensando em como as coisas mudaram em questão dias. O dia que viajaram para a missão parecia tão distante. Quase riu lembrando, a loirinha brigando com ele por brincar com suas chamas, o embaraço dela e... Aquela pergunta.

_"- Natsu, o que é ghrá?"_

Todo seu humor desapareceu num instante. Antes que percebesse já trincava os dentes, seu punho apertando, cerrando com a raiva que lhe subia. Agora que lembrava, ela não lhe respondeu sua pergunta e durante toda essa confusão não insistiu mais. Quem é essa pessoa que a chamou assim? Ela não podia esconder para sempre, alguma hora iria dizer e ele estaria bem atento para ouvir o nome do cretino. Sim, nem conhecia o cara, mas o detestava com todas as forças. A loirinha era dele. Não deixaria ninguém tira-la de si e quanto mais chamá-la desse jeito. Certo que apaziguadoras não são exatamente as mulheres de Dragon Slayers, mas nenhum, em sã consciência deixaria um sujeito sem noção de perigo tratar tão pessoalmente alguém que é um bem preciso para esse tipo de mago.

Proteção, territorialismo ou possessividade. Tanto faz. Ele acabaria com a raça do cretino. Mal podia esperar.

Enquanto planejava e imaginava diversas formas de resolver esse _'problema'_ de repente, todo o vagão estremeceu. Chocalhando violentamente. As luzes piscaram.

\- O que foi isso?!

Happy acordou de uma vez. E tanto um rangido metálico ecoou alto em meio aos gritos. Ao mesmo tempo o vagão se tombava para o lado. A velocidade os jogando contra as paredes. Lucy dormindo sob efeito do chá jogada contra o banco. Rapido se esticou e agarrou seu pulso, a puxando para ele enquanto todo o trem descarrilhava.

Só havia um jeito, segurando-a firme pela cintura, puxou o braço livre e explodiu em chamas.

\- Happy!

O gato entendeu. Rápido pegou as mochilas deles, enquanto que ele socou a parede. Explodindo.

* * *

_Na noite anterior_

Perto de Philai, um povoado não muito distante de Eramar existia um santuário natural onde bem em seu centro um monumento se erguia. O santuário era feito por diversos tipos de árvores. Oliveiras, salgueiros, carvalhos e nogueiras. Um caminho feito de pedras de calcário serpenteava por todo esse arvoredo, que ninguém sabe como explicar, sempre se mantinha com o mesmo estado da primavera. As folhas verdes, a grama úmida e as flores se abrindo prontas pra darem frutos. Alguns magos diziam que era porque o lugar era espiritual. Outros por que guardava um segredo que mantinha essa vitalidade e apenas havia uma explicação. Magia.

O monumento era a única coisa no santuário fora de lugar. E com toda certeza, não harmonizava com a paisagem. Negro, de faces irregulares, medindo cerca de três metros de altura e cinco de largura, não passava de um grande pedaço de rocha. No entanto, nessa noite em especial, o monumento começou a pulsar. Uma vibração leve que se expandia feito ondas, estremecendo as árvores, o solo coberto de grama. O vento uivava forte. O barulho dos galhos se sacudindo e as folhagens aumentando. As vibrações vindas da pedra ficaram mais fortes, ao ponto que levantava poeira com as ondas de choque. De repente, a pedra começou a brilhar. De dentro para fora e mais intenso a cada vibração. Quem estivesse no santuário ficaria mudo de espanto, atordoado com as ondas de magia que emanavam da rocha, sobretudo, por que quanto mais a mesma pulsava, mais o brilho se intensificava e mais nítido se podia ver. O tom metálico da pedra.

De repente, uma rachadura se abriu no centro da rocha. Outra vibração e mais rachaduras abriram, os riscos crescendo e descendo. Rachando para os lados e do centro. O brilho ficou mais forte e então aumentou. Num clarão esverdeado, a pedra de metal estremecendo e explodiu. As ondas de impacto quebrando todas as arvores por perto, varrendo grama, folhas e terra para todos os lados. Uma figura caiu atordoada de dentro da rocha. Ela amorteceu a queda curvada no chão, quase de joelhos. Um braço se esticou buscando apoio enquanto a figura tossia. Sufocada em busca de ar. As botas negras estavam rachadas e estragadas. A calça cinzenta tinha manchas amareladas e secas enquanto que o colete negro estava todo rasgado. Só havia trapos. O homem que aparentemente 'saiu' do monumento ergueu o olhar vago ao ofegar. Cansado e confuso ao redor, os olhos vermelhos estreitaram desconfiados. Aqui... Era um bosque?

\- Mas que por...

Uma pontada nas costelas o atravessou de dor. Merda! Estavam quebradas. Tonto se levantou agarrando um lado do tronco. O cabelo negro e rebelde o irritando um pouco. Sempre detestava quando se feria nas costas. O sangue grudava nos cabelos colando nelas e ao secar... era um inferno pra tirar. Não era a toa que estava cheio de cicatrizes. De súbito, um pensamento o divertiu.

\- Gehe.

As mulheres adoravam isso. Mas... Olhou mais atento ao redor. Que diabos de lugar era esse?! O cheiro era relativamente igual, mas mesmo assim... Então ele lembrou. Seus olhos arregalavam de choque enquanto fitava o vazio, as imagens ficavam mais claras.

_Flashback on_

_\- Mas o que tá fazendo?_

_A fera o ignorou. Jogando sem nenhum cuidado no chão, sentiu suas costelas quebrarem. Rangeu os dentes de dor. O solo estremeceu com o impacto da fera ao pousar. Ergueu os olhos, encarando um dragão azul metálico. A cor tão escura que se confundia com o negro da noite. Por isso não o viu e olhe que reconheceria o cheiro dele em qualquer lugar._

_\- Metalicana!_

_\- Quieto! Não há tempo e preciso que me escute!_

_Se levantou irritado e a dor explodiu. Quase gritou. Maldição, a maioria das costelas direitas estava quebrada._

_\- Eu preciso voltar! A emboscada..._

_\- Irá morrer Gajeel!_

_Quase riu._

_\- Preocupação de pai? Não combina com você._

_A fera estreitou os olhos verdes. Estremecendo. A única coisa que era visível no dragão._

_\- Moleque arrogante!_

_Uma pata dianteira o acertou, jogando metros ao longe. O baque do chão em suas costas quase o sufocou. Tossiu atordoado, mas nesse gesto, percebeu o quanto seu pai estava nervoso e serio. Se quisesse machucá-lo teria lhe rasgado com as garras, não acertá-lo com a palma da pata. Mesmo assim, foi um golpe pesado. Ainda tudo ao redor girava. Se avultando sobre ele, sentiu a respiração quente junto de um calor... Parecia... Viscoso, o cheiro ferroso. Espere viscoso?! Ergueu a mão e a viu toda coberta do liquido vermelho._

_\- Você...!_

_\- Com meu sangue, irá sobreviver. Sua magia... se fortalecer. O Rei dos dragões do fogo conseguiu passar isso para seu filho. E ainda pouco... Karren o selou._

_\- O que?!_

_Levantou o rosto e estremeceu. Uma ferida se abria no peito do dragão. As escamas foram quebradas... Arrancadas. Metalicana havia se colocado acima dele, o melando com seu sangue. Se erguendo nas patas dianteiras, ele abriu as asas, arfando com um esforço enquanto o encarava._

_\- Daqui a 400 anos, encontre-o. E diga para ele..._

_As palavras seguintes do dragão o chocaram. Seus olhos aumentaram enquanto prendia a respiração. Antes que perguntasse, Metalicana respirou fundo e então soltou o rugido de ferro nele. Um clarão verde o ofuscou em meio à dor. Seus gritos aumentavam ao sentir algo se fechando em seu redor, negro... Metálico. Seu ultimo pensamento foi..._

_Kuso!_

_Flashback off_

\- Salamander... – abriu um sorriso – o destino é cruel mesmo.


	21. Aliados de Guerra - Parte 1

_Aliados de Guerra – Parte 1_

_Hospedaria Dargos, povoado de Philai._

Natsu se encontrava sentado numa cadeira, diante da cama de casal fitando o vazio. Que diabos foi aquilo? Ele olhou novamente para a garota na cama, lembrando do acidente de horas atrás.

_Flashback on_

_\- Happy!_

_Pela visão periférica viu o gato segurando as mochilas e então socou explodindo a parede de ferro. Os estilhaços voaram para todos os lados e chamas atingiram os bancos, pegando fogo. O vagão se jogou mais forte para o lado e tanto ele como o gato foram atirados para longe. Os gritos ecoavam por toda a parte e o rangido metálico rasgava na noite._

_\- Natsu!_

_Girou o rosto para trás e arquejou. Ele caía direto num barranco. As arvores e a mata encobriam tudo o que havia lá embaixo. De repente, o rangido ficou mais alto e olhou para cima. Quatros vagões do trem, incluindo aquele que explodiu se arrastaram descendo o barranco. Cerrou os dentes, agarrando com mais força a garota que abraçava. Na queda livre, não podia fazer muita coisa, não sem correr o risco de machucar mais a loirinha._

_\- Kuso!_

_Enterrou o rosto na curva do pescoço dela e sentiu o primeiro choque. Suas costas explodiram de dor e girou o corpo, rolando na grama e na terra até caírem outra vez. O vento e as arvores quebravam enquanto os vagões desciam quase o deixavam o surdo. Tudo o que teve noção foi da garota que segurava junto dele dormindo tranqüila e tanto as costas como os braços ardendo, pulsando de contusões. Em seguida, o cheiro e barulho de água sobrepôs o de terra e carbono. Mal prendeu a respiração._

_Se chocaram na superfície de um lago afundando e enquanto estavam submersos, a sombra flamejante de um vagão crescia antes de cair no lago também. Rápido nadou para longe, quase tragado no empuxo do vagão afundando e depois subiu a tona, arquejando sem fôlego. Boiando e ainda abraçando Lucy, assistiu todo o trem descer a encosta, não o barranco que pensava. A confusão e o mal estar aumentaram. Podiam ter poucos passageiros no trem, mas mesmo assim... Se não estiverem mortos, com certeza estavam feridos._

_Mal cogitou isso e uma explosão em cadeia destruiu todo o trem. Arquejou incrédulo, vendo o fogo se espalhar por toda a encosta e as arvores queimando. A locomotiva desceu, rolando até se chocar num vagão e outra explosão estourou. O calor tão forte que sentia a essa distancia._

_\- Natsu... Natsu..._

_Flashback off_

\- Natsu!

Piscou acordando. Happy pairava diante dele, segurando uma vela num castiçal.

\- Ah, desculpa.

\- No que tava pensando?

Suspirou olhando o vazio outra vez.

\- Nada em especial.

\- O acidente com o trem foi estranho. Ainda bem que a gente achou esse povoado. Philai, não é?

\- Acho que sim.

Se levantou da cadeira e segurou a barra da camisa. Engolindo os gemidos foi tirando devagar, o sangue quase seco grudava o tecido nas feridas das costas. Como odiava isso. Atrás de si, o gato arquejou.

\- Caramba! Parece te que esfolaram.

Quase riu, molhando os trapos da camisa na bacia em cima da cômoda e torcendo. Sem surpresa, a água se tingiu em vermelho pelo sangue.

\- Não é nada.

Enxugou o rosto e depois foi passando a camisa nos braços e onde podia alcançar nas costas, tirando o resto de terra e folhas. Happy assistia tudo calado e agradeceu a isso. Estava exausto e quase sem perceber, voltou os olhos para a garota deitada na cama enorme. Ela dormia tão tranqüila, ainda estava vestida nas mesmas roupas, sem nenhum machucado há mais. Quem diria que conseguiram sair quase ilesos do acidente, que para todos os efeitos foi fatal.

\- Natsu.

\- O que foi?

O gato hesitava, que estranho. Subiu na cama, puxando o lençol que cobria a loirinha pra longe e se estirou perto dela.

\- Por que você disse ao dono da hospedaria que era casado com a Lucy?

Se entalou. Rapidamente seu pescoço esquentou tanto quanto o rosto. Ainda bem o que o gato continuava atrás dele.

\- Qu..qual o problema? Eles não iam deixar um quarto só pra nós, além disso, é só por uma noite. Amanhã voltamos pra Eramar.

Fingiu um bocejo e quase esticou o braço para cintura da loirinha. O som de asas batendo freneticamente o fez xingar por dentro. Droga!

\- Sei. Boa noite.

\- Boa noite.

Como resposta ouviu um riso engasgado. Entreabrindo os olhos, fingindo dormir viu o gato puxar um dos travesseiros. Ele o levou até a cadeira e pôs no assento, deitando em seguida de barriga para cima. Segurou um sorriso. Ate que Happy sabe disfarçar bem. Suspirando fechou os olhos outra vez e enrolou o braço na cintura _dela_, puxando-a devagar para ele e enterrou o rosto nos cabelos loiros. O cheiro de gardênia estava mais forte, não só porque ela estava ainda meio molhada, mas... desde ontem estava assim.

Não entendia o porquê e apertando a cintura dela, aninhando-se nas costas da loirinha preferiu ignorar. Seja por azar, tinha novamente a oportunidade de dormir junto dela e não perderia tempo pensando em coisas como o cheiro mais pungente. Ele gostava assim e pronto. De repente ela se remexeu, gemendo baixinho e ficou quieto. Suspirando ela estremeceu de frio e se aconchegou mais em seu corpo. Sua perna machucada estava imóvel, mas a outra se enfiou debaixo das dele. Os pés dela gelados tocaram os seus e se arrepiou, debruçando-se um pouco nela. Logo Lucy parou de tremer e segurou um sorriso, feliz e decidido.

Quando voltassem à cidade, só iria esperar eles se acomodarem nos dormitórios e depois explicaria o que era uma apaziguadora pra ela. Nem ele mesmo sabia direito, mas com tudo o que passou e a experiência de somente esperar o _'momento certo'_ ele não ficaria mais sozinho. Aos poucos ia entender esse sentimento que estava nutrindo por ela e viver com a loirinha até criar coragem e perguntar.

_"Quer namorar comigo?"_

* * *

\- Ein Lucy tem certeza que tá bem?

Ela suspirou comovida e cansada das atenções de Happy. O bichano mastigava um peixe enquanto andavam pelas ruas de Eramar.

\- Claro. Minha perna já está bem melhor.

Deu uma olhadinha discreta para o lado. Natsu andava meio tonto pelos enjôos na carruagem e mantinha a cabeça baixa escondendo os olhos pela franja. Teria rido se não lembrasse a cada segundo como acordou essa manhã. Primeiro achou que dormia num quarto super abafado, tamanho o calor que sentia e, além disso, um peso cobria suas costas, a impedindo de se mexer. Grogue de sono e suada abriu os olhos devagar e notou um som e um aperto na cintura. Pasma baixou o olhar e era verdade mesmo. Um braço definido e grande se enrolava nela a segurando bem firme. Tensa sentiu outro sopro morno na nuca e espiou sobre o ombro. Mechas rosadas se misturavam com seus cabelos.

Prendeu o fôlego e procurou ficar quieta. O episódio do outro dia ainda estava bem vivo pra ela e apesar de Natsu ter sido bem legal depois, de maneira alguma passaria por aquela vergonha outra vez. E outra coisa, como foram parar naquele quarto?! Nervosa e arrepiada, (mesmo suando com o calor do corpo dele) ficou imaginando quieta nesse abraço apertado que o mago lhe dava até o mesmo acordar.

Rápido fechou os olhos, fingindo dormir e sentiu ele se mexer, o braço a apertando mais. Arfando leve e estremecida escutou em seu ouvido.

\- Lucy... Ghrá...

Arregalou os olhos, o fôlego preso de choque e depois o idiota suspirou, repetindo a frase. Um amargo travou sua garganta e seus olhos arderam, em pura raiva. Sem pensar com toda a força bateu o cotovelo no estômago dele, o acordando de vez e se sentou, cerrando os dentes assistindo o mago tossir sufocado e o empurrou o derrubando da cama. O baque acordou Happy que num segundo escapuliu dali pela janela e Natsu a encarou tonto e aparvalhado, tossindo da cotovelada.

\- Ficou doida, loirinha?

Continuou tossindo segurando o estômago e estremeceu mais._ Loirinha..._

Agarrou o travesseiro e tacou com toda a força nele. Pra seu desgosto Natsu o agarrou no ar atirando pro lado, a olhando mais confuso ainda.

\- Qual é o seu problema?

\- Eu não sou sua namorada, babaca!

Natsu piscou surpreso e seu rosto, geralmente amanteigado ficou pálido. Isso só a deixou mais possessa.

\- Como disse?

\- Ah! Cala essa boca e sai daqui!

Pegou qualquer coisa na cômoda e atirou nele. Espantado, rápido girou para o lado e a bacia de metal bateu na porta, num estardalhaço e espalhando a água.

Bem, depois disso Natsu a obedeceu e não a olhou na cara o dia todo. Nem quando saíram da hospedaria e pegaram uma carruagem. Foi a manhã mais comprida que teve e enquanto as horas passavam a raiva sumia deixando no lugar uma insegurança. Afinal, porque brigou com ele? Não foi exatamente por ele ter chamado "Lucy" (que era o nome da outra, sua ancestral). Será... Que era pelo tom que ele usava? Mordeu o lábio, mal notando as pessoas ao seu redor. Natsu havia sussurrado aquilo no limite do sono, tão carinhoso e ainda chamou a namorada de Ghrá.

Quis chorar. Porque essa palavra doía tanto? Ela nem sabia o que significava, mas devia ser algo bem... Bem... Ah, droga! Porque ele não disse _loirinha_, invés de Lucy?

\- Ei, aquela ali é a guilda?

Pestanejou levantando o rosto e abriu um sorriso timido. O pequeno castelo de pedra se erguia majestoso a poucos metros.

\- É. Você vai gostar Happy.

Deu outra olhadinha em Natsu, mas apenas seguiu andando. Ao cruzarem os portões, o café ao ar livre estava agitado, mais agitado que o normal. Que esquisito. Happy voava olhando em volta maravilhado e segurou um sorriso, parecia uma criança. Porem quando entraram no grande salão quase todos os membros corriam de um lado pra outro. Pessoas com câmeras e lacrimas vision circulavam por aqui abordando e fazendo perguntas.

\- Mas o que ta acontecendo?

\- Lucy!

Se virou com o chamado e estremeceu. Levy corria até ela toda alegre e atrás dela, Erza a acompanhava dando uma boa olhada nos seus machucados. Ai...

\- Lucy. Que bom que voltou! E aí? Como foi a missão? Acharam as pessoas? Era de nível Classe S mesmo?

Riu nervosa e rápido se sentou no banco mais próximo. Levy se sentou no banco em sua frente e logo, varias das meninas a cercaram. Cana ao seu lado, Bisca em pé. Mirajane segurando uma bandeja e sorrindo bondosa e... Erza a olhando penetrante. Caramba.

\- Calma. Deu tudo certo, encontramos a maioria das pessoas e... Descobrimos o culpado.

\- Quem era?

Cana se inclinou, segurando uma taça de vinho. Piscou surpresa. Era meio-dia!

\- O cidadão-chefe da vila.

\- Uau. Vocês enfrentaram uma briga e tanto. Está toda machucada.

Riu sem graça.

\- É... mas destruímos uma horda de monstros. Fiz o contrato com nove espíritos de uma única vez.

Todas arquejaram e finalmente Erza se pronunciou, pasma.

\- Co..como fez isso?

\- Bom...

\- Pura sorte. Não é loirinha?

Se entalou e girou pra trás. Natsu a olhava serio e engoliu em seco. O ônix pela primeira vez desde de manhã a encarava diretamente e estava mergulhado em raiva.

\- Eu não acho.

Inclinando o rosto ele quase riu sarcástico. Isso sinceramente a estava magoando.

\- Sei. Até que para uma primeira batalha se saiu bem, mas não devia ter invocado Loki. – o olhar ficou mais duro, causando um silencio na mesa – O Rei das doze casas do zodíaco é o mais forte, seu poder mágico se esvaziou num instante.

Empalideceu e Natsu deu meia volta, sumindo no movimento. De repente, um baque balançou a mesa e virou para frente, encontrando nervosa Erza se levantar. Ela tinha um olhar de pura raiva sobre o mago.

\- Erza.

\- Não chore, Lucy.

Surpresa notou seus olhos úmidos. As lagrimas tão fortes que quase transbordavam. Tremula viu a amiga seguir Natsu e então a bagunça costumeira passou. Todos assistindo nervosos ela abordar o Salamander que a encarava sem medo algum.

\- Ele vai morrer.

Encarou Levy e a baixinha mordia a unha nervosa.

\- Lucy, esse cara vai conhecer a fúria da Titânia.

Seu coração martelou e rápido se levantou, empurrando mesmo com a perna dolorida até o amontoado das pessoas e conseguiu escutar um pedaço da conversa.

\- ... Como assim foi bom pra ela? Você chamou Lucy pra sua equipe sabendo que não tinha experiência nenhuma!

Observou Natsu. Ele estava incrivelmente sereno, alheio ao olhar fulminante da maga de armadura.

\- Olha garota. Eu fiz isso por que ela tem potencial igual a minha antiga parceira. Você não estava lá quando ela desmaiou quase morta. Nove portões dourados em contrato, o chamado seguido de três incluindo o mais forte. Querer tanto ser uma maga estelar não é motivo pra se matar.

\- Seu...

\- Erza!

Todos a olharam e a maga viu que estava abalada. Segurando a raiva ela voltou a encarar Natsu que simplesmente se sentou num banco, se debruçando na mesa e enterrando o rosto nos braços. Um silêncio já anormal ficou estático. Ela podia jurar que todos prendiam a respiração, esperando Erza surrar o Dragon Slayer, mas para o maior espanto do nada um homem loiro segurando uma câmera pulou perto dele. Isso quebrou o momento tenso ainda mais quando ele falou.

\- Vo...você é o Natsu! O Dragon Slayer Salamander, Natsu!

O mago simplesmente levantou o rosto uns centímetros encarando serio o sujeito. Lucy engoliu em seco. Ela conhecia esse olhar.

\- Quem é você idiota?

O homem parecia que nem ouviu a palavra "idiota".

\- Jason, de Sorcerer. Coolll! Até o jeito de falar é coolll!

O cara praticamente se jogou no chão, escorregando pra longe e então se voltou para Natsu. Ela viu ele apertar os punhos se levantando. Ai, caramba!

\- É verdade que foi você, o Dragon Slayer que matou o dragão no museu draconiado? Como fez isso? Que técnicas usou? O dragão era...

O repórter se entalou, o rosto virando com o soco dado e então foi jogado pra longe. Os membros da guilda arregalaram os olhos assistindo o loiro bater numas mesas até se chocar no pilar. Por incrível que parecia, anotava algo num bloquinho. Lucy, rápido voltou o olhar para Natsu e se espantou. Ele estava tremendo, arfando sem fôlego e... Empalideceu?

Chocada viu os punhos dele estalando em fogo. Quase acendendo enquanto ele fitava o vazio, tremendo mais. Movida no impulso andou até ele e o abraçou, ouvindo uns arquejos espantados e rápido o tirou dali, o levando para um corredor lateral. Os sussurros dos nakamas eram espantados e confusos, no entanto ela procurou se concentrar em Natsu que arfava mais e de repente, ele se encostou na parede de pedra, escorregando até o chão com ela e se sentando.

Nervosa percebeu que ele suava frio e sentou do seu lado, segurando seu rosto e puxando para seu colo. Ele nem protestou, na verdade, notou que respirava mesmo ofegante. Preocupada afagou hesitante os cabelos dele. Nunca o imaginou agindo assim.

\- A..arigatou.

O sussurro a deixou mais preocupada. Parecia uma criança assustada falando.

\- Natsu...

\- Eu não quero falar sobre isso. Tudo bem?

\- Ta bom.

Ficou quieta, continuando o afago nos cabelos dele e Natsu não se mexeu mais. Aos poucos a respiração arquejante se acalmava e se pegou pensando porque essa reação tão... Drástica. Ele bater no repórter por irritá-lo podia entender, mas... Natsu parecia claramente em pânico. Engolindo em seco, tentou conversar de mansinho.

\- É... Deve ser terrível, lembrar daquilo tudo.

Ele quase riu, tremulo.

\- Monstro maldito, até morto me persegue.

Piscou pasma e baixou o olhar, vendo as mechas rosadas. Ele... Não quis dizer literalmente, não é? Deitando o rosto no vale de seus seios, Lucy nervosa demorou uns segundos para notar que ele havia encostado a orelha no lado esquerdo. Arfou mais surpresa, ele... Estava ouvindo seu coração.

\- Loirinha.

\- S..sim?

\- Fi..fique mais um pouco aqui comigo? Não quero ficar sozinho.

O rosto dele esquentou um pouco e sorrindo boba se ajeitou contra parede, fechando os olhos ao abraçá-lo melhor.

\- Tá.

* * *

Empoleirado no beiral de pedra, uma figura assistia chocada através da janela do segundo andar tudo o que aconteceu no salão da guilda. Mais precisamente, na maga loira arrastando o Salamander para aquele corredor.

\- Gajeel, o que foi que viu?

A voz potente do companheiro felino o acordou do choque. Virou o rosto, encarando o gatinho negro que vestia uma calça esverdeada e portando uma espada, nas costas. Ele o achou no meio do bosque e cuidou da suas feridas, estava em divida com ele.

\- E então?

Piscou tentando segurar o choque e engoliu em seco.

\- Acabei de ver alguém que devia estar morto.

Voltou a encarar pela janela, estreitando o olhar atento no comportamento da loira e o Salamander escondidos naquele corredor.

_Como a bunny girl pode estar aqui?!_


	22. Aliados de Guerra - Parte 2

_Aliados de Guerra – Parte II_

A confusão armada no grande salão logo se acalmava. Pelo o que ouvia, o repórter estava inteiro, só teve alguns dentes quebrados. Soltando um suspiro, olhou para baixo encarando os cabelos rosados e repicados. Natsu já estava um tempo bem quieto. Até respirava melhor, mas ele não havia dormido. Tinha certeza disso. Sentia um leve puxão, constante no laço da barra de sua blusa. Ele enrolava e enrolava num dedo sem soltar ou agarrar. Apenas brincava com essa tira de tecido e aos poucos, com as vozes das pessoas no grande salão ecoando até eles foi se dando conta de_ como_ estavam. Seu rosto esquentou em segundos junto ao pulso surdo que enchia seus ouvidos.

Sentados no chão. Ela encostada na parede e ele ao seu lado quase todo debruçado nela. A respiração morna entre seus seios a estremeceu naquele sentimento leve e da vergonha. Afinal, ele estava com o rosto enfiado neles! Engoliu em seco, se perguntado o que tinha na cabeça pra puxa-lo nesse _abraço._ Ah.. foi a preocupação em vê-lo naquele estado...

Nesse instante, os ombros dele tremeram e pasma, percebeu que segurava um riso. O que?!

\- Qual o problema, loirinha?

Engoliu em seco, o rosto ficando mais quente.

\- Na..nada.

\- Tem certeza? – a voz saiu risonha – seu coração está disparado.

Abriu a boca ofendida.

\- Seu...!

_\- Ai meu Deus._

O sussurro a gelou inteira. Virou o rosto para o arco do corredor e um jorro de gelo desceu por sua garganta, caindo feito uma pedra no estômago. De olhos arregalados encarava as cinco garotas assistindo essa sua cena carinhosa demais com Natsu. Cana estava de quatro no chão, parecia que tinha sido derrubada e olhava surpresa e maliciosa, atrás dela e meio curvada Bisca abria e fechava a boca, Mira não sabia se olhava para ela ou para Natsu com o rosto enterrado nos seus seios e Levy esbugalhava os olhos, tentando levantar o queixo. Mas a maior surpresa foi Erza. Ela estava totalmente vermelha balbuciando alguma coisa.

Todas, em resumo, embasbacadas. Em pânico, viu a platéia aumentar. Gray que estava passando parou perto delas arregalando os olhos e mais dois rapazes apareceram. Um deles derrubou uma caneca de cerveja. Mal teve tempo de lembrar quem eram e Natsu fez um barulho, parecia um sorriso e calmamente se endireitou. Ignorando todos que assistiam sem disfarçar a fitou profundamente e segurou seu rosto numa mão, os dedos afundando nos seus cabelos junto ao olhar que escurecia de malicia.

\- Vamos ver se gostam disso.

Prendeu o fôlego.

\- Nats..

Num segundo ele se inclinou a puxando pela nuca, colando os lábios nos seus. Arfou fechando os olhos, um zumbido enchendo seus ouvidos com pressão leve que ele fazia e sentiu a ponta da língua deslizando provocante por todo seu lábio inferior. Arfou mais estremecida e Natsu se debruçou mais nela, o peitoral esmagando seus seios e uma mordidinha no canto dos lábios a esquentou agitando seu sangue. Como ele fazia isso?! Num movimento rápido, ele moldou os lábios nos seus, abrindo ao ponto do fôlego morno soprar por dentro da sua boca. Natsu então tombou mais sua cabeça, inclinando para o lado e aprofundou ainda mais o beijo. Cingindo tão lento e... possessivo? Isso quebrou um pouco do encanto.

Segurou seus braços tentando se afastar, mas ele não deixava. Um rosnado baixo a surpreendeu a arrepiando inteira e pensou ter escutado _Me beije, loirinha_. Perdeu o pouco fôlego que ainda tinha e tremula obedeceu. O peitoral se apertando nela vibrou num barulho estranho, parecia um ronronar e esqueceu que nem sabia o que estava fazendo, só que era muito, muito bom e Natsu não parecia se importar se errava um pouquinho.

Quente e entorpecida mal ouviu os arquejos chocados e mais e mais altos das garotas, concentrada no seu primeiro beijo _oficial_ que estava dando e recebendo. O ronrono ficou mais alto e a vibração ecoando nela a deixou mais molinha. Os dedos na sua nuca a arranharam de leve agarrando mais seus cabelos. Seu rosto queimou de tão arfante que estava e seu corpo formigava inteiro. Natsu soltou seus lábios um pouquinho, ofegando ao encara-la tão de perto com os olhos semicerrados e nublados.

\- Se perguntarem... sou seu namorado.

Abriu a boca chocada e sorrindo os lábios mornos deslizavam outra vez nos seus, molhados e sedentos. Natsu fazia questão de moldar suas bocas, a pressão enquanto a beijava estava marcando-a, podia sentir. Mal retribuiu surpresa e ele finalmente se afastou, soltando sua nuca ao enrolar o outro braço em sua cintura. Grogue o deixou levantá-la e o mago sorriu muito satisfeito (e safado) ao ver seu estado.

\- Boa sorte, loirinha. – se debruçou arfando sem folego nela, enfiando o rosto nos seus cabelos e inspirando fundo, ao rir baixinho em sua orelha – vai precisar.

Paralisada no torpor do carinho (ele cheirava seu pescoço, certo?) o sentiu solta-la devagar e então Natsu seguiu no corredor adiante. Bem despreocupado enquanto suas pernas pareciam farelos. Quando o colete negro sumiu numa curva, um vulto passou por ela a acordando.

\- Ei! Cabeça de fósforo!

O que?! Piscou mais incrédula e o tropel de passos a suas costas a atingiu em cheio. As garotas num segundo a rodearam esbaforidas enquanto Gray dobrava uma esquina seguindo Natsu. Olhando cada uma mais chocada que a outra (alem da malicia) foi que entendeu o que mago quis dizer.

_Boa sorte, loirinha... vai precisar._

Que droga!

* * *

_No dia seguinte, na sala de jogos da guilda_

\- Então esse Happy ajudou vocês na missão?

Natsu olhava o teto, distraído com as tabuas do soalho. Certo, na verdade ele estava lembrando de uma loirinha. Abriu um sorriso ainda sentindo os lábios formigarem. Tanto pelo gosto como pelo o que descobriu. Ela...

\- Oie! Acorda cara!

Piscou se situando e encarou mal humorado o mago tarado. Estava jogado numa pilha de sacos de farinha enquanto o outro se apoiava numa estranha mesa de jogos. Ele havia falado que era bilhar... Como sempre as roupas dele sumiram, ficou imaginando quando tempo demoraria pra ele se livrar da cueca também, por que se fizesse isso... bateria nesse tarado até ficar coberto de hematomas.

\- O que?

Gray sorriu malicioso e se inclinou cúmplice.

\- Tava lembrando da Lucy não é?

Se estressou ainda mais, principalmente pelo tom desse idiota. Sentando nos sacos que _devia _carregar para o deposito encarou penetrante o sujeito seminu.

\- Só vou falar uma vez, hentaiarou. Fique _bem_ longe dela.

Gray franziu as sobrancelhas, estranhando e achando graça. Apenas aumentou mais uns graus da sua raiva que borbulhava por dentro.

\- Oie... só porque beijou ela já...

\- Fique longe, tarado. – suspirou fundo, tentando se controlar – não vou falar de novo.

O mago piscou mais confuso e resmungou algo se voltando para a mesa atrás si. _"Babaca"_, conseguiu ouvir e se levantou, jogando num ombro as três sacas onde estava sentado. Poderia muito bem faze-lo engolir isso, mas estava enrolado com a tal de Mira. A garota parecia um demônio quando destruiu o bar inteiro mais cedo. Foi sem querer, mas... não tinha jeito. Teria que ficar quieto até encontrar uma boa missão para ele e a loirinha.

Atravessando a sala seguiu direto para o arco do outro lado do cômodo. O deposito ficava mais a frente e ao entrar no corredor de pedra, se distanciando das vozes e do barulho, lembrou de ontem. Gray o encheu de perguntas enquanto ia a sala do Master. Ele nem respondeu e muito menos gritou com o cara. Apenas o ignorou sorrindo abobado. Apesar de tudo, ele conseguiu o que queria, a loirinha agora era sua namorada.

Lucy era a garota certa para recomeçar sua vida. Além de que, não podia mais ficar se enganando. Em poucos dias, a garota o deixou completamente dominado. Porque? Por o deixar tão vidrado em seu cheiro, que em menos de três dias a escolheu como Apaziguadora. Isso era de fato assustador. Não é racional, é _instinto_. E ela aceitou mesmo sem perceber. Podia ser comparado com uma marca de companheira, só que não é visível. Sorriu largo sem notar que um grupo o olhava chocado no corredor. Queria ver como lutariam outra vez. Se a simbiose deles eram estreita mesmo. Afinal, o selo dessa magia estava nas suas fontes de poder dentro do corpo e não pôde deixar de sorrir mais.

\- Chamas de dragões e espíritos celestiais...

* * *

\- Lucy, confessa. Você gosta dele, não são namorados agora?

Chateada levantou o olhar mal humorada para Levy. A amiga ria com vontade e por um bom motivo. Levy e todas as garotas a encurralaram e levaram para a Fairy Hills. Atravessaram a madrugada com perguntas indiscretas trancadas no seu quarto. Evergreen foi expulsa por Erza (a tirou da cama pelos cabelos) e Mira trancou a porta escondendo a chave Deus sabe aonde. Não teve outra escolha.

Que droga. Estavam na cozinha do dormitório, precisamente sentadas junto a uma bancada enorme de madeira que divida o cômodo bem ao meio. Seu chocolate quente estava pela metade, mas Levy continuava a olhar maliciosa. Mil vezes droga!

Hoje fazia um frio insuportável e teve o azar de ter sonhado com Natsu outra vez. Balbuciava o nome dele e Levy escutou. No entanto, o que a deixava pensativa era o sonho. Foi diferente de todos os outros.

Estavam ao ar livre. Ela estremecia de frio, parada a beira de um vale cheio de pedras estranhas e uniformes. Eram tantas que cobria cada pedaço de chão. A noite estava fria e escura, sequer ventava e antes que esfregasse as mãos para se esquentar, um par de braços a envolvia hesitantes por trás. Puxando-a levemente até suas costas derem de encontro ao um tórax quente. O coração dessa pessoa acelerava e teve uma vontade de rir porque se sentia extremamente boba. Queria ver o rosto dele que com certeza estava vermelho. Ele sempre ficava fofo envergonhado. Se debruçando nela, fechando os braços ao a estreitar contra o peitoral quente, o fôlego dele soprou quebrantado de nervosismo e suspirou derretida.

\- Está melhor assim loirinha?

Revirou os olhos.

\- Já disse pra não me chamar assim.

Sua voz saiu tão diferente, tinha um tom debochado e divertido. Ele riu abafado e depois suspiraram, o ar leve de brincadeira passado enquanto observavam o vale outra vez. Seu coração pesava cheio de angustia e nesse momento foi que se distanciou desse abraço. De repente, estava flutuando no ar vendo um rapaz de cabelos rosados abraçado à uma garota loira olhando o vale. As expressões dos dois na semi-escuridão eram sérias e determinadas. Uma explosão estourou estremeceu o ar numa onda de choque, os céus iluminados num clarão em segundos e arquejou sem fôlego.

O rapaz usava roupas e botas escuras, um casaco com as mangas enroladas até os cotovelos e a garota um vestido negro. Meias escuras subiam até suas coxas e botas também negras iam até seus joelhos.

Eles... eram Natsu e ela. Mas... já o viu usando roupas parecidas. O choque quase a tomou quando viu onde estavam realmente. No meio de uma floresta. Sozinhos e fitando esse vale.

Segurando sua mão, Natsu a girou para o lado de repente, desfazendo o abraço e ambos correram para a beirada, saltando em queda livre.

\- Lucy!

Levy bateu a mão na mesa e a caneca balançou. Respingando chocolate quente em si.

\- Levy, olha o que você fez? Quase derramou.

A baixinha suspirou se endireitando outra vez no banco enquanto tentava tirar os respingos na sua blusa. Era enorme e praticamente sumiu dentro dela. Fitando a maga azulada, pestanejou com a expressão preocupada.

\- O que foi?

Se inclinando um pouco, Levy a encarou mais profundamente.

\- Você esta bem? Digo, bem mesmo?

\- Claro que sim.

Ela apenas a fitou mais cética.

\- Lucy...

Se emburrou.

\- Fala logo o que esta pensando.

Soltando o ar ela verificou em volta, checando se estavam mesmo sozinhas e se inclinou mais sobre a bancada.

\- Depois te digo, outra coisa é mais importante. Eu não queria te falar para não te assustar, mas nesses dias encontrei algo muito estranho nos registros da guilda.

A curiosidade inflou com o tom de mistério da amiga.

\- O que encontrou?

\- Você disse uma vez que sua ancestral era uma maga de suporte, certo? – assentiu e ela continuou – ela fazia parte da infantaria, como nos sabemos, só que... Lucy, no dia da grande batalha ela e Natsu foram _sozinhos_ para uma missão. Tipo, não tinha mais ninguém com eles. Todos do exercito estavam no deserto de Acrabia. Você sabe como é lá. Um cânion enorme corta a Floresta Senquioal. Se algo desse errado não tinha como alguém ajudá-los.

Sem querer empalideceu e Levy arregalou os olhos, nervosa.

\- Lucy...

\- _Aconteceu_, Levy

Lembrou da reação do mago ontem, a menção do esqueleto do dragão no museu.

\- Eu não sei se...

\- Qual era a missão deles?

Piscando com sua interrupção ela deu os ombros.

\- Aí é que está. Não sei.

\- Como assim?

A deixou curiosa e assustada por nada?!

\- No livro não tinha nada a respeito. Só dizia "O time _Honō to Tetsu_ se separará na batalha. Os dois com a massa ampla de ataque farão a missão contingente, o outro se juntará com o exercito para a emboscada."

Empurrou a caneca para o lado, pensativa.

\- Honō to Tetsu... Quer dizer...

\- Chamas e Ferro. Os elementos dos dois Dragões Slayers.

Fitou a amiga. Ela estava engolindo em seco, que esquisito.

\- O que foi?

\- Lucy... Esse era o time que mais exterminou dragões da 5ª unidade. Porque você acha que ela é a mais famosa de todas?

Dessa vez foi ela que engoliu em seco.

\- Não me diga que...

\- Isso. Era o time do Salamander, Kurogane no Gajeel e a Valquíria Celestial. Havia mais um Matador de dragão, mas por algum motivo ele se afastou, o que não fez diferença nenhuma.

Riu sem graça, mas ela mesma empalideceu. Os nomes dessas alcunhas causavam medo pelas histórias que os acompanhavam. Dois rapazes e uma garota. Sozinhos mataram dezenas de dragões em menos de um ano.

\- Tem uma coisa estranha.

\- O que?

Levy tinha a voz baixa e tímida. Devia estar espantada com a história.

\- Porque separaram eles?

\- Não sei.

O silencio se estendeu e ambas pensavam a mesma coisa. Alguma coisa muito fática aconteceu nesse dia.

* * *

_Horas depois_

Já anoiteceu e ela não apareceu. Procurou não se irritar com isso. Afinal, Lucy estava muito machucada, não se curava rápido como ele. Não chegava a ser uma cicatrização ultra rápida, ainda sentia doer as costas, mas depois de tantas vezes se ferir não o incomodava tanto.

Diante do Request Bord do segundo andar procurava por uma missão mais emocionante que a ultima. Sorriu de canto olhando os pedidos e seus dizeres, soube que a loirinha tinha ficado irritada pela Missão Classe S. Ele mal foi nomeado Classe S na época e o enviaram naquela missão maldita. Queria aproveitar e saber como eram esses tipos de pedidos. Estava cansado de guerra.

\- Ah, você aqui.

Observou de soslaio a pessoa e a ruiva de armadura o encarava séria. Qual era mesmo o nome?

\- Você...

\- Erza. Erza Scarlet.

Ela estendeu a mão, a manopla de aço rangendo leve e desinteressado segurou.

\- Prazer.

Ao puxar a mão a garota segurou apertando e estreitou o olhar para ela. Os olhos castanhos expressavam uma determinação férrea, quase igual a raiva ferina de ontem. Procurou segurar o gênio. Ela era uma dos cinco. Gray tinha um pavor dela e de Mira. Mesmo odiando, aprendeu a respeitar os medos do mago tarado.

\- O que você quer?

\- Nada demais. Lucy é minha amiga e gostaria que ela não se machucasse.

Quase riu.

\- É meio difícil, sabia? Em batalha...

\- Não estou falando disso.

Ah... seu sorriso presunçoso aumentou e sua mão foi apertada mais forte. Essa ruiva estava mesmo com raiva dele.

\- Quer me esmagar a mão, garota?

\- Se servir como aviso...

Suspirou irritado.

\- Ouça bem. A loirinha e eu somos mais que parceiros. Você e todos daqui _nem fazem ideia_ de como e não vou me explicar pra você só porque quer protegê-la. Lucy não é feita de vidro. Ela pode muito bem se defender.

Puxou a mão com força demasiada, fazendo a maga finalmente o soltar. Estava irritado, mais ainda pelo "sumiço" de Lucy na guilda. Não gostava de ficar longe dela, a ansiedade aumentava e não tinha nada a haver com saudade. Era... necessidade. Talvez ela se sentisse assim também, os efeitos do selo entre um Dragon Slayer e sua Apaziguadora eram relativamente iguais.

Chegava ao extremo desse corredor largo de madeira quando um cheiro o fez paralisar. Arfou fitando o nada e estremeceu. Atrás de si, Erza girou no lugar de rompante e os cavaletes, que serviam para sustentar o telhado acima rangeram. O cheiro de madeira quase encobriu, mas não o suficiente. Se jogou para frente, ouvindo um estrondo atrás de si e bateu a mão no chão, girando o corpo e se arrastou tentando frear. Pedaços de tabuas voavam para todos os lados. Da nuvem de poeira uma sombra se endireitava levantando e estremeceu mais forte.

\- Gehe... ótimos reflexos Salamander.

\- Omoe...

Passos correndo quebrou a saudação estranha e num zunido uma lamina de espada cortou a nuvem de poeira. O intruso se esquivou saltando para o cavalete onde se fincou. Com duas laminas pequenas saindo das botas o prendendo de cabeça para baixo.

Erza simplesmente estreitou o olhar e abrir a mão esquerda. Uma espada igual a outra que empunhava surgiu brilhando e a mesma inclinou o rosto, a franja ruiva deixando apenas um olho encarando duramente.

\- Quem é você? Ninguém ataca um membro da Fairy Tail e fica impune.

O homem, um rapaz de aparência bruta sorriu debochado para ela e Erza estremeceu de raiva.

\- Calma ruiva, meu assunto é com ele e antes de mais nada, sou um mago da Fairy Tail também.

\- Eu nunca te vi...

O rapaz simplesmente mostrou o ombro esquerdo para ela e os olhos castanhos arregalaram de espanto. Mesmo que ele estivesse pendurado de cabeça para baixo era inconfundível a insígnia negra. Natsu não se atentava para isso, ele observava chocado o sujeito e realmente não via coisas. Até o cheiro ferroso o embrulhava como antigamente. Cabelos selvagens e negros. As cicatrizes nos braços e pedaços de aço, como pequenas esferas nas sobrancelhas e no nariz. Ele usava uma calça e um colete negro todo rasgado na barra, só as botas eram iguais.

Arquejou de raiva estremecendo.

\- Gajeel.

O sujeito o olhou desdenhoso e cruzou os braços.

\- Não foi o único a ser selado por um dragão, Salamander.


	23. Aliados de Guerra - Parte 3

_Aliados de Guerra – Parte III_

Minutos se arrastaram enquanto encarava o companheiro de guerra. O choque desaparecendo mais em proporção da outra emoção violenta que lhe acometia. Era inevitável. Gajeel continuava calado o observando com frieza e arrogância. Apesar do silencio ambos percebiam a maga os olhando cautelosa. Erza havia abaixado as espadas e sem uma palavra tinha entendido.

Outro Dragon Slayer da guilda despertou de um Selo. E pelas palavras de Gajeel só um dragão poderia ter feito isso. Contudo...

Isso não podia estar acontecendo, podia?

Natsu estremecia com as ondas de raiva o percorrendo, encarando o outro mago pendurado no cavalete ao lembrar de cada briga que se envolveu com ele. Cada osso quebrado que ganhou e em troca devolveu. Gajeel nem de longe era a pessoa que queria rever. Achava que estava morto e o sujeito agora aparece como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Sem perceber rosnava enraivecido, seu corpo tenso em reflexo do "cumprimento" do nakama.

\- O que está fazendo aqui?

Pela visão periférica viu a ruiva de armadura o encarar de soslaio. Se mantinha calada e achava bom que continuasse assim. Enquanto isso, o Dragon Slayer de ferro abriu um sorriso torto. Gostando da sua reação irada.

\- Seus ouvidos torraram, pelo visto. – os olhos vermelhos endureceram, o sorriso sumindo – Vim conversar, bakayarou. Mesmo depois de você e a aquela piranha loira terem me largado.

Arregalou os olhos. _"Piranha... loira"?_ Um jorro de lembranças veio com as palavras e sua raiva explodiu num gatilho. Tomando impulso, quebrou as tábuas do assoalho ao se atirar contra Gajeel. Este pestanejou num segundo e rangeu os dentes. Queria torrar a cara dele. Puxando um braço, seu punho em chamas se chocou com uma clava de ferro. Soltando faíscas com o metal tinindo. O braço dele. O impacto arrebentou a madeira do cavalete, enquanto eram jogados para o fim do corredor, direto para a sacada do segundo andar.

Antes que se chocasse na balaustrada, ainda no ar Gajeel puxou o braço para baixo o levando junto, tirando seu equilíbrio e depois girou o corpo soltando uma risada, a mesma risada naquele tom doente e uma dor explodiu em suas costelas. O gosto metálico subiu na garganta ao ser jogado com a força do golpe. Pelo canto do olho viu a perna do Dragon Slayer transformada numa clava. Sem surpresa um pouco de sangue expelia da sua boca.

Isso o deixou mais possesso.

A instantes de se chocar com uma parede dobrou o corpo, batendo os pés nos tijolos amortecendo o impacto e tomando impulso, se atirou de volta. Gajeel arregalou os olhos, a risada morrendo ao ver seu sorriso perverso. Anéis de fogo escarlate de repente o envolveram e seus punhos brilharam dourados.

\- Maldi...

\- Karyû no Koen

Chamas em forma de explosões o acertaram. Múltiplas e sucessivas enquanto toda aquela parte da sacada despedaçou. Os escombros caíram no primeiro andar. Os magos que estavam naquelas mesas berraram correndo dali, o estrondo levantando poeira enquanto Gajeel gritava de dor ao cair no local quebrando e abrindo uma cratera no piso de madeira. Pairando no ar, Natsu cessou o golpe, o empuxo das chamas sumindo fazendo-o cair também e girou no ar, sua perna direita pegando fogo.

A sombra na poeira xingou e rápido se jogou para trás, instantes antes que acertasse seu estômago. Mal apagou as chamas, ficando de pé e um zunido cortou o ar. Se inclinou para lado, se endireitando e esquivando de uma comprida clava de ferro. Por pouco não acerta sua cabeça. Outro estrondo atrás de si avisou que um pilar despedaçou, desabando mais um pouco da sacada acima deles. Sem querer soltou um risinho debochado ouvindo outra risadinha.

\- Como nos velhos tempos.

\- Concordo, Salamander.

A cortina de poeira abaixou um pouco e conseguiu ver Gajeel virado de lado, o braço direito esticado e transformado na clava. O mago estava surrado com partes da roupa queimada e pelos buracos na calça e no colete as feridas sangravam. Ninguém dizia nada, assistindo estupefato a cena e de fato, não era algo que se vê todo dia. Se encarando à certa distancia ambos seguravam o sorriso, duro da raiva que sentiam um do outro. Os corpos estremecendo tensos de hostilidade sequer arfavam.

Quase rindo, Natsu estreitou o olhar, juntando o sangue na boca e cuspiu para o lado enquanto via pela visão periférica duas garotas discutindo. Uma era a albina, outra era a ruiva. Mirajane pelo visto segurava o braço de Erza o fazendo simpatizar um pouquinho com ela.

\- Você não tem jeito.

Voltou os olhos para Gajeel de soslaio. Mesmo as mechas dos cabelos atrapalhando viu o sorriso dele se tornar sarcástico, aumentando seu mau humor. Notando ele inclinou o rosto, se aproximando ainda com o braço transformado.

\- A bunny girl _não gosta_ de você, otário. Mesmo que ande quase nua ela _não_ te quer.

Ofegou de raiva e cerrou os dentes. Seus punhos explodindo em fogo ardente ao abaixar a cabeça.

\- Yurusenee.

Gajeel quase riu.

\- Fala mais alto, idiota!

As pessoas aos poucos cochichavam. No entanto, tudo o que Natsu ouvia era um zumbido. Ecoando surdo em seus ouvidos enquanto imagens se repetiam rápidas em sua mente. Ele nas campanhas da Infantaria com Lucy e esse Maldito de ferro. Todos os homens da unidade cobiçando a maga que vestia roupas mostrando mais do que devia. Todas as surras que deu e Gajeel era obrigado a ajudar, para depois jogar na sua cara o quanto era idiota. Agia como se ela fosse sua mulher sendo que a mesma sequer o tratava como algo a mais do que amigo.

Tudo isso doía e sem querer imaginou a loirinha no lugar. Ela usava roupas impróprias também em sua opinião e a lembrança daqueles três, principalmente o cretino que sentou ao seu lado no trem o perturbou. Rosnou irado com a onda de dor lhe oprimindo o peito, levantando o olhar. Gajeel se espantou e logo sorriu torto. Ao seu lado um som metálico num brilho esverdeado quase tirou sua atenção.

\- Gehe. É tão fácil te irritar.

\- Vai se foder.

Se atirou contra ele e soltando uma risada, o outro puxou o braço balançando num arco lateral ao destruir a parede. O zunido alto o fez girar se esquivando, pulando para uma mesa e se abaixou, chutando a mesma e jogando ao bloquear outro ataque. O móvel se partiu ao meio. Gajeel atirando os pedaços para longe não o viu a tempo. De olhos arregalados engolfou quando o socou no estômago e logo pulou pra trás dando um giro, o zunido da serra a centímetros do seu pescoço. Desviando da espada de ferro, avançou contra ele girando e acertando o joelho nas costelas dele. Ouviu um "crack" enquanto o Gajeel rosnava de raiva e dor. Isso o fez sorrir. Saltou para o alto, acompanhado do Dragon Slayer que deu outro golpe. Seu peito ardeu junto a colete empapando. Rosnando de raiva jogou a perna em chamas chutando a espada de ferro enquanto puxava o braço. O soco acertou bem na cara e agarrou o braço livre dele. No momento que ia joga-lo, ouviu um risinho e uma pancada chocou com seu peito.

A força do golpe o atirou direto para a parede do palco. Abrindo um rombo. As pessoas se afastaram do caminho correndo, os chamando de monstro.

\- Parem já com isso!

\- Estão demolindo o salão!

Quem é que gritava?

Irritado levantou aos poucos dos escombros e tijolos. Uma dor latejante e ardente, (mais forte que as outras do corpo) pulsava do seu crânio. O mesmo lugar onde bateu a cabeça na floresta perto da vila. Tonto, sentindo o sangue descer esfregou o dorso da mão, tirando do rosto.

\- Erza faça alguma coisa!

Tsk. Queria ver ela tentar. Mal se endireitou e Gajeel apareceu no ar. Sorrindo arrogante.

\- Não é hora de dormir, Salamander!

Merda!

Saltou pra longe, esquivando das lanças de kishin cravando na parede aumentando o buraco onde caiu. Gajeel riu balançou o braço num arco. Girou no ar, batendo o pé num pilar e se atirou de volta. Esquivou do golpe e agarrou a clava, seu corpo inteiro pegando fogo. Parando de rir Gajeel foi atirando pra longe.

O mago de cabelo negro rebelde se chocou com a balaustrada de mármore e quase bateu na parede. Se endireitando no ar derrapou os pés no piso de tijolos para depois se atirar contra ele. Nem perdeu tempo e se inclinou indo atrás também enquanto Gajeel saltava das mesas no caminho, com um fio de sangue descendo pelo queixo. Vagamente ouviu mais gritos quando pulou em cima dele, seus punhos criando uma bola enorme de chamas. Dane-se se estava destruindo o lugar pela segunda vez e envolvendo os outros na briga.

Gajeel o deixou mais que possesso. Era fácil notar que o ar queimava em sua volta. E uma parte pequena da sua mente dizia que na verdade, ele queimava de ciúmes do que estava por vir.

* * *

\- Levy, você acha mesmo que é uma boa idéia?

Apertou a alça da bolsa em nervosismo. Usava uma saia leve e camiseta, roupas leves por causa dos arranhões. Ao seu lado a baixinha a olhou risonha e impaciente. Estavam caminhando pelas ruas, vendo as pessoas se preparando para a noite.

\- Claro que sim. Seus machucados sararam bastante e ele não pode ir te visitar no dormitório. Lembra o que aconteceu da ultima vez?

Fez um esgar ouvindo a outra reprimindo um riso. O arcanjo até hoje estava com o rosto quebrado.

\- Aquilo não foi uma visita. Natsu invadiu junto com Gray.

\- É, mas...

A observou desconfiada.

\- Mas?

\- Não foi você que disse que esses magos são temperamentais? Pelo beijo de ontem eu aposto que quer muito te ver. Tipo, ele te segurava tão posses...

\- Já chega Levy.

A outra riu enquanto suas bochechas queimavam de tanta vergonha. Podia sentir até suas orelhas esquentarem. Depois da conversa que tiveram passou a tarde toda esperando um alvoroço no dormitório. A maioria das meninas ainda estava lá e... discretamente escreveu um recado bem mais cedo para as estátuas de pedra dando permissão para certa pessoa entrar. Um Dragon Slayer irritante e debochado. No entanto, ele sequer deu as caras por lá.

Suspirou amuada. Achava que ele lhe faria uma visita e agora estava indo para a guilda, na esperança de Natsu estivesse.

A ferida na coxa estava lhe fisgando de dor a cada passo e verdade seja, era muito orgulhosa para admitir que queria muito vê-lo. Tinha muita coisa para perguntar. Uma delas era o que era "apaziguadora", por que lhe beijou e ainda disse que podia falar que era seu namorado para suas amigas, mas ainda queria saber se estava levando isso a serio. Se não era algum tipo de brincadeira. Quer dizer, eles se conhecem não faz duas semanas. Sem contar que tinha a duvida sobre Natsu não estar lhe confundindo.

Ela não queria servir de substituta de ninguém. Ele mesmo disse praticamente que era fraca comparada com sua ancestral, que não seria capaz de ser igual a ela como maga e ainda ele sequer disse seu nome normalmente!

\- Que droga.

\- O que foi?

Levy a olhava estranhando e suspirando desviou o olhar. Estavam dobrando uma esquina chegando finalmente perto da guilda.

\- Não é nada, Levy.

\- Sei.

Se emburrou com o tom desconfiado.

\- É serio. Minha perna esta me matando. Se ele não estiver lá você vai me pagar uma torta inteira de chocolate.

\- Mas não vou...

Um estrondo assustou as duas. Seguidos de gritos e logo viram pessoas correndo no final da rua.

\- De onde veio aquele barulho?

Levy olhava as pessoas confusa. Estremeceu por dentro, tendo uma sensação ruim.

\- Ei... Nessa direção... não fica a guilda?

Elas se encararam por uns segundos, sem precisar explicar nada. Correram pela rua esbarrando e desviando das pessoas. Lucy quase caiu e tentava ignorar a ferida latejando. Por algum motivo estava apreensiva, ela conhecia esse estrondo. Só podia haver com ele.

_O que você ta fazendo, baka?_

Ao pararem diante dos portões em arcos de pedra, ambas arregalaram os olhos estremecendo. As grandes janelas do primeiro andar estavam quebradas. Fumaça saía e puderam escutar melhor os berros. As ondas de magias colidindo até que de repente, pararam. Seu coração acelerou.

\- Lucy...

\- Vamos ver.

\- Ei, espera!

Não deu ouvidos. Atravessou correndo o pátio do café ao ar livre. Escuro apenas com os archotes da guilda iluminando. Ao subir os degraus, adentrando no salão prendeu o fôlego. Atrás de si Levy havia parado também e arquejou. O longínquo salão estava completamente destruído. Mesas compridas quebradas, estilhaços de madeira espalhados junto a escombros e tijolos. Chocada ergueu o olhar e viu uma parte da sacada demolida também. Sem falar que dois dos pilares de madeira estavam destruídos.

Relanceou o olhar caminhando para o salão junto com a amiga, analisando o lugar e não encontrou uma parede que não estiveram com rombos. Parecia... que tinham jogado alguém.

\- Meu Deus!

\- Quem fez isso?

Levy murmurou abismada. Foi quando ouviram um tinir de aço e olharam na direção. Seus olhos aumentaram. Perto do palco, ao lado das cortinas pegando fogo, quatro pessoas se encaravam sérias. Apontando uma espada carmim e negra, vestida em sua armadura de Imperatriz dragão, Erza ameaçava Natsu que sequer a olhava. Lucy se espantou. Estava todo machucado e sangrando. Suas roupas surradas. Seguiu a direção do olhar dele e viu um outro rapaz nas mesmas condições. Machucado e sangrando. As roupas rasgadas. Quem estava diante dele era Mira. Tensa e esticando um braço, seu take over de demônio ameaçava sua garganta preste a lançar uma bola negra e maciça de energia.

\- Quem é esse?

No silencio os dois rapazes viraram o rosto e as viram. Engoliram em seco, não queriam atrair atenção. Antes que fizesse algo Natsu suspirou menos tenso, a expressão aliviada avançando um passo sendo parado por Erza. O olhar penetrante dele para espada em seu pescoço a arrepiou. Parecia que torraria no olhar.

\- Abaixe essa coisa.

Erza não se intimidou.

\- Você estava descontrolado. Quem me garante que não irá...

\- Ele não vai fazer nada ruiva.

Todos olharam para o rapaz estranho. Lucy se espantou. Ele sorria pra ela? Segurando o braço de Mira, que estranhou essa atitude, o rapaz sorriu sarcástico, ainda a encarando ao se afastar um pouco e sentou numa mesa ainda intacta. A expressão divertida dele a encabulou ainda mais.

\- Quem diria Bunny Girl. Conseguiu se vestir com respeito e ainda ficou fraquinha.

O que?! Que diabos ele estava falando? E porque a chamou de coelhinha?! Ao seu lado sentiu um cutucão no braço e olhou a amiga. Levy mal piscava e estava pálida. Sua respiração soprava rarefeita de choque.

\- Levy o que foi?

\- Eu... não acredito.

O rapaz a encarou estreitando o olhar e rapidamente a baixinha encarou o chão. Impressão ou ela estremecia?

\- Qual o problema nanica?! Parece que viu um fantasma.

Levy deu um pulo.

\- Deixe-a em paz Gajeel!

Natsu deu um tapa na espada ignorando os olhos furiosos da Erza ao caminhar até elas. Ele olhava diretamente para ela de um modo que lhe arrepiou, causando-lhe uma fraqueza nas pernas. Lucy engoliu em seco, sentindo o estômago dando voltas. Mas espera aí.

\- Ga..Gajeel?

Ofegante fitou o rapaz sentado na mesa. Compreendendo a reação de Levy. Será que... Se atentou para sua aparência e uma dormência tomava seus membros ao "reconhecer". Cabelos negros e rebeldes, olhos vermelhos e metais nas sobrancelhas e nariz. Ele, ele era...

De repente uma mão quente escorregou na sua cintura e sentiu-se puxada dando de encontro ao peitoral forte num colete surrado. Levantou o olhar tremula e Natsu encarava o mago. A expressão fria e séria igual quando se conheceram no museu. Quando ele acordou.

\- Ela não é a Lucy. Essa garota é descendente do irmão mais novo dela.

Dessa vez foi o outro que ofegou. Chocado. Nervosa o olhou e viu o mesmo espantado, um quê de compreensão lentamente se formando na mente dele, conseguiu perceber.

\- Então quer dizer...

\- Lucy morreu naquele dia da missão. Karren a matou.

Quietas, Mira desfez o Take Over enquanto Erza reequipava para a armadura usual. As duas também tinham a mesma expressão de espanto que Levy, mas para os três. Ela, Natsu e o outro Dragon Slayer chocado. A mão em sua cintura apertou levemente, tensa igual ao resto do corpo dele. Todos olhavam agora para Natsu e o rapaz, o ambiente austero e severo que num instante ela entendeu.

O choque mais uma vez daquele dia do passado com o presente.

* * *

_Dormitório feminino, Fairy Hills_

\- Lucy.

Olhou para a amiga. Mira lhe entregava uma xícara de chocolate. Na bancada da cozinha estava ela, Levy, Mirajane e Erza. Todas estavam com roupas de dormir, mas ninguém tinha sono. No centro da bancada um bule perolado fumegava soltando um vapor de chocolate. Mira havia acabado de fazer e tinha a impressão que a "reunião" seria longa.

\- Então é ele mesmo.

Erza tomou um gole pensativa. Incrivelmente não estava tão irritada. Devia ser as noticias chocantes. Tímida Levy encolheu os ombros.

\- É. Eu quase desmaiei. Estávamos falando dele hoje de manhã, não é Lucy?

Assentiu quieta. Erza pousou a xícara na bancada.

\- O exterminador de dragões de ferro. Kurogane no Gajeel.

\- Não me admira eles dois terem destruído o salão da guilda.

\- Agora temos dois Dragon Slayers. Isso será um prato cheio para a Sorcerer.

Gemeram amuadas. Ontem lhe disseram que a revista estava cobrindo a noticia da volta de Natsu Dragneel a Fairy Tail. Os boatos que ele estava envolvido no incidente do museu draconiano e o esqueleto do dragão deixaram Eramar em êxtase. Contudo, não era isso que lhe preocupava. Se sentia estranha e vazia, mas sobretudo insegura. O modo como os dois se encaravam mudos naquele ar severo. Natsu sequer a olhou na cara depois de apresentá-la daquele jeito esquisito para o amigo, além do mais, para aonde aqueles dois foram?!

\- ... acho que será amanhã.

\- O que?

Se espantou. Pondo mais chocolate na xícara Levy sorriu sem graça.

\- A apresentação de Gajeel Redfox para o pessoal da guilda. – a baixinha encolheu mais os ombros – bem no dia que eu seria efetivada.

\- Nossa Levy! Porque não me disse? Quando foi sua avaliação?

A azulada sorriu singela.

\- Há quatro dias. Você estava em missão com o Natsu.

\- Parabéns.

Abraçou-a feliz. Era tão bom quando uma delas passava nas provas. Levy havia entrado há dois anos e sempre ficou preocupada com sua magia. Ainda bem que conseguiu.

\- Mas vocês não acham isso realmente interessante?

Mira chamou atenção de todas. Ao seu lado Erza tomou mais chá.

\- Sei o que quer dizer.

\- Como assim?

Levy pestanejou no lugar, a confundindo mais. Estava por fora do assunto pelo visto.

\- O Salamander, o Kurogane no Gajeel e...

Silencio. As três a olharam em expectativa. Erza calma e comportada, Mira amável e Levy analítica. Levou um segundo pra entender e quase se engasgou com o chocolate. Elas nem se incomodaram com isso.

\- Mas... mas de jeito nenhum!

\- A única maga estelar na Fairy Tail é você, porque não?

Mirajane estava alheia pelo visto. Ela não viu o que aqueles dois fizeram com a guilda hoje?! Ao seu lado Erza a encarou serena.

\- Não é tão difícil. Já é efetiva e faz parte do time de Natsu.

\- Eu vou morrer no fogo cruzado daqueles dois! Vocês duas mesmas disseram que eles queriam se matar!

\- Calma Lu, é só uma possibilidade. Não precisa ficar nervosa.

As três riram de leve, no entanto, ficou certo ponto magoada. A sensação de estar substituindo alguém não era confortável. Tudo bem que admirava a garota, mas o clima de hoje quando Natsu a segurou pela cintura, dizendo que era descendente da antiga parceira deles revolvia seu estomago. O outro Dragon Slayer tinha um quê de decepção. Até disse que era fraca enquanto a confundia. Além do mais, Natsu dizendo o fim da namorada foi um choque fortíssimo em todos.

E pelo estado tenso dele, ainda tinha sentimentos por ela.

* * *

O bar estava quase vazio, contudo os presentes observavam os dois mesmo sentados na mesa do canto. Natsu encarou o copo girando a bebida esgotado. Ouvindo o nakama de guerra mastigar uma caneca de latão. Os rangidos doíam sua cabeça, já latejante da ferida na têmpora.

\- Bocê é masquista.

\- O que?

Levantou o olhar. Gajeel engoliu o resto dos pedaços, pegando o copo de saquê.

\- Você é masoquista.

Estreitou o olhar.

\- Vá se danar.

O outro apenas riu, se recostando na cadeira.

\- Coitada da bunny girl 2. Só está servindo pra aliviar a tensão sexual.

O copo em sua mão explodiu. O vidro cortando sua palma e ardendo do álcool. Gajeel sorria sacana da sua expressão de raiva. Mas não daria o gosto de explodir outra vez. Estava cheio da briga e dessa vez ia exagerar.

\- Deixa a Lucy fora disso.

\- Eu mandaria você deixar, mas pelo seu cheiro a garota foi selada com seu poder.

Quase riu pegando uma garrafa.

\- Isso te incomoda? Afinal, quantas vezes você procurou uma apaziguadora e encontrou?

O outro travou os dentes se retesou. Rindo tomou um gole da garrafa. O vinho queimava descendo pela garganta.

\- Cala sua boca. Pelo ao menos eu sei me controlar perto de uma mulher ao contrario de você. – sorriu debochado – A loirinha vai sofrer noites traumáticas.

Estremeceu irado.

\- Como me controlo não é da sua conta. E não a chame assim – estreitou olhar penetrante – Apenas eu posso chamá-la desse jeito.

Esperou o outro rir. No entanto, Gajeel apenas o encarou analítico. Maldito comedor de sucata. Odiava quando se intrometia nos seus problemas.

\- Eu não sou uma ameaça Salamander. Até porque meu tipo de mulher é outro.

Ah... Agora entendeu. Sorriu sarcástico e bebeu outro gole. Teria que falar com a loirinha amanhã o quanto antes sobre sua amiga.

\- Diga logo o que você quer.

A expressão seria endureceu, enquanto Gajeel estreitava o olhar. Ele notou seu tom debochado, contudo, deixou pra lá pois de repente, havia ficado tenso. Isso o estranhou.

\- No dia da emboscada no deserto, você sentiu a presença de Karren quando ele te atacou na floresta?

Um vazio tomou seu estomago e empalideceu.

\- Não.

Gajeel desviou o olhar irritado.

\- Então não foi só eu.

\- Como assim?

Se inclinando na mesa continuou sussurrando.

\- O ataque estava indo bem. Conseguimos em menos de uma hora matar todas as fêmeas, já que o Levante tinha poucas. Mas quando fomos exterminar os machos de repente um clarão explodiu e todos da infantaria caíram de dor. Eu fiquei sem sentidos por minutos. Então houve o contra-ataque. Dragões saíram das nuvens e debaixo da areia. Eu nunca vi tantos. Metalicana me tirou de lá às pressas nem senti a presença dele, mas os outros... bom, você já faz uma idéia.

\- Que clarão é esse? Como pode...

\- Metsuryû no Mahou - Zetsu. A única magia que pode erradicar nossos sentidos de dragão.

Arregalou os olhos.

\- Ele...

\- Metalicana me disse antes de me selar: _Há um traidor na humanidade. Ele se aliou aos dragões do Levante, matando todos os que se opunham e vai destruir a arma dos homens, em troca do trono_.

Encarou o vazio, irado com uma sensação o corroendo pela espinha. A arma dos homens era os Dragon Slayers. A única forma de lutar contra dragões.

\- A infantaria foi aniquilada, não foi?

\- Como vou saber? Metalicana me tirou rápido de lá e me selou. O mais obvio é que ainda sim ganhamos.

\- Mas porque ele te selou? Não faz sentido.

Ambos engoliram em seco e se encararam. Tinham a péssima impressão que haviam coisas que não sabiam daquele dia.


	24. Visita Noturna

_Visita Noturna_

Naquela mesma noite, em uma remota floresta de espinhos e pântanos, oeste de Eramar uma reunião ocorria em meio às sombras e chamas bruxelantes de tochas fincadas na grama úmida. Quatro sombras se postavam em circulo diante da roldana de pedra no centro. Os glifos e ideogramas gravados na pedra pulsavam num pálido azul enquanto um grupo se prostrava em adoração. Os murmúrios monossílabos, mais antigos que na Era das Feras.

\- Eis que a serpente desperta!

Uma das sombras clamou, fazendo as três o olharem. Cada uma pertencia uma guilda contrária as diretrizes do Conselho. A única sombra feminina curvou os lábios em desdém. Olhando debochada aquele clérigo rezar para um "deus". Ela sabia e seus aliados também que não havia um "deus". A serpente era um ser indomável e real. A jóia escarlate no centro da roldana de pedra transmitia a voz sibilante e gélida.

Sempre ameaçando e querendo sangue.

Diz a lenda que somente um mago é capaz de domar a serpente. E ela já cuidou, mesmo que falho inicialmente da única, atualmente, capaz. Fitou o rubi sangue, pulsante de magia estreitando o olhar. O acidente no trem seria perfeito senão fosse por aquele mago. B.L.E.V.E jamais falhou e Azusa aguardava ordens para prosseguir. Ela tinha calma. Seu objetivo era maior do que ser escrava de uma criatura sádica.

Então por ora, obedeceria as ordens. Até não ser mais necessário.

* * *

_Eramar_

Caminhando no gramado ao subir a colina, Natsu encarava a casa adiante num estado entorpecido e elétrico. Resultado de virar uma ou duas garrafa de vinho ouvindo as merdas de Gajeel. Ele não tinha paciência para isso. Estava inquieto desde cedo e os conselhos cretinos do sujeito só fizeram piorar.

Ele bem que tentou ignorar. Mas não era a mesma coisa.

A loirinha não era só seu objeto de desejo. Era uma amiga, sua parceira de luta agora e melhor... sua apaziguadora. Que Gajeel fosse ao inferno sobre controle de instintos. Ele bem sabia do tormento que passava agora. Não queria outra mulher. Nem faria algo cretino como transar com outras. Seu corpo ansiava quente apenas por uma. Ela não era sua namorada? Se fosse para acabar com esse celibato terrível seria com ela.

Claro, ia esperar o tempo que agüentasse. Mas sentia que faltava pouco para queimar de loucura.

Diante do muro alto, analisava os meios que usaria para escalar, depois correr e lidar com as duas estatuas malditas. Gajeel, aquele maldito, o largou sozinho. Dizendo que precisava procurar alguma coisa, ou será que era rastrear? Sorriu de canto recuando uns passos para tomar distancia. Se estivesse certo ele sabia bem o que o comedor de sucata procurava.

Um cheiro irresistível. Para ser mais exato, o cheiro incrível e especifico de mulher. Ele notou o quanto o colega parecia incomodado na conversa. O jeito irritadiço sobre suas piadas. Gajeel era um cara bruto, violento e escandaloso em batalha. Ele tinha mais amantes intrépidas do que podia contar. Mas uma vez, o viu se aproximar de um tipo diferente. Raro naquela época. Uma menina erudita.

Em sua opinião era cômico. O sujeito brutal encantado por alguém calmo. Por isso ele ficou quieto e estranho quando as duas apareceram na guilda hoje. O comportamento meio ofensivo contra a baixinha. Pois bem. Ficaria quieto e deixaria o idiota se cansar até entender. Mas primeiro teria que avisar a loirinha. Soltou um risinho. Afinal, as duas eram amigas.

Encarando o muro, sem querer começou a arfar de expectativa. Como será que a loirinha o receberia? Chocada, nervosa ou será que brava por não ter lhe dado atenção? A garota era geniosa, mas era uma das coisas de que gostava. Queria muito ter uns momentos com ela. Era a primeira vez que tinha uma namorada. As outras mulheres não era nada perto do que a loirinha representava pra ele. O abraço na guilda foi muito pouco. Ele queria mais, muito mais...

Mas, espera, ela ainda estava machucada. Provavelmente brigaria com ele. Contudo... sorriu largo de ansiedade e nuviado de álcool, estava pouco se importando com isso.

Um dia longe foi demais pro seu controle já escasso. E pouco para ela se recuperar. Ele a queria perto e queria _agora._

Se inclinando correu para o muro e saltou. No ar girou para trás ao ir de encontro com a pedra e bateu as mãos, empurrando e pegando mais impulso ao se jogar para o alto. Seu corpo se arqueou no ar ao se endireitar girando, ficando momentaneamente de frente para o casarão, transpondo a barreira de pedra. O muro em si era alto demais. Sem uma arvore qualquer por perto era difícil de escalar. Acrobacias como essas eram rápidas e eficientes.

Logo caiu no jardim, rolando e parou perto de uma arvore. Não tinha luar. Ótimo. Apurou os ouvidos, procurando por uma vibração de energia. No entanto, não notou nada. Apenas grilos e sapos coaxando no lago ali perto. Porque os cães de guarda não acordam? Na outra vez, nem levou um minuto. Estranho, mas vantagem também.

Observou melhor o casarão. A tintura em salmão e creme, os telhados de telhas de barro e vermelhas. Nenhuma das janelas que via tinha uma varanda e as luzes estavam apagadas. Droga. Seria difícil achar o quarto dela. O cheiro estava misturado com o de todas as garotas. Resolveu dar a volta no terreno. Arrombaria a porta da cozinha.

Ao se encontrar atrás da casa, correndo atento e sem fazer barulho viu uma janela no primeiro andar iluminada. Seu coração martelou por dentro. Devagar e ofegante se esgueirou até o beiral de pedra e levantou-se rente a parede espiando atrás do vidro o cômodo iluminado. Seus sentidos sofreram um choque. Forte e entorpecente ao ver quem perambulava a essa hora da noite pela cozinha. Mancando até um armário, _ela_ pegava um copo juntamente com um vidrinho de remédios. Talvez para dor, afinal ele sentiu o cheiro de sangue nela hoje.

Contudo ele pode se fartar descendo os olhos nela. Uma camisola, rosada e curta era tudo o que a cobria. Era uma pena não ser decotada, mas mostrava as coxas alvas, uma delas ferida. Ela realmente não estava melhor. Porem, cansou de ver de longe. Quando ela deu-lhe as costas, torrou o ferrolho derretendo junto dos lacrimas esquisitos. Lentamente subiu a janela até o topo sem ranger e içou. Pulando para dentro e sorrindo.

Lucy estava prestes a sair daqui. Se aproximou sorrateiro e arfando o mais leve que podia. Sentindo o cheiro único dela, o ar presente na cozinha estava saturado dele. O cabelo da loirinha jazia preso naquele lenço e teve uma idéia. Vencendo o espaço entre eles puxou o pano soltando-lhe os cabelos, vendo com prazer o pescoço delgado se arrepiar, ouvindo o coração dela disparar. Largando o copo de susto ela se virou quase sem fôlego.

\- Na..natsu?

* * *

\- Yoo loirinha.

Ele... ele estava aqui. Realmente sim! O sangue nos machucados havia sumido e ela notou um corte fino acima da sobrancelha esquerda, como se algo afiado tivesse zunido por ali. Natsu arfava leve, seu colete surrado da briga demolidora estava aberto, mostrando a camisa clara aderindo ao peitoral e abdômen esculpido dele quase tirando a força das suas pernas. No entanto esse ar frenético e malicioso em sua volta a assustava. Ele queria, muito, fazer algo. E estava sorrindo de prazer.

Levou um segundo para se situar que estavam sozinhos aqui. Na parte mais isolada do dormitório.

\- O..o que você está fazendo aqui?!

Observou em pânico para os lados. A cozinha estava completamente deserta.

\- Visitar minha namorada, não posso?

O encarou ofegante encontrando um sorriso torto e debochado. Não... não tinha deboche ali. Era um ego inflado tamanha satisfação que ele sentia. Andando em sua direção, Natsu parou de sorrir mantendo o contato visual totalmente diferente daquele na guilda. O ar insinuante em seu rosto aumentava com a maneira dele lhe fitar.

Ele estava gostando de lhe ver acuada?

Pelo sorriso no olhar, com certeza estava. Antes que recuasse um passo ele puxou uma cadeira virando casualmente para o lado e lhe agarrou pela cintura, puxando-a para si. Foi rápido demais. Tudo o que sentiu foi um par de mãos descerem por seu quadril até as coxas e então foi puxada, levantada. Quando deu por si Natsu caiu sentando-se no movel com ela _sentada_ em seu colo. De pernas abertas de frente para o mago acomodado na cadeira. A posição embaraçosa além das mãos quentes dele em suas coxas a estremeceu de espanto.

\- Kyah!

\- Shsss, loirinha. Assim alguém vai ouvir.

Incrivelmente Natsu relaxava adorando ver seu rosto queimando, suando além do seu embaraço por estar sentada desse jeito nele.

\- Me solta. Se nos pegarem...

\- Não vão. Ficará sentadinha aqui no meu colo até quando eu quiser.

O olhar descarado dele borbulhou sua raiva além da humilhação explicita ali. Minando sua vergonha. Fechou o punho, mirando um soco no queixo dele logo bloqueado por uma palma aberta. Natsu quase riu achando graça e segurou sua mão, puxando para ele. Lucy apenas espumou mais o socando com o punho livre e o idiota inclinou a cadeira nas duas pernas, esquivando e segurando junto da outra mão que prendia.

\- Imbecil – apertou os olhos para o mago sorrindo dela - Eu vou gritar.

\- Tente. Estou torcendo que faça isso.

Levantou a sobrancelha jogando o corpo para trás. Quase gritou. A cadeira balançou por um momento e pousou com as quatro pernas no piso causando um baque que instalou forte nos ouvidos dela, pasma com a insinuação dele. De tão perto assim, a respiração de Natsu arfava de leve. Soprando morna no seu rosto acompanhada de um cheiro adocicado e etílico. Engoliu em seco, reparando melhor em seus olhos e os viu intensos, turvos...

\- Você bebeu.

\- Unhum.

Nem negou!

\- P..p..por quê?

Não conseguiu evitar gaguejar. Um medo antigo amortecia seus nervos enquanto encarava o olhar negro e profundo do mago. Ela sabia e viu desde pequena o que o álcool pode fazer com uma pessoa. Principalmente de natureza explosiva como ele. Natsu franziu o olhar estranhando seu comportamento, mas suspirou abaixando seus pulsos. Os descansando entre suas coxas ao inclinar a cadeira outra vez.

\- Precisava relaxar. Gajeel me deixou puto mais cedo e além disso, queria... _sossegar_ umas coisas também.

O encosto da cadeira apoiou na parede e viu que uma perna dele estava levantada apoiando no pia atrás dela. Equilibrando total. Desse jeito quase se debruçava nele, mas mantinha as costas eretas se afastando um pouco. Tensa e nervosa.

\- Que coisas são essas?

Ele inclinou o rosto num ar malicioso. As mechas onipresentes em seus olhos martelaram seu coração agitado.

\- É bem curiosa. – ficou mais desconfiado – Porque está tremendo? Acha que vou te atacar?

Natsu sorriu sacana e engoliu em seco. Não, ele não ia fazer isso. Tinha plena noção quanto suas mãos dadas em cima do colo dele. _Aquela parte_ da sua anatomia não estava animada, nem um pouquinho e a fez lembrar de algo causando um certo aperto em seu coração.

Naquela manhã, quando acordaram na mesma cama, ele disse que não havia dormido com mulher nenhuma fazia um bom tempo. Dragons Slayers são magos incomuns. Em força, agilidade, em sentidos. A voracidade que ganharam ao adquirir e manipular esse tipo de magia traz efeitos colaterais. Em senso de equilíbrio. Instabilidade de humor dependendo do elemento, mas ainda quanto a questão de instintos básicos. E um deles...

Era o apetite sexual.

Seu coração deu em outro nó de decepção. Meses sem sexo é demais para um homem comum. Imagine para um mago desses. Se Natsu estava tão calmo com ela sentada sobre suas pernas, de camisola, então porque ele matou sua "sede" hoje. Bem com uma vagabunda. Uma raiva lhe queimava por dentro, sentia seus olhos arderem, mas não chorou. Ela não ia chorar na frente dele. Em troca disso, segurou o tremor, o intrigando e ao observa-la mais atento.

Cretino.

\- Por que veio mesmo aqui? Seu amigo não precisa de um lugar pra ficar ou coisa assim?

O nó em garganta aumentava mais. Droga. Sem se importar com seu tom falso ele ficou sóbrio rapidamente. Os olhos negros endurecendo. Arfou confusa.

\- Gajeel que se vire.

\- Mas...

\- _Porque_ me pergunta por que vim, ou que faço aqui? Se quiser que eu vá embora agora, pode esquecer. – o olhar ficou mais férreo – Um dia longe é o máximo que te dei.

Estremeceu impressionada e vendo Natsu aliviou a determinação em seu olhar. Brincando com seus dedos, a mão segurava e puxava num aperto que não daria para soltar.

\- Você queria que eu melhorasse?

Dedos quentes deslizaram em sua coxa num toque leve até encontrar a ferida causando-lhe arrepios. Eles circundavam lentamente o machucado causando um desconforto, fazendo se remexer. Tensa viu que ele olhava para o gesto, sorrindo ao ver os pelos eriçados.

\- Não devia ter saído hoje. Essa ferida está mais inchada e vermelha do que deveria – levantou o olhar – Você correu, não foi?

O calor da vergonha subiu pelo seu pescoço e virou o rosto escondendo entre as mechas. As pernas onde sentava estremeceram do riso reprimido, não... _gargalhadas_ sufocadas. Quis se chutar ou socar a cara dele, apagando o sorriso divertido, mas seus pulsos estavam presos, além disso... O espiou um pouquinho encontrando um ar maroto e leve no rosto dele. Arfou sem querer.

Natsu parecia... Descontraído? Feliz? Ele claramente se divertia à custa dela. De repente, desceu a perna onde se apoiava na pia e a cadeira caiu com as quatro pernas outra vez. Levou um susto e inclinando-se nela, as mãos grandes e quentes a agarraram forte na cintura, a puxando antes que caísse para trás. A pegada a agitou por dentro, juntamente do ar descarado e – engoliu em seco – febril dele.

\- O que acha de uma missão amanhã?

Arregalou os olhos. Ele não estava há um minuto preocupado com os machucados dela?!

\- Você é louco? A gente acabou de voltar...

As mãos em sua cintura a puxaram de repente, chocando seu corpo contra o abdômen definido dele. Prendeu o fôlego ao encarar os lábios desenhados e quentes centímetros dos seus. A respiração dele, calma e controlada não combinada com o coração martelando forte contra seus seios. não era preciso falar que sua intimidade estava em cima da dele.

\- Eu te levo num médico amanhã e depois vamos pegar uma missão.

\- Mas...

Os dedos a apertaram, a fazendo estremecer e Natsu encostou a testa na sua. Inspirando profundamente quase a fez fechar os olhos com o som. Parecia sentir seu cheiro. Não, ele _estava_ sentindo. Aspirando inebriado seu cabelo.

\- Você_ vem_ comigo, Lucy. Não vou admitir um _não_.

Os dedos diminuíram a pressão, porem apertavam subindo e descendo naquela área das suas costelas. Seu corpo amoleceu ao mesmo tempo que se sentia tonta.

\- E então?

A voz abafada sussurrou rouca perto da sua têmpora, descendo uma descarga num ponto em sua nuca, orelha, suas coxas... como ele conseguia isso só com a voz.

\- T..tá bom.

Ele sorriu. Se afastando em seguida ao encostar desleixado no espaldar na cadeira. Tonta o olhava confusa esperando uma atitude mais ousada, no entanto, apenas ficou quieto. Segurando um sorriso e então mordeu o labio. Quase gemeu e se deu conta do que fez.. Desviou o olhar, sentindo seu corpo todo queimar por ele. Caramba! Natsu sequer a beijou! Que droga era essa?! Se bem que sentada no colo dele como se estivessem dando uns amassos lhe deixava tonta e sensível de todo jeito. O olhou por um minuto notando o ar satisfeito. O jeito sarcástico.

Quis morrer. Ele mal se agüentava, convencido!

Sua raiva e vergonha aumentaram quando o _amiguinho_ dele continuou normal. Filho da mãe!

\- Que foi loirinha? Parece brava.

\- Vai se ferrar.

O socou no peitoral com toda a força e tudo o que conseguiu foi um risinho. Imbecil. Cretino!

\- Calma. É por uma boa causa.

\- De quem? A sua?

\- Quem sabe?

A encarou mais convencido. Sacudiu a cabeça incrédula.

\- Você é impossível. Eu não agüento outra luta agora. Sua _antiga_ parceira até poderia, mas eu não tenho resistência Natsu! Você quer me matar?!

Todo ar egocêntrico evaporou do mago e Lucy se arrependeu. Sério ele se endireitou na cadeira e a sentou em cima de suas coxas. Rompendo o contato intimo. As mãos em sua cintura escorregaram ao cruzar em suas costas. Sem apertar, sem acariciar. Apenas a segurando mantendo-a perto enquanto se debruçava. Os olhos negros assumindo uma intensidade ferina.

\- Acha mesmo que eu correria esse risco de novo?

\- O que?

Ele quase riu, o som a arrepiando de medo. Natsu a analisou de cima abaixo, causando-lhe um mal estar.

\- Eu já perdi o que não tinha por um erro estúpido. Não vou perder agora que tenho algo.

Ergueu o olhar, queimando ao fita-la. Era um brilho que beirava ao desespero. Mesmo que esteja bêbado, não foram palavras a esmo, sem valor. As mãos tensas cruzadas em suas costas estremeciam leves ao aperta-la um pouco. Mostrando o que o mago quis dizer sobre _perder._


	25. Destino Oshibana

_Destino Oshibana_

Lucy estremeceu com o aperto em suas costas. As mãos dele estavam tão tensas e ainda havia o seu olhar. Cauteloso, com um brilho quase desesperado. Ele realmente quis dizer o que entendeu? Confusa, pousou os dedos levemente em seus braços, atenta às expressões dele.

\- Natsu... Isso sobre perder...

\- Não diga.

Ele fechou os olhos suspirando e então, se debruçou nela escondendo o rosto na curva do seu pescoço. Lucy prendeu o fôlego quieta e os braços ao redor de sua cintura estreitaram num leve aperto, ao mesmo tempo em que Natsu inspirava profundamente causando arrepios em sua pele. Engoliu em seco, sem sabe como reagir. Seu coração estava acelerado, além do mais, não podia deixar de notar a mudança sutil na temperatura dele. O calor que emanava anormalmente do corpo embaixo do seu havia abrandado. Na verdade, o mago parecia um tanto frio, como igual quando viajaram para a missão.

\- Etto... Você está bem?

Mordeu lábio, se xingando. Isso foi uma pergunta muito idiota. Claro que ele não estava bem. A abraçando mais, Natsu sussurrou cansado.

\- Vou ficar. Uma noite com você e isso passa.

Arregalou os olhos. Seu rosto queimando de vergonha.

\- Como é?!

Ele prendeu o fôlego por um segundo, parecia surpreso e depois tremeu num riso abafado. Isso só aumentou seu embaraço

\- Seu pervertido.

Remexeu o empurrando, tentando se soltar. Natsu apenas soltou outra risadinha. Apesar da situação, o som em seu ouvido agitou o seu estômago, de um jeito bom. Tomando fôlego, ele suspirou.

\- Quis dizer passar a noite _dormindo_ com você e não _transando_. Do jeito que está agora não agüentaria comigo loirinha. Mas se acha que pode...

\- C.. a boca. Devia ter explicado direito. E t..também até parece que a gente vai fazer isso.

Virou o rosto, podia apostar que estava vermelho rubro de tão corada. O silencio na cozinha predominou por uns instantes até se tocar do que ele estava falando.

\- Espere aí. Você não pode ficar aqui, Natsu.

Roçando o rosto no seu pescoço, ele tocava sua orelha com a boca.

\- Por que não?

Fechou os olhos com a onda de arrepios. Ele tinha que sussurrar na sua orelha? Sua mente ficava desorientada e tonta com a respiração morna. Droga.

\- Por..porque eu não durmo sozinha. Tenho uma colega de quarto que por acaso me detesta. Além disso, é o dormitório das garotas.

Em resposta ouviu um risinho.

\- Então vai me deixar doente além de me expulsar. É bem egoísta, loirinha.

Arfou ofendida. Desde quando ele virou um adulador?

\- Doente coisa nenhuma. Você está bêbado. Além disso, o máximo que tem é uma queda de pressão.

\- Está errada.

Natsu ofegou. Isso a alertou, ainda mais com as mãos dele escorregando em suas costas, afrouxando o abraço.

\- Ei...

\- Apaziguar um Matador de Dragão não significa apenas me acalmar... O que aconteceu hoje, Gajeel aquele cretino me fez lembrar de coisas que não queria... E você sumiu o dia inteiro.

\- Eu não sumi.

\- _Eu sei._

O tom irritado na voz dele a estremeceu, no entanto, estava um tanto confusa e surpresa.

\- Por que veio exatamente aqui?

Ofegando ele soltou um braço dela e apertou o rosto na curva do seu pescoço. Parecia esquentar como se... se estivesse corando!

\- Natsu?

\- Abstinência.

O que?!

\- E..eu não entendi.

Rosnando ele apertou sua cintura, a assustando.

\- Mas que droga, Lucy. Já é bem humilhante admitir isso. Sorte sua do que estou sentindo falta agora é seu cheiro.

Engoliu em seco. Ela realmente achou que estava falando de _outra coisa_. Além disso, ele a chamou pelo nome. Sinal que falava sério.

\- Ah.. tudo bem. Eu acho que tem um quarto no primeiro andar. É pequeno, mas...

\- Não importa, vamos logo.

Dito isso levantou da cadeira a segurando. Chiou de susto, o abraçando nos ombros, reflexo para não cair e devagar Natsu a pôs no chão. Sem coragem encarava sua camisa branca se soltando dele. Suas bochechas queimavam. Já ele não parecia se sentir afetado. Ela também não quis verificar. Quieta seguiu mancando até a porta da cozinha, sabendo que Natsu ia bem atrás dela. No corredor de paredes salmão mordia o lábio em nervosismo.

Não acreditava que compactuou com isso! Só em fazer quebrava umas três regras:

_Uma -_ Dormir fora do seu próprio quarto.

_Duas -_ Esconder seu... seu namorado no dormitório e

_Terceira_ \- Dormir com o próprio no recinto. (o que na verdade significava outra coisa)

Fechou os olhos. Estaria super encrencada se a pegassem. Ainda bem que ninguém dormia no primeiro andar.

/

_No dia seguinte_

\- Senhorita Heartfilia.

A secretária de uniforme branco chamou na sala de espera. O hospital de Eramar se situava no centro da cidade. Próximo às áreas de preservação e do parque central. O lugar estava movimentado, era um dos poucos especializados na medicina etheriana. Prática com magia. Ao chamado Lucy se levantou do banco junto de Natsu. Ele logo enrolou o braço na sua cintura sustentando seu peso. Isso causou uns suspiros coletivos. As outras pacientes e algumas das enfermeiras não paravam de olhá-los.

Porem, o que a incomodava mesmo era atenção excessiva em Natsu. Ele usava outros daqueles coletes, dessa vez um azul anil totalmente fechado na parte de cima deixando as abas farfalharem enquanto andava, em contraste da calça clara. Será que ele não percebeu as risadinhas femininas enquanto passavam? As mulheres pareciam gatas no cio! Pelo amor de Deus!

\- Parece que vai explodir, loirinha.

O espiou atravessada, encontrando um sorriso bem humorado. Nesse gesto, o mago deixou claro que sabia exatamente o porque. Só fez aumentar sua raiva, lembrando de mais cedo.

\- Não se ache muito. Estou brava por outra razão. Por que não foi embora mais cedo? Quase fui expulsa.

Quase rindo ele a puxou mais para si, se inclinando para sua orelha.

\- A culpa é toda sua. Esqueceu de trancar a porta.

Seu rosto queimou mais, porem não revidou. Era verdade, mas o que custava ele ter acordado mais cedo? No quartinho do primeiro andar havia somente uma cama de solteiro como já sabia. Era reservado para a cozinheira, um canto de descanso. As paredes de madeira e o tapete de lã davam um ar aconchegante, bem longe do que sentia no momento.

Parada no meio do cômodo assistiu o mago se livrar dos sapatos, do colete surrado (a peça estava mais que destruída com tantos rasgos) jogando tudo no chão. Antes de deitar na cama ele a encarou e sem avisar agarrou sua mão, a puxando e depois caíram no colchão. Quase gritou. Antes que se ajeitasse e a camisola que havia subido, o mago simplesmente se debruçou nela, deitando o rosto entre seus seios enquanto enfiava um braço debaixo de si.

Seu pulso disparou enlouquecido, além do fato dele ser pesado. Quase o empurrou de cima dela, porem, antes de toca-lo, Natsu segurou sua mão levando-a até a própria nuca. Mal afundou os dedos e ele suspirou, relaxando adormecido. O corpo dele finalmente aquecendo.

Demorou um bom tempo até sossegar (checando se Natsu realmente estava dormindo) e então caiu no sono... Só para acordar com grito de Levy os pegando na cama.

A garota escondia livros proibidos debaixo do móvel. E ela esqueceu completamente disso.

\- "Polushka, maga curandeira". É aqui.

Piscou voltando ao presente. Natsu abria a porta do consultório devagar e logo entraram no que lhe lembrava um jardim. Piscou surpresa vendo vasos e vasos de plantas de vários tipos e tamanhos espalhados pelas paredes aromatizando o local. As gavinhas de uma em particular soltavam brotos de flor que cheiravam à mel. Toque adocicado de bromélias.

\- Aproximem-se logo. Não tenho o dia todo.

Voltaram-se para a voz rouca. Uma mulher idosa, de cabelos rosados e presos num coque estava parada perto de uma maca. Seu jaleco cobria parcialmente o vestido negro, contudo o olhar severo intimidava. Rápido Natsu obedeceu indo até a maca e a sentou sem esforço. Ele estava incomodado com a médica, deu pra ver. Se voltando para ela, a senhora a analisou sem toca-la em todos os machucados. Segurando seu pulso e verificando num medidor estranho perto da maca a mulher franziu o rosto.

\- O que ainda faz aqui rapaz?

\- Estou acompanhando ela.

\- Eu sei. Espere lá fora.

\- Prefiro ficar.

Lucy engoliu em seco, assistindo enquanto os dois se encaravam. Impressão ou soltavam faíscas de raiva entre os olhares? Estreitando os olhos, Polushka soltou seu pulso e virou-se para uma mesa, procurando nas ampolas de uma grade uma especifica. Todos os vidrinhos tinham cores do vermelho até o verde musgo.

\- Dragons Slayers são irritantes e territoriais demais para meu gosto

Arregalou os olhos.

\- Com..como a senhora...?

\- O centro de magia dos seus corpos estão selados. Já vi esse selo em outro Exterminador de Dragão.

Segurando uma seringa, Polushka pegou uma ampola de liquido transparente espetando a agulha na tampa borrachuda do vidrinho. Enquanto enchia a seringa, observou severa o mago ignorando seu choque.

\- Há quanto tempo ela é sua Apaziguadora?

Lucy olhou para ele e arfou. Natsu estava tão sério, mal escondendo a raiva que sentia da mulher.

\- Não creio que seja da sua alçada, _doutora._

Mordeu o lábio. Ele estava tão irritado. Ela que devia se sentir assim. Somente agora soube essa história de selo. Achava que ele estava brincando sobre o assunto!

\- Muito bem. Então sugiro que encontre alguém no principado se será capaz, porque pelo o que estou vendo essa menina está com um nível baixíssimo de etherano no corpo. Fato que lhe afeta também ou estou enganada?

Esperou outra resposta arisca dele, no entanto, Natsu apenas suspirou desviando o olhar. Sentiu uma inquietação. Ele estava escondendo alguma coisa. Com certeza. Então teve um estalo, seria o jeito estranho dele ontem? Talvez... De qualquer modo, precisava contar pra alguém. Levy talvez a ajudaria.

\- Ai.

Encarou o braço. Polushka tinha acabado de espetar uma veia sua no interior do antebraço. A dor fina e aguda a estremeceu. Detestava isso e um instante depois sentiu um toque calmo nas costas, bem abaixo da coluna. Seu rosto ficou quente, igual a mão em suas costas. Até que Natsu estava sendo um bom namorado. Do jeito dele, mas estava.

\- Pronto. Isso vai resolver o problema.

\- Arigatou.

Dobrou o braço com a pastinha esverdeada na ferida que a médica passou. Ao descer da maca com a ajuda de Natsu, a Polushka entregou um frasquinho pequeno para ela. O olhou confusa e encarou a senhora.

\- Para o ferimento da sua perna. Cicatrizará até amanhã

Wow. Ela estava mesmo precisando. Sem dizer nada saíram do consultório, com Natsu novamente a abraçando pela cintura. Ela até ignorou a atenção que ganhavam ao seguir no corredor e na sala de espera enquanto iam embora. Porem ao saírem no caminho de cascalho do hospital não agüentou o silencio dele.

\- O que ela disse sobre selo...?

\- Ia te dizer. Mas não tive cabeça para isso ontem.

\- hum...

O espiou cautelosa. Ele pensava longe e parecia ser algo sério.

\- Natsu, sobre a missão eu acho...

\- Vamos hoje a noite.

\- O que?

Parou de andar, melhor dizer mancar. Se virando para ela, o olhar determinado dele esfarelou seus joelhos. Parecia o mesmo nos primeiros dias que se conheceram.

\- Vai melhorar até lá e a missão que peguei não é complicada, mas te interessa.

\- So..sobre o que é?

O olhar negro ficou mais intenso e então ele sorriu, a arrepiando

\- Estrelas Ofuscantes do Zodíaco.

/

Enquanto isso na guilda, berros podiam ser ouvidos no grande salão. Aqueles que não consertavam o lugar (retiraram todos os escombros e moveis quebrados noite passada) erguiam a cabeça na direção do segundo andar. Não podia-se entender realmente o que os dois homens berravam um para outro. Somente que um Exterminador de Dragão estava muito possesso. Levy mordeu o lábio, abaixando o olhar para seu livro.

Gajeel Redfox era tão temperamental quanto Natsu Dragneel. Falando nisso, a cena que viu hoje cedo deixou seu rosto rubro de vergonha. Havia entrado no seu esconderijo de livros eróticos. (outro rubor, mas ela gostava e daí?) e deu de cara com Lucy e o namorado dormindo agarrados. Seus olhos quase saltaram pra fora ao ver o Dragon Slayer com o rosto nos seios da amiga. Ele tinha algum fetiche ou algo assim? Sem contar que ele estava sem camisa (o que assustou muito Lucy, ela jurava que não tinha tirado) e a camisola da amiga suspensa até a cintura.

Pensamentos quentes e lascivos encheram sua mente e soltou um gritinho. Quase que os entregou.

\- RESOLVA ISSO, VELHO!

\- ME RESPEITE, KOSO! O QUE TINHA A FAZER JÁ CUMPRI. AGORA SE VIRE!

Todos se calaram e então veio as risadinhas. Levy suspirou contrariada. Não deviam rir, será que não viram o que o Dragon Slayer fez ontem? De qualquer modo ela já sabia a razão da discursão.

Gajeel Redfox segundo o que leu sobre a participação de Fairy Tail na Guerra morreu com metade da Infantaria num contra-ataque inesperado do Levante.

Não havia como efetivar numa guilda um mago morto. Mesmo que só fosse no papel. De todo jeito, isso não tinha nada haver com ela. No alto de suas costas a direita, sua insígnia estava à mostra para quem quisesse ver. Mesmo que muitos não acreditassem. Escolheu-a branca com contorno vermelho. Era diferente, delicada mas ainda sim chamativa.

Estava tão concentrada no livro de glifos sobre seu colo que demorou em perceber o silencio anormal em torno dela. A sombra de repente de uma pessoa tapando sua luz.

\- Ei, pequena.

Estremeceu com a voz rouca e engoliu em seco levantando os olhos sobre os óculos. Gajeel Redfox a observava do outro lado da mesa, sem emoção alguma.

\- Si..sim?

Com seu gaguejo ele sorriu de canto e bateu a mão na mesa, se inclinando e ignorando seu pulo de susto. Ao estar no mesmo nível de seus olhos o mago sussurrou.

\- Soube que você é muito boa com decodificações e registros.

/

\- Anda logo Lucy!

\- Já vai.

Suspirou nervosa. Estava terminando de arrumar a mochila quando deu por falta de uma toalha. Teve que tirar tudo e arrumar outra vez. Ao seu lado asas frenéticas batiam.

\- Ei, não esquece isso.

Olhou o gatinho azul. Happy estendia seu perfume. Agradeceu o bichano. Ele ia junto com ela e Natsu. O mago explicou mais cedo enquanto a trazia de volta ao dormitório. Happy fazia parte da equipe deles então o gato veio à noite para busca-la.

\- Lucy, sua amiga ta impaciente.

Gemeu internamente. Levy tinha toda razão. Ela também precisava pegar o trem, para o que ela não disse. Não pegou uma missão, bom, ela também não insistiu. Estava grata pela ajuda da amiga hoje cedo. Sem Levy Natsu teria sido flagrado por Erza e o dormitório correria o risco também de ser demolido.

Na ultima peça de roupa, puxou o zíper animada.

\- Pronto, acabei.

Pôs a mochila nas costas e saiu do quarto acompanhada de Happy. O gato mastigava uma lula. Preferiu ignorar. Usava uma saia com um short confortável por debaixo. Sua blusa era de botões e como estava frio resolveu colocar um suéter por cima. Deu uma olhadinha para a amiga ao seu lado. Levy estava usando uma meia calça de malha negra, um vestido anil. Achou o estilo meio sombrio demais. Reparando na sua analise ela bufou irritada.

\- Estou de humor negro hoje.

\- Ta bom.

Saíram do corredor dos quartos e logo chegaram as escadas para o hall. O dormitório estava movimentado. Muitas das meninas voltaram de missões. Ao passarem perto de um sofá, Evergreen quase se entalou com a bebida. Trocaram um olhar cúmplice e sorriram da garota.

Ela se espantou mais.

Evergreen sempre se gabava que saía sempre em missões, que era muito necessária à Rajinshuu e etc. Ver as duas que constantemente humilhava (o solidscript de Levy, A magia Seirei dela) indo viajar era um golpe forte no seu ego.

Para irem mais rápido, Levy as levou de tapete e as duas riram de Happy enquanto o gato gritava de pânico. Ele insistiu em ir junto, nunca havia andado de tapete. Mas durante o caminho todo amaldiçoou o troço. Ao chegarem na estação subiram rápido a escadaria com o gato voando ao lado delas e correram para a plataforma. O lugar estava cheio. Afinal era a hora que todos voltavam ou saíam do trabalho.

Procurando por Natsu Lucy verificou o bilhete que o gato trouxe.

\- Levy por acaso você ta vendo a plataforma 10? Acho que o Natsu deve estar lá como da outra vez.

Mordeu o lábio, tomara que sim, por que de jeito nenhum perderia essa missão. Ao seu lado, ouviu um arfar e se virou para a amiga. Azulada parecia meio pálida.

\- O que foi?

\- Vo..você disse plataforma 10?

\- É, porque?

Viu um bilhete de passagem na mão dela e rápido pegou. Sorriu aliviada

\- Vamos no mesmo trem! Qual é o destino?

\- O..Oshibana.

Ela quase pulou, a perna quase curada.

\- Eu também. – então reparou no mal estar da amiga, sua animação sumiu – Poxa Levy, não precisa ficar assim.

A baixinha mordeu o lábio desviando o olhar.

\- Não é isso.

\- Então o que é?

Elas ouviram um risinho debochado e levantaram o olhar, encontrando Happy segurando o riso.

\- Qual o problema gato?

Happy riu mais engasgado e então esticou a patinha, apontando para longe. Elas se viraram e no instante arfaram. Distante apenas cinco metros a coluna da plataforma 10 já esperava o trem que soltava vapor e vários passageiros embarcavam exceto dois. Em ambos os lados, encostados na coluna Natsu e Gajeel olhavam o grande relógio da estação impacientes, pareciam que iriam xingar quem esperavam, mas o engraçado era que ainda não se viram.

\- Vocês estão ferradas.

A vozinha risonha as tirou do choque e ambas gemeram. Sete horas dentro de uma caixa de aço em alta velocidade. Será que agüentariam a viagem sem aqueles dois se matarem?

Tomará que sim.


	26. Atentado Consecutivo

_Atentado Consecutivo_

Na estação de Eramar, o fluxo de pessoas àquela hora da tarde tornava o grande pátio movimentado. O trem para a cidade turística Oshibana chiava alto enquanto os passageiros embarcavam constantemente. Mais um apito soou, um dos três avisos para a partida, aumentando sua irritação.

Ele devia tê-la buscado no lugar do gato.

Natsu suspirava fundo, apertando os braços cruzados em tentativa de se controlar. O que a essa altura estava difícil. Lucy estava atrasada demais. Pelo grande relógio da estação já passava vinte minutos. Iam perder o trem. Caso ela não aparecer iria buscá-la, nem que arrastasse. Cinco minutos. Se a loirinha não chegar em cinco minutos iria atrás dela. Suspirando fundo procurou se controlar, no fundo sabia o que o deixava assim. Preocupação.

As pessoas caminhando pelo pátio de pedra e os passageiros embarcando o fez mergulhar mais um pouco nessa cisma. Não era exatamente o atraso dela que o estava deixando nervoso. Tirando o olhos do relógio da estação, pensou nessa tarde. O que aquela curandeira irritadiça comentou o deixou preocupado.

A loirinha não estava bem. E não era por causa dos machucados. Contra vontade reviveu uma cena e sacudiu a cabeça. Não, não deve ser isso. Ela estava bem. Só era o primeiro trabalho em campo que fez na vida. Então a loirinha estava bem. Os portões dourados. O contrato completo com o zodíaco. Era impressionante, mas... Dentro do normal. Lucy vai se recuperar e como nova dona das doze chaves de ouro nada melhor que a missão que escolheu. Contudo, mordeu o lábio.

Droga. Seirei Mahou sempre foi um estilo de magia complicado pra ele.

\- Aquela anã... Se me fizer de idiota...

O que?

Franziu o cenho. Não, ele ouviu errado. Estreitou o olhar desconfiado e escorregou as costas discretamente esticando o pescoço ao espiar do outro lado da coluna de ferro. O que viu o fez arregalar os olhos, principalmente por se sentir um otário. O cabelo negro e selvagem notou de primeira, mas a surpresa aumentou ao ver o sujeito irritado vigiando o relógio enorme naquela torre. Igual à ele segundos atrás.

\- Nan...?

O aperto em sua mão o parou, junto ao perfume de gardênia o envolvendo. Atordoado o som agudo do apito anasalado soou mais uma vez e aquela mão pequena o puxou para longe. Virou o rosto encontrando cabelos loiros balançarem na corrida, fazendo assim o cheiro cair como uma bruma nele. Já sabia que era ela, a mão delicada e o perfume de gardênia foram as dicas, mas mesmo assim... Desde quando a loirinha estava aqui?! E por que a correria? Pela palma que agarrava a sua, ela suava frio. Parecia que fugiam de alguma coisa.

Lucy o arrastou correndo até a porta de embargue. O funcionário de uniforme azul real levantou a sobrancelha para o jeito agitado da garota.

\- Passagens.

\- Aqui.

Praticamente empurrou na mão estendida diante dela. Natsu fez o mesmo ao subir os degraus embarcando atrás.

\- Onde é que você estava nanica?!

O grito assustou o grupo de pessoas que passavam por perto. Pestanejou, mas não se surpreendeu muito. Sorriu de canto. Ah... Agora fazia sentido. Encarou as costas tensas da garota em sua frente, mesmo com a mochila abarrotada dava pra notar. No vagão lotado a cacofonia girava em torno de uma mistura de conversas e a fornalha da locomotiva entrando em vapor. Lucy olhava ao redor procurando assentos, melhor dizendo um lugar para se esconder. Resolver aumentar o nervosismo dela. Parando no vão entre os assentos de estofados azuis e madeira puxou-a pela mão que ela segurava.

\- Oie.

\- Kyahhhh!

Espantando-a, a garota estremeceu ao de encontro com ao seu peito. Isso atraiu atenção dos demais.

\- Por que a pressa?

\- Natsu, para com isso. Vamos logo.

\- Aqui está lotado. Responde loirinha, por que me deixou plantado até agora?

Em pânico ela mirou a janela e seguiu o seu olhar, franzindo as sobrancelhas. Gajeel discutia com uma garota baixinha toda vestida de preto. A menina de cabelos azulados berrava de volta mais irritada. Leu os lábios dela por uns segundos achando mais graça.

"Bruto parvo"

Gajeel se ferrou com a baixinha.

\- Natsu me solta, todo mundo tá olhando.

\- Hum... verdade.

Nem reparou no que disse. Ainda observando pela janela viu o comedor de sucata e a amiga da loirinha seguirem para a porta de embargue. Bem, ele não queria se encontrar com Gajeel de jeito nenhum mesmo.

\- Vamos.

\- Ei.

Agarrando mais firme a mão dela foi puxando-a até a porta de madeira no fim do vagão, deslizando-a para o lado assim que ouviu as vozes de Gajeel e a baixinha. Droga. Puxou a loirinha para fora, batendo a porta e atravessou a passarela que conectava com o próximo vagão abrindo a porta deste. Numa olhava percebeu todos os assentos ocupados.

\- Saco.

A maioria das pessoas olhou para eles assim que entraram e de mau humor notou algumas arregalarem os olhos. Puro espanto. Continuou atravessando ignorando os cochichos ao passarem.

\- Não pode ser.

\- É ele.

\- Kyahhh!

Maldito jornalista. Gray assim que apareceu no dormitório hoje lhe atirou um bloco de papel colorido na cara, o chamando de revista e para seu desgosto a capa era sobre ele. Devia ter quebrado mais a cara daquele loiro naquele dia. Agora não poderia andar direito na rua sem que lhe apontassem.

\- Itai.

Merda. Tinha apertado a mão de Lucy demais. Atrás de si notou a loirinha arfando desconfortável. Ela tinha razão, arrastava-a de qualquer jeito. Caramba. Ainda tinha visto Gajeel. Queria viajar sozinho com ela sem problemas. O comedor de sucata poderia soltar piadinhas e indiretas do passado. Viu o ar malicioso e debochado enquanto estavam ontem no bar. Isso além que o deixaria possesso faria a loirinha ficar mais estranha com ele.

Percebeu isso ontem quando a visitou no dormitório das garotas.

\- Ei, Natsu mais devagar.

Fechou a cara chegando ao fim desde vagão também. Ótimo, agora a garota se irritou.

\- O trem já vai partir e aqui está cheio também.

\- Eu sei, mas...

Abriu mais uma daquelas portas de conexão, cruzando a passarela de aço. Olhando sobre o ombro viu a garota verificar atrás de si. Preocupada se os outros dois viriam. Logo abriu a porta entrando no terceiro vagão e sorriu aliviado. Primeira classe, cabines reservadas. Soltou a mão dela procurando por uma vazia, enquanto a loirinha vigiava a entrada.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

O que será que deu nele?

Natsu oscilava tanto de humor que não conseguia acompanhar. Quando o maquinista deu o terceiro aviso de partida, Levy e ela pensaram logo. Distração e rapidez. Quando o primeiro notasse a presença do outro, uma delas distraía o companheiro de viagem enquanto a outra tiraria correndo dali o seu. Infelizmente sobrou pra ela.

Natsu quase chamou Gajeel quando o viu e ela mais que depressa correu até ele o puxando para longe. Sorte que Levy e ela haviam se aproximado deles antes que um desastre ocorresse bem ali. De início havia achado fácil demais ele lhe acompanhar, mas depois que embarcaram o mago a arrastou numa ansiedade vagão por vagão até entrarem aqui. Parada no meio do vão, Lucy se viu sozinha ao dar às costas para a porta de acesso.

\- Natsu?

Silêncio. Aonde será que ele foi?

Há um minuto estava bem aqui com ela. O trem deu um tranco, entrando em movimento enquanto saía da estação e foi caminhando, sentindo os tremores no piso de madeira encarpetada. As portas envernizadas das cabines davam um ar mais sofisticado, como as lâmpadas à óleo penduradas na parede em ambos os lados.

\- Tem certeza que é por aqui?

Prendeu o fôlego. Olhou para trás em tempo de um casal entrar nesse vagão. Levy encarava um livro enquanto o exterminador de dragão fechava a porta. Entrou em pânico. Achou que ele fosse como Natsu, mas o mago estava normal, nem pálido. Droga. Assim que os olhos da amiga levantaram, um deslizar suave a sua direita a distraiu enquanto uma mão quente cobriu sua boca, puxando rápido para o lado. Quase gritou de susto e o sujeito a encostou na parede, fechando a porta da cabine.

\- Shssss

O chiado a paralisou e levantou os olhos, encontrando outro divertido e convencido. Com o ar malicioso para ela, Natsu passou o ferrolho os trancando e deu um passo, se aproximando ainda mais dela. Estremeceu sem querer, seu coração martelando na garganta ao mesmo tempo em que ele tombava o rosto para o seu. Fechou os olhos, esperando e esquecendo de tudo. O calor era tão forte vindo dele, mas era como aqueles sonhos. Não iria se queimar.. Sem ar ficou tonta, esperando o momento quando ele retirasse a mão de sua boca, mas... Não aconteceu.

Confusa, sentiu o encostar o rosto no seu. Demorou um tempinho para notar que Natsu esperava. Quieto e atento do casal que andava no corredor passar pela cabine deles.

_\- Eu disse que não tinha lugares por aqui._

_\- Já entendi. Você é muito séria, nanica._

Um suspiro irritado seguido de gemido abafado de dor. Em sua orelha, escutou um sorriso. Natsu se divertia ouvindo conversa alheia enquanto que ela não sabia se ficava com raiva ou vergonha. Arrepios a varriam inteira com a respiração morna batendo em seu pescoço.

_\- Meu nome é Levy. Por que não me chama assim?_

_\- Gehe._

_\- Eu mereço._

Quando as vozes ficaram mais abafadas, Natsu afastou o rosto do seu retirando a mão de sua boca. Ele segurava um sorriso. Aumentado pelo ar divertido ao lhe fitar. Suas bochechas ardiam tanto, e não era de vergonha. Não em grande parte. Tratou de fingir, mesmo sob olhar quente dele.

\- V..Você sabia.

\- Claro que sim.

\- Desde quando?

Remexeu as mãos. Ele ainda continuava muito perto dela. Isso a fazia lembrar mais dos sonhos.

\- No instante que me arrastou pra cá.

Estreitando o olhar, ele quase riu.

\- Você tá vermelha.

\- É o calor. Tá abafado aqui dentro.

\- Sei.

A expressão dele só ficou mais convencida. Desviou o olhar. Calor? Natsu não era nenhum idiota. Se xingando sentiu a temperatura aumentar. Arfando voltou a encará-lo no instante que ele se debruçou nela, apoiando as mãos na parede prendendo-a no lugar. Seu coração acelerou, quente e nervoso. Sua pele parecia formigar, ansiosa e sabia bem do que. Queria que ele a tocasse. Seu rosto queimou mais e o olhar dele escureceu ao ver. Sem malicia, apenas... sedento. Seus joelhos amoleceram. Dessa vez se ele não for ela faria.

Tombando o rosto na direção do seu, ela entrou numa especie de transe. Era igual ao sonho. Ele a encurralando contra parede, seus braços impedindo qualquer passagem. Estremeceu esperando o próximo passo, já erguendo as mãos para agarrar o colete. No entanto... De repente a respiração ofegante sumiu do seu rosto, até o calor a envolvendo. Atordoada tentou pega-lo as cegas encontrando nada. Frustrada virou no rosto no instante que ouviu um baque. Natsu jogava a mochila no chão agindo como.. como se não tivesse a ponto de agarra-la! Que ódio!

_Mago cretino, imbecil, convencido_. Suspirou chateada. _Grande idiota. _Por que ele não agia como na viagem àquela vila? Isso era muito frustrante. Bem, ela era uma idiota também. Não tomava uma atitude.

\- Sonho idiota.

\- O que?

\- Não te interessa!

Nem olhou para ele. Jogou a mochila também no chão, sentando no assento. Pra completar a ferida na sua perna ardia um pouco e sibilando pôs as pernas em cima das mochilas como apoio.

\- Ainda tá doendo?

\- Ahn?

Sentando-se ao seu lado, Natsu ignorou seu espanto reparando em seus arranhões a vista. O olhar preocupado dele causou um calor reconfortante em seu peito, morno e calmante.

\- Só um pouco, mas o remédio já fez bastante efeito.

\- Que bom. Até chegarmos vai melhorar.

Mal disse isso se afastou no banco, a confundindo até virar de costas para ela e deitar. Sem acreditar o assistiu se acomodar descansando a cabeça nas coxas dela. Deu um pulo de susto e Natsu nem se importou. Apenas se ajeitou fechando os olhos ao suspirar.

\- M...mas o que tá fazendo?

\- Não é óbvio? Pegando seu colo emprestado.

E a pergunta ainda pouco se sentia melhor?!

\- Natsu, ainda nem me recuperei direito. Além do mais...

\- Vou ficar aqui até chegarmos à cidade. Pode esquecer.

Piscou espantada até estremecer de raiva. Uma hora irritado, outra sedutor e agora isso.

\- Você é muito folgado.

Rindo leve, ele subiu uma perna pisando no banco. Travou os dentes se irritando ainda mais. Uma vontade enorme de empurrá-lo cresceu. Aumentando ao se lembrar que desejou isso na outra vez quando viajaram. Parecia que Natsu adivinhou pois resmungou sonolento.

\- Se me jogar daqui - bocejou - eu escolho todas as missões daqui pra frente e pode esquecer a barganha.

\- Que barganha?

Franziu a testa confusa e irritada.

\- Sobre te ajudar na magia das estrelas. Não me diga que esqueceu?

Entreabriu os olhos, risonho ao ver seu choque. Parecia tão distante, mas então era aquilo? Achou que ele estava blefando naquele dia. A vontade de derrubá-lo apenas aumentou, no entanto, reprimiu num esforço enorme. Não era seria infantil. Ele estava só brincando. (preferiu acreditar)

\- Pode ficar.

Encarou enfadada a paisagem pela janela. Todo escurecia num tom anil, a noite caindo. A cadeia montanhosa parecia agora distante. Em questão de minutos ficaria tudo escuro lá fora. O lacrima no teto de madeira acendeu nesse instante, iluminando aqui dentro. No silêncio momentâneo ouviu um quase riso e mirou para baixo. Natsu havia fechado os olhos, mas parecia tenso e... Frustrado? Isso a confundiu.

\- O que foi?

Natsu quase riu outra vez.

\- Você não faz ideia.

\- Do que?

\- Do quanto me controlo por você.

Abriu os olhos, fitando entre as mechas de um modo sereno e sério. Seu coração martelou com o impacto das palavras. Sem querer sua boca ficou seca e entreabriu os lábios arfando leve. Natsu direcionou o olhar para eles e estremeceu, seus olhos escuros daquele jeito e sentiu os lábios formigar. O olhar era negro e intenso. Parecia entorpecido, mas então ele soltou o ar mais frustrado fechando os olhos. A quebra do contato a desconcertou.

\- P...por que disse isso?

Seu coração disparou mais ansioso pela resposta. Até esqueceu a frustração de antes. Natsu ficou uns segundos quieto até suspirar.

\- Conhece sobre Metsuryu no Mahou?

\- Um pouco.

\- Então entende que quando não faço certas coisas é por não estar acostumado. Posso exagerar, ficar sem controle.

Seu corpo entrou numa onda de calor ao entender. Chocada lembrou de algumas coisas. Especialmente sobre ontem à noite. Ele havia dito que tinha bebido para sossegar algo. E aquela aproximação toda com ela, sem se aproveitar... Natsu não dormiu com outra como imaginou.

Esse algo... Seria anseio, nesse sentido? E se for, então, o que aconteceria se Natsu perdesse o controle com ela?

Sua imaginação fértil a deixou tão vermelha e afogueada que nem reparou nos risinhos debochados e abafados acima dela. Se fosse, teria visto o gato azul deitado no bagageiro acima segurando as risadas com as patinhas.

/

Depois de uma hora pararam numa estação remota. Ficava a beira da estrada de ferro e a paisagem ao redor só haviam campos e prados secos. A única iluminação por perto era os lacrimas nos postes da estação. Lucy encarou o sujeito dormindo em seu colo. Natsu não teve uma crise desde que a viagem começou, no entanto... Ele tinha que ficar dormindo o tempo inteiro?

\- Lucy.

O que? De onde veio essa voz?

\- Ei Lucy. Sei que está aí dentro.

Piscou surpresa. Encarou a porta no instante que deram três batidinhas. Não era possível. Espiou o mago sonolento em seu colo e depois a porta. Devagar, segurando a cabeça de Natsu escorregou para fora do assento e colocou com todo o cuidado de volta. Verificou se ainda estava dormindo, na respiração relaxada, mas nada diferente. O sono dele deve ser bem profundo. Suspirou menos tensa. Não sabia o por quê, mas preferia ir sozinha ver o que Levy queria.

Tirando as pernas de cima das mochilas, se levantou do assento sem fazer barulho. Ao se afastar, uma mão agarrou seu pulso. Prendeu o fôlego de susto olhando sobre o ombro. Como...? Não. Ele só sentiu falta do "travesseiro". Segurando a mão dele afrouxou o aperto, logo soltando seu pulso. Natsu deixou o braço cair resmungando alguma coisa. Parecia que disse "loirinha" e sorriu se sentindo toda boba.

\- Lucy, por favor.

Pestanejou. Droga, tinha esquecido de Levy. Destrancou a porta, ficando tensa no ruído metálico ao puxar o ferrolho. Olhando sobre o ombro, viu o mago adormecido, então abriu a porta numa fresta encontrando a baixinha mordendo a unha em nervosismo.

A garota ao vê-la suspirou de alivio, afastando um passo.

\- Levy o que..? - sacudiu a cabeça sussurrando - Como sabe que estamos aqui?

\- Depois te explico. Precisamos conversar.

Mordeu o lábio.

\- Pode ser rápido? Natsu...

\- Vamos logo.

\- Mas...

Ela nem esperou. Agarrando sua mão, puxou-a da cabine para o corredor levando-a até o final do vagão abrindo uma porta. Entraram na área de desembarque. Muitos passageiros, principalmente burgueses e casal de idosos as olharam enviesados, atentos às suas roupas. Procurou ignorar, seguindo Levy que, para sua surpresa, arrastou-a para o terminal. No fluxo de desembarque nem viu direito ao redor. Apenas o vento noturno e as vozes das pessoas e condutores de diligencias.

A baixinha a levou até o lugar mais distante da plataforma de pedra e de lá pôde reparar em volta. Realmente só havia campos. As sombras ao longe deviam ser as montanhas, mesmo assim... Estavam no meio do "nada".

\- Por que me trouxe aqui fora?

\- Lucy, temos um problema.

\- Como assim?

Numa rajada de vento, segurou as pregas da saia rápido. Levy suspirou sem se importar com as mechas de cabelo no rosto. Foi só nesse instante que reparou o tamanho do nervosismo dela.

\- Gajeel sabe.

\- O..o que?

Engoliu em seco e a amiga arfou tremula. Agitando as mãos no ar.

\- Gajeel sabe que Natsu e você estão aqui. Não me pergunte como, mas ele descobriu.

\- E o que ele pretende fazer?

\- Eu não sei. Aquele cara não me diz nada. Meu Deus, Lucy, ele parece um cão de guarda. Atento a tudo, encarando os outros. Os passageiros no vagão nem chegaram perto da gente. Um até foi corajoso o suficiente pra me pedir emprestado os ósculos, mas aquele bruto o espantou.

Expirou com força desnorteada. O que será que aconteceu? O Dragon Slayer não só falou com o cara, não com esse ar desolado em Levy.

\- Caramba.

\- Você não sabe nem da metade.

Suspirando, a baixinha olhou ao redor cansada, intrigando-a mais. Alias, desde que viu Gajeel na estação de Eramar estava curiosa sobre essa parceria deles.

\- Por que vão a Oshibana?

\- Nani?!

A garota pestanejou. Só ficou mais desconfiada.

\- Levy...

\- Eu não posso te explicar.

Franziu o cenho chateada.

\- Mas por quê?

Mordendo o lábio, a azulada desviou o olhar em nervosismo.

\- É complicado.

\- Não mais que nós duas tentando evitar uma briga de magos, eu duvido - estreitou o olhar - Gajeel Redfox te obrigou?

\- Não!

Levy a espantou. Agora não entendia mais nada.

\- Mas então...?

\- Olha, acontece que ele está com um problema e por acaso a única pessoa disponível na guilda que ele encontrou para ajudá-lo fui eu.

Isso estava soando mais que a _obrigou_ mesmo.

\- Mesmo assim ainda não entendo esse...

\- Ela já disse tudo, loira.

Prenderam o fôlego, pulando de susto. De olhos arregalados, giraram no lugar encontrando a poucos metros delas o objeto da conversa. O terminal estava praticamente vazio àquela altura, a locomotiva soltando vapor e o vento cortava a noite com rajadas fortes. O rapaz vestido de preto e cinza parado à cinco metros delas intimidava só com o olhar. Ela engoliu em seco, vendo o Dragon Slayer caminhar até elas, o tinir de metal de suas botas a cada passo.

Por que será que todo Matador de Dragão tem esse ar selvagem em sua volta, intimidante? Mal dava pra se acalmar.

\- Sabia que chamaria sua amiga, pequena.

Levy acordou do choque.

\- Ei, já disse que meu nome é...

\- Levy, eu sei. Mas eu gosto de "pequena".

A brincadeira não amenizou em nada o clima pesado. Em momento algum ele desviou o olhar sobre ela. A tensão só aumentou entre eles, deu pra sentir.

\- Onde está Salamander?

Piscou com a pergunta repentina.

\- N..na cabine. Dormindo.

\- Ótimo.

Sorrindo debochado, ele inclinou o rosto. Era bem mais alto que ela e sem querer recuou um passo. Gajeel não deu mostras de se incomodar tampouco.

\- Diga para ele não se meter nos meus assuntos que farei o mesmo com os dele.

Isso estava ficando cada vez mais sério e estranho.

\- M..mas vocês não são amigos? Por que então...?

\- Não me venha com essa, loira. - pulou de susto e o mago endireitou o rosto a olhando de cima -, e nem diga que ele não sabe sobre mim. Se eu senti o cheiro irritante dele, com toda certeza ele notou o meu.

Quanta hostilidade! Agora entendeu o quanto Levy estava quieta, sem dizer uma única palavra. O stress da amiga tinha toda razão, mas mesmo assim era um absurdo.

\- Isso é ridiculo.

O mago estreitou o olhar surpreso, mas ficou sério outra vez. Apenas a irritou.

\- Vocês são companheiros. Tanto na guilda como foi na guerra. Não tem motivo pra se tratarem como... Como se fossem...

\- Rivais?

O meio sorriso a fez engasgar com o ar. Se aproximando um passo Gajeel a encarou profundamente ao sussurrar.

\- Salamander pelo visto não te contou nada ou praticamente alguma coisa daquela época. Nem do que fazia pela Bunny Girl original.

\- Gajeel!

Levy o chamou indignada, mas ele nem deu ouvidos. Seu coração apertou e afundou vendo o vermelho debochado enquanto o Dragon Slayer segurava um sorriso.

\- Bem, isso não é da minha conta. De qualquer jeito, eu não quero ver a cara daquele...

Segurou o fôlego, se calando e olhando o nada. A súbita mudança de expressão dele as confundiu até ele arquejar.

\- Pro chão!

Se jogando nelas, o mago as derrubou um instante antes de um estouro reverberar no ar. Olhando de cima, ela viu uma rajada de fogo, atravessando uma janela do vagão até atingir um prédio do terminal, explodindo. Os gritos apavorados e os estouros cortaram a noite. Berrou apavorada, mal notando o sujeito em cima delas se levantar e as carregando para o fim da plataforma. Mal chegaram e outra explosão estourou em cadeia destruindo todos os vagões. As ondas de choque os jogaram para longe nos campos, os separando enquanto tudo brilhava num intenso clarão.

Aterrizaram na grama, rolando até pararem. Atordoada pela queda, se ergueu tossindo da poeira e tremula encarando as chamas do trem e o terminal destruído. Mesmo nesse estado, dolorida e tonteada se endireitou cambaleante. O trem, os vagões. Tudo sendo engolindo pelas chamas incinerando quem estiver dentro deles. O desespero tomou conta dela.

\- NATSU!

Ele ainda estava lá e Happy também. Viu o gato no bagageiro da cabine.

\- Fique exatamente onde está, loira.

Piscando atônita olhou para pessoa, ou melhor, para o braço que lhe barrava o caminho. De tão nervosa nem percebeu que corria e agarrava uma chave de sua pulseira. O objeto brilhava esquentando,

\- Ele está lá dentro!

Tentou passar por ele, mas Gajeel lhe segurou pelo braço. Se estremeceu lagrimando de raiva. Pouco se importava na força ou que tipo de mago ele era. Esse idiota não ia lhe segurar. Reparando nisso, Gajeel estreitou o olhar, incrivelmente calmo.

\- Preste atenção. Um fogo ordinário desses não vai matá-lo.

Arquejou espantada. Claro, ela... devia ter lembrado disso. A adrenalina se esvaiu num instante que nem mais sentia a chave brilhar. Havia pensado em usar Scorpio. A rajada de areia dispersaria as chamas. (Natsu havia dado para ela algumas chaves das nove, para se acostumar aos poucos)

\- Itai.

Virou na direção da voz. Levy se erguia do chão cambaleando, uma mão segurando a testa. O remorso a abateu, tinha esquecido da amiga.

\- Levy...

Foi até ela verificando o machucado. Um corte cortava perto da têmpora. Arfando, a baixinha se afastou.

\- Estou bem. O que foi isso?

\- Eu não sei.

Olharam para longe, chocadas e tremulas. Foi quando notaram a postura estranha de Gajeel. Ele se mantinha diante delas, tenso e em defensiva. Será que... Olhou ao redor. A sensação de ser vigiada a amorteceu. Levy percebeu também, pois arquejou mais forte observando em volta.

\- Lucy... Esse acidente...

\- Aquele baka.

Viraram os rostos para Gajeel bem no instante que uma explosão estourou do trem. De um dos vagões, algo foi atirado voando de uma das janela sem vidraças e ia direto até onde estavam. Lucy arregalou os olhos ao ver melhor a forma na massa em chamas. A figura de uma pessoa girar no ar se endireitando. Caindo curvado na grama, Natsu se arrastou tentando frear, parando perto deles. As chamas envolta do seu corpo apagando. Ele ofegava e tossia, abraçando algo. Ao ver a cauda azul seu coração apertou e correu até eles.

\- Happy! Natsu, ele...?

Ele negou com a cabeça.

\- Só desmaiou.

Caiu de joelhos diante dele e sem dizer nada Natsu lhe entregou o gato azul. Estava coberto de fuligem como eles, embora mais forte como em Natsu. Ainda respirava e isso era que contava. Se levantando o Dragon Slayer deu a volta por ela encarando o trem e o terminal em chamas. Tão altas que iluminava tênue ali. No entanto, a expressão séria que viu nele a arrepiou.

\- É a segunda vez.

Arregalou os olhos.

\- O que?

A olhando por um momento ele voltou a encarar a destruição fatal.

\- É a segunda vez que explodem o trem onde estávamos.

Ficou sem ar. Pela visão periférica viu Levy se espantar trêmula como ela e o outro exterminador de dragão se voltar estupefato para o "amigo".

\- Como foi que disse, idiota?!


End file.
